


HSAU

by tinypeckers



Series: HSAU/CAU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 129,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: Gavin's the new exchange student and he's caught the eye of a popular jock.* UNEDITED, AS CHEESY AS THE DAY IT WAS WRITTEN, LIFTED FROM TUMBLR *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's finally time that my baby grew up and found its way to the AO3.
> 
> So, here it is. The fic that started it all for me. This monstrosity gave me the confidence to put my work out there and it helped me make some of my greatest friends.
> 
> Enjoy.

Gavin followed Geoff into the building. He hopped behind the older boy like a puppy, his eyes as big as saucepans as he took everything in. He couldn’t believe it, he was here. In America, the land of the free! Sure, he was still in a school and he’d be going home in a year but he was still here. _America_. Gavin sniffed the air. It didn’t smell any different, but it sure felt it.

“What are you doing?” Geoff asked as he looked at the Brit quizzically. He liked his foreign exchange student, but boy was he weird.

“Nothing, I’m not doing anything. So, what class do we have first?” Gavin stumbled over his words. The American just rolled his eyes and opened his locker.

“You’re not going to class, you have to go to the guidance councilor’s office as you’re a grade below me idiot.” Geoff replied as he pulled his books from his locker.

“Oh.” Gavin wasn’t sure about the idea. He wasn’t even sure where the office was. Geoff looked at the dumbfounded brit. He wondered how this kid was even going to survive in high school.

 

Gavin watched as a large, ginger boy with slight stubble walked up behind Geoff and tapped him on the back.

“Careful, Jack! You scared the crap outta me. Gavin, this is Jack. Jack, this is Gavin.” Geoff introduced his friend to the foreign exchange student. The two boys awkwardly shook hands. “Well, I have to take Gav to the office. Mind coming with me, seen as we both have algebra together?” Jack shrugged. The three boys headed towards the guidance councilor’s office. When they arrived, Geoff offered Gavin a friendly pat on the back.

“Alright, just go in there. If we have lunch together, I’ll see you then. If not, meet me outside on the steps at the end of the day. Alright?” Gavin just nodded. He felt a little less excited. In fact, Gavin even felt slightly nervous.

 

Kathleen smiled as her first student of the day entered the room. She looked quickly at her notes, then back at Gavin Free. Sixteen years old, English and very gifted in the film department. Kathleen had to fight the urge to whack out her comb and brush down the awful bed hair the teen had going on. Instead, she stood and shook hands with the boy.

“Good Morning, Gavin. Sit, sit.” She gestured as Gavin took a seat in the busted up chair. He looked around curiously. The room was a pastel blue with shelves and shelves of books Gavin had never heard of. “So you’re staying with Geoff Ramsey, who is in the 11th Grade. Correct?” Gavin nodded. Kathleen looked through her paperwork as Gavin continued to study the room. He started to twiddle his thumbs. He was definitely nervous.

 

“Ok, your first class is History. It’s in room 106. Here’s a map of the school, but don’t worry. I’ll take you there right now.” She beamed down at the teen who barely offered a smile back. Kathleen stood and led the foreign exchange student down the halls. Gavin just peered back and forth from his map to the door numbers. He’d never get used to this. Or remember it. They arrived at the class far too soon for Gavin, and he clenched his fists together as Kathleen walked into the room and interrupted the class.

“Hello, sir. I have the new exchange student, Gavin Free?” She announced sweetly as Gavin trudged in behind her. There were some chuckles from the back of the class.

“What the hell kind of a name is that?” Snorted a boy from the back.

“Michael!” The teacher scolded. Gavin looked up to acknowledge the boy. The Brit could have swooned at the sight that he saw. The guy had the wildest curly red hair Gavin had ever seen, with big brown eyes and freckles. He was perfect. Michael was also a jock, if the letterman jacket he was wearing was anything to go by. As much as he wanted to say something back to the mysterious boy, Gavin held his tongue.

“Welcome to the class, Mr. Free. You may take a seat by Mr. Narvaez over there.” The teacher gestured. Gavin just nodded, his eyes never leaving Michael. But Michael had long since lost interest in the brit, talking to the girl sitting next to him.

 

“Hey, I’m Ray.” Said Gavin’s desk mate. Gavin beamed at him as he took his seat. Ray had brown hair and glasses. He seemed okay. That’s when Gavin noticed Ray’s Minecraft t-shirt.

“Oi, you play Minecraft?” Gavin gestured to the t-shirt. Ray was impressed and he nodded back to the brit. For the rest of the class they talked about Minecraft and other videogames like Halo. Gavin really liked Ray, he even considered this guy a friend. The bell rang and Gavin looked down at his schedule. He didn’t understand any of it. Ray saw that the Brit was struggling and took the sheet of paper off of him. After skim reading it, he looked back up at Gavin.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me. For most of the day, anyway. We have almost every class together, except math. But I’ll take you there.” Ray smiled at his new friend. Gavin was relieved, he was glad he didn’t have to face the day alone.

 

The two new pals packed up their stuff and were ready to go the next class when Michael walked by. He knocked his broad shoulders into Ray, sending him flying. Pencils and paper scattered in the air as Ray fell on his stomach. Michael and his group of friends laughed as Gavin rushed to help Ray up. “Nerd!” Michael called out as he led his posse out of the room.  As Gavin handed Ray his glasses back, he asked something,

“What was that about?”  Ray thanked Gavin as he slipped his glasses back into place. They hadn’t smashed, at least not this time. He picked up his books and pencils and shrugged.

“I don’t know, Michael’s kind of had it in for me since 4th grade. He’s a bit of a jerk.” Gavin frowned. When he first saw Michael he’d imagined him as such a sweet guy, but seeing Ray’s hunched shoulders and dejected face told the truth. Guess not everybody was as nice as Geoff and Ray in America.

 

The day went by in a blur, Gavin pretty much glued himself to Ray’s side. Ray didn’t mind, it was nice to have someone around for once. Gavin didn’t really notice the lack of people Ray talked to until lunch. Unfortunately, Gavin’s lunch wasn’t the same time as Geoff’s but he did of course share it with Ray. They sat at the table with just the two of them, and Gavin decided to bring it up.

“So where are your mates?” Gavin asked between mouthfuls of cafeteria food. It wasn’t much better than the crap they fed him back at home. Ray looked down at his food, silently ashamed.

“I don’t… really… well. People don’t exactly like me and I’m a little shy.” Gavin felt bad for bringing it up. But he couldn’t see why people didn’t like Ray, Gavin thought he was great. He had an excellent gamer score on the xbox and Gavin could ask him about any cartoon and Ray instantly knew the answer. He was awesome. “I mean, there’s this one guy… But he’s in the 11th grade. Joel.” Gavin noticed Ray’s blush as he said this kid’s name. Now Gavin wasn’t exactly a genius, but he could tell that this Joel guy was probably more than a friend.

“Geoff’s in that grade.” Gavin said, to ease the tension the conversation had caused.

“Really? That’s cool. I think Joel’s mentioned a Geoff before.” Ray smiled. He was glad Gavin didn’t ask any more questions, especially because Ray could barely answer them himself.

 

Gavin dreaded the lesson he had without Ray, but it was right after lunch and he had to face it sooner or later. Ray kept his word and led him straight there, offering a small wave as goodbye. Gavin walked in and for what seemed the millionth time had to introduce himself to the class. Half of the kids in there had heard it all, including Michael. Michael was sitting three rows back, his feet on the table as he lay back to talk to whomever was behind him. Michael didn’t pay the slightest slither of attention to Gavin. Until Gavin was told to sit next to him.

“C’mon, you can’t be serious? Why can’t he sit next to Miles or Kerry even?” The redhead whined when the Brit hesitantly sat beside him. Although being initially attracted to Michael, Gavin could think of a million other places he’d rather be right now. Especially after what the jock had done to Ray. Gavin wanted nothing more than to sock him right in the jaw. But he didn’t and tried his best instead to ignore the unbelievably attractive redhead.

 

Michael ignored Gavin for most of the lesson, too. Until they were forced to work in pairs and plan a project together. Michael didn’t sound too thrilled about it.

“Alright, foreigner. Here’s how it’s going to go, you’re going to do the work and I’m going to take credit for it. Okay?” Michael said in a threatening tone. Gavin was not amused.

“What? No way. For one, I’ve only just joined this stupid class so I have no idea what’s going on. Two, you’re an asshole.” Michael was stunned. Nobody, not in a long time, had even dared speaking back to him. For the longest time the two boys just stared at each other, both too stubborn to give up the fight. They never got anything done. The bell rang and Michael stormed out of the room, his posse following close behind. He was furious. Gavin just shrugged and picked up his things, he was kind of glad that that was over. Gavin didn’t think he could stand Michael any longer.

 

The end of the day rolled around quite fast after that and Gavin managed to catch Ray in the hallway.

“Hey, what’s up man?” Gavin gave Ray a friendly pat on the back.

“Nothing, nothing. Just meeting Joel on the steps. You?” Ray blushed again. Gavin grinned. He wanted so badly to ask Ray all about this Joel guy but knew that it’d only push his friend away. Instead he wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulders.

“I’m heading there too, to meet Geoff. Let’s go together.” Ray grinned. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but he really liked the Brit.

 

Geoff stood with Jack, Joel and his girlfriend Griffon. Jack scratched his stubble as he stared up the stairs.

“Are you sure Gavin remembered to meet you here? I mean he did seem a few nails short of a box…” Jack asked. Geoff, who’d been staring lovingly into Griffon’s beautiful eyes looked up.

“Er, I hope so. I don’t really wanna go in there and drag his ass out.” But just as Geoff said it, Ray and Gavin appeared at the top of the steps. Geoff waved and nudged Joel. “Hey, isn’t that Ray?” Joel just nodded as he watched the two boys walk down the steps. He was glad that Ray had made a friend, in all honesty he had been getting quite worried about him.

 

On their way down the stairs, Gavin and Ray had to pass Michael and his crew. Ray assumed the hunched up position from earlier. Gavin just stood tall and proud as they neared them. Michael watched them with slits for eyes. He was still seething from earlier. From below, Geoff, Jack, Joel and Griffon watched as Gavin passed Michael and seemingly tripped over nothing. He rolled down the stairs as Ray made a desperate effort to catch him. He missed, and Gavin tumbled to the bottom with a hideous thump. Michael just laughed, an evil and taunting laugh. Ray and Geoff rushed towards Gavin. Geoff got there first, helping Gavin to his feet.

“Is he alright?” Ray was out of breathe. He wasn’t the fittest person on earth. Geoff examined Gavin. He didn’t seem too bust up, although he appeared to have landed on his nose. It was slightly bruised and swollen, though Geoff couldn’t tell. It had already been comically big before. But Gavin looked as if he was about to cry, and Geoff couldn’t let him be anymore humiliated than he already was.

“C’mon guys, why don’t we all head back to my house. Joel, Ray are you coming?” He asked. The two shared a look before nodding. Ray didn’t want to leave Gavin until he knew he was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin didn’t cry, in the end, but he had wanted to. He was very angry, though, and ended up pacing Geoff’s room spitting nonsense for about an hour.

“That stupid pleb. He’s just a pile of spaff and stuff. Y’know?” But they didn’t know. In fact, everyone else in the room had no idea what Gavin was on about. They nodded anyway. Griffon tended to Gavin’s nose when he eventually calmed down enough to sit down. Gavin liked Griffon. She was nice, and gentle too.

 

For the rest of the night, the group just sat around playing video games. Well, apart from Geoff and Griffon who were snuggled up in the corner occasionally having a make out war. Gavin tended not to look in that direction. Instead, he examined everyone else in the room. He noticed how Jack was the calmest out of the group and how he kept babbling about different video games and achievements. Jack wasn’t the best player in the room, that was clearly Ray, but he was quite good at trials evolution. Gavin also noticed how Joel and Ray would sit awkwardly close to each other and how their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Especially when they handed over the controller, it would linger there a little longer than usual. Gavin was glad that he had got put with such amazing people. He was especially glad he hadn’t got put with someone like Michael. But he still missed home. That’s when he remembered that he’d promised to call Dan.

 

Geoff and Griffon briefly stopped swapping saliva when Geoff noticed Gavin get up.

“Where you going buddy?” Everyone looked up expectantly at Gavin. In reply, Gavin waved his phone in the air. Immediately, everyone understood. Jack let out a cry of frustration when Gavin left as Joel had taken the time he was distracted to kill him. Gavin sneaked out of the room. The phone barely rang once until he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

“B, is that you?” Gavin sunk to the ground as it hit him like a brick. He’d been too distracted to give in to the feeling before, but it was like a wave now. Homesick.

“Y-Yeah. How’s your day been Dan?” Gavin smiled as Dan began to recount all of the steps he’d taken since he woke up, just like he knew he would.  Gavin took the time to recover from the sudden wave of nausea that had hit him upon hearing Dan’s voice.

“What about you, Gav? How has your day been?” Oh, how could Gavin even begin. So much stuff had happened today. He decided to start from the beginning, leaving out the fact that he thought Michael was attractive. He couldn’t tell his _boyfriend_ that.

 

Dan was furious about the whole stairs ordeal. Gavin tried to tell him he was fine, really. But Dan kept ranting about how if he’d been there he would have beaten the crap out of that Michael guy. Gavin gritted his teeth and listened, Dan was always so over protective. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been on the phone together until Griffon, Jack, Joel and Ray began to pile out of Geoff’s room. They silently waved goodbye to Gavin as they snuck by. Gavin waved back and attempted to wrap up the conversation with Dan.

“It’s pretty late here, baby. I think I have to go.” Gavin said sadly. He didn’t really want to hang up. He was enjoying hearing the sound of Dan’s voice.

“Oh-Okay. I love you, B.” Followed the wavering reply of Dan down the phone. He sounded so upset and Gavin really didn’t want to hang up. But he had to, there was more school tomorrow.

“Goodnight. I love you too.” Then the phone line went dead and Gavin slumped in defeat. He missed home.

 

Geoff groaned as his mother delivered her morning wake up call. He really couldn’t be bothered with school today. Normally, he’d bunk. But he was now responsible for the goofy Brit that lay in the bed next to his. He checked his clock. 6:45? God damn it. As he got up to use the restroom, he whacked Gavin with a  pillow.

“C’mon, get up.” Gavin imitated Geoff’s initial reaction perfectly, rolling onto his side and attempting to hide under his covers. Geoff was having none of it. He grabbed the duvet and pulled it from Gavin’s grip. The Brit slid further down his bed and just lay there, sighing. Geoff was about to hit him with a pillow again when he finally sat up.

“Fine, fine. What’s for breakfast?” Came the sleepy reply. Geoff just laughed. He had no idea what was for breakfast.

 

They ended up having Pop tarts, which Gavin thought was a genius invention.  
“They’re like toasted cakes!” He exclaimed as he bit down on a marshmallow one. Geoff just laughed, grabbing his bag and his car keys.

“You ready to go?” He asked the Brit as he watched him devour yet another of the breakfast treats. Gavin looked up at Geoff hopefully.

“Can I have another pop tart?” He said as he sprayed crumbs everywhere. Geoff shook his head and placed another one in the toaster. What a hopeless idiot, he thought to himself.

 

The moment they arrived at school, Gavin strolled right over to Ray who had caught a ride in Joel’s car. No surprise there. The Brit wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulders and guided him into the school doors. As they walked, Geoff could hear Gavin describe his new discovery to his friend.

“Ray have you ever had a pop tart? They’re amazing…”  Joel looked back at Geoff quizzically.

“Brits.” He shrugged. From behind him, Griffon laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Geoff turned and placed a sloppy kiss to her lips. She smiled back at him, her short blonde bangs falling onto her face.

“So, how is he? Y’know after yesterday…” Her voice trailed off as she watched the younger boys disappear into the doors. Geoff shrugged, pulling her attention back to him.

“Ah, he was fine. After he talked to that Dan kid on the phone.” Griffon smiled. She was glad the kid was okay, he was oddly likeable for an idiot. Jack arrived and the group of friends headed into the building. It was going to be a long day.

 

Ray shook his head as he listened to another one of Gavin’s bizarre theories about why pop tarts tasted so good.

“It’s like, a toasted rainbow. Maybe they sprinkle fairy dust into it or something.” Gavin babbled on. Ray laughed then, patting Gavin’s back.

“Yeah, that’s the one buddy.” Gavin goofily grinned back. They were in their first class together, film. It was Gavin’s favorite. Back in England, he and Dan had messed around with a camera that filmed in slow motion that they borrowed from his dad. To Gavin, seeing things in slow motion was the most interesting thing in the world. But he was glad to be here, now, where this school had Macs with fancy software editing like Final Cut pro. That’s when Michael walked in.

 

The redhead glared in Gavin’s general direction as he passed by, never looking exactly at the Brit. He was followed by a couple of guys Gavin recognized from his other classes, like Miles and Kerry. But there was someone else he didn’t recognize, someone who looked a lot older than everyone else. When they’d passed, Gavin nudged Ray.

“Oi, isn’t that guy a little old to be in this class?” He looked back nervously and was relieved to find that none of them were looking back at him. Ray also looked around too, before leaning closer to Gavin.

“That’s Ryan,” he whispered, “He’s supposed to be in Geoff and Joel’s year, but he got held behind. Right hard nut, does a lot of Michael’s dirty work.” Ray stopped talking when Kerry got up and walked to the front of the class. He even held his breathe until the boy had passed. Gavin looked back at Ryan then to Ray and nodded. God, he’d hate to be on the wrong side of that guy.

 

Gavin really enjoyed film. He impressed his teacher, Mr. Hullum (or Matt as he told Gavin to call him), with his vast knowledge of editing and cameras. Even Ray was surprised when Gavin and Matt got into conversations about which editing programs were better and what camera is best to shoot certain things in. Michael, however, wasn’t so impressed.

“Brown nosed teacher’s pet.” He muttered under his breath as he passed the two friends on one of his many trips to the toilet. It wasn’t a particularly hurtful comment, nor was it anything more than what a five your old would say. Yet it angered Gavin all the same and he had to clench his fists in frustration to stay seated. Ray looked at his friend sympathetically. He knew what it was like to be on the end of Michael’s wrath, and Gavin had gotten the worst of since yesterday. People had video recordings of him falling and it had gone viral overnight. He was the laughing stock of the school and he hadn’t even been here a day.

 

Gavin unfortunately had no more classes with Ray, but Ray made sure he met up with Gavin in between each of them.

“How was art?” Gavin would ask Ray as he stumbled out of History. He still had no idea what was going on in that class and what did he care? Everyone they talked about was dead anyway.

“It was alright. I got paint on my shoe though.” Ray replied as he looked down glumly at his vans. Gavin would shrug, and then they would part ways again as Ray delivered him to his next class. That was until the class Gavin had just before lunch.

“I have this one with Michael.” He groaned, remembering how he had to sit next to the obnoxious redhead. Ray looked at his friend sympathetically. There was nothing he could say or do to make it better. They couldn’t tell the teacher, because that would mean they were pussies. That was worse than the viral video of Gavin falling over. Instead, when they parted ways for the final time until that hour of freedom he offered Gavin one last bit of advice,

“Just don’t hit him, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

 

Gavin did try, he really did. But it was almost impossible to not want to wipe that smug grin from the jock’s face when he’d lean forward and show Miles the video for the hundredth time. Michael always made sure that Gavin could see it and every time he’d laugh louder. Gavin just turned away, talking to the girl next to him. Her name was Barbara and she was originally from Canada. Gavin liked her a lot.

“He’s a jerk, don’t you think?” Barbara whispered when Michael was preoccupied with something to do with Miles. Gavin just nodded his reply and rolled his eyes. Didn’t he know it? Barbara offered him a sympathetic look and quickly looked down at her work as Mr. Sorola walked past. The teacher stopped in between Gavin and Barbara’s desks, staring down at the redhead who was once again laughing at the video. He’d been warning Michael all lesson to put the damned thing away or he’d take it from him. Now he was finally living up to his threat. He leaned past the British boy and snatched the phone from Michael. Michael was horrified.

 

“Hey! Give that back old man!” Mr. Sorola rolled his eyes. He’d had enough of the jock’s shit for today. Instead of replying, the teacher just walked off in silence and locked the phone in a drawer in his desk.

 

“You may collect it at the end of the school day, Jones.” He said as he gave the key one final twist. Michael groaned and leaned back into his seat.

“But I have football practice today, sir!” He moaned and threw his hands up in the air. He almost hit Gavin in the face, but the Brit had managed to duck out of the way in time.

‘Looks like you’re going to have to miss the start of that, then, aren’t you?” Mr. Sorola offered a smug smile. Michael slouched in his seat. Stupid teachers, he thought to himself. Gavin smiled a little at Michael’s expense. Served him right. He even caught the teacher’s eye and could have sworn that he winked at him. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who hated Michael.

 

Gavin was glad for lunch. He was even glad for the lukewarm spaghetti, even though it was no pop tarts. Lunch was a little different than the first one, as Barbara came to join the boys. She brought a friend too, another blonde named Kara. Kara was a cheerleader who lived up to her role. She was very bubbly. Gavin noticed that Ray was a bit awkward at first, probably not used to girls. But he soon warmed up and began talking to Kara about some show named My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. Gavin just talked to Barbara.

 

“So, what’s England like?” She asked as she slid a meatball in between her shiny pink lips. Gavin shrugged, England was England.

“Rainy. Wet. Full of chavs.” Barbara looked confused. Gavin realized this was yet another word that wasn’t used here in the states. He was beginning to wonder if he made up some words, would anyone be able to tell the difference. “Like wannabe gangsters. Nasty people.” Barbara laughed then. It was definitely not how she pictured England. In her mind, it was full of steamy mugs of tea, rural countryside and lots of royalty. “What about Canada?”

“Eh, it’s cold. Snow and all that.” Gavin nodded. He was expecting more stories about moose, but whatever.

 

It was around then that another cheerleader walked up to the group. Gavin recognized her has Michael’s girlfriend. He couldn’t understand what she saw in him. Then, he didn’t know what he saw in the hot redhead either. Not that he saw anything in Michael. Because he had a boyfriend. Dan.

“Hey, Kara. We have practice next period, or are you staying here?” Lindsay looked the odd group of friends up and down, her eyes lingering a little too long on Gavin. They weren’t friendly, either.

“Just coming, Linds! I’ll see you after, yeah Barbara?” Kara squeaked as she stood. Barbara nodded. The two cheerleaders walked off together. Gavin watched them leave.

“Who was that?” He asked, still watching until the two girls left the room.

“Lindsay, she’s the head cheerleader. I used to be friends with her, back in the day. But then she got with that Michael kid and just, changed.” Barbara looked sad. Gavin felt bad, it must be horrible to lose a friend. The bell rang. The trio got up and headed to their next classes. Gavin had his next class with Barbara and Ray reluctantly gave up his duties and headed to his own classroom.

 

Once again, the rest of the day went by fast and Gavin was glad to meet Geoff on the steps. This time, Michael was nowhere in sight and Gavin made it without falling flat on his nose. He said good-bye to Barbara and Ray there and watched as they headed in opposite directions. Ray headed to the parking lot as he got into the passenger seat of Joel’s car. Then Barbara to the football field as she headed to meet Kara.

“Glad to see you’re making new friends, and making them for Ray too.” Geoff beamed. He remembered Joel making a comment about how happy he was that Gavin was getting Ray out of his shell. Geoff was truly glad too, both for Gavin and Ray. It was the first time he’d seen Joel’s shadow look even a little happy by himself. He was also relieved that Gavin seemed to be making friends, especially since he’d made one powerful enemy. Geoff kept an eye on the jock as he headed to the football field. Michael was nothing but trouble.

“So, you want to hit the arcade?”


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara watched from the stands as Kara performed various stunts with the cheer group. She was a flyer and it never ceased to amaze Barbara when Kara would perform all of these amazing stunts. It never failed to scare her, either. There was always that moment when her breathe would catch in her throat. Just when Kara was coming down from whatever stunt she was performing.  Barbara would think that maybe she’d fall, that the cheerleaders below would fail to catch her. But they always did and Kara would land and begin the next part of her crazy routine. Just like she did today. Barbara shivered. Even though she’d been living in Austin for over 3 years now, she could still feel the chill of Canadian air. 

 

 

Kara came rushing over to Barbara once she was finished, wrapping her arms around her best friend.  Barbara hugged her back, glad that she was safe.

“What did you think?” Kara asked in a rush of breath. Barbara smiled; she loved how excited Kara got after a practice. 

“You were amazing.” That was the only thing Barbara could reply with. Because it was true, Kara honestly was amazing. Kara grinned her thanks, as a group of cheerleaders rushed by.  Just like Kara, they were all bubbly and chattering away about celebrities and boys. Only they annoyed Barbara, Kara could never do that.

“Hey, K. Are you coming the diner with us or not?” Lindsay called as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend’s waist. Michael was still a little muddy, as the footballers practiced around the same time as the cheerleaders. But Barbara had paid no attention to them, especially Michael in particular.

 

Kara smiled but she linked arms with Barbara instead and waved Lindsay good bye.

“I’d love to but I already have plans.” She gushed as she quickly walked away. Kara knew her two besties didn’t get along and she certainly didn’t want to risk being in the middle of a cat fight. Besides, she knew Barbara would win and she couldn’t risk Lindsay being scratched up.  They needed her for the big game.

“Looks like we can’t go to the diner, then. Where shall we go instead?” Barbara asked. She was a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to pizza.

“Looks like we’ll have to go to mine.” Kara giggled. Barbara raised her eyebrows. That was much better than pizza.

 

 

Gavin yelled at the game for the hundredth time. He must have spent five dollars on this alone. Geoff and Griffon laughed from beside him. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never played Pac-Man before dude!”  Geoff said in between wheezes. Gavin just looked up at him with a scowl on his face.

“Yeah, well I wasn’t missing out on much! This game sucks.” He whined as he kicked the machine. This made Geoff and Griffon laugh harder. 

“Look, I’ll show you.” Geoff said as he pushed the Brit aside and inserted his quarter. Gavin stood with Griffon and stole a sip of Geoff’s milkshake. He watched as Geoff demolished his score in five minutes.

“I call hacks.” He mumbled as Griffon patted him on the back sympathetically. Geoff had stopped laughing and was now just concentrating on the game.

 

 

After a while, Ray and Joel walked in. Gavin waved them over. Geoff was still playing Pac-Man. Gavin hugged Ray, relieved that there was someone else besides the two love birds. 

“How’s it going Griff?” Joel asked the blonde as he watched Geoff expertly weave through the game levels.

“Eh, same old same old. You just missed Gavin get his ass kicked by Geoff though.” She laughed. Joel looked at Gavin and the Brit frowned. In an attempt to save his buddy from total humiliation, Ray suggested that they play the multiplayer shooting game. Gavin’s frown turned upside down and the boys rushed off together.

“Ray really likes him, doesn’t he?” Griffon said.

 "Yeah.“ Joel replied, discreetly looking south from the back of Ray’s head.

 

 

Ray’s plan backfired when he tripled Gavin’s score in a couple of seconds.  Gavin just kept dying and having to reinsert more coins. Ray had lost count of how many continues he’d had.

"Maybe we should head back now?” Ray said as Gavin’s character was mauled yet again. Gavin huffed and slid the gun into its placeholder.

“Yeah, it’s probably a good idea. I’m almost broke.” Ray laughed. Gavin’s wallet was looking vast and empty. So Ray let his character die and followed Gavin back to the group. Since they’d left, the group had doubled in size. Jack was there, along with two people Gavin didn’t recognise. A boy and a girl. The girl had bright pink hair that was as eccentric as Griffon’s nose ring. 

“Gav, this is Brandon and Ali.” Geoff introduced them.

“Hey aren’t you the guy who fell down the stairs?” Brandon asked. Ali quickly nudged him in the side with her sharp elbow. Brandon gave her a look.  They were obviously a couple; Gavin could tell by the way they were standing. Brandon had his arm around Ali’s waist. 

“So how’d it go?” Joel said as he got significantly closer to Ray. The younger boy shrugged, casually leaning a little closer to Joel.  Not by much, but enough for both of them. Gavin shrugged too. He didn’t want to be humiliated again. 

“We better go, early morning again and all.” Geoff sighed, rubbing his head. The others agreed and they headed to the parking lot together. Ali and Brandon went back to Ali’s car, which Gavin noticed had three Yoshi plushies. Joel and Ray headed to Joel’s car. Jack walked, his house not being too far. Then Gavin, Griffon and Geoff went to Geoff’s car. It looked as if they were going to be making a stop where Gavin had to fill a few minutes of his time while they did _things_. He guessed giving Dan a call wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

Ray climbed into the passenger seat as Joel clipped in his seatbelt. It was here that Ray felt the night’s chill and shuddered a little.  The older boy noticed.

“Are you cold?” He asked concern clear in the question. Ray shook his head in the negative, a lie really. He was wearing only a t-shirt and he was freezing. Joel could tell that Ray was lying, and the goose bumps on the younger boy’s arms didn’t help either. In one quick motion, Joel pulled off his hoodie. It was one of his favourites and like all of his hoodies it was a little baggy on him. He chucked the garment to Ray.

“You sure?” Ray asked, his teeth chattering. “It’s only for the ride home…” Joel smiled and nodded, letting the engine roar into life.

“ I think I fancy a coffee first.”  Joel said. Ray grinned as he pulled the hoodie on. It swamped him, like a pool of thread. Joel laughed and pulled away, ready to hit the nearest coffee shop.

 

 

 Joel pulled up outside Ray’s house and put the car in park. Ray made no attempt to get out of the car. Joel placed his hand on top of Ray’s. The younger boy looked up and smiled. He leaned forward and placed a small goodbye kiss to Joel’s cheeks. As usual, he blushed.  As he was about to leave, until Ray realised he was still wearing the hoodie. He began to take it off when Joel stopped him.

“No, keep it. It looks good on you.” Ray smiled and blushed again.  Joel always knew exactly what to say.

“Goodnight, J-Roll." 

"Night, Ray.”

 

“I’ve missed you so much.  School sucked without you.”  Dan moaned down the phone. Gavin just nodded, it probably had. He was the life of the party, after all. Not to blow his own trumpet or anything.

“I’ve missed you too.” Gavin mumbled, looking awkwardly out the window as Geoff and Griffon got their groove on all over her front step.

“God you wouldn’t believe what Sherry and Ben have been up to…” Dan began babbling again. To which Gavin zoned out, not because he was intentionally being rude, but because he saw something interesting across the street.  It appeared Griffon lived near Lindsay. Michael dropped her off in a dirty pickup truck. He walked her to the door and wrapped his arms around her before they kissed. Gavin felt a little jealous. No, not jealousy. He just didn’t want to see Michael.  Although, he did admit Michael was an attractive guy. Maybe it was the dimples; Gavin noticed them a lot today.  When he laughed. But Michael was a jerk, an ass hole. Gavin wasn’t the least bit jealous of Lindsay, even if she did have those strong arms wrapped around her.  Gavin had a boyfriend. In fact he had a boyfriend who he was talking to right now. Who he’d been ignoring for at least three minutes.

“Er, Gav? You there?”

“Of course, of course.”

“You sure? I mean you kind of went quiet…”

“Nah, just listening to the sound of your voice. Couldn’t help myself.” Gavin knew it was cheesy. He even cringed.  But Dan bought it.

“Aw! B, I do miss you.  But I got to go. Love you!”

“Love you too, Dan.” Gavin mumbled just as Geoff got in the car. He wiped his lips with his sleeve.

“You ready to go home?”

“Sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the poorly written smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm not deleting it but oh my god.
> 
> WARNING - AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOME REALLY AWFULLY WRITTEN SMUT
> 
> It's like the first par or two so feel free to scroll by it. <3

Gavin moaned as he felt the familiar hands working on his cock. He thrust his hips into the rhythm of his lover’s hand. He could hear his breathe in his ear. God, it was so sexy. His lover began sucking and licking at his neck, while Gavin grunted and groaned. Fuck, Fuckkk thought Gavin. It wouldn’t be long until he…

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“M-Michael!” Gavin screamed as his world turned white. When he came down from his high, a voice whispered in his ear.

“I’m right here baby.” Gavin’s head shot to his right. Michael’s red, curly hair was inches from his face. 

Gavin woke in a sweat. He was well aware of the heat that was radiating from down there. He looked to his right. Nothing. Gavin sat up groggily. He was a mixture of feelings. Horny, tired, confused and guilty. Although it was just a dream, Gavin felt like he’d cheated Dan. It felt terrible. The Brit sighed, letting his hand get tangled in his messy hair.  Maybe he’d bother to brush it today. He looked at the clock. 5:45. well, he thought. Better take care of this problem before Geoff wakes up.

 

 

When Geoff woke he was surprised to see the bed next to him empty. He could hear the shower running next door. Huh, the older boy thought. Guess I’ve missed my wake up call. But when he checked the clock it was only 6. Why was Gavin up so early? The shower stopped. The silence was followed shortly by Gavin padding into the room. The Brit was dressed in a purple striped polo and dark shorts. His hair was as wild as ever, still dripping from the shower.

“Why are you up so early?” Geoff asked. Gavin jumped, he didn’t expect Geoff to be awake. That’s when the American really took in the sight of the Brit. He looked pale, like he hadn’t slept. “Oh, homesick buddy?”  The older boy said sympathetically. Gavin nodded, it was better than the truth. Geoff stood and gave Gavin a big manly hug. Gavin accepted it gratefully. It helped ease some of the shitty feelings.

 

 

Gavin was regretting those four chocolate pop tarts by the time the pair rolled into the school parking lot. He probably shouldn’t have had the strawberry one either. Geoff’s driving didn’t help much. The man was crazy. The minute the car stopped, Gavin dashed out of it. His weak stomach wasn’t too happy.  Jack was already there waiting for them.

“What’s up with you?” He asked the Brit as he gagged.

“Geoff. Can’t. Drive.” Gavin said in between spit and phlegm.  Geoff appeared beside him and slapped his back.

“Nah, you just ate 5 pop tarts this morning." 

"Five? Jesus kid.” Jack exclaimed as Gavin let go of his breakfast. The ginger turned away in disgust. Even Geoff grimaced.

“Gum?” Geoff offered. Gavin spat the last of the sick out. He snatched the gum and shoved it in his mouth. At least his stomach wasn’t flipping.

 

The boys fled the scene of Gavin’s sick, none of them wanted to clean it up. Instead, they met up with a few of their friends. For the first time, Gavin saw Ali and Brandon in school. Geoff had told him they’d been bunking.

“Gosh, you look like hell. You okay?” Ali asked as Gavin glumly chewed gum. Geoff began explaining the story of Gavin’s greed and what happened after. He exaggerated on some points, but the main details were there.

“That’s grim.” Brandon said as he looked at Gavin sympathetically. Although he kind of wished he’d been there to see it. Would have made a great video. Griffon showed and promptly claimed Geoff’s lips as hers. Gavin’s stomach started to turn again. That’s when Ray showed in a hoodie that could fit another person inside.

“Hey, wasn’t Joel wearing that last night?” Jack pointed at the jacket. Ray blushed.

“Yeah… I was cold…” He stammered, praying that Joel would swoop in and save him now.

“Oh, that’s nice of him. But it could practically fit three of you!” Jack snorted. Ray chuckled, he was right. 

“We could try!” Gavin exclaimed before he tried to climb inside with Ray.

“No, NO!”  Ray yelled. Not only did he not want to stretch Joel’s hoodie (if that was even possible) but he was incredibly ticklish.

 

 

Joel arrived just as Gavin and Ray crumpled to the ground in fits of giggles. He shot the others a confused look.

“Ray’s ticklish.” Ali nodded as Gavin kept poking at Ray’s ribcage. Joel nodded. He knew that already, of course. Joel also noticed that Ray was wearing his hoodie. It just made his smile grow wider. Eventually, Gavin grew tired and Ray popped up off the ground. His glasses were lopsided and covered in dirt. Joel pulled them from his face and watched as Ray tried to focus on him. Joel liked Ray without his glasses on, though he had never said anything. He wiped the dirt with his sleeve and carefully placed the glasses back.

“Thanks.” Ray blushed, red as a rose. Joel just nodded, fully aware of the people around them. Not for himself, but for Ray. Because Ray was incredibly shy. Gavin popped up from behind Ray, his hair messier than ever.

“That was top. I guess we should get to class now.” Everyone in the group shared a look. They were all thinking the same thing. Dumb Brit.

 

 

Gavin was excited for his first class. It was film, his favourite. He couldn’t wait to talk to Matt about slow mo. But Matt wasn’t there. He was out sick. Gavin was disappointed. Instead, they had the headmaster. Burnie Burns. Ray was nervous. Michael was not fazed. Throughout the entire class, he talked back and got no work done. He ended up getting sent to the principal’s office. This was awkward and meant that the class was left alone for about five minutes. Gavin was on edge. All through the period, Ryan had been staring at him.

“He keeps staring at me.” He whispered to Ray while Michael and Mr Burns were out.

“I know. Just avoid eye contact.” He whispered back. Gavin dropped his eyes to the ground. He’d already been sick today; he didn’t need to be killed too.

 

 

Their next lesson was the lesson that Ray dreaded most of all. Gym. He was glad that would have Gavin now, it made the double session with Michael that much more bearable. Gavin changed awkwardly, because Ryan was in the class too and his eyes hadn’t exactly left him since film class. The Brit had a sick feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen. The main bulk of the session was going to be dedicated to football. Gavin was excited about this, until he remembered that it was _American_ football. Nervously, he edged closer to the coach. The coach was a mean man, probably in his mid-forties. Gavin also couldn’t help notice the shorts that were just too short.

“Er, excuse me sir. But I don’t know how to play.” Gavin timidly said. The coach looked shocked, then enraged.

“You don’t know how to play? How can you not know how to play?”

“He’s from England, sir.” Ray interrupted. Gavin was starting to sweat. The coach was unimpressed.

“Narvaez, teach him how to play.”

 

 

It turns out; Ray wasn’t exactly crystal clear on the rules either. He wasn’t a fan of sports games, and he never played football video games. Luckily, the game was simplified into just flag football. Ray knew exactly how to play that.

“Y’know call of duty?” Ray asked Gavin. The Brit nodded.

“Just like capture the flag.” The Brit nodded. He understood that game.

The boys were separated into shirts and skins. Naturally, the athletic guys that played on the actual football and hockey teams were shirts. Guys like Gavin and Ray were skins. Gavin was nervous, at 16 he wasn’t exactly clean shaven in the chest area. He had wisps of chest hair and a snail trail already. Ray was the complete opposite, completely bare except for one tiny curl in the middle of his chest.

“I call him Bob.” Ray joked.

 

The game was brutal. Gavin and Ray huddled in a corner with a guy named Chris. Chris was lanky with brown eyes and brown hair. He seemed nice enough and was the most athletic out of the three guys. In all honesty, Gavin and Ray weren’t exactly hard to beat.

“You’re the foreign exchange student, right?” Chris asked as he kept his eyes on the game and coach. Occasionally, he’d look around and they’d have to pretend like they were doing something.

“Yeah, I’m from England.” Gavin replied and quickly dashed in the general direction of their flag when the coach turned around. He soon came running back though, their flag wasn’t going anywhere. The shirts had a particularly large lead and more than two of the skins had been sent to the infirmary. That’s why the three pals stayed clear away.

“I hear Jones has got it in for you.” Chris nodded towards Michael as the jock slammed into a geeky looking kid. All three boys flinched as they heard the crack of bones.

“Yeah, I think he kind of does. He had his brute stare at me all day, anyway.” Gavin replied as he watched the poor kid get taken away. That’s one more injury to add to the count. Chris looked at the Brit sympathetically.

“You’re fucked.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Surprisingly, Gavin got out of gym alive. The same couldn’t be said for over half of his team though. The changing rooms were vastly empty, with just the shirts team and a handful of skins left behind. Ray breathed in the familiar smell of Joel as he pulled the hood over his head. It was comforting, especially because Michael and Ryan were heading towards the boys now. Gavin ignored them as best as he could.

“Heard you barfed outside this morning, freak.” Ryan and Michael laughed. Gavin just turned to Ray, and attempted to start a conversation. This made Michael mad. The American grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and swung him around. Gavin’s response was to hit Michael square in the jaw with his fist. For a brief second, everyone stood in silence. Shocked. Then all hell broke loose.

 

It must have been no more than five minutes until the coach stepped in separated the boys. But in that time, Gavin had gained more bruises than he’d ever had in his lifetime. Michael, however, appeared unscratched. It wasn’t fair that Ryan stepped in to help him, either. Especially since Ray’s first response was to run and get the Coach. The man held the three boys apart. He ignored Gavin and looked at his two star football players in a disappointed manner.

“All of you. Principal’s office. Now.”  The coach dragged them out. It looked as though Gavin wasn’t getting any lunch today.

 

When Ray arrived at his usual table, Barbara and Kara had already beaten him there. The two blondes sat side-by-side, holding hands underneath the table. Barbara must have told a joke, because Kara giggled and almost spat her milk out over the table. Ray sat down, joined by Chris. The two girls looked expectantly at Ray.

“Where’s Gavin? Hi, Chris.” Barbara smiled at the brunette. Ray just shrugged.

“He got in a fight with Michael; he’s at the principal’s office.” The girls rolled their eyes. It was typical of boys. It seemed as though they were always getting into fist fights. From across the café, Barbara could spy Lindsay and her group of cheerleaders. They looked miserable and a little lost without their jocks. Served them right, she thought as she crammed mashed potatoes into her mouth.

 

Twenty minutes later, Gavin strolled into the cafeteria. He was followed by Geoff, who looked slightly baffled and bemused at the same time. Gavin took his seat next to Ray and stole one of the Puerto Rican’s French fries.

“Are you going to be alright kid? Hey Ray.” Geoff smiled, patting Gavin on the back as he always did.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get back to class.” Gavin waved him off.

“Alright, I’ll collect you after school then weirdo.” Then Geoff left. As soon as the older boy was out of earshot, the rest of the group huddled closer to Gavin.

“So what happened?” Chris whispered. Gavin shrugged, stealing another French fry from Ray’s plate.

“I have detention after school for the rest of the week. So does Michael and Ryan.” Ray gave up trying to shield his plate from his friend, and ended up sliding it towards the Brit. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Gavin happily took the food and took to cramming three or four fries in at a time.

“That sucks.” Kara pouted, now also indulging herself in Ray’s discarded food. Again, Gavin shrugged.

“So I won’t be seeing you after?” Ray grumbled. Gavin shook his head. He was supposed to be there right after last period. It was something he wasn’t looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

Detention was just as dull as it had been back in England. Gavin was crammed into a room full of delinquents and Ryan and Michael were awfully close to him. He didn’t really recognize anyone and judging by the way some people settled in like it was home there were plenty of regulars. Gavin just tried to wait it out by thinking about Dan. Picturing what he’d be doing right now, whether he’d filmed another video with Lloyd the cat. But Gavin’s thoughts didn’t stay there for long, and they lingered to the redhead seating a few rows in front of him. He thought of the dream. Gavin hadn’t had a dream like that in a long time. It was odd that it was about Michael… especially since there was nothing between them. Nothing at all. Not those dimples or that smile. Or the way his hair curled and flicked around his freckled face. Nope. Well, actually. Gavin chewed his lip. Maybe there actually was something. Maybe there was hate.

 

Michael didn’t know what it was about the British boy. But something about him grated on Michael. Was it that stupid accent? It had to be. Michael had never heard anything as ridiculous as that in his life. Yeah, that was why Michael found himself thinking about that stupid Brit all the time. It definitely wasn’t those green eyes. Nor was it the stupid messy hair. That wasn’t why Michael picked on the Brit at all. It’s not like he wanted his attention or anything.

 

“Baby, what are you looking at?” Lindsay, his girlfriend, cooed as he watched the annoying foreign exchange student walk down the stairs. He headed towards a guy in the year above, Greg or something. Lindsay wrapped her hands around Michael’s neck, pulling his attention towards her. She’d noticed how distracted Michael had been since that stupid Brit had joined the school. He almost never wanted to cuddle nowadays. Instead he spent his time obsessing over how he was going to ‘get that dumb prick’ as he put it.

“Nothing, I was just. It’s nothing, never mind. Want to see a movie?” Michael asked, kissing Lindsay on the cheek. The cheerleader smiled, she’d been waiting to see the new chick flick for a long time.

 

Barbara lay snuggled next to Kara in the queen sized bed. She rested her head on Kara’s chest as they watched the ending to Uptown girls. As usual, Kara began to sniffle.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Barbara lifted her head and cupped the other girl’s cheek. Kara’s eyes were watering as the credits rolled. She looked back at her best friend and hiccupped. Barbara found it adorable as she began stroking Kara’s short blonde hair. After some time the cheerleader calmed down and she smiled down at Barbara. In response, Barbara lifted herself upwards and planted a small kiss on Kara’s lips. The cheerleader sighed. She liked these nights, when it was just Barbara and her. She loved it when Barbara would sneak sweet lady kisses into their conversations. But it was always Barbara who started these things. It was always Kara who was treated like a princess. Not tonight. Tonight was different; Kara wanted to do things for her. Kara’s hand slid from her waist to Barbara’s ass. The other blonde looked up at her friend. Kara just offered a sly smile in return.

 

It was the first time since Gavin had been to high school that he and Geoff spent the night alone. Griffon was working on something for her art class, apparently it involved a chainsaw. Gavin thought that sounded badass. They could have met up with any one of the guys, but Geoff thought it was best that Gavin and he spent the night alone. Especially since the rough day the poor kid had had.

“So you threw up and then got beaten up. Wow, what a day.” Geoff yawned as he fell onto the beanbag chair in the corner of his room. Gavin flopped onto his bed, laughing at it. Geoff looked up.

“It’s just; it’s funny isn’t it really? It’s so awful that it’s funny.” Gavin giggled. Geoff didn’t really see the funny side, it sounded like a shit day to him. But he laughed, too. There was something contagious about the foreign boy’s laugh.

 

“You only have detention until Friday right, so that’s tomorrow and then.” Geoff said aloud, scratching at the stubble that was starting to grow again on his chin. It was nowhere near as impressive as Jack’s, which had now begun to grow into a beard. Gavin nodded, sitting up. He was strangely exhausted. “We’ll do something Friday night then. Go to a party or something.” Geoff muttered more to himself.

“Really? That’d be top!” Gavin exclaimed. Geoff rolled his eyes. Stupid British slang.

 

Jack sat in his room in the dark, he was busy playing Trials and he had no time to get up and turn the light on. He would have stayed there all night if his messages hadn’t beeped from his computer. Sighing, he paused the game. It was his tenth time trying to get the last achievement he had left in the game. Although it was far from his personality, Jack had been getting slightly irritated. He checked to see who the message was from and recognized Geoff’s email.

“Hey, what’s up losers? The weekend is going to be dull as dicks, so we’re going to party hard!” Jack rolled his eyes at the message. It’s not that he was a party pooper, which he really wasn’t. It’s just out of all of the gang he was the only one to have an actual part time job and he had work that weekend. But he sighed and said that he was going to come anyway. Jack hated to be left out of the crew and he’d been feeling kind of lonely lately. It seemed like everyone had everybody, Geoff had Griffon, Joel had Ray (he thinks) and Brandon had Ali. He just hoped this party would change things.

 

 

Joel’s phone went off during the movie. It startled Ray, who’d fallen asleep about twenty minutes in. He looked up from Joel’s shoulder sleepily.

“Who is it?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and patting the bedside table for his glasses. Joel reached over and passed them to him.

“Geoff. Says there’s going to be a party on Friday. You want to go?” Joel asked his sleepy b- _friend_. His friend. Ray was his friend. Nothing else.

“Er, will Gav be there?” The younger boy asked, now snuggling back up into Joel’s arms.

“I guess so. I mean it’s not like Geoff’s going to lock him up in a cupboard. Or is he?” Joel looked out into the distance, pretending to really think about it. At least that’s what Ray thought he was doing, he could never actually tell whether Joel was being serious or not. Even so, he just rolled his eyes anyway.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

Barbara jumped as her phone buzzed. Her head shot up, a flurry of hair and makeup. She moved her hands around the sheets, her hand brushed a leg. _Kara_. Barbara moved her hair out of her face and smiled at the sight before her. Kara had fallen asleep amongst the tangled sheets, her arms splayed out. She looked so delicate, like porcelain. Barbara could have stared forever, but then she felt her phone vibrate again. Swearing under her breath, she made a grab for the thing and picked it up. It was a message from Gavin.

“Hey, Barbs. How do you feel about coming to a party Friday?” Then the second text simply said one word, “Barbs?” The girl rolled her eyes. Gavin was so impatient. Barbara couldn’t see any harm in attending a party; in fact it even seemed like fun. Heck, it wasn’t like the group didn’t deserve it after this week. She quickly text him back. Checking the clock, Barbara decided it was time to head home. Placing a final kiss to Kara’s forehead and leaving a little note she grabbed her stuff and left.

 

“It looks like everybody is coming.” Geoff said as he read the replies from everybody. Gavin nodded his agreement, nobody had replied negatively to him yet either. Even Chris agreed to come. Kara hadn’t text back, but Gavin just assumed she would come with Barbara anyway. Geoff also said Ray was with Joel and wanted to come too, so that sorted that.

“It’s going to be bloody great.” Gavin said as he settled into his bed. A big grin had been plastered on his face ever since Geoff had suggested it.

“Whatever you say, kiddo.” Geoff replied as he dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, everybody agreed to meet at the parking lot. Griffon and Jack were the first two to arrive.

“So how do you feel about the party?” Jack asked Griffon, trying to fill the time before everybody got their lazy butts to school. Griffon shrugged, she wasn’t that phased by it all.

“Not really bothered. I just have to get up in the morning and finish my sculpture, y’know?” Jack was glad he wasn’t the only one who had to get home early; he didn’t want to be shown as the party pooper. As the two elders spoke, two young blondes walked over to them.

“Hey, is Gavino here yet?” said the one in a cheerleader outfit. Jack recognized her as one of the flyers from the squad.

“No, he and Geoff should be here soon though.” Griffon replied, looking out at the parking lot anxiously awaiting her boyfriend.

“Oh cool, I’m Kara and this is Barbara by the way.” The cheerleader beamed, gesturing to her friend that was standing uncomfortably close. Griffon nodded and smiled at the girls while Jack just looked away. He felt slightly awkward in their presence.

 

After what seemed like hours, Jack recognized Geoff’s car pull into a parking space nearby. The sight was shortly followed by the screeching of brakes and a stream of English cuss words as Gavin stumbled out, clutching his stomach.

“This is getting to be a regular sight, isn’t it?” Jack chuckled as he patted the younger boy on the back. Gavin just looked up with watery eyes as he struggled to keep onto his breakfast. Barbara and Kara helped him up. Meanwhile, Geoff and Griffon were using their bodies to say good morning to each other. Jack had the decency to look away, just in time to see Joel and Ray pull into the parking lot. He smiled to himself as he caught the blushing couple exchanged what they assumed was a sneaky kiss. Not wanting to draw attention to it, Jack looked away before the two could get out of the car.

 

Ray laughed at the sight of Gavin’s pale face as the Brit clung desperately to Barbara. He shook his head and pulled his friend into a hug before guiding him into the building. He chanced a glance back at Joel, only to see him conversing with his buddies. He turned back and engaged the eerily cheery Kara in conversation. Ray had a feeling that it was going to be a good day.

 

Joel secretly watched as the smaller lad disappeared into the building, trying hard to stay involved at the conversation at the same time. He didn’t notice Jack staring at him, looking at him with a fond and knowing smile. Suddenly, somebody was talking to him.

“What about you, Joel? You excited for the party?” Griffon asked, looking up at the tall boy expectantly. Jack chuckled to himself as Joel sputtered over his words.

“Er, o-of course. It’ll be fun to meet Ray-the younger guy’s friends. Have you invited anyone else?” Joel asked, nervously looking around. God, why was Ray so distracting? Jack gave Joel a playful nudge as his friend blushed.

“Right… Yeah, Griffon’s invited a few of her friends… like all 100 of them.” Geoff chuckled as Griffon grinned. Despite her bad girl appearance, Griffon was really sweet and actually quite respected and very popular among their year group. So it was obvious that any party with Griffon there was going to be at the top of everyone’s list for things to do. Geoff was glad, though. It meant the party would be big and crazy, enough to distract Gavin from his terrible week.

 

The rest of the day flew by. The whole group was buzzed for the party; it was the only topic of the day. Geoff and Brandon discussed drinks. Jack and Griffon discussed the rides home. Barbara and Kara discussed decorations. Joel and Ali talked music. Gavin, Ray and Chris just talked. Constantly. All three had never actually attended a real party before and were extremely excited about it. But Gavin’s happy feelings were soon sucked from him at the end of the day. He still had one more thing to do before he could leave. Detention. He sighed as he slammed his bag onto the same table he’d chosen yesterday. He was early, there was barely anyone there. But then Gavin guessed that nobody was really buzzing to go. Gavin decided he might as well get in some shut eye and lowered his head to his desk.

 

When Gavin woke, the detention room was full of people. Dazed and confused, Gavin tried to figure out where he was. He looked around for a while before his blurry vision faded and he came face to face with him. Michael Jones. Sitting on his right, the redhead jock stared back at him. Unknown to Gavin, Michael had been the second one to arrive shortly after Gavin dozed off. Despite hating the Brit, Michael had been intrigued by the soft snoring sounds coming from him and decided to sit beside him. For the longest while, Michael found himself staring at the Brit as the room began to fill with people. He noticed the way his forever messy hair fell over his forehead. He had to stifle a chuckle when he noticed Gavin’s abnormally large nose squashed against the desk. Gavin just looked so peaceful. Michael decided that if he had never heard the Brit’s annoying voice he might have even found him attractive. This was odd, because Michael had never been attracted to a boy before but it was true.

 

Lindsay and Kara sat on a wall outside. Kara was idly kicking her legs and sucking on a lollipop. She’d agreed to wait with her friend after Barbara said she couldn’t hang today. Lindsay tapped her hands impatiently against the wall. This was taking forever. Why couldn’t they just let Michael out already? I mean he was the quarterback, after all. She turned to her friend, who pulled the sweet from her mouth with an audible pop.

“This is taking forever. So,” Lindsay paused and thought of something she could ask to make the time go faster. “Are you doing anything over the weekend? Perhaps something with Barbara?” Lindsay spat her ex-best friend’s name. It tasted foul in her mouth. Kara didn’t notice, just happily licking at her sweet.

“Yes, we’re going to a party at Geoff’s house Friday.” Lindsay perked up a bit. This was interesting. Lindsay was also a little shocked; it was rare that there was a party she hadn’t been invited to. So she pressed Kara for more.

“Oh, is that so? Who’s Geoff then, your boyfriend?” Lindsay teased, knocking Kara in the shoulder. For the first time since they’d started talking, Kara looked at Lindsay funny. She stopped sucking her lollipop.

“No! Of course not,” Kara’s voice rose a little. Of course she wasn’t with Geoff, she already had somebody. “He’s a friend of Gavin’s. Actually, I think he’s the guy Gavin is staying with.” Kara looked at the sky thoughtfully. Lindsay smiled, this was news Michael would want to hear.

 

 Gavin quickly turned away, only to find Ryan sitting the other side of him. He swallowed and trained his eyes forward. He stared at the teacher who had also gone to asleep, head resting on his tie. Gavin swallowed. This was bad. This was very bad. The two jocks weren’t saying anything to Gavin, just staring. There was something in Michael’s eyes, too. A look that Gavin didn’t recognize at all. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he would describe it as a kind look. But he did know better, and that’s why it scared Gavin the most. He checked his watch, sighing with relief when he saw there were only fifteen minutes left. He just had to make it through fifteen minutes. Gavin could do this, so long as the two Jocks didn’t say anything he’d be fine. So long as he didn’t look, no matter if he wanted to. Not that he’d want to, not even a glance at either of them. Especially Michael, why would he even want to look in Michael’s direction?

 

The fifteen minutes dragged, but finally Gavin sprinted from the room. He wasted no time in trying to escape the two jocks that flanked him. Although it seemed they weren’t trying to chase him. He flew by the two cheerleaders and fled down the steps, scrambling into Geoff’s car just as the rest of the detention group reached the doors. Lindsay smiled as she noticed her boyfriend stumble through the doors, watching as he watched the Brit.

“What was that all about?” She asked as she snaked her arms around his neck. He shrugged his reply before crushing their lips together. Unknown to Lindsay, it was a desperate attempt on his behalf to try and forget the thoughts he’d had about Gavin. It didn’t work. Michael linked their hands together and began to walk Lindsay down the stairs. Kara and Ryan followed behind, idly chatting.

 

“So, did you hear?” Lindsay asked. She said it in such a manner that practically screamed she knew something Michael didn’t. Judging by the smile on her face, Michael knew that whatever it was it was big.

“What?” He asked, stopping momentarily to look her in the eyes. This caused Ryan to bump into him and he quickly shot a death glare over his shoulder. He only barely heard Ryan’s mumbled apology. Lindsay just grinned and continued to pull Michael along; enjoying the hold she had on him.

“Geoff, Gavin’s… friend is holding a party – and we weren’t invited.” Kara looked up from her phone at this moment, watching Lindsay and Michael’s expressions carefully. She wasn’t really sure why they weren’t invited.

“Really? How would you know that?” Michael replied. He didn’t like to be left out of things and now he definitely didn’t like this Geoff character at all. Michael opened the door for Lindsay to get into his car, while Ryan and Kara scrambled into the back.

 

“Kara’s going, aren’t you K?” Lindsay said sweetly, turning to face her friend in the back. Michael turned too, but he was glaring. Kara felt uncomfortable under their stares. She knew it wasn’t her place to invite anyone, but really what could a couple more people do?

“I’m sure you’ll be allowed to come. I mean, it’s going to be a pretty big party anyway…” Kara trailed off as the power couple turned away from her and Michael pulled out of the parking space. He smirked.

“Excellent.”


	7. Chapter 7

Just like Thursday, the final school day before the weekend rushed past. Gavin could have sworn he’d left his bed only five minutes ago, but here he was in his final period of detention. He could taste the freedom as the clock ticked on. Like yesterday, Michael and Ryan sat either side of him. Gavin wasn’t worried though; he’d proved he could get away from them if he wanted to. But he was worried by their expressions. Michael and Ryan wore a mask of evil that took the form of a smirk. They kept looking over at Gavin, their expressions never changing. Like they knew something he didn’t. In truth, it made him uneasy. But with the same willpower he used to control his sickness and hiccups, he held his head high and didn’t let an ounce of emotion wash over him.

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was back at Geoff’s place hanging up banners and streamers.

“Can I ask again why we’re actually decorating the place?” Brandon asked with a grumble as Ali wrapped the paper crap around him. Griffon emerged from a bundle of paper chains, grinning as Barbara handed her another.

“Because it’s fun, and we want to make it special for Gavin. Besides, I like the idea of Geoff having to clean up in the morning.” She giggled as Geoff rolled his eyes at her.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make Gavin do it.” Kara shook her head as she handed Geoff the plastic cups. He grinned down at her, carrying them to the snacks table. Jack was hovering around it, adjusting the plates and occasionally stealing one of the sausage rolls.

“Easy there, tiger. Save some for the party.” Geoff patted Jack’s back as he crammed yet another cocktail sausage in his mouth. With full cheeks, he grinned and offered his best friend thumbs up.

 

Joel burst in with plastic bags full of alcohol, Ray and Chris in tow. He dropped the drink onto the counter with a big grin. Everyone gathered around him, pulling out bottles and cans from the bags.

“What did you get then?” Geoff asked, standing next to Joel and folding his arms.

“Er, I got some vodka… Beer… Whisky… oh and lot’s of juice for Ray, here. Said he didn’t want to drink.” Joel shook his head and pulled Ray closer. Geoff looked taken aback, his eyes bulging.

“You what?” He passed Joel and placed his hands on Ray’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “It’s okay. I will fix you.” Ray chuckled.

 

“So how did you get it then?” Barbara asked curiously. This made Joel’s ever present Cheshire grin grow wider. He pulled a plastic card out of his pocket and presented it to the blonde.

“Fake I.D” He said, his voice smug and gleeful. Barbara read the name and looked up at him.

“Cinna Mon? Honestly?”She shook her head. Joel and Jack laughed, obviously sharing an inside joke. The blonde rolled her eyes. Barbara felt more mature than most of them here.

 

Geoff picked Gavin up from detention as usual, leaving the others behind to finish setting up. Gavin leapt into the passenger seat, ripping the seat belt into place. Geoff sat beside him, chuckling.

“You excited or somethin’?” He asked the younger lad as Gavin turned to him. Gavin beamed and let out a laugh. Fuck yes was he excited, he really couldn’t wait to see everyone. He was also glad to see Michael grow smaller and smaller in the mirror as they sped away. Thank god he didn’t have to see him again until Monday.

 

The party was in full swing. Geoff had gotten drunk hours ago, stumbling over chairs and tables as he sang loudly and out of tune. Griffon stood beside him, not quite as drunk but definitely not sober as she joined in singing stupid pop songs. Jack had met a girl, one of Griffon’s friends, who he’d been glued beside for the entirety of the party. Kara and Barbara had mysteriously disappeared, last seen to be entering a closet together. Chris, Ray and Gavin sat on the couch. None of them were drunk, though Gavin was quite tipsy.

“S-so, where’s Joel?” Gavin slurred as he tipped his head back to take another shot. Griffon had mixed them earlier in the night and boy, were they amazing. Ray shrugged, chewing his bottom lip as he scanned the crowds.

“I dunno. Last I saw him he was swigging whiskey in the garden with Brandon.” He said while sipping at his orange juice. He smiled down fondly at it, remembering how Joel had insisted they get juice especially for him. He’d even helped Ray reach it, as it had been on a shelf slightly out of Ray’s reach. Chris also had a glass of juice, having tried the alcohol and deciding he didn’t want anymore. Plus, his parents would kill him if he came home drunk.

 

“SPIN THE BOTTLE!” An almost paralytic Geoff cried as he placed his recently emptied bottle of whisky on the ground. Griffon helped him stumble into a sitting position as everyone gathered around. Magically, Kara and Barbara appeared looking a little flustered and linking hands. They sat beside each other, to the right of Geoff. Griffon sat on his left, next to Joel and Brandon who had returned from the garden to get more drinks. Ali sat next to her boyfriend and next to him a few random people Gavin didn’t recognized. Jack and the girl he’d just met sat next to them. Then Ray, Chris and himself followed by more people he didn’t know to complete the circle. Geoff leaned forward, almost falling flat on his face as he attempted to spin the bottle. It landed on Jack. The group hollered and clapped while the bearded teen blushed. He held onto his new crush’s hand hopefully. It just so happen that the odds were in his favor, and it landed on her. People cheered as the couple exchanged a sweet, nervous kiss. Almost immediately, Geoff spun the bottle again.

 

Several drinks and sloppy kisses later, nearly everyone in the group had kissed someone. Gavin had kissed Barbara, Brandon and some random girl. He felt a little guilty, remembering Dan back home. But he didn’t let it get to him; after all, it was just a little game. Those kisses meant nothing to him. Geoff spun the bottle again and everyone squealed as it landed on Ray. Ray blushed nervously. His fingers fumbled together as he and Joel stared at each other. The bottle spun, and spun and spun. When it stopped, Ray’s heart sunk to his chest. The opening was facing Joel. He wasn’t ready. The room went deathly silent. Not because it was two guys kissing, this had already happened before. But because they knew. Everyone did – no one could look pass the obvious sexual tension between the two boys. Joel was the one to move, sensing Ray’s discomfort. In an attempt to make it all better, he only kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled. Ray smiled too and the group cheered. Nobody dared question it.

 

The game changed, eventually. To seven minutes in heaven. Every time a couple was chosen, the group would all run to the door and cup their hands over their ears. Gavin wasn’t sure if anyone was actually doing anything in there, or if they were just making noises to pretend. Although he was sure that Geoff and Griffon definitely did something in there. He hadn’t been picked yet and he was extremely glad for that. A simple kiss was one thing, but whatever was going on in _there_ was something entirely different. He couldn’t do that to Dan. It was going quite well, Gavin assumed as far as seven minutes in heaven went. But while Brandon and some random guy presumably ‘fooled around’ in the closet, there was a loud knock on the front door. The room froze. It was shortly followed by the loud, obnoxious bellows from a voice Gavin knew quite well.

 

Michael swaggered in, Lindsay on his arm and his posse behind him. His face was lit up with a shit eating grin as he took in the shocked and slightly annoyed faces of the party. Lindsay giggled a ringing sound in Gavin’s ears. Geoff, however hammered he may have been, struggled to his feet and walked over to Michael. The pair was eye to eye, Geoff slightly slouched in an attempt to keep himself up.

“Get out.” Was all the host said, his stare still burning into Michael’s skull. The younger boy just laughed, shaking his head and bouncing his curls.

“No, we’re here for a party.” He said with a slight hint of amusement. No one in the room knew how the jock knew about the party; they made sure to keep the news from that group. All accept one. Kara hunched closer into Barbara. She’d forgotten what she’d said in the car and had hoped Lindsay had too. Unfortunately, she hadn’t.

 

For some time, Geoff and Michael held their ground. A yelling match ensued the initial confrontation and it would have gone even further if Griffon hadn’t interfered.

“Fine, you can stay.” Griffon bitterly muttered as she held Geoff’s fist down. Michael’s shit eating grin only grew wider as he took in the confused and slightly shocked expression on Geoff’s face. “But, if you’re going to stay you have to join in the game.” The blonde teen gestured to the group of people who were once again sitting in an awkward circle.

“No, that’s not happening.” The jock shook his head and Gavin could have sworn he saw one of the jocks, Miles, look disappointed. It made Gavin wonder if Michael really had an iron lock on his entire posse.

“Yes, you are. This is what we’re doing at this party and if you don’t want to join in – then leave.” Griffon said simply, guiding her poor drunk boyfriend back to the circle. Michael tensed. He didn’t want to join in; he just wanted his presence to ruin the mood. But the redhead was stubborn. So, he wedged himself into the circle and encouraged his posse to do the same. Gavin noticed that Miles looked happy again.

 

The game continued and everybody didn’t seem to react much to the new people’s presence. The game continued as normal. There was an awkward air when Lindsay had to go with Jack, as the group watched Michael’s reaction. But the jock didn’t bat an eyelash, especially since he’d had to go inside with another one of Griffon’s friends. He just wouldn’t tell Lindsay what happened in there.

“Right, who’s the first victim this time?” Geoff laughed manically as the bottle spun. “It’s… Grabbin!” The drunk slurred, pointing a finger in Gavin’s general direction. The brit smiled awkwardly. He hoped he’d get Ray or someone. Someone who understood that nothing would happen inside that closet. Gavin held his breathe as the bottle spun, just hoping. The bottle stopped. As a whole, the room gasped.

Michael went red.


	8. Chapter 8

The room fell silent. All eyes were either on Michael or Gavin. Gavin tugged at the collar of his shirt. This couldn’t have gone more wrong. His eyes looked from the floor to Michael and then back to the floor again. He couldn’t force himself to stand if he’d wanted to. It could have been anyone, heck; it could have been one of Griffon’s friends he didn’t care at this point. But not Michael, why was it Michael? Gavin wasn’t scared about cheating on Dan anymore. He was more scared of how dangerous being in a small space with Michael was. The jock was as red as his hair and he stood slowly. All eyes were on him, now. Nobody knew how this was going to go down. Geoff, hammered and barely awake, clenched his fists. If this took a bad turn, he wanted to be ready. Michael’s heart thrashed against his rib cage as he slowly but surely wandered to the closet.

 

Gavin stood. He started to walk. Everything was in slow motion. Not in the cool way, either. He passed through the circle. Gavin was determined. Kind of. His fists were clenched, but they were shaking. He had a poker face, but it was faltering. He grasped the doorknob, letting go of the breath he’d been holding for a while. Immediately, he sucked in another and stepped into the closet.

 

Michael scowled as the Brit entered. He was too close, their chests were almost touching. Michael couldn’t just hear when Gavin exhaled – he felt it. The pair was fully aware that the whole group was hovering outside the door. Michael was acutely aware of how many of them out there would slaughter him if he laid a finger on Gavin. So the pair just stood. Awkwardly, scarily close.

“So…” Gavin whispered. Even in a quiet tone, Michael found that the stupid accent irritated him.

“What?” Michael snapped back. What did this idiot expect him to do? Kiss him? Michael certainly wasn’t going to kiss a guy. Especially not Gavin. The exotic, oddly attractive foreign exchange student. That Michael definitely wasn’t attracted to. In the slightest.

“Are we just going to stand here or what?” Gavin muttered. He had half expected Michael to punch him. Or yell at him. Or possibly both. But all they’d done in the three minutes they’d been here (yes Gavin had counted) was stand there. Although Gavin wasn’t exactly complaining. But it was slightly awkward.

 

Michael was bothered by what Gavin had said. It felt like a challenge, like Gavin didn’t think he was man enough to do something like that. Michael couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t stand for someone as stupid as Gavin to challenge his masculinity. So, without even thinking, Michael swooped in and stole a kiss.

 

Gavin froze. Shocked, confused and slightly horrified. Michael’s lips were soft. They were also surprisingly gentle. Michael was annoyed at the lack of response from Gavin. How could he challenge him and then not respond? So he tried to take the kiss further. He attempted to push his tongue into Gavin’s closed mouth. Gavin’s lips parted a little as he gasped, which allowed Michael just the right amount of space. Gavin tried to stay still, stay unresponsive. He tried to think of Dan, he really did. But when Michael began to nibble at his lip, Gavin gave in.

 

Michael almost choked when he felt Gavin’s tongue begin to push against his own. The Brit had been unresponsive for such a long time that Michael had almost stopped. But the redhead secretly was glad he didn’t. Michael didn’t know if it was a British thing or if Gavin was just talented but man could this kid kiss. Michael subconsciously wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, pulling him close. Too involved in the kiss to even understand what he was doing, Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. One of his hands even found its way to his curls, playing and stroking the soft hair.

 

The two were pulled from their fairytale from the slurred words of Geoff.

“Oi, you two. Time’s up.” As if zapped by an electric current, the two boys shot away from each other. Gavin stared at Michael with wide eyes. Michael took a moment to compose himself, to figure out how to fix the situation. It had felt good; there was no denying the spark Michael felt when Gavin pulled him close. But this was Gavin, Michael was talking about. Grabbing Gavin’s shirt collar and pulling him close in the least romantic way possible Michael whispered into Gavin’s ear.

“Tell nobody.” The redhead let go, opened the door and fled from the closet. Gavin stayed, too shocked to move. The door swung open and he felt strong hands pull him out.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Joel said. He, like Geoff, was drunk. The brunette was struggling to look in his eyes and Gavin noticed that Michael and his posse had gone. The Brit shook his head. No, what Michael had done was much worse.

 

The next morning was painful. For Geoff, at least. He cursed at the daylight that began seeping through his curtains. He turned, noticing that it was almost midday. He spied Gavin sleeping soundly in the bed beside him and decided that he needed a few extra hours sleep. His parents weren’t going to be home until the night anyway. Geoff fluffed his pillows, slamming his throbbing head into the fluffy feathered comforters. Slowly but surely, he fell back into a deep sleep.

 

Gavin’s eyes shot open. He heard Geoff punching the pillow beside him. The Brit was sweating, and a familiar pool of heat downstairs reminded him of the dream he just had. God, he needed to forget it. But it stayed, Michael’s brown eyes filled with lust lingering in his mind. It was horrible, scary in fact. He had to talk to Dan; no he had to _see_ Dan.

 

Dan had never been so happy to see Gavin in his entire life. He watched as his boyfriend got comfortable on an unfamiliar couch and got slightly tearful. It sunk in that Gavin wasn’t in the house just a few streets away anymore; he was hundreds and hundreds of miles away.

“You’re so far away.” It was all he could manage to whisper when Gavin finally settled. For a second, Gavin’s eyes went a little wide and he began to move again. He pulled his laptop close to his face and smiled.

“That better, love?” Gavin asked and sighed with relief when Dan laughed and wiped his eyes. Gavin’s huge nose was almost all he could see now.

“I didn’t mean the camera, B.” Dan giggled. Gavin felt a little stupid. But he was happy he had made Dan smile. Gavin hasn’t realised he’d missed him.

 

 

The couple talked for hours, well into the night for Dan and late into the afternoon for Gavin. Around two in the afternoon, Geoff trudged down the stairs and appeared in the living room gathering cups as he went. The American heard the Brit talking, and turned to see a dark haired boy laughing on Gavin’s screen. Temporarily abandoning his current task, Geoff wandered over and peered over Gavin’s shoulder.

“So you must be Dan.” He interrupted as he stared intently at the screen. Gavin jumped a little as Geoff’s stubble tickled his neck.

“Oh, yeah. Dan this is Geoff. Geoff, this is my boyfriend Dan.” Gavin smiled the type of smile that made his nostrils flare. Geoff was surprised for only a moment, but he had guessed as much. Nobody stays up late just to talk to a friend. He nodded to Dan who waved back at him before returning to his task.

“Gav, I hate to be a cock block I really do. But can you help me clean up?” Geoff rubbed his head for emphasis, though it really wasn’t hurting anymore.

“Sure. Sorry, B. I have to go. I love you!” Gavin said, feeling much better.

“Love you too, Gav.” Dan mumbled before disconnecting. The dark haired Brit curled up into his bed, falling asleep with the biggest smile.

 

 

Geoff ended up milking the hangover to the point where Gavin practically did all the work. The most Geoff accomplished was making them dinner, and even then he just ordered pizza. As they munched on the last of the crust over the freshly wiped countertop, Geoff’s parents came home.

“Oh, Geoff I am so glad you boys cleaned up. I was afraid you wouldn’t do it!” His mother gushed as she placed her bag on the table. Geoff flashed her a thumbs up as Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Did you break anything?” Asked his father, who didn’t even bother to put his stuff down on the table. He was busy inspecting.

“No, dad.” Geoff replied as he threw the pizza box away. Gavin wiped the crumbs from his mouth. 

“Good. Now what are you boys doing tonight?” He asked. Geoff grabbed his jacket and started to leave the kitchen.

“We’re meeting people at the diner. See ya.” He yelled over his shoulder as Gavin awkwardly waved his goodbyes.

 

 

Griffon sat picking the wood chips from her overalls as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her boyfriend and the hopeless foreign exchange student. The blonde teenager could feel the disapproving stares on her as people passed. Sure, she looked a little different. Her illegal tattoos weren’t exactly normality and the shining nose ring was definitely picture perfect. But she felt pretty in her own right and normally embraced the stares. But not today, because today Griffon felt completely out of it. It wasn’t just the hangover, either; hangovers were no strangers to Griffon. But there was something different about her that Griffon couldn’t put her finger on but whatever it was it was definitely bringing her down.

 

 

Geoff spotted his bleached blonde beauty sitting down at one of the many tables; she wasn’t exactly hard to miss. But she seemed less radiant today and Geoff could only put that down to her hangover. She was hunched over the table and picking at her nails, a worried look plastered on her face. He quickened his pace as he got closer and slid with ease into the booth beside her. With one swift movement, he swung his arm around her shoulder.

“Hey griffy.” Snapped from her trance, the troubled teen felt a flush of relief as she looked into her boyfriend’s loving eyes. They were so calm, so collected. As blue as the ocean, as Griffon would often tell him.

“Hey Geoff.” She pressed herself into his side, needing to feel his rock solid form and comforting body heat.

“Feeling hung-over?” He chuckled as he rested his chin on her head. Griffon shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

 

 

Gavin sat awkwardly across from the kissing couple. He switched positions many times in a minute, starting by sitting in one seat to spreading across the booth. He was agitated and although he didn’t want to admit it, slightly bored. He understood that he couldn’t really get up and walk away. Gavin wasn’t even sure where he was to go even if he could, because Gavin still relied on Geoff to drive him everywhere. The couple in front of him broke the kiss, extremely aware of the way Gavin had been watching them.

“Er… so Gav, want to go somewhere?” Geoff asked sheepishly as he wiped some of his (or was it Griffon’s?) saliva from his lips. The Brit’s eyes lit like an inferno at the mere suggestion.

“How about we visit the movies? I could totally go to see an action movie right now.” Griffon added, despite the nagging feeling of wanting to fall asleep right then and there. Once again, Griffon ignored it and put it all down to her hangover.

“Yeah, that’d be top.” Gavin replied. It seemed like the perfect end to a Saturday night.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday showed its ugly face far too quickly. Ray muttered as he fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. He didn’t want to kiss goodbye to the weekend, especially since it had involved a lot of actual kissing with Joel. Ray could still feel the ghost of them on his lips, on his neck. He fondly felt these places, brushing his fingers tenderly across his skin. They felt weird, almost alien in the presence of Joel’s.

Joel.

Ray would get to see Joel today. In fact, judging by the time on his alarm clock Ray would get to see Joel very soon. The Puerto Rican jumped from his bed, hastily pulling randomly picked outfits from his drawers. There was one item he picked specially though, and it hung perfectly from the end of his bed. It was the jacket. Joel’s jacket. Ray held it close to his nose and just sniffed before pulling it over his head. It was his own little piece of the most perfect person on earth.

 

 

Joel didn’t even need to get out of the car. Ray was always on time, he always left his door on an exact minute. Joel glanced away for a second, checking he’d managed to collect all of the school stuff he’d needed for the day. When he looked up again, Ray was already in the passenger seat and was slamming the door beside him. He was panting. Joel was about to speak, but Ray didn’t let him. The younger boy clasped Joel’s cheeks in his hands and pulled the elder closer. He placed a small peck on Joel’s lips, letting go and pulling away almost immediately. Ray’s cheeks flushed red, his skin matching the poorly done paint job of Joel’s car. The elder said nothing about the kiss, knowing just talking about it made Ray uncomfortable.

“Good morning.” Joel said.

“Yeah.” Ray replied the blush fading and a small smile taking its place.

 

 

Jack was early again. But today he didn’t mind, because so was she. She was Elizabeth McCarthy or Liz as she preferred to be called. A friend of Griffon’s and now so much more than a friend to Jack. She was petite, pretty and amazing at video games. Jack hadn’t even complained when they’d met up after the party and she’d beaten him in the one game he was actually quite good at. Liz was the best to him and she’d even said that he was to her.

“So, want to head to the library while we wait?” Liz asked, scuffing her shoes against the pavement. It was where she would normally meet Griffon before class and where she would often shove her nose into a book. It helped to pass the time.

“Er, sure I guess. I mean I normally wait outside here…” Jack trailed off. It felt odd to not wait outside for Geoff; it had become a habit of his. Then again, Jack usually didn’t have somebody else to wait with.

“Don’t worry, Griffon will find us.” Liz’s green eyes twinkled as she clasped Jack’s hand in her own. The redhead didn’t even protest, he didn’t even want to.

 

 

Meanwhile, out on the football field Michael was laying into his team. He was screaming a lot more than usual and his face almost never lost its rage red colour. Kerry had snuck away to get a drink with Miles as they watched Ryan take a verbal beating.

“What do you think is up with him? I mean, he’s so angry.” Kerry wondered aloud, taking big gulps of his drink. His best friend shrugged, squinting to look out at the enraged jock.

“I don’t know, he was like that after the party. Mad and all.” Miles took a swig of his own drink.

“Do you think that British kid done something to him? I mean he kind of deserves it. He’s been quite an ass…” Kerry added. Despite the way he lashed out at other people, he knew Michael was actually quite a caring person. It was all an act, when he bullied. It’s just that he sometimes took it a little too far.

“What are you two jerks doing out here? Get back on the field!” Michael came storming over to the pair. They jumped up almost immediately and scattered to their positions. The quarterback just glared at them as they passed him.

 

Michael couldn’t fathom why he was feeling so angry. He blamed it all on the Brit, of course. It was all he could do. He’d never felt this way. Sure, Michael had sometimes thought other guys were good looking… But not like this. Michael could always convince himself that he was okay by kissing and engaging in sexual activities with Lindsay. But it hadn’t worked this time. Michael could tell Lindsay was thrilled in the sudden interest he’d taken in her. Little did she know that Michael could only think of Gavin. When they kissed it was his lips, when they cuddled it was his arms. Michael thought he was going insane. Gavin was just a dumb British boy. That may have been a great kisser.

 

The cheerleaders sat in an almost perfect circle on one of the greens outside of the school. Lindsay sat bang splat in the middle of it all, her perfect posture and evil glare demanding respect. The rest of the cheerleaders huddled together, some of them playing with each other’s hair.

“So, girls, how was your weekend?” Lindsay spoke with rare excitement in her voice. Kara noticed the small smile as she talked, it was genuine for once. Though Kara had no idea why, she didn’t see the positives of fleeing from a party. The rest of the cheerleaders repeated their weekend back to her; it was all pom poms and practice. Then it was Lindsay’s turn to indulge, and Kara understood why she was smiling so much.

“Well, I started the weekend with a crappy party,” Lindsay looked at Kara with the usual evil glare, “But then when we got home… Michael got a little raunchy.” The circle erupted in giggles. Lindsay sat with a smug smile as she thought about her weekend. “It didn’t stop after that either.” More giggles. Lindsay laughed with them, but secretly she was happy. She had thought she was losing Michael, but after the weekend it seemed that was not the case.

 

Jack sat, pretending to read, as he watched her. Liz’s face was relaxed, though he could see she was concentrating hard on the story in front of her. Strands of her brunette hair were starting to fall from behind her ear and in front of her face. Liz’s eyes never left the book she was reading. Jack was so indulged in her, that he didn’t notice his friends sneak up behind him. He almost ran for the hills when Geoff’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“Oh, crap. Geoff you mother fucker!” He cursed, earning disapproving glares from everyone else in the library. Liz looked up from her book, making eye contact with Jack and giggling. The redhead flushed pink. He stood, offering a hand to Liz and helping her up.

 

“You’re not usually in here.” Geoff said, as he reached to grab Gavin’s shirt collar as the Brit absent-mindedly wandered off. Geoff shook his head as the Brit looked back at him with confused eyes. He swore it was almost like he had a child.

“Well, come on. We have to take Gavin to his class, little love birds.” Griffon teased as she walked off and out of the library. Liz went after her, and left the three boys to follow behind.

“So, you and Liz?” Geoff asked. Jack simply nodded.

 

Gavin nestled into his seat beside Ray, who was wearing that oversized jacket again. Gavin shook his head as he pulled at one of the long sleeves.

“Have you even washed this?” He asked, amused at the way Ray quickly pulled the garment away from his grip. The Puerto Rican mumbled something under his breath and Gavin just smiled at him. He was so hopelessly in love, he could tell. Gavin was determined to talk to Ray about it, obviously not here though. Gavin looked up to see Michael walk in. He was scowling; no surprise there, but for once he shot Gavin a very special look. It was lethal and threatening. So Gavin winked at him.

 

Michael stumbled over his shoe as the Brit winked. Miles shot him a concerned look, but Michael recovered well. He continued walking to his desk, now avoiding the stare of one Gavin Free. The American practically fell into his chair, scowling at his desk. What was that? He thought to himself. What the fuck was that? He slammed his fists on the desk. The entire class turned to look at him, including Gavin.

“Is everything okay, Michael?” The teacher asked. Michael watched Gavin’s lips turn up into a shit eating grin. Fucking bastard.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, resisting the urge to just get up and beat the shit out of Gavin. That could wait.

 

Gavin could feel the hot stare of Michael through the whole of first period, and he was trying hard not to laugh. He didn’t know what it was about the redhead, but Gavin found he had started getting a kick out of pissing him off. Especially now, as Michael couldn’t really do anything to Gavin. They had kissed, after all, and it would be such a shame for Lindsay to find out… So Gavin didn’t even flinch when he was pulled from the hallway into one of the janitor’s closets. He actually laughed at the fury in Michael’s eyes.

 

“Hey, seem familiar?” The Brit wriggled his eyebrows up and down, only serving to fuel Michael’s anger. He knew Gavin had the power to ruin him, he knew that he couldn’t actually hit him. But boy, did Michael want to. That smug grin was like a slap in the face and they way his hair fell onto his forehead. It was aggravating, and in some strange and odd way… slightly hot. Michael liked the way Gavin’s lips curved into a smile and maybe now he was moaning into a kiss he couldn’t remember starting. But what did it matter? Nobody could hear them. Gavin pulled Michael closer, eagerly accepting the kiss. It felt like no other. There was a spark. Gavin loved the way Michael’s curls slipped past his fingers. They were as soft as the redhead’s lips. Out of the blue, shortly after Michael had ground his hips into Gavin’s, he broke the kiss. Staring in shock at the Brit’s face, the redhead swallowed as he looked at Gavin’s swollen lips. Michael ran. Gavin whimpered. He missed Michael’s lips already. The Brit was tempted to dash out and reunite them. But he didn’t, because there was something nagging at his brain. Someone else. Dan Gruchy. His ever faithful, loving boyfriend. Gavin felt like a total ass. Fighting back the urge to punch something, Gavin exited the closet. He’d have to tell him. Later… Maybe.

 

 

Ray was slightly confused when he saw Gavin. His friend looked different but Ray couldn’t quite put his finger on why. As the Brit got closer, he noticed the slightly swollen lips and flushed cheeks. 

“You alright Ray?” Gavin said in a slightly breathy tone. He’d noticed Ray just staring at him.

“Y-yeah, yeah are you alright?” Ray asked back. He was certain Gavin had kissed someone. But who?

“I’m alright.” Gavin muttered, avoiding Ray’s eye. It was obvious he was embarrassed so Ray didn’t opt to take it further. But he was determined to find out who it was. So the pair walked to their next period, Gavin began mumbling about some topic he actually couldn’t care less about. He was just trying to distract himself from the flurry of feelings he was having. He was supposed to hate Michael, and vice versa. But Gavin found he didn’t – couldn’t hate Michael. Because Michael was extremely attractive and Gavin didn’t deny the sense of loss his absent hands gave him.

 

 

As the duo sat down in their next class, Gavin sitting a couple of rows ahead of Ray, Ray began to scope out the room. He had to know who it was that Gavin was kissing. 


	10. Chapter 10

ay was at a loss. He hadn’t seen Gavin talk to a single girl, besides Kara and Barbara. At first, Ray was certain it was one of the girls in their third period. But when Ray asked about her, Gavin couldn’t even remember her name. It was a shame, really, because she was pretty and quite clearly into Gavin. Then he thought it was this redhead girl who Gavin waved at in the hallway. But it turned out that Gavin was waving at Chris, who had been hiding behind the girl. Ray was getting impatient. Gavin was dropping no hints at who it was and he was sure Gavin knew that he knew.

 

 

Gavin was starting to feel uneasy. He had no idea why, but since second period Ray kept staring at him funny. He kept asking about girls, too. From the questions he was asking, Gavin could only assume Ray was trying to set him up on a date.  Gavin thought that was really sweet, but he already had a boyfriend and… A bit on the side. The Brit dropped his tray to the table, for the first time in forever not really interested on the food on his plate. Chris nibbled his food as he and Ray started discussing something Gavin didn’t know about. Eventually, Kara and Barbara joined them. Barbara nestled in beside Gavin, bumping their elbows together.

“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed as she made him knock over his milk. Barbara looked at him apologetically.

“Aw, I’m sorry Gavin. Do you want mine?”  She offered the Brit her milk. Gavin took it, but Barbara noticed a slightly evil grin spread on his face.

 

 

Barbara sputtered as she was covered in milk, Gavin’s laugh ringing in her ears.

“Gavin, what have you done?” She grumbled, failing to hide her smile.  The Brit stuck his tongue out at her, sipping the remainder of the milk from the cartoon. Kara reached over and dabbed at Barbara’s shirt with a tissue. Barbara smiled at her gratefully before turning to Gavin. She picked a pea off of her plate and threw it at him. Gavin opened his mouth and caught it. The whole table looked at him in awe.

“That was amazing.” Chris mumbled his jaw dropping to the table. Gavin flashed his buddy a thumbs up.

“Think fast!” Barbara yelled and chucked another one. Gavin caught it again. Her eyes widened into surprise. “Wow, you’re good at using your mouth.”

“Oh, please. I’m not nearly as good as you.” Barbara went red and hit Gavin on the arm.

Then war broke out.

 

 

Ray watched the entire scene go down before it finally clicked. Barbara. It was Barbara Gavin had kissed. It had to be. Ray couldn’t remember if he’d seen Barbara in the hall but he was pretty sure he hadn’t. He’d figured it out. Ray smiled proudly to himself. He would have to tell Joel about how amazing of a detective he was. But first things first, he must confront them. Ray waited until the pair had calmed down, Barbara slowly drying and Gavin with mashed peas in his hair. Ray asked if he could speak to them privately and the two stared at him in an odd way. They shared a look, before following Ray outside.

“Ray, what is it?” Barbara asked, slightly distracted as she tried to wrestle a pea from Gavin’s hair. She was losing.

“Yeah, Ray, what is it?” Gavin asked. Unlike Barbara, he was slightly more serious. He assumed this was something to do with the way Ray was looking at him. Or it was his coming out speech Gavin had known was going to happen sooner or later.

“I know that you two are hooking up.”

 

 

Gavin sputtered and Barbara physically recoiled away from Ray.

“What? Ew, no. I mean no offence Gavin but no way. Not my type.” Barbara denied, waving her hands around in disgust. Ray looked confused as Gavin doubled over with laughter.  He had been so sure… were they having him on?

“Then… then who were you kissing?” Ray asked Gavin on the verge of tears. If it wasn’t Barbara then he couldn’t think of anyone else. Gavin stood his face serious. Gavin wasn’t sure what Ray had saw, but he was determined to deny anything and everything.

“Ray, why would I be kissing anyone? I have a boyfriend.” The Brit simply said.

 

 

Ray’s eyes bulged and Barbara stopped waving her hands about just long enough to stop and look at Gavin.

“What?” The two said in unison, disbelief clouding their eyes.

“Yeah… you know Dan? It’s him.” Gavin shrugged.  He kicked at a rock on the ground with his shoe.

Barbara reached around and hugged him.

“Really? That’s so cute! I have to talk to him sometime, get all the goss on you!” She winked at Gavin and he just shook his head. Girls. Ray was silent, staring at the floor. Gavin looked sadly at his friend. He wasn’t sure how he was taking the news and it worried Gavin a little. He walked over to Ray and nudged him gently on the shoulder.

“You alright buddy?”

“I have to tell you something.” Ray looked up from the ground and into Gavin’s eyes.

 

 

Ray’s heart was pounding. He was terrified. He was relieved that Gavin knew what he was feeling, and happy that Barbara didn’t seem weird around Gav when he said about his boyfriend. But Ray was still scared. He wasn’t as open and brave as Gavin was. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to admit it, to tell anybody. But he had to; he had a chance to now. It was now or never. The Puerto Rican looked down at the floor again, avoiding Gavin’s gaze. He took a deep breath.

“IthinkmeandJoelaredatingbutIdon’tknowandIreallylikehimlikereallylikehim.” Ray mumbled under his breath. Barbara and Gavin looked at each other, then back to Ray.

“What?” Barbara asked softly, she could sense that something was bothering Ray and wanted to be as gentle as can be. 

“I THINK ME AND JOEL ARE DATING!”

 

 

Barbara’s mouth fell open. She knew that Joel and Ray were close… extremely close… But she’d have never had guessed they were dating. She couldn’t imagine them… together in that way. Out of respect, she closed her mouth but her eyes were still wide. Gavin, unfazed and completely prepared for the outburst, placed a caring hand on Ray’s shoulders.

“What do you mean, you think you’re dating?” He asked sweetly, trying to calm his buddy down.

“Well, I mean… we kiss and we cuddle… but he’d never said and I don’t know!” Barbara’s jaw dropped again. Ray and Joel had kissed? Where was she when this was going on? Especially since Gavin looked so damn calm about the whole situation.

“Then you’re dating right? Look, Ray just ask him. It won’t hurt.” Gavin smiled down at his friend. Ray swallowed.

“But what if people find out I’m gay… and hurt me.” Ray squeaked. He looked down at the ground. “I don’t think I could pretend to date a girl.” He blushed again, feeling very uneasy all of a sudden. Gavin’s eyes twinkled and he pulled Ray into a comforting hug.

“It’s okay, girls are scary.” Gavin replied, “Oh, no offence Barbara.” Barbara shook her head.

“It’s fine… just come on. They might have thought we’re having a threesome.”

 

 

The trio received odd looks from Chris and Kara as they sat back down but nobody said anything. Ray resumed eating his now cold food while Gavin engaged Chris in some witty banter. Kara moved to nestle against Barbara, trying to get her to talk. Barbara just smiled and pulled Kara closer, clutching her hand under the table. She was proud of both of her friends for coming out (even if Gavin probably did a long time ago.) She just wished that someday she could be like them. So proud (in Gavin’s case) of their sexuality and their partners. Barbara looked at Kara. She didn’t know how she felt about herself. But she knew how she felt about Kara.

 

 

Michael found Gavin towards the end of lunch. He was with his nerdy group. Michael couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the way Gavin had his arm slung over Ray’s shoulder. Not that it mattered, because Michael currently had his arms around Lindsay. Although, deep down, he knew where he really wanted them to be. Lindsay stopped outside of his classroom, swinging her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“See you later, M.” She said sweetly before skipping off to her next class. Michael wiped the intruding saliva from his mouth. It didn’t feel the same and it didn’t feel right. Michael sauntered into the class, aware of exactly what class it was. The class he shared with Gavin. It was the class he in which he shared a desk with Gavin. Michael dumped his bag onto the table, aware that for once he was quite early. He didn’t mind, though. All through lunch Lindsay had been very touchy feely and Michael was quite glad to get away from that. Miles sat in front of him and turned to talk. But Michael wasn’t listening, he couldn’t be bothered to. He tuned out completely when Miles started doing his Bane impression. He was quite tired of that shit.

 

 

Gavin said goodbye to Ray and flashed him a thumbs up, as after school Ray was going to confront his biggest fear. He was going to ask Joel if they were dating or not. Gavin was proud of him, he really was. Gavin’s smile was still plastered on his face when he entered his next lesson. It stayed as he sat next to Michael but talked to Barbara, ignoring the guy with whom he’d locked lips with not long before. Michael was flustered. Gavin had his back facing him, his arm covering the answers to the pop quiz, and he was completely ignoring Michael’s subtle attempts to get his attention. He tried poking Gavin’s ribs, squeezing his knee and finally flicking his ear. But Gavin ignored it, despite the fact that it tickled a lot. About halfway through the lesson, while Michael was desperately trying to get the Brit boy to look at him, Miles turned around and tried to talk to Michael.

“Hey, Mike, do you know the answer to number 21?” He asked.

“Fuck off, Miles.” The other jock promptly turned around and rolled his eyes. Michael was definitely on his man period.

 

 

Gavin grew tired of ignoring Michael, even though he was getting the giggles as he could hear Michael mutter his name under his breath. Gavin turned around, flashing Michael one of his award winning smiles.

“Yes, Michael?” He asked innocently, fiddling with his pen. Michael froze. He thought Gavin was never going to turn around. He didn’t even know what he wanted; except he knew he wanted Gavin’s attention. In a desperate attempt to save the situation, he looked around their desk until his eye settled on Gavin’s paper.

“What’s the answer to number 21?” He asked, even though it was obvious he hadn’t even completed question one. Gavin laughed.

“Do it yourself, you pleb.” Michael grumbled as Gavin turned away again.

 

 

 

Gavin didn’t even make it to his next class. Michael had subtly grabbed his bag as they left and ran off with it somewhere. Gavin had almost given up, when he saw one of the straps sticking out of the janitor’s closet. Laughing, he opened the door and was promptly pulled inside.

“You’re not very sneaky, Michael.” Gavin giggled as he was swept into Michael’s arms. The redhead didn’t hesitate and crushed their lips together yet again. He wasn’t here to talk, and he definitely wasn’t here to listen to the way Gavin’s accent made his name sound stupid. Time passed swiftly, neither aware that they were missing their final lesson. They stayed entwined together until the bell rang. Once again, Michael was the one to break the kiss when he bolted from the closet. Gavin waited a while, aware that there were several people outside. He sighed as he waited. What was he doing? He couldn’t keep letting Michael do this to him. Especially in school hours and as often as it was. No, that wasn’t all. This had to stop. He had to stop this for Dan. But Gavin didn’t want it to stop… and as long as Dan doesn’t find out it wasn’t really that bad, right? The more Gavin thought about it the better it sounded. He was only here for a year, why couldn’t he enjoy it? It wasn’t like he was ever going to see Michael again. Yeah, it was okay. So long as Dan didn’t find out.

 

 

Joel knew from the moment Ray ran to his car that something was up. If it wasn’t the shaking hands and fleeting gazes that gave it away, it was definitely Ray’s want, no, his _need_ to leave. As the Puerto Rican buckled himself into the car, Joel placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“Ray? Is everything okay? Nobody’s chasing you right? Because if they are I’ll…” Joel trailed off as Ray vigorously shook his head. Joel shrugged and pulled from the parking lot. They didn’t talk the entire way; Ray just sat shaking like a Chihuahua. He was really starting to worry Joel. At a red light, he placed his hand on the younger man’s leg.

“Are you alright?” He asked soothingly rubbing circles on Ray’s thigh with his thumb. Ray looked up, startled by the question. He’d been mentally preparing himself to talk to Joel about… them and he really didn’t want to ask him now. Not at a red light surrounded by angry drivers coming or going to work.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” He smiled and it seemed to relax Joel who stopped drumming his fingers on the wheel.

 

 

When they stopped outside of Ray’s house, Ray almost chickened out. But the warm and comforting hand on his leg stopped him. Joel reached over and gently turned Ray’s head to face his.

“What’s up Ray? I really don’t like when you’re like this…” Joel mumbled, now stroking Ray’s cheek. Ray’s heart filled with… something when he took in Joel’s look of concern. He was really worried. He really cared. Ray cleared his throat and held tightly onto his lunch. It was now or never.

“Are we dating?” He asked, avoiding Joel’s gaze. For a brief moment, as Joel was startled by the straight forwardness of Ray’s question, Joel stopped stroking Ray’s face. Ray, as doubting as ever, went red and began mumbling about messing things up and tried to bolt from the car. But Joel stopped him mid-sentence and silenced him with a kiss. As he pulled away, he caught Ray’s gaze and softly asked.

“Do you want us to be?” Ray swallowed. This was much scarier than Gavin had made it seem. Joel asked something else, when Ray paused. “Are you ready for us to be?” His voice was calm and gentle. Inside, he was ecstatic. But he knew that Ray was very scared of coming out, and wondered whether this was the right thing to do. Ray looked down for a brief moment and looked Joel in the eyes again.

“I think so.”


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed and nobody had even batted an eyelash when Joel and Ray started holding hands around the hallways. Nobody called them fags or threatened to beat them up. Ray liked to believe it was because the school was accepting. Joel knew that it was because he’d personally threatened the major bullies and word had gotten around. Nobody messed with the J-Roll. It was a Friday morning, the last day until the weekend. The last day until Joel could snuggle with Ray without any interruptions. He watched the front door, looked away for a brief moment at his watch, and laughed when a sleepy Ray appeared beside him.

“You’re right on time.” He said before leaning over and kissing his _boyfriend_ good morning. Ray pulled away from the kiss and giggled.

“I could never be late for you.”

 

 

Gavin wiped his mouth as Michael bolted from the room. He’d been taking Michael’s aggressive little outbursts into his stride. So when Geoff and he arrived early this morning and he was grabbed from behind in the hallway, Gavin didn’t even try to get away. Instead he’d let himself be pushed against the wall, Michael’s hands immediately gluing to his waist. It was hot, refreshing and certainly better than a morning coffee. Gavin left the closet, noticing that there were more people filling up the hallways. He wondered if Ray was here yet.

“Jesus, there you are Gavin! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Geoff bounded over, followed by a disgruntled Jack who looked as if he’d just woken up.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I… I just needed to hand in my English homework.” Gavin smiled. Geoff frowned a little, he was pretty sure Gavin didn’t have any English homework. But he didn’t question it and let Gavin get taken away by a very bubbly Chris.

 

 

Griffon knew something was up. She’d been tired for weeks now, but had dismissed it due to late nights. But she hadn’t been having late nights anymore, and she was still tired. She’d experienced slight nausea in the morning and had put it down to being drunk, but she hadn’t gotten smashed in a while. Now, as she looked at the calendar and a lump formed in her throat, this only confirmed it. She was late. Not a few days late or even a week maybe. She was three weeks late. Griffon tried to think, tried to rationalise. But she couldn’t, it was as clear as day. The week before the party, just before Gavin came, she and Geoff had gone unprotected. He didn’t know, of course, he still thought she was on the pill. Griffon thought she would be fine, that it was only one time. But now she was worried. She would have to ask someone to come with her, to the clinic. It couldn’t be Geoff, of course. Maybe she’d ask Liz. It was time that girl took a break from Jack anyway.

 

 

As Gavin and Chris made their way to class, they passed Griffon in the hallways. Gavin waved at her and she offered him the best smile she could muster. She was still as white as a sheet, though.

“What’s up with her?” Chris asked, turning to watch the older girl walk past.

“Ah, I don’t know. It’s Griff, she’s probably been partying.” Gavin laughed. Though he’d never seen Griffon look like that before in all honesty. Especially on a school night. Gavin had his first period with Chris, and then he’d get to see Ray second. Gavin was excited for the day ahead. He didn’t know why, but he was in a really good mood. Maybe it was the pop tarts, or maybe it was the redheaded jock who was eyeing him up from across the hall.

 

 

Barbara smiled as she passed her friends in the hallway, going out of her way to give Kara a great big morning cuddle.

“Hey, are you free today?” She asked as she helped Kara gather her books. The cheerleader was always trying to gather more books than she needed, because it was often she’d forget her locker code. Not that it mattered, because Barbara knew it off by heart and she was almost always there to save the day. She smiled as Kara became flustered when she dropped yet another piece of paper.

“No, I’m sorry Barbs. I’m going out with Lindsay and the girls.” Kara dropped to her knees, her scatty nature causing more papers to fly from her arms. Barbara frowned, bending over to help pick up some of her best friend’s stuff.

“Oh what are you doing? Anything cool?” Barbara asked with a stiff smile spread across her face. Recently, she and Kara hadn’t been doing anything much lately. She always had cheer practice and Lindsay always invited her to stuff. Kara could never say no. Kara looked at her best friend sympathetically, slamming her locker shut.

“No, not really. I’m sorry. Maybe Saturday?” Barbara nodded her head, linking arms with Kara. It looked as though she’d be a third wheel to the lads this weekend.

 

 

Gavin kicked back on Chris’ bedroom couch as he set up the video game. Ray was sprawled out beside him, cramming potato chips in his mouth. Barbara just sat across from the pair, a look of disgust on her face.

“Look, Ray! You’re creating a mess.” She scolded as Ray dropped crumbs on the ground. He just shrugged at her as Chris returned with some fizzy. Barbara thanked him as she was handed her glass, while the boys just chugged it without a word of gratitude. She rolled her eyes. Chris nestled in beside Ray and gestured towards Barbara.

“Aren’t you going to join us? You look all lonely over there.” Barbara looked with disgust at the sofa, covered in Ray’s crumbs and stains from when Gavin spilt his drink from earlier.

“I’m fine thanks. So, is this what you’re all doing? Just playing video games all night?” She asked, a hint of disapproval on her name as Ray let out a victory yell. Gavin pouted.

“Yeah, grab a controller and join us if you want.” Chris offered, slaughtering Ray from across the map.

“I’m fine, I’ll just do my homework or something.”

 

 

“So why aren’t you with Kara tonight then?” Gavin asked, giving up and leaving his controller idle as Ray and Chris battled it out. He shoved his hand into Ray’s chip bag and crammed a few of the broken ones into his mouth. Barbara rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, because she’s out with the girls.” Barbara shrugged, trying to understand what was going on in the game. Gavin looked at her oddly, not caring when Ray assassinated his character from behind. He just left it at its spawn spot.

“Why aren’t you out with the girls?” He asked innocently, clambering off the couch in search of more food. Barbara followed him downstairs; she’d lost hope in understanding what was going on in game.

“Don’t you remember who _the girls_ are? Lindsay?” Gavin shrugged. He didn’t like getting into drama, especially not girl drama.

 

 

Gavin grabbed a cartoon of juice from the fridge and grabbed his own potato chips or rather, crisps as he preferred to call them. He popped the bag open and leaned against the counter top. Barbara stole a crisp and popped it into her mouth.

“Have you talked to Dan lately?” She asked, halfway through another attempt at stealing a crisp. Gavin stopped chewing. He hadn’t, not intentionally. He had been busy with… other things. Gavin felt bad. In fact, Gavin felt terrible. Barbara noticed Gavin’s body language. “You haven’t? When was the last time you spoke to him?” She gasped. Barbara didn’t know Dan, but she knew what it was like to be ignored in a relationship. It didn’t feel good.

“Er… Last week?” Gavin looked guilty. Barbara smacked his arm.

“You better call him then, you dickhead.”

 

 

Dan was delighted when Gavin sent him an invite on Skype. He’d been really worried lately; Gavin hadn’t sent him an email or anything. But when his boyfriend’s face appeared on screen, albeit a little bit fuzzy, Dan forgot all of his anger towards him.

“B!” He squealed, refraining from reaching over and hugging the laptop. Gavin offered a half hearted smile, before moving his camera and revealing that he was not alone. Dan spotted two other boys, a chocolate coloured haired one and a kid with glasses. They were busy concentrating on something Dan couldn’t see, but he did notice the controllers in their hands. A pretty blonde girl sat beside Gavin, her grin wide.

“Dan, this is Barbara. Oh, and Chris and Ray over there. Barbara, guys, this is Dan.” The blonde, Barbara, squealed as Dan awkwardly waved. He was a little upset; he’d just really wanted to talk to Gavin. But he was quite interested in hearing some gossip about his boyfriend too.

 

Gavin sat awkwardly while Barbara and Dan exchanged stories about him. He blushed when Dan mentioned their first kiss, and hid behind his own hand when Barbara mentioned the food fight. It was embarrassing, and he realised now that getting his boyfriend and Barbara talking was a really bad idea.

“I think Barbara has to go now, don’t you?” He grinned, trying to drop a hint. But the blonde ignored him, and Dan waved him off.

“Nah, B. She’s great!” Gavin sighed, sliding the laptop off of his lap and passing it to Barbara. He mumbled something about needing the toilet. He left, to come back minutes later and join the boys in the game again.

 

 

Griffon was shaking. The clinic was full of expecting parents and little children coughing germs everywhere. Liz sat by her side, her hand clasping onto Griffon’s. Griffon was sure she was breaking the other girl’s, but she was too scared to let go. She assumed Geoff had suspected something when she blew off their usual weekly date, but she convinced him it was girl problems. He kept texting her and Griffon wanted so bad to tell him. To hear him comfort her, to tell her it was going to be okay. But as the receptionist called her name and she stood to claim her fate, Griffon couldn’t be so sure.

 

 

Minutes seemed like hours as Griffon waited. She’d missed the cup several times, barely managing to get enough liquid in there. The doctor looked at her sympathetically as she handed it back, picking at the skin on her fingers. They waited and waited, until Griffon felt she couldn’t wait anymore. But then finally, the doctor left and came back with her test. She held in her breath as she was told the result.


	12. Chapter 12

_Positive._

_Pregnant._

Griffon felt her whole world tumble. She clasped the arms of the chair to stand up, but the room was still spinning and the doctor’s words were lost to her ears. She couldn’t believe it. But it was there, as he passed her the piece of paper that had her fate written across it. She was carrying a child, a baby. It was Geoff’s baby. _Geoff_. Griffon’s heart missed a beat as she thought about her boyfriend. What was she going to tell him? Could she tell him? She took deep, calming breathes. With tear filled eyes, she looked up at the doctor who was busy explaining all the options to her.

“Griffon, I could book you into a clinic… you wouldn’t have to tell your parents if you didn’t want to.” She started to breathe heavily again. Griffon hadn’t even thought of her parents. She’d have to tell them… or she could go to the clinic. Griffon looked to the floor as the doctor waited expectantly. She took a deep breath, finalizing the decision in her mind.

“I… I have to talk to my boyfriend.”

 

 

Geoff sipped at his beer as Joel rambled on about stock markets or some bullshit. Jack was attentively listening, occasionally adding his own ideas. Brandon nudged Geoff, who had been closing his eyes and trying to sneak in a slight nap.

“God, he don’t half ramble does he?” Brandon whispered as he too sipped at his beer. He received a sharp look from Joel, but he never missed a beat as he explained to Jack all his various worries. Geoff rolled his eyes at his buddy.

“Yeah, but that’s his thing. It’s nice to just have the guys for once.” Geoff smiled fondly. It had been a while since it had just been the gents, especially since the arrival of Gavin. Not that he minded the younger lads or everyone’s partners. But it was rare they had a guy’s night.

“Yeah, it’s cool. Where’s Griffon anyway?” Brandon asked, curious. Geoff and Griffon were inseparable; if there was free time to be spent it was spent together. Brandon was glad that Ali often went on girl’s nights and out with her family, he didn’t think he could stand her constant nagging.

“I don’t know man, girl problems or something.”

 

 

Geoff wasn’t drunk, but he certainly wasn’t sober. It was getting dark now and he thought he’d heard all of Joel’s stock market rambles but the guy was still going.

“Please shut up now.” Geoff said, rolling his eyes when Joel gave him a look. Even Jack, who never grew tired of such things, looked relieved when Joel finally shut his trap. Brandon took over the conversation, moaning about classes and teachers he didn’t like. The group nodded sympathetically, sharing their own war stories about how Mr Sorola was such a grumpy dick at times. As Geoff was laughing at one of Joel’s terrible impersonations of the Mexican teacher, his phone began to ring. Looking down at the caller ID, Griffon’s smiling face stared back at him. Geoff excused himself and walked out of earshot.

 

 

“Geoff?” Griffon asked. Her voice was unsteady and off. Geoff could sense that something was wrong.

“Hello. What’s up Griffon, you don’t sound so good?” Geoff asked, fiddling with the beer bottle in his hand.

“I need you to meet me somewhere.”

“What? Why? I thought you were out with Liz?” Geoff was worried now. Griffon really didn’t sound herself at all, and if Geoff wasn’t mistaken he was sure she was crying.

“She’s gone home, please,” Griffon paused, letting out a small sob, “just meet me Geoff. I’m at the end of your road.” Then the girl hung up, leaving Geoff dazed and confused on the other end. He walked back over to his friends.

“I… I just have to meet Griffon somewhere. I’ll be right back.” The group gave him questioning looks.

“Dude, is everything alright?” Jack asked.

“I… I don’t know.”

 

 

She was standing right where she’d said she’d be. It was Griffon in all her glory. Geoff smiled as he got closer to his girlfriend. She was wearing her favourite denim overalls and her arms were crossed against her chest. Her hair styled in bunches like it was almost every day. But as Geoff got close enough, he noticed it. Her skin was paler, her eyes glazed over. Tears were still slipping down her face. Geoff ran to close the distance between them and wrapped her into a bear hug, holding her there as she sobbed. He didn’t know what to say, he just knew that she needed him. Griffon clung to Geoff as if he was going to disappear. In honesty, she was scared he would. Calming her sobs, Griffon took a step back from the boy she’d come to love. She examined his stubble, his blue eyes and lips. Griffon stared at Geoff as if it was the last look she could get. Taking a deep breath, clenching her fists together and shaking Griffon confessed,

“Geoff. I’m pregnant.”

 

 

Geoff’s eyes snapped to Griffon’s. He was looking to see if she was sincere, if it was true. It’s not that he didn’t believe her; it was that he didn’t want to. Geoff was hoping that Griffon would start laughing, doubling over as she cackled. Geoff would have spent millions if only to see her smile at that moment. But she didn’t, just staring back at Geoff with tearful eyes. Geoff was tearing up now too. A million thoughts buzzed across his brain, but they settled on Griffon. It was up to her what the next step was. But Geoff reminded himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy.

“What… what are we going to do?” Geoff asked, the words feeling odd on his numb tongue. Griffon physically relaxed, just by a little. The mere mention of the word we, as if Geoff was confirming they were in it together. Confirming that he wasn’t going to run away from her and leave her to deal with it alone.

“Geoff… I don’t think I could y’know…” Tears threatened to fall again and Geoff wrapped her back in his strong arms. He kissed the top of her head; slowly rubbing circles across her back as he whispered,

“Then we don’t have to.”

 

 

Stunned was not enough to describe the guys when Geoff brought Griffon back. Shocked was definitely not the word for the looks on their faces when Griffon revealed her secret. Scared was the perfect description of how they all felt. For Geoff, for Griffon, for their future.

“You want to keep it?” Brandon almost exploded. He was only concerned with his friend’s well being of course, but the comment came across a lot nastier than he’d intended.

“Yes… Griffon wants to keep it.” Geoff swallowed as he finished his sentence. Jack could see the fear in his friend’s eyes, and the sadness in Griffon’s. His friend’s worlds were crumbling apart and there was nothing he could do to save it.

“If… if you don’t mind. We’re going to keep this between us, our friends, for now.” Griffon whispered her voice barely audible. She was pale and shaking and Jack feared the only thing keeping her up was Geoff. He nodded, along with Brandon and Joel who both looked as if they’d seen a ghost.

 

 

When he returned home from Chris’ house, the news hit Gavin like a ton of bricks. Geoff had sat him down with a tearful Griffon on his lap and explained the situation. Gavin wanted to cry too, as he took in the situation. But he never cried. It was almost surreal, seeing the duo that he’d come to respect and look up to be so broken. It got Gavin thinking, as he watched the pair come together instead of falling apart. He thought about his own relationships, about Dan. It made Gavin yearn for his boyfriend, made the guilt in the pit of his stomach. His relationship with his boyfriend was real, and it was something he was familiar with. The fling, the shit he’d got into with Michael was not. It was flimsy, pathetic and not at all stable. Gavin decided in that moment, as he watched Geoff clutch Griffon and kiss her forehead that he was going to cut it off. End the fantasy that had been him and Michael. 


	13. Chapter 13

Michael doesn’t even wait for approval as he nibbles and sucks at Gavin’s neck. Besides, it was more of a formality now. He doesn’t expect the shove that sends him flying and he’s flustered by the way Gavin just leaves him there. Michael wondered if he’d done something wrong, but realises that could never be the reason because he was perfect. For the first time since this secret exchange had started, Michael had to play the waiting game. He was mad at Gavin, but not mad enough to risk people seeing them leave together. The redhead just couldn’t understand it, what had got the Brit’s panties in a twist? Michael couldn’t wait more than 10 seconds and he soon dashed into the hall, almost knocking over a passerby. He barrelled towards the Brit, who was quickly disappearing into the sea of people.

 

Gavin’s heart was beating as he left the shocked redhead. It was still pumping fast now, as he rushed through the halls and to his next class. He clutched his phone in his hand, taking photos of his shoes as he snapchatted Dan. The Brit had to stifle a giggle as Dan kept sending him blurry photos of himself, lying in bed and refusing to go to sleep. Gavin’s pace picked up a little when he heard someone running behind him. He knew that Michael wasn’t just going to let him go, even if he had hoped for it. Luckily, Gavin dodged into his first class just in time for the jock to stop short at the door. Gavin risked a fleeting look at the American’s flushed face as he hovered for a moment. The Brit sunk into his chair beside Chris, who was watching Michael warily. Chris had noticed how the jock’s attack on his friend had died down, but he was still eyeing him evilly.

“Michael’s not bothering you, is he?” Chris asked, turning to Gavin once Michael had left. Gavin almost smiled then, thinking about how what Michael was doing was far from it.

“No, I’m okay. So, did you do the homework?” Gavin beamed, slipping his unfinished homework from his bag. Chris groaned.

 

 

Barbara hadn’t seen Kara at all today, and as she wandered aimlessly down the halls to the cafeteria she was wondering if she ever will. Barbara wasn’t selfish; she knew that Kara had an important cheer gig coming up. But Barbara couldn’t help but feel a little left out, especially when she entered the cafeteria to see Kara surrounded by lots of cheerleaders and of course, Lindsay. She sighed as she made away to her table, sinking beside Gavin as he made silly faces into his phone. Occasionally, Ray would photo bomb and Gavin would shake his head at him. Chris sat across from the pair, munching on his packed lunch.

“What are you doing?” Barbara asked, turning to look at Kara one last time. She caught Michael looking their way, and watched as he quickly looked elsewhere. Barbara shrugged it off, glancing at Gavin’s phone just as a picture of Dan popped up.

“Snapchatting my boyfriend.” Gavin beamed proudly. Barbara’s face lit up and she snatched the phone from Gavin. “Hey!” The Brit cried, but made no effort to get it back. Gavin instead concentrated his efforts on stealing some of Ray’s lunch, all the while trying to ignore the heated stare that hadn’t left his back since he’d arrived.

 

 

Michael slammed Gavin against the locker, fury instead of lust in those brown eyes. He yanked the Brit harshly by the arm and dragged them into the second closet they’d ever kissed in. He pinned Gavin to the wall by the shoulders, staring daggers into the Brit’s head.

“Michael.” Gavin said softly, unsure of how to approach the situation. He knew that Michael was mad, but he didn’t think he’d be _this_ mad.

“Why the fuck did you walk out this morning?” The American growled, his gaze never leaving Gavin. Gavin’s eyes dropped to the floor, biting his lip. Michael wanted nothing more to kiss him right there and then, but he resisted. Gavin sucked in a breath for bravery as he came clean,

“I… I have a boyfriend back in England.” He said, letting the air fly out of him. Michael looked confused for a second, but then two and two seemed to connect in his head. His grip on Gavin softened a little, but his stare never let up.

“Then why didn’t you think of that before?” Michael asked through gritted teeth. This whole situation was starting to piss him off a lot more.

 

 

Gavin looked back into Michael’s eyes then, trying to plead with him. It didn’t work and Gavin was forced to say something, anything to get Michael off of his back.

“It’s complicated, something came up okay?” His voice wavered a little as he pictured Geoff and Griffon’s scared faces. How they clung to each other so desperately, how he needed something like that in his life. Someone like that. Someone like Dan and nobody like Michael in his life. The American’s brow furrowed and he shook his head, an almost sinister smile forming on his freckled face.

“Oh, oh okay. Yeah. That solves everything, doesn’t it Gavin? GIVE ME SOMETHING MORE THAN THAT YOU FUCKTARD!” Michael’s voice rose to a yell and his face went red. Michael was past caring if someone found the pair, it wouldn’t matter now. Gavin flinched and tried to shrink a little more into the wall, but Michael’s hands were holding him in place. He was too frightened to look Michael in the eye and settled on looking at a mop instead.

“Can you keep a secret?” Gavin whispered, almost so quiet Michael couldn’t hear. The American’s brow rose. He felt Gavin shake under his hands and decided that yes, just this once, he could keep a secret. He nodded slowly.

 

 

Michael could not have expected what came next, as Gavin slumped under his hands and uncontrollable sobs wracked through his body. Michael figured that Gavin was just as shocked as he was, his eyes going wide as he tried to choke down the sobs. It only got worse, however, and Gavin struggled to get his words out. But Michael listened, even going so far as to hold Gavin like he would hold Lindsay. Michael took comfort in the way that Gavin clung to him as if he were clinging to his life as he listened to Gavin’s story. His eyes opened wide as he heard about Geoff and Griffon, but he didn’t say anything. Michael was a bully, not an asshole. He would keep this secret for them, if not for Gavin. Michael rubbed the small of Gavin’s back with his thumb as the Brit finished about how he felt guilty. Gavin pulled away only when he was finished, and even then his arms were still linked around Michael’s neck.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay.” Michael murmured softly as he wiped away Gavin’s tears. Gavin still looked lost, but he felt better.

 

 

Michael didn’t know what else to say, until a sudden idea came to mind.

“Hey, how about tomorrow you come over to mine? We could er,” Michael blushed as he started to lose his confidence, “Play video games or something.” Gavin’s head cocked to the side as he considered the offer. It would be a Friday night and he didn’t have anything planned. The shit eating grin that Michael had grown to like spread across Gavin’s face and he nodded eagerly. Michael smiled back, releasing Gavin from his arms. The Brit pouted at first, and then placed a tiny kiss to Michael’s cheek before fleeing the closet. The redhead stood, as red as his hair and as shocked as an electric fence. Michael couldn’t wait for Friday.

 

 

Ray was confused when Gavin found him just before last period, and he gave his foreign friend a playful nudge on the shoulder.

“Where have you been? You missed a class.” Ray said, looking slightly disappointed and scared at the same time. He didn’t want Gavin to get in trouble again.

“Oh, I have? Oh, Ray don’t look like that!” Gavin chuckled as he whisked Ray into their next class. The same grin that Michael had seen still had not left his face, and all of Gavin’s worries about Dan were gone. But he did have some worries, about what he was going to tell Geoff. But Gavin shook it off, eager for tomorrow to just hurry up. Gavin was just curious as to whether they would be able to pull it off.


	14. Chapter 14

Geoff shook his head as Gavin skipped out of the front door, singing some stupid tune. He caught up to the Brit and held him back.

“What’s gotten you so excited? You’ve been to Chris’ lots of times before.” He said, chuckling as Gavin wriggled from his grasp. The younger boy shrugged, hopping into the back seat of Geoff’s car. They’d have to pick Griffon up before Gavin could get anywhere. Geoff pulled from the driveway as Gavin wriggled. Gavin couldn’t help it, of course. His plan, no, their plan had worked and he was going to Michael’s tonight. He’d told everyone he was going to Chris’ and he told Chris to go with it. Of course, Chris had questions but Gavin blew them off by saying something like he was planning stuff for Geoff and Griffon. Chris hadn’t asked any more then. All he needed now was to know that everything had worked with Michael and it would all be perfect.

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re ditching me to do something with your family. That’s so stupid.” Lindsay whined, glaring at Michael. She didn’t like the way he was smiling while she was clearly having inner turmoil. “I thought your parents were in Peru, anyway?” Her tone of voice demanded an answer and Michael just shrugged. He placed a comforting hand on Lindsay’s knee as he pulled into the parking lot. Secretly, he looked to see if Geoff’s car was already here.

“They came back early, I guess. I’m sorry babe, I really am.” But Michael was less than sincere, and he climbed from the car as he spotted Geoff pull into the parking lot. He walked to the passenger side of his car and helped Lindsay out, already feeling Gavin’s eyes trained on him. The pair had decided on a signal, one that would confirm that tonight was happening. Michael watched from the corner of his eye as Gavin seemingly scratched his forehead. But Michael knew that it was the signal, because all Gavin really did was rub his middle finger across his head. Michael beamed and repeated the action; catching Gavin’s excited little skip as he made his way into the building. The jock shook his head, stupid idiot.

 

 

The day couldn’t go fast enough for Gavin, and he lived for the moments where he would catch Michael’s eye and see the same excitement there. Of course, Michael was much better at hiding it and he would shake his head when he saw Gavin practically hopping. Ray was slightly confused as to why Gavin was so happy,

“You’re only going to study with Chris…” He mumbled as the Brit bumped into him for the millionth time that day. There was only one more class left and Gavin still hadn’t settled down. Ray was getting slightly suspicious.

“Oh, I know. I just woke up in a happy mood today.” Gavin shrugged it off, doing his very poor version of the running man. Ray just rolled his eyes, but stopped short when he noticed Michael smiling in their direction. Not just in their direction, either, but at Gavin. Ray looked from the jock to his friend and back again. It wasn’t a sinister smile, and Michael wasn’t trying to get Gavin. So what was he smiling at? Ray pulled Gavin along, out of eyesight from the jock. He didn’t know what it was, but Michael’s stare was starting to make him uneasy.

 

 

Chris and Gavin waved their friends off, after declining a lift. They began to walk in the general direction of Chris’ house until they were sure everyone had left.

“You sure you don’t want me to come? Or we could really go to mine…” Chris mumbled. He didn’t feel right lying to Geoff and Griffon, even if Gavin had insisted that it was okay. The Brit shook his head and patted his friend on the back.

“I’m alright, Chris. I’ll see you over the weekend or something?” Gavin’s wide smile eased Chris a little. He didn’t want to intrude on his friend’s plans and simply nodded, heading home. As soon as Chris had gone, Gavin sprinted back towards the school. He waited by the bike racks for Michael, who had taken Lindsay home. Gavin kicked at the pavement and began to anticipate tonight. In his mind, he tried to decide what sort of games Michael would have. He assumed all the popular first person shooter stuff, like Black Ops and all that crap. Gavin didn’t mind, though. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

Michael got butterflies when he saw Gavin waiting for him. His bed head was slightly windswept, as wild as a stallion. Gavin’s green eyes twinkled when he spotted Michael’s car and he happily leapt inside. The jock smiled, laughing when the Brit landed beside him.

“You ready?” Michael asked as he watched Gavin’s nimble hands buckle in his seat belt. It seemed to Michael that maybe everything about Gavin was perfect, except his nose. Yet, despite initially making fun of it, Michael liked that too. Gavin looked up at Michael, flashing a thumbs up before immediately changing the radio station.

“Make yourself at home, then.” Michael chuckled before pulling away from the parking lot. This was going to be an interesting night.

 

 

The ride to Michael’s was short, and Gavin looked in awe as the Jones’ house loomed ahead of them. It was big, bigger than Gavin expected. Michael pulled into a long, winding driveway that was dotted with expensive ornaments. The Brit made a mental note to avoid them at all costs. Michael shook his head as he watched Gavin’s awestruck expression. Michael didn’t view his house as grand or awe inspiring. It was just a house with expensive taste, courtesy of his mother and businessman father. Michael climbed out of the car and went round to help Gavin from the car. Gavin smiled gratefully as he took the jock’s hand, still ogling the breathtaking garden. Michael, out of habit, wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist. He froze for a second; reminding himself that Gavin was not Lindsay and that Gavin himself had a partner, but relaxed when Gavin made no effort to pull away. Michael remembered how to negatives make a positive – and that the way Gavin made him feel was definitely positive. So, Michael led the Brit into his home.

 

 

Gavin felt slightly disappointed when he realised the inside of Michael’s house was just a normal home. As Michael slipped of his shoes, Gavin followed. Their trainers collided with each other as they fell to the ground.

“Are you hungry?” Michael asked as he made a beeline for what Gavin assumed was the kitchen. He shrugged, but followed Michael anyway. The kitchen was shiny, almost as if it was plucked straight from a showroom. It was when Michael began to raid the fridge that Gavin realised something was missing.

“Where are your parents?” He asked as Michael pushed a glass of fizzy towards him. Gavin wanted to pull the question back as he saw Michael tense. The American shrugged and climbed onto a bar stool beside Gavin.

“Peru, I think. They’re not home much.” Gavin felt terrible. He couldn’t imagine a life without parents, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders. The jock shrugged him off.

“Hey, we’re not here to feel sorry for me. We’re here to make _you_ feel better. C’mon, let’s go to my room.” Michael grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled him along.

 

 

Michael kicked back on the leather couch that lined his bedroom wall as he watched Gavin scan his games. He switched on the flat screen and happily took in the sight of Gavin’s bum. Gavin was humming as he looked over the different games. He couldn’t have been more wrong about Michael’s collection as he looked over the classics from several different consoles. A brightly coloured game for the N64 caught his eye, and he curiously pulled it out.

“Michael, what’s Banjo Kazooie?” Gavin asked, flipping the case over to read about the game. The Brit almost jumped when Michael appeared beside him. He was staring at Gavin intensely.

“You’ve never played Banjo Kazooie?” Michael asked, trying to read Gavin’s expression. The Brit shook his head.

 

 

Gavin didn’t have time to comprehend the situation as he was pulled from the shelves. Michael was tugging at his wrist and then suddenly he was slam dunked onto the couch as Michael knelt in front of his precious N64. Michael blew in to the cartridge, despite the fact that the instructions warned him not to, before slipping it into the console. He pulled a controller from a small box under the TV, and dragged it back to Gavin. The Brit just watched with wide eyes as Michael chucked the controller onto his lap. Michael slumped into the chair, lazily placing an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin looked to his right, looking at Michael. The American’s eyes shifted to Gavin and the Brit quickly looked away, pressing start. Michael just chuckled.

 

 

“Michael! I can’t do it.” Gavin pouted, almost throwing the controller in frustration. The redhead was just laughing, the couch shaking as he sputtered. Gavin had made it to Rusty Bucket Bay fairly fast, although he did get some tips from Michael. But now, as Banjo faced the giant cogs in the engine room, Gavin would constantly get hit and fall off. Normally, Michael would get pissed and angry because all of those deaths meant it was pretty much impossible for the boys to get 100%. But the American took pity on Gavin, and grabbed the controller from his hand. Gavin watched in awe as Michael completed it in one shot, shooting Gavin a smug look.

“No fair! You’ve played it before.” Gavin said as he leant against Michael. The redhead shook his head and went to pass the controller back to Gavin. The Brit pushed it back, “No, you play. I want to watch a pro play.” Gavin grinned. Michael shrugged, then stood up and stretched. Gavin fell onto his side, blinking once as he hit the couch with a soft thud.

“Alright, but let me get something first.” Michael said before he disappeared into what Gavin assumed was his ensuite bathroom.

 

 

When Michael returned, he was holding two boxes in his hands.

“What are those?” Gavin asked curiously as he shuffled to Michael’s side. The jock placed them onto his bedside table while Gavin read the label. “You wear contact lenses?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded, before slipping on his glasses and watching as all of Gavin’s features became HD. Gavin giggled at the sight of Michael with glasses. Michael looked a little upset but Gavin caught his pout in a kiss and skipped back to the couch.

“I like them.” He sang over his shoulder. Michael looked amused and dashed to beat Gavin to the couch. As the Brit neared, he pulled him by the waist until Gavin fell onto his lap. Gavin giggled and snuggled into Michael’s chest, pulling his feet up to rest on Michael’s legs. Michael rested his chin on Gavin’s head, wrapping his arms around Gavin to hold the controller. Michael absorbed the sound of Gavin’s laugh as he manipulated the animated bear. It felt great to know he was relieving some of Gavin’s stress. It felt great to just feel Gavin.


	15. Chapter 15

Ray had gone home with Joel for the third time this week and together they sat and watched yet another sappy movie. Ray didn’t mind, though, he enjoyed the movies and loved that he was there to comfort Joel when the older boy got ‘hay fever’ towards the endings. But today Ray couldn’t shake that nagging feeling he’d got when he’d caught Michael staring at Gavin. He knew there was something wrong, and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Joel?” Ray asked hesitantly. Joel looked up from his phone, where he’d coincidentally looked at the stock markets during a particularly sad scene.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He said, tearing his gaze from his phone and instead looking into Ray’s chocolate brown eyes. He avoided looking at the TV completely, trying to block out the emotional scene.

“Have you noticed anything different about Gavin lately?” Ray sat up, muting the television much to Joel’s relief. The older boy looked at his boyfriend funny. He thought for a second, but didn’t come up with anything.

“No, why?”

 

Michael didn’t know when the controller had been chucked mercilessly aside; he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten on top of Gavin. But he didn’t care, as his fingers trailed under Gavin’s shirt to brush against his sensitive stomach. Gavin tried to wriggle away, to push Michael off of him. But Michael persisted, straddling Gavin’s waist and pinning him there. His fingers moved fast, causing Gavin to jerk and twist beneath him.

“Michael!” Gavin gasped in between giggles, which just helped to widen Michael’s ridiculously cute smile. Gavin tried to push his hands away, but Michael just grabbed both of his wrists with one hand. Gavin was stuck, helpless and there was nothing he could do. He liked it. Michael leaned forward and Gavin could feel him breathe against his skin. He felt small kisses and the teasing nibbles Michael left as he climbed Gavin’s jaw and found his lips. Michael moaned into the kiss as Gavin took control and slid his tongue into his mouth. Michael felt something inside of his heart, a feeling he wasn’t quite familiar with. But as Gavin broke the kiss and giggled again when Michael’s fingers brushed against his skin, Michael knew it was heaven.

 

 

Joel listened to Ray intently, offering small murmurs and an occasionally nod. He took into account everything Ray had said and stopped the younger boy when Ray began to babble.

“So you say he just disappears? Like one minute he’s there and one minute he’s not?” Joel asked, almost smiling at the flustered look on Ray’s face. Ray nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, and sometimes he skips his classes.” Joel thought about this for a moment. Then he leant in to give Ray a quick and comforting kiss.

“So, have you got any idea what he’s doing?” Joel asked again, his fingers brushing against his phone screen. Ray shrugged, remembering the time he thought he was getting off with Barbara.

“I think… I think he’s cheating on Dan. I mean, I’m pretty sure he was kissing someone the other day.” Ray muttered. He didn’t want to believe it. He’d brushed that theory aside when Gavin said he was dating, but Ray had still seen how Gavin looked that day. He knew that look so well, especially because it was one that was normally plastered on his face.

“Well, step one. Locate the target.” Joel said in a deep tone. Ray watched as he rang Chris’ phone.

 

 

Chris shot up from his nap as his ringtone blared out. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, and fumbled around his bed for his phone. At some point he’d become tangled in the covers and his nose felt a little off from being shoved into the pillow. His fingers snaked around the cool metal as he raised it to his ear, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Hello, Chris.” Came Joel’s voice and for a moment Chris was confused.

“Joel?” He asked rubbing at his nose to calm the numbing feeling.

“That’s me. Is Gavin there?” Joel asked a little too innocently. Ray clung to his arm, anxiously awaiting Chris’ response. On the other line, the brunette boy was inwardly panicking. On a whim he replied,

“Er, he went home.” He said bluntly, crossing his fingers and hoping it worked. He didn’t want to ruin Gavin’s surprise and had sworn not to tell.

“Oh, okay. Thanks Chris!” Joel said cheerily before hanging up, leaving Chris a little confused on the other line. Joel looked to Ray, and then back to his phone as he called another number. Ray waited.

“Hey, Geoff…”

 

 

Michael pulled up at the end of Geoff’s street. He cut the engine and turned off the lights, ensuring his car didn’t look out of place. He turned to Gavin who made no attempt to leave the car. Michael was about to say something when Gavin cut him off.

“Thanks Michael.” He whispered, turning to offer a small smile to his new found… friend. Michael smiled back and wrapped his fingers around Gavin’s. The Brit hummed contently as he squeezed Michael’s hand, as if testing it. He leaned over and gave Michael a final goodnight kiss before letting go and stepping out into the night.  Michael stayed for a moment, just watching Gavin as he walked under the amber glow of streetlights. When he was sure Gavin was at least somewhere near Geoff’s house, the American pulled away and drove to his empty home.

 

 

Gavin opened the door to the Ramsey household, slightly dizzy from the aftermath of a great night with Michael. He did not expect to see Geoff waiting for him or to walk straight into the older boy’s chest. Gavin looked up and continued to smile.

“Where have you been?” Gavin looked confused. Had Geoff forgotten?

“At Chris’ you goof.” Gavin tried to step past, but Geoff wouldn’t let him.

“I just called. He’d said you’d gone home, and yet you weren’t here.” Geoff said sternly. Gavin didn’t like how this was playing out. He swallowed.

“Well, I walked. I wasn’t going to teleport here.” Gavin joked, trying to lighten the mood and get Geoff off his back. The older boy’s expression softened a little, and he swore under his breath. Gavin was right.

“You could have asked me for a lift.” Geoff said gruffly. Gavin shrugged, picking his excuse carefully.

“I thought you were with Griffon, I didn’t want to be a burden…” Geoff smiled a little then. It was a grateful smile, hiding so many mixed emotions in that one moment. Geoff reached and ruffled the Brit’s brunette hair before pulling him into a hug.

“You wouldn’t have been, buddy.” He said. Gavin felt relieved.

 

 

Ray just couldn’t understand it. Joel looked sympathetically down at his boyfriend as the Puerto Rican paced up and down. His arms were folded across his chest and his brow was furrowed.

“Look, he was at Chris’ last night. Why can’t you accept that, Ray?” Joel asked. He tried to sound as nice as possible but his voice still seemed a little strained. Ray stopped pacing and turned to face Joel.

“Because… I just know he wasn’t!” Ray exploded. It wasn’t like him, and he was soon just standing there panting. Joel grabbed him and smothered him in a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Well, we’re meeting up with everyone today aren’t we? You can ask them about their night. See if their stories match up or some shit.” Joel muttered and Ray looked up at him.

“That’s brilliant.” Joel shook his head. He was starting to worry about Ray a little bit.

 

 

When Jack had proposed the idea of a barbeque, it had seemed like an excellent idea. But now, as he looked forlornly at the sausages he’d just barely managed to burn it seemed he was wrong. Geoff stood beside him and laughed, stealing the spatula and nabbing Jack’s chef hat.

“I’ll take it from here, buddy.” He offered, already placing fresh burgers onto the grill. Jack nodded and went off to find Liz. She was standing with Griffon, who had swapped her normal beer for a cartoon of juice.

“Looking good, ladies.” He commented as he swept in and kissed Liz. She was wearing a pretty summer dress and sandals. Griffon rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re so corny, Jack.” She giggled as she went to take a seat on a bench. Jack just flashed a grin.

 

 

The younger group was gathered at the other end of the garden. Kara had managed to free up her schedule long enough to attend and was now linking arms with her best friend. The girls were standing by one of the several rose bushes and were watching a lovely white butterfly as she settled on the branches. Chris sat with his plus one, a beautiful polish girl who went by the name of Natalia. Gavin had gotten slightly confused when she first walked in, as she’d recently bleached her hair blonde and he hadn’t seen it yet. After about five or ten minutes Chris had finally drilled it into the Brit’s brain, although Natalia still caught him giving her some weird looks when he couldn’t remember her name. They were holding hands, although when anyone asked them about it they would both stutter and look away. It was Gavin and Ray who were the life of the party, as the fell to the ground in an impromptu wrestling match. Chris and Kara cheered them on whilst Natalia and Barbara hung back, slightly embarrassed.

 

 

Eventually it was Joel and Brandon to split them up, as both feared the boys would take it too far. Joel checked Ray over whilst the Puerto Rican giggled and adjusted his glasses.

“I’m fine, I promise. Besides, I clearly won.” He added with a slight grin. This caused Gavin to pipe up.

“Nah, Ray! I won. Vav is the champion!” He declared, before stopping short and looking slightly confused. Ray just burst out laughing, followed by the rest of the group.

“Did you just call yourself Vav?” Ray asked, wiping a tear from his eye. Gavin frowned a little, but soon perked up.

“Yeah, I did. Like… X-Ray and Vav, right?” Gavin swung his arm around Ray’s neck. The Puerto Rican shrugged.

“Sure, I’ve never been called that before but why not? I mean fuck it, yolo right?”

 

 

Geoff was very attentive of Griffon, constantly leaving the barbeque to be at her side and bringing her random cooked meats.

“Geoff, I’m fine. Please go and have fun?” She asked, nimbly biting on her fifth sausage. Geoff looked pained for a moment but with a simple kiss he was persuaded to sit with the guys.

“So, how have you been?” Liz asked from beside Griffon, taking one of the many sausages Geoff had stacked onto her plate. Griffon shrugged. How was she supposed to feel? She was pregnant for fuck’s sake. Griffon didn’t vocalise these thoughts, but she wanted to.

“I’ve been pretty sick lately. Let me tell you, it’s not pretty.” Griffon grimaced. It was just this morning that she blew chunks into the toilet bowl moments after opening her eyes. Liz patted her knee sympathetically.

“It all be worth it, right?” She added as a form of comfort. Griffon nodded as she spied Geoff sharing a laugh with Joel and Jack. To her, it was definitely worth it.

 

 

Ray kept a watchful eye on Gavin as he crept towards Chris. He’d noticed how Gavin kept looking down and texting someone. At first, he’d thought it was Dan but then he realised that the pair usually snapchatted and Dan was most likely asleep. Ray bit his lip for a moment before his lips broke into a smile and he neared Chris and Natalia.

“Hey there Chris, Natalia. How’s it going?” He asked. Natalia shrugged, not being one for words as she mindlessly scrolled through tumblr on her iPod. Chris smiled up at Ray as the Puerto Rican sat beside him.

“I’m doing well, what about you?” Chris replied as he watched Kara and Barbara practice some dance move they’d made up. Ray shrugged, his eye still trained on Gavin who was goofily grinning at his phone.

“How was last night with Gavin?” Ray asked nonchalantly. He didn’t want to sound too suspicious. Chris shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It was studying, really. We played some games after and that’s about it.” The brunette shrugged and Ray nodded slowly.

 

Gavin chuckled to himself as he received yet another text message by the elusive ‘M’. Of course, he knew who it was (they couldn’t risk saving each other under their names) and he sighed contently when Michael sent him little kisses. He knew it was wrong, he knew he should probably be snap chatting Dan or enjoying the day out with his friends. But Michael made him happy, regardless of how rude he was before. Gavin almost leapt from his skin when he heard Ray behind him,

“Hey, Gav. Who are you talking to?” The Puerto Rican asked. Gavin quickly closed his messages, even though Ray would never be able to guess. He smiled up at his friend.

“Oh, no one. Just someone from school.” He shrugged, standing up and stretching.

“Did you get much studying done last night?” Ray asked. It was now, the moment of truth.

“Yeah, we did a fair bit. Played some video games after though.” Gavin replied easily. He’d already briefed Chris on what apparently happened that night.  Ray nodded. He was disappointed; he’d really thought there was something happening. He guessed now was probably the time to let it go.

 

 

The sun was setting, and everyone was huddled around the barbeque which was still on. Kara and Barbara shared a chair, squeezing awfully close to each other. Griffon and Geoff sat in matching desk chairs, linked by their fingers. Ray occupied Joel’s lap as he snuggled into the familiar enormous hoody. Natalia and Chris were sitting on the grass, Natalia nestled under one of Chris’ weedy arms. Jack and Liz were curled up together beside the deckchairs while Gavin sat alone beside Natalia. He didn’t really care, though. He was far too busy chatting to Michael, who had just sent him some stupid joke. He laughed to himself, sparking the interest of everybody else. He quickly covered it with a cough, though and the conversation resumed. The night carried on that way, everyone engaged in mindless chatter while Gavin blocked out the world and Gavin invested himself in the wet dream that was Michael Jones.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Monday yet again, and Kara awoke feeling a little less than refreshed and happy. The BBQ was the only time she’d relaxed all weekend, and now her joints were sore. But all was forgotten when she saw who had text her during the night. Barbara. Her best friend at the best of times, and so much more in others. Kara quickly text back, making an effort to smile for the first time that morning. There was a big game for the school tonight, and she had to be in her best shape. So, despite the pain and the need to climb back into bed, Kara stood and went to shower. Kara wanted to do it anyway, not for herself but for Barbara. They hadn’t spent much time together because of this, and Kara owed it to her to at least go through with what she’d been practicing for.

 

 

Barbara was more than excited for the day ahead, it was the night that Kara would perform and she was ready for it. Of course, Barbara still felt the tingle of fear that always accompanied her when Kara performed. But she pushed it aside, she knew that Kara would be okay and this night was going to be just wonderful. But first, there was school and Barbara was definitely not ready for that. She grabbed her rucksack and smiled when she saw the text from Barbara. It was already starting out as a great day.

 

 

The pair met at the end of Barbara’s road, and Kara immediately linked arms with her best friend. She swung her free hand wildly, rambling about what the friends would do together for the next week. Barbara interrupted as their journey wore on,

“Are you nervous?” She asked as Kara starting to drool at the mouth at the thought of donuts. The blonde cheerleader chewed her lip and shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve been practising a lot and I haven’t messed up in a while…” She replied, picking at her bag as the pair neared the school gates. Barbara smiled, she admired Kara’s bravery.

“Well, I’m proud of you.” Barbara whispered, Kara unintentionally hearing it. Those five words were the best thing to Kara.

 

 

Griffon didn’t want to go to school today. She’d emptied her entire stomach onto the bedroom floor and then proceeded to slip on it. Her body felt heavy and her head was killing her. Griffon couldn’t shake a stomach cramp that hadn’t left since the day before, either. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She was barely a few weeks into the pregnancy, she had to power through. Especially since nobody knew, it would be a bit suspicious if she just disappeared from school. So Griffon did exactly that, powered through. She mopped up the sick. Griffon even went as far to put on makeup, even if she didn’t feel as pretty as she looked. Geoff texted her just as she pulled her short hair into neat pigtails. After a long, hard look into the mirror and a minor pep talk Griffon left to face the day.

 

 

Geoff had thought ahead a little before picking Griffon up. He’d moved Gavin’s sick bucket to the front in advance, telling the Brit to vomit out of the window if he needed to. Gavin wasn’t so sure about that, and even the thought made him a little queasy. But he sucked it up for Griffon, because he knew she needed it more than he did. Griffon forced a smile as she dropped in beside Geoff, waving to Gavin in the backseat. Gavin didn’t notice, his head down as he texted someone off of his phone.   
“Griffon, do you want me to take you straight home today? I can leave Gavin with Joel to watch the game…” Geoff offered, looking at Griffon in his peripheral vision. Griffon laughed and shook her head.

“I’m fine and besides, I don’t want to miss a football game. Who’s going to explain the rules to Gavin?” She replied, her hand steadily holding her belly. It was a lie, of course. The cramp had intensified and was now accompanied by a sharp pain in her back. But Griffon dismissed it as part of pregnancy.  Geoff looked concerned for a moment as Griffon’s face contorted, but then he remembered to laugh at the clear sly dig she’d pointed at him.

 

 

Ray, Joel, Jack, and Liz were already waiting for them when they arrived. As Geoff pulled up to the curb and Gavin dashed from the car, Barbara and Kara joined them. For the first time in quite a while, Gavin didn’t actually lose his breakfast. Instead it was Griffon who was emptying what little she ate into the infamous sick bucket. Unsure of what to do with it, Griffon simply handed it to Geoff before she snatched gum from Joel’s hands. Geoff left in search of a bin, or a bush to dump the puke. Gavin gave Griffon a hug before he left with his friends.

“I suppose it’s been a rough morning?” Jack asked as he rubbed Griffon’s back. She flashed him a sarcastic thumbs up and used her own hand to rub at the growing cramp in her back.  Geoff returned, looking slightly disgusted at the plastic bucket he was still carrying. Joel backed away as he neared, muttering to himself as Geoff placed the item back into his car.

“So, you guys ready for today?” Geoff asked, swinging his arms around Jack and Griffon’s shoulders. Sarcastic cheers rang out.

 

 

Ray had just turned to talk to Kara for a split second, and yet Gavin had done it again. The damn Brit had disappeared completely. Barbara and Kara simply shrugged, neither seeing where he went.  Ray was extremely frustrated. He visited his locker before going to class, despite the sudden urge to skip it and find Gavin. Chris found him in the hallway and they walked there together. As Chris left to go to his own class, Ray almost choked on his own spit. There were only a few people in the classroom, and Gavin was one of them. The Brit had his hands clasped on the desk, smiling innocently. A few rows behind him sat Michael, smiling at the back of Gavin’s head. Ray hesitantly skirted his way to his chair, sliding in beside Gavin.

“X-Ray!” Gavin squealed, giving Ray a light punch to the shoulder. Ray smiled and then nodded, hesitating before replying.

“Hey, Vav…” He leaned closer to Gavin and whispered, “Why is Michael smiling at you like that?”

 

 

Gavin peered over his shoulder, slightly smiling at the jock who playfully winked at him. He didn’t linger for long and turned to face the front again and shrugged.

“I have no idea.” Gavin lied as he quietly slipped his hand behind his back and flashed the redhead his middle finger. He heard a snigger, and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. While the teacher was busy writing on the board and Ray was busy copying, Gavin pulled it out and laughed at the text. It was from Michael, of course, and it read,

“You prick.” Ray looked up and gave Gavin a questioning look, but the Brit pretended he never saw it and began to try and catch up with what had been written on the board. Ray’s gaze a little longer than normal and Gavin swore he was judging him. Ray soon looked away again as the class were given a task. It didn’t help Gavin feel a little less uneasy.

 

 

Ray had managed to keep an eye on Gavin throughout the day. It was now lunch time and together they walked to Ray’s locker to unload his things. Yet as he closed his locker and looked on either side, he noticed the absence of one Gavin Free. Ray sighed aloud as he realised that Gavin had slipped past him yet again. But this time Ray didn’t have class and he was determined to find out where Gavin was going. So he looked around, trying to catch any glimpses of the Brit in the unruly crowd. Unsurprisingly, Ray didn’t seem to see Gavin anywhere. Gavin had quite literally disappeared from the hall, but it didn’t deter Ray.

 

 

Gavin is giggling gleefully as Michael drags him into a classroom. It’s bordered by several windows, both looking in to the hall and outside. But Michael doesn’t care, he knows everyone has made a beeline for the cafeteria anyway. Besides, he’s had to give up Gavin’s lips for an entire weekend and that is simply not good enough. Gavin’s only slightly shocked when Michael slams him down on to the table, aggressively licking and sucking at the gentle skin on his neck. The jock pulls away for a moment, looking Gavin into his eyes. Gavin could see the hunger, the need and the lust in the deep, chocolate pools. Yet despite the situation he still laughs, seizing the moment to slip in a wise crack,

“Aren’t you going to buy me dinner first?” He asks sweetly, and Michael treasures that shit eating grin as he rolls his eyes at him.

 

 

Ray has asked nearly every girl and every boy if they’ve seen Gavin, and while half of them didn’t know who he was talking about the rest just laughed about ‘the falling boy’ and weren’t very help at all. So Ray had taken to roaming the hallways, peering into every closet and every classroom as he went. He checked every bathroom, earning himself some weird looks from the occupants, and turned every corner. Yet, Gavin was nowhere to be found. But Ray was determined, even if it meant giving up his lunch, to find his friend. Gavin wasn’t getting past him this time.

 

Michael’s fingers were entwined with Gavin’s and he felt Gavin squeeze his hand occasionally, as if to check he was still there. The romantic gesture couldn’t have been more different to the hungry kisses they exchanged. Gavin couldn’t remember when or how his shirt had crawled up his stomach, but he could feel Michael’s jacket brushing against his skin. He fought the urge to wriggle, to pull away. But Michael could sense it, and he broke the kiss and laughed breathlessly onto Gavin’s cheek. It was a pleasant feeling but Gavin was soon hungry. He chased Michael’s lips with his own and let out a sigh of discontent when Michael pulled away. The jock smiled as he slipped his hand from Gavin, letting it slowly creep to his stomach.

 

 

Ray had almost given up. He didn’t want to, it was eating him up inside. But he had searched almost every hall by now. It was hopeless. Ray kicked at a screwed up paper ball as he walked down yet another empty corridor. It was almost creepy, being so far away from everyone else in the school. Ray turned on his heels, heading back to the cafeteria. Ray almost mentally punched himself as the thought of Gavin already being there crossed his mind. The Puerto Rican had almost turned a corner when he heard it. A screech, as if a table had moved. It was followed by laughter. Then, Ray’s face turned white. As clear as glass, Gavin’s unique accent bounced around the hall. Ray did a 360 spin, dashing down the hall.

 

 

Michael hadn’t tickled Gavin for long. He couldn’t, there was something about Gavin’s flushed face and swollen lips that screamed _kiss me_. So Michael did, silencing Gavin’s laughter with his mouth. Gavin didn’t protest, pulling Michael closer instead of pushing him away. Michael hummed into his mouth, nibbling slightly at Gavin’s lip. Michael was crushingly close, his elbows the only thing keeping him from squashing Gavin. Gavin could feel Michael’s heart beat against his own, fast and out of control. Gavin’s hands slipped from Michael’s chest to his hair, where Gavin knew by touch where each individual curl was. His fingers slipped past his favourite curl, the one that never stayed down no matter how much product Michael put on it. He wrapped his pinkie inside of it, eliciting a moan from Michael. Gavin didn’t believe in heaven, but if he did – this was it.

 

 

Ray’s jaw almost hit the ground. There was Gavin, practically _writhing_ under the boy Ray was sure wanted to kill him. Yet, something was happening right before his very eyes. Ray pulled his glasses from his head, allowing the world to go fuzzy as he thought things over. Gavin had a boyfriend, in England. Michael was dating Lindsay, who was probably in the cafeteria. So, why exactly were they locking lips in an abandoned classroom? Ray didn’t know whether to feel more confused or disgusted. Ray couldn’t believe that Gavin would do that, could do that to Dan… Especially with _Michael_. As much as he didn’t want to face the sick scene before him, Ray forced himself to put his glasses on. As the world became much clearer, Ray’s mouth dried up. Michael was staring at him. Like a deer caught in headlights, Ray couldn’t move. He watched in slow motion as the giant jock moved away from Gavin and towards the door. Ray saw Gavin get up, confused. Then, as it registered with his friend what was happening, Ray fled.

 

 

Ray hadn’t realized he’d screamed, but he was acutely aware of the lack of sound when Michael’s hand clamped around his mouth. Ray was sweating, easily being lift off the ground by Michael. Michael had him cornered, smashed against a locker and his other hand holding him by his shirt. His eyes were pure rage; Ray could almost see the fire in them. There was a vein popping out on Michael’s forehead. In his head, Ray said good-bye to his loved ones. Michael’s hand left Ray’s mouth long enough for him to pull it behind his head. Ray saw the clenched fist and promptly shut his eyes.

 

 

He waited. Eyes squeezed shut and shaking uncontrollably. He waited, but it never came. He felt himself being lowered to the floor and nervously opened one eye. Ray vaguely recognized the back of Gavin’s head, observing how Gavin’s hand was wrapped around Michael’s fist. Michael looked stunned, almost scared as Gavin leant against him. He was whispering something in Michael’s ear that Ray couldn’t hear. The hand that had been holding Ray up was now linked with Gavin’s. Ray didn’t know what to do, until Gavin dropped Michael’s fist and swiftly turned around. He never backed away from Michael, however, and ended up curling against his chest. Their hands were now resting on Gavin’s shoulder, Michael’s spare hand on Gavin’s hip. It made Ray sick, but he daren’t say anything under Michael’s cold stare.

 

 

The three stood in silence for the longest time. The air was tense until Gavin spoke. Slow, soft and calming,

“Ray… Please keep this a secret.” He said, looking at the floor as the guilt dripped off of his tongue. Ray bit his own, torn between the right thing to do and keeping all of his limbs. Ray couldn’t grasp the fact that Gavin was with Michael, or why he was protecting him. He was a little hurt over the whole situation, more than anything. He was hurt because it was Michael. He was hurt for Dan. But most importantly, he was hurt because Gavin hadn’t told him. In that moment, as Michael glared down at him and Gavin pleaded with him, Ray swallowed down his pride as he nodded. He could see relief take a hold of both of the boys facing him, watching as they physically relaxed. Then, as if nothing had happened at all, Michael walked away from the situation. Ray watched in awe as Gavin, equally as unfazed, wrapped his arm around his shoulders,

“So, we have like fifteen minutes left of lunch. Let’s say we eat?” 


	17. Chapter 17

Gavin tried to avoid Ray’s stares as they walked towards the cafeteria. He could practically feel him judging him. Gavin could almost hear the cafeteria when Ray stopped him, and he knew this wasn’t going to be something they brushed past. He turned to look at his friend, and regretted it almost immediately. Ray looked hurt, if nothing else.

“So, Michael, huh?” Ray said as nonchalantly as he could, even though he really wanted to yell at Gavin now. The Brit nodded, he was too ashamed and frightened to speak. Ray wasn’t big and he could definitely win a fight against him, but the Puerto Rican knew exactly how to mess with Gavin’s head. It was torture. Ray waited for a verbal answer.

“Ray… you wouldn’t understand. Please can we” Ray cut Gavin off mid sentence.

“I wouldn’t understand? What, that you’re cheating on Dan? Or the fact that it’s _Michael_ you’re kissing?” Ray’s voice was growing louder, getting harsher as he lost his temper. Gavin rolled his eyes, folding and unfolding his arms over and over again.

“I can’t… I can’t even begin to explain to you what it is. I just know that it feels good.” Gavin muttered, defeated. Ray held back his yells when a couple of people passed them.

 

 

Ray took a deep breath. He had to calm himself, for his friend’s sake. It wasn’t like Gavin deserved him to be calm, but Ray didn’t like yelling at people.

“When did it start?” He said with certain stiffness in his voice. Gavin’s hand snaked to the back of his neck where he rubbed absentmindedly. He avoided Ray’s gaze.

“At the party…” He mumbled. Ray’s eyes bulged. It had been going on that long? He sighed.

“What about Dan?” Ray’s voice rose a little then. He didn’t like the idea of Dan not knowing, while Gavin’s off gallivanting with strange boys. Gavin shrugged. He didn’t know about Dan anymore, there was something about Michael that just made him forget.

“I… I don’t know. I mean, I still like him. I think. I’m definitely still dating him.” Gavin mumbled. Ray’s heart sunk. Gavin was so wrapped up with Michael, it was terrifying to see.

“You have to stop this…” Ray almost yelled. Gavin finally met his eyes, biting his lower lip.

“Ray… Michael, he’s… he’s like a drug. I know he’s bad, but he just makes me feel so good…” Gavin said. Ray rolled his eyes; it was all so cheesy and so damn _wrong_.

“Then let me be your rehab, your therapist – ANYTHING! I’m going to help you.” Ray said, determined to sort out this mess. Gavin thought about it for a second and then muttered something under his breath.

“I don’t want you to.”

 

 

 

There was only ten minutes left of lunch when Gavin and Ray finally rolled into the cafeteria. Chris, Barbara and Kara had waited for them at the table.

“Where have you been?” Chris asked, kindly shoving his food forward to his friends. They had stopped selling food only minutes before. Gavin gratefully picked at the leftovers, while Ray pulled out his pre-prepared packed lunch.

“We had some studying to catch up on.” Ray said, eyeing Gavin as he did so. Gavin looked up from his food and nodded. The rest of the group shrugged, ignoring their friend’s weird behaviour.

“So… who is excited for the game?” Kara grinned, waving her pompom’s that had been in her hands all day. Chris and Ray shrugged while Barbara smiled too. Gavin just looked confused.

“Don’t worry, Gav. I’ll help you out.” Barbara nudged him playfully. Stupid Brit.

 

 

Griffon was slightly confused when she saw the small, red specks in her underwear. At first she’d thought she’d pissed herself, dashing from class and shutting herself in a stall. But now, she saw what was really happening.  
“I thought it was supposed to stop the bleeding.” Griffon grumbled, reaching into her bag for the towels she always kept spare. Griffon had yet to read up on all the pros and cons of pregnancy and so she took it in her stride. Griffon just assumed it was normal, as she shuddered at the terrifyingly loud sound of the pad. Quickly, she wiped herself down and rushed back out of the bathroom. She didn’t want anybody to get suspicious.

 

 

Griffon ran right into Geoff as she slipped into the hallway, almost yelling until she saw who it was.

“Is everything OK?” Geoff asked, placing a soothing hand gently onto Griffon’s elbow. She relaxed a little, smiling up at him.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Geoff finally smiled then, letting his hand drop into Griffon’s. She clasped it tightly, allowing Geoff to lead her down the long halls. “So, are we meeting Gavin there or what?” She asked, stopping Geoff outside of her locker to get her foam finger. Geoff laughed as she slipped it onto her free hand.

“Are you being serious?” He squished the tip and Griffon playfully yanked it away.

“Yes, I am. Jude and I are going to cheer on our team.” Geoff looked amused.

“You named it?”

“Shut up.”

 

 

It was early, but the stands were already filled with people. Geoff and Griffon scanned the crowd until they found their raggedy Brit standing amongst his friends. He was chugging down a hotdog as he avidly talked to Chris and Natalia, who were slowly backing away from him. Ray stood beside him, looking somewhat uncomfortable as he saved a seat for Joel. Beside him were two empty spaces, which Griffon and Geoff gratefully took.

“Hey Ray, where has Joel gone?” Geoff asked as he reached over and stole a nacho from Chris, who had turned away at the wrong moment. Ray shrugged, too preoccupied with watching Gavin watch Michael, who was sitting towards the bottom of the stands. Gavin couldn’t believe it. It was his first time seeing Michael in his football gear, and he couldn’t help but find it strangely satisfying. The jersey was white, with red stripes on the padded shoulders. Michael looked twice his normal size and it fascinated the Brit. The only thing that disappointed Gavin about the outfit was the helmet, which covered Michael’s curls and barely showed his brown eyes. But still, Gavin made a mental note to ask to see the outfit closer up.

 

 

Ray almost jumped from his seat when Joel popped up behind him. The older boy had placed his hands upon his shoulders, nestling his head into the side of Ray’s neck.

“Joel!” He whines as his boyfriend giggles, sliding his hands down to wrap around his waist. Ray tilted his head back and moved his eyes to look at Joel. “You’re a jerk.” He muttered, reaching behind him to wrap his arms around Joel’s neck. The older boy laughed and kissed Ray on the cheek.

“Yes, but I’m your jerk.” Ray rolled his eyes. He was about to say something more before Joel was distracted by a tap on the shoulder from Geoff. The two began talking sports and Ray tuned out, instead listening to the conversations around him. None of them were particularly interesting and he smiled when he saw Barbara rushing towards them. She held a giant slushee under her arm and had the school’s mascot (a giant bear) drawn on her face.

“Who did that?” Ray asked as she squished in between him and Joel, not even caring if she didn’t have a seat. The question didn’t register with her at first, but then Barbara’s mouth made a giant O shape and she smiled.

“Kara, all the cheerleaders have it.”

“It’s cool.” Ray said, admiring the handy work of the cheerleader. Kara really was a talented artist.

 

 

Just as the game begins, a thought pops into Geoff’s head. He leans towards Griffon, whispering it into her ear,  
“Hey do you think our baby will be out there one day?” He scratches at his stubble. Griffon tears her gaze from the game for just a second, to give Geoff an odd look. But when she looks back she’s biting her lip.  
“What do you mean?” Griffon asks, her eyes following as the ball travels across the field.  
“Like, do you think our son will be a jock? Or our daughter will be smiling with all those cheerleaders?” Geoff ponders. Griffon scoffs at the idea as Geoff imagines a burly footballer with Griffon’s eyes and his hair. Whilst Griffon sees a lanky, awkward boy with Geoff’s giant ears and that half smile of his Griffon knows he hates. As for their daughter, they both see the same girl. They picture her with Geoff’s eyes and Griffon’s hair, pretty and petite. Griffon interrupts their thoughts as she speaks,  
“Yeah, but let’s face it. Any child of ours will probably be designing tattoos with crayons before they’re captain of a football team.” They laugh, but the thought still lingers.

 

The crowd cheers in unison as their team scores, Griffon thrusting Jude the foam finger in the air proudly. Gavin has no idea what’s happening as Barbara clings to his arm and bounces. But he’s happy that for a few moments Michael is hoisted high in the air, and Gavin swears that he looks right at him. So he joins in, bouncing with Barbara. Natalia cheers and turns to Chris, slamming her hand onto his in a very powerful high five. Chris grins at her before turning away and rubbing at his sore hand. Gavin catches this and almost laughs, patting his friend sympathetically. Everyone is enjoying themselves except Ray, who now can’t see anything because someone in front with obnoxiously large hair has stood up. So he admits defeat and sits down, staring at the floor.  
  
  
Once the crowd dies down a little, Joel notices the forlorn expression on Ray’s face. He leans over, placing a gentle kiss on Ray’s forehead before using a hand to urge him up.  
“C'mon, Ray. You’re missing the game!” Joel exclaims, gesturing openly to the field. Ray stands and leans into Joel,  
“I can’t see.” He pouts, pointing to the guy in front of them. Joel chews at his lip as he mulls over the situation. Ray almost sits down again, before Joel’s kneeling before him and gesturing to his neck.  
“Climb on.” He says and Ray hesitates before wrapping his legs around Joel’s neck. He grips tightly to Joel’s head as he is hoisted high into the air.  
“Better?” Joel asks as he holds onto Ray’s legs. The younger boy laughs, gleefully enjoying his new view. He can see the field and so much more, feeling like he’s standing on top of a building.  
“This is awesome!” He exclaims and Joel smiles up at him before returning to watching the game.  
  
  
Beside them, Griffon is gasping in pain as she feels a slight cramp in her stomach. Geoff looks down at her, pulling her close.  
“Is everything alright? Do you want to go home?” Geoff asks intent on making Griffon feel okay. He frowns in dismay as his girlfriend shrugs him off, weakly smiling as she waves the foam finger in the air. Geoff watches her for a little while, before stubbornly watching the game again. The moment he turns away Griffon lets her face contort in a grimace and she holds her stomach. Griffon still tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but for the first time since telling Geoff about the baby, Griffon was worried.

 

 

The game’s only just beginning for Michael when he scores the final touchdown, pumped with adrenaline and rearing to go. Before he knows it he’s being carried away by his teammates and grinning from ear to ear. He barely registers as Lindsay hugs him, scanning the crowd for the only person he’d really wanted to impress. Then there he is, right at the back and looking so out of place among the people that actually know what’s going on. But he’s smiling anyway, looking so adorable that Michael’s heart almost melts. Michael wants to run and gather the goofy brit into his arms, when he remembers where he is. He grudgingly looks back to Lindsay, who he’d forgotten had been hugging him. He slowly grips her tight, trying his hardest to seem pleased. Unwrapping himself from Lindsay’s clingy embrace, Michael heads into the showers with the other guys.

 

 

When Griffon gets home she heads straight for her desk. There she pulls paper and pencils from the drawers and sits herself in front of them. Her brows furrow as she sketches, but she’s smiling. The lines on the page begin to form a person. Griffon fondly draws those big ears, that awkward smile while adding parts of her there as well. Then she’s drawing someone else entirely, much smaller and feminine. When she finishes, Griffon looks at her work with a sense of pride. She pats her stomach with a little chuckle before folding the sheets of paper up. She pulls from a drawer a small glass jar, full of papers and pictures. She stuffs them in, pushing aside the various prices of a crib and tutorials on how to make a baby outfit. Griffon carefully hides it away again before heading to bed, the same smile still plastered on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Griffon can’t deny that something is wrong when she wakes up to a terrible cramp in her stomach. But it’s the pool of blood she’s laying in that really convinces her. In a panic, she tries to rush to the bathroom but finds that it hurts too much. So she hobbles, clutching at her stomach and sobbing as she chances to look back at her bed. It’s a mess, sticky and red. In the bathroom her hand is in a frenzy, knocking over bottles and toothbrushes as she tries to turn the shower on. A surge of water engulfs her as she climbs in, fully clothed. Griffon peels her pyjamas off, throwing them to the floor with a disgusting squelch. Griffon can’t tell where her tears start and the shower starts anymore as she watches the blood pour down the sink.  
  
  
Placing a sanitary towel in her clean underwear for safety, Griffon changes and quickly disposes of her soiled sheets. Then, she opens her laptop and dares to face her fears. What she reads confirms what Griffon thought. A miscarriage. Griffon fought to swallow down the bile that was quickly rising up her throat. She called her doctor and booked an appointment. Pulling her phone from charge, she text Geoff to tell him she wouldn’t be in. The world turned black and white as she slid on her shoes and left the house. Griffon felt as if she was having an out of body experience as she walked down the street as if she was going to pick up groceries.  
  


  
Geoff checked his texts just before leaving the house. He read Griffon’s text and sent a quick reply back. He felt bad that he couldn’t go and look after her. Geoff couldn’t begin to understand what pregnancy was like, but he knew that Griffon had been throwing up a lot lately. Geoff told himself he’d pop in after school, to keep an eye on Griffon and make sure she was okay. It was the least he could do, of course. Gavin leaned forward to the driver’s seat as Geoff missed the turning for Griffon’s road.

“Geoff, are you still drunk? Griffon’s road is back there…” Gavin said as he watched it disappear into the background. Geoff chuckled.

“I know, dumbass. Griffon isn’t feeling well, she text me before we left.”

“What? Yet you still made me sit in the back!” Gavin whined, falling back into his seat after kicking the back of Geoff’s seat. The older boy laughed again and caught Gavin’s gaze in his mirror.

“Yeah, you’re annoying and I didn’t want you puking next to me dude.” He replied, pulling into the parking lot and waving to the small group that had gathered to wait for them to arrive.

 

 

Liz’s laugh was a sound Jack wanted to listen to on repeat, as she scrunched up her eyes and doubled over with glee. He didn’t get what was so funny, it had only been a lame joke. Yet there she was, actually  _enjoying_  Jack’s company and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jack almost grumbled when Geoff arrived, Gavin stumbling in tow. It meant that it was time to leave, and he didn’t have his first lesson with Liz. So he pulled her in for the sweetest of kisses and smiled when he saw the light in her eyes. The moment was ruined, of course, when he heard Gavin retching in the background and he groaned as he turned to see the remains of a pop tart on the ground.

“You seriously need to eat a healthier breakfast, dude.” He muttered in disapproval as he led Liz towards the doors. Gavin ran to catch up as Geoff began to follow them.

“Hey! It’s not my precious pop tarts, it’s Geoff’s driving!”

“You dickhead, you’re eating normal cereal from now on.” Geoff laughed as he caught Jack’s eye.

“Geoff! Gavin whined as he bumped into Ray and Joel on the stairs.

  
  
It was only when she was inside the waiting room that the colour returned. The walls were too white and the brightly coloured toys burned into her retinas. Griffon watched with jealousy as mothers held their babies. It was if they were mocking her, flaunting their love and their pride and joy. Griffon had to look at the floor as her body shook, her teeth chattering. She was terrified to hear the news she already knew come from somebody official’s mouth. The clock on the wall was ticking away so slowly and Griffon wanted to rip it from its place. Griffon wanted to run away, pretend that it hadn’t happened. But it had to come, and Griffon found herself yet again walking into a room to hear news that would decide her fate.  
  
  
Geoff watches as Joel’s movements get bigger, his hands swinging and almost hitting a poor passerby in the face. He was getting worked up about the stock markets again, as something big had happened (Geoff assumed). He laughed as Joel’s face got more and more animated, his words becoming a jumble as he expressed his fears and shit. Geoff rolled his eyes and slid his hand into his pocket, feeling his phone vibrate. He placed a finger to Joel’s lips, signalling for him to shut up as he pulls the phone out and checks the caller ID. Seeing Griffon’s name makes him smile and he quickly answers and puts it to his ear.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asks.

 

 

Joel watches in confusion as Geoff’s smile disappears from his face, as his eyes go wide and tears start to form. He starts to ask if everything is okay when Geoff suddenly bolts, getting further and further away. Joel is stunned, he’s sure the baby can’t be coming yet. It only occurs a few moments too late that he should perhaps run after Geoff, and soon he is dashing through the halls. But when he bursts out the main doors and sprints to the parking lot he can see it’s too late. His hands find his head as he watches Geoff pull out from the parking lot, speeding down the road. Joel watches for a moment and then turns on his heels, in search of his friends.  
  
  
Geoff felt helpless as Griffon comes undone in his arms. His hand absent-mindedly rubs useless circles on her back as she clung to him. Geoff fought his own tears, trying to appear strong when Griffon clearly was not. Griffon had pulled the bunches from her hair and Geoff kissed it soothingly. He choked a sob when he looked at the floor, seeing her hair bands discarded in a mess of glass. What was once a jar now littered her carpet, ripping to shreds various pieces of paper. Geoff could see part of a drawing. He recognized parts of himself and had to look down into Griffon’s hair when he realized what it was. He instead concentrated on calming Griffon, trying to find the words to make it okay. Of course, it was useless. Geoff remembered Gavin and quickly snuck a phone call to Joel. Geoff didn’t think he was going to make it home tonight.

 

 

Gavin appeared through the main doors, desperately trying to pull his shirt to hide a hickey. He glared at Michael’s back as the jock pushed past him, sneakily pinching Gavin’s bum. The Brit shielded his eyes from the Texas sun as he searched for Geoff. He couldn’t find him and instead spotted Joel and Ray, leaning against Joel’s car. He ran down the steps and stumbled to a halt in front of them. Joel nodded to him as he fell into his car bonnet.

“Hey, Gavino.” Joel said, his voice grave. Gavin smiled, one hand still tugging at his collar. Ray noticed and looked away in disgust, he didn’t even need to ask to know what Gavin had been doing. “Geoff’s gone to stay at Griffon’s, so you’re staying round mine tonight.” Gavin looked a little confused, but he didn’t protest when Joel opened the door for him. He did grumble that he had to sit in the back, though, which earned a laugh from Ray as he slid into the front seat.

 

 

Griffon almost jumped when she heard the door shut. She clung to Geoff like her life depended on it when she heard footsteps on the stairs. There’s a knock on the door and before she can call out her mother’s standing in the open doorway, mouth agape. Geoff’s heart stops for a split second, as he watches Griffon’s mom assess the situation. He feels Griffon’s grip tighten on his shirt when her mom walks into the room, picking up the drawing. She looks from the piece of paper to the teenagers, over and over again as her mouth opens and closes in disbelief. Griffon can see she’s about to explode when she says something first.

“It doesn’t matter, mom. It’s… gone.” Griffon chokes out, burying her face back into Geoff’s chest as he pulls her closer. Griffon’s mom doesn’t understand at first, feeling angry and annoyed at the boy who is holding her daughter so closely. But then it clicks, as she notices Geoff’s face and registers why the stuff is sprawled on the floor in the first place. She remembers finding the bloody sheets on her break and it sinks in.

 

 

Griffon’s mom seems to tear up, almost choking. She walks closer to the bed, sitting on the edge and twiddling her thumbs. She doesn’t know what to say to the two teenagers and for the longest while the group sit in silence, save for the choked sobs escaping Griffon’s mouth. It’s Geoff who takes over the situation, leaning forward a little as he cradles Griffon in his arms.

“I’m really sorry, we were going to tell you and then… then Griffon called me…” Geoff says. In that moment, his voice cracks a little and Griffon’s mom realizes she can’t be mad at him. He’s just as choked up as her daughter, probably just as broken too. Silently she turns and kneels over, pulling the two children into her arms. She kisses the tops of both of their heads, whispering that it’ll all be okay. She pulls away a little, looking down at her upset daughter.

“Have you been to the doctors?” She asks, even though she’s pretty sure Griffon’s probably already been there. Griffon nods and she squeezes her daughter’s arm for comfort. “Okay. C’mon, you need to eat something sweetie, you too Geoff. Let’s go downstairs, okay?” Griffon’s mom’s voice is soothing. Feeling like little children again, Geoff and Griffon link hands and follow her downstairs.

 

 

Ray had insisted, and Gavin had obliged. So here they were, all three boys just staring at Dan as he gushed and squealed. He was telling a story Gavin had heard a million times before, heck he’d been there when it happened. Ray was both watching Dan and Gavin, releasing a small tut when he saw Gavin look down at his phone. Dan noticed too and rolled his eyes,

“Am I boring you, B?” He joked trying to point at the phone through the screen. Gavin looked up after replying to Michael, not quite hearing the question but recognizing his nickname. Dan just laughed, brushing off his boyfriend’s odd behaviour. He was used to it by now, Gavin had been completely off with him lately. Dan put it to the situation with Griffon and Geoff, having cried when they created a skype call with him. So he let Gavin be, wishing he could be there to give him cuddles and soothing words. But he knew Gavin was in good hands, with caring friends. He didn’t know that Gavin was getting all that and more with a redhead jock, though. Dan began another story, loving the attention he was getting from Ray and Joel.

 

 

Geoff was shaking as he pulled the hot chocolate to his lips, sighing with frustration as he spilled another drop on the countertop. Griffon’s mom brushed it off, offering a reassuring smile as she dabbed at the mark. Griffon herself was crushed into Geoff’s side, having pulled her barstool as close as she could get it. Griffon didn’t want to leave him, couldn’t stand to be away from the only person who knew what she was going through. Geoff was comforting, as she listened to his breathing and gripped onto one of his hands tightly. Griffon watched as her mom made a call, knowing who it was to. It wasn’t her dad that was for sure. Griffon hadn’t seen him for years and that was why she was so relieved when Geoff hadn’t run away that day. Griffon’s mom smiled as she put the phone down, it was a reassuring smile more than anything happy.

“Griffon, your appointment is on Thursday… Geoff. I think it’s time you called your parents, honey.” Griffon’s mom offered a reassuring pat to the back of Geoff’s hand as he swallowed down the fear.


	19. Chapter 19

Dan was getting frequently more annoyed by the way Gavin’s eyes barely ever left his phone and how he wouldn’t talk. He was trying so hard to be nice and supportive, but when he asked a question and Gavin didn’t bother to respond he got more than a little annoyed.

“Gav, are you being serious?” He grumbled and watched as the air between Joel and Ray became awkward. The couple gave each other a little look, and then excused themselves. Gavin barely noticed, laughing at a text he’d just received from Michael. “Who are you texting?” Dan yelled at the screen, eyes wide as he realized he’d just voiced his thoughts. Gavin’s head snapped up, slightly shocked and looking almost guilty.

“I’m not texting anyone important, love. Now, what happened to Joanne?” Gavin asked, remembering one of the only things he’d bothered to listen to. Dan threw his hands into the air and let out a flustered sigh.

“That was ages ago, Gav! They clearly are important,” Dan’s eyes scrunched up as he noticed something, “and what’s that? Is that a…?” Gavin was quick to cover the hickey up. Dan’s anger fading and his face breaking Gavin’s heart.

 

“Gavin… where’d you get that?” Dan’s voice had gotten quieter, almost sullen. Gavin avoided Dan’s stare as he searched for an excuse,

“I… I got it during baseball in P.E – someone hit me with a bat.” Gavin tried, but when he looked up he could tell Dan didn’t believe it. Dan was struggling to breathe, holding all of his emotions in. Dan almost wanted to forget he’d even seen it, wanted to pretend it had never happened. But the evidence was there clear as day and he knew that Gavin hadn’t been faithful.

“Who… who did it?” Dan’s voice faltered. Gavin wanted to run back to England and pull him into his arms. Not only was it impossible, but he was sure Dan would probably kill him on the spot.

“He’s not important, Dan… Dan please I’ll stop for you.”  Gavin pleaded, and he truly believed he could. Because watching Dan cry was breaking his heart and it hurt even more to know he caused it. But Dan shook his head, using his fingers to wipe away his tears. Gavin didn’t deserve them.

“So it’s a guy, huh? I see how it is.” Dan said, his voice barely above a whisper. Gavin gave him a pained look.

 

 

Dan should have seen it coming, really. He should have tried to keep in contact a little more, possibly asked Barbara about how Gavin was acting. But Dan shook his head at these thoughts, it was not his fault at all. Gavin had cheated and while Dan didn’t know why, whether he was feeling lonely or he’d just found someone knew, he knew that it was over. Dan had watched painfully as Gavin became more distant, he should have known that Gavin was only getting attention from someone else. Dan watched as Gavin looked like a lost puppy. He had to look away, for fear of chickening out. Dan had to do it. For himself, if anything. He chanced looking back into Gavin’s eyes for a second, then he let the words spill from his mouth like poison,

“It’s over.”

Gavin thought his heart would break in that moment; he’d always assumed that he’d break down. Yet he didn’t, feeling surprisingly numb to the situation. He was lost for words, though, as he watched his now ex boyfriend disappear as he disconnected. Gavin just sat for a few moments, contemplating what to do. Part of him wanted call and beg for Dan to take him back, scream and yell if he didn’t. Still, there was a bigger part of him that needed nothing more than Michael’s arms, his warm embrace and kind words from the person who’d just ruined his relationship. So Gavin closed his laptop, walked past Joel and Ray as they re-entered the room. The couple had heard everything and had run to comfort Gavin. But he simply walked into the night, already dialling the one person he knew would make it ok. Ray watched as his friend walked away from his relationship, watched as Gavin didn’t even put up a fight. That’s when he knew to leave Gavin to talk to Michael, instead of running after him and screaming like he wanted to.

 

“Gavin, are you alright?” Michael asked, he hadn’t expected a call from Gavin especially after the Brit had suddenly stopped texting him. He had thought Gavin had just fallen asleep, but apparently he was awake. Michael was about to talk again, when Gavin’s small and stuttering voice reached his ears,

“M-Michael… Dan… He… He dumped me.” Gavin whimpered. He wasn’t sure why he was telling Michael this, why he was searching for comfort from him. But he immediately felt better when Michael’s voice came spilling back,

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Where are you? Do you want me to come see you? Gavin?” Michael was stumbling over his words. He felt terrible. It didn’t need to be explained that Dan had found out. He didn’t know if Gavin had told him or if Dan had just guessed. Michael still felt responsible either way.

“I’m with Ray… but we’re at Joel’s. He doesn’t know and we can’t just” Michael cut him off.

“I don’t care. Tell me where he lives.” Michael really didn’t care if Joel was there or not at that point. He just knew that somewhere along the line with Gavin he felt things for him, and he couldn’t sit idly while Gavin was breaking down. So when Gavin told him the address, he wasted no time collecting his keys and getting in his car. His boy needed him, and nothing could keep Michael away at this point.

 

Joel was shocked, to say the least, when Ray and Gavin explained what had been happening to him. Joel wasn’t very comfortable letting Michael come to his house, especially keeping Gavin and Michael’s relationship (if you could call it that) a secret. Joel was actually quite annoyed at Gavin, for Dan’s sake. Yet Joel didn’t protest when there was a knock on the door. He just stayed back, holding Ray close to him. Joel knew what Michael had done to his boyfriend and to Gavin, for that matter. So both Ray and Joel were confused, when instead of barging in and taking Gavin right then and there Michael pulled the sandy haired boy into a hug and simply held him. Michael placed tiny kisses to Gavin’s forehead, ignoring their audience. He squeezed Gavin as the Brit held onto him tightly. The redhead led them to the couch, pulling Gavin onto his lap and stroking Gavin’s hair soothingly. The Brit wasn’t crying, but he was clearly quite shaken up. Ray felt awkward very quickly, so he pulled Joel from the room and mentioned something about dinner. Joel nodded, feeling as if he was intruding an intimate moment (no matter how wrong it might be).

 

Gavin nuzzled into Michael’s neck, feeling very lucky to have someone like the redhead in his life. He’d doubted him before, but now Gavin could see that Michael was more than just a horny redhead with a secret lust for British boys. Instead, he really was a much cuter, less ferocious version of the school mascot. Michael was a teddy bear, the fact that he was Gavin’s teddy bear just made him that much sweeter. So Gavin didn’t hesitate to kiss those soft lips, or wrap his hands in the familiar curls. Michael didn’t stop him either, just pulling Gavin closer to his chest. For the first time the kiss wasn’t desperate, fast or hungry. It was candy coated, sugary and sweet. Michael pulled away and let the Brit squish his nose into his jaw, letting out a breathy chuckle. Gavin’s eyes lit up at the sound and he looked up, watching as Michael’s eyes crinkled in the corners. Gavin could have stayed there for hours, never leaving Michael’s arms and watching the freckles dance on his cheeks for eternity.

 

Joel sheepishly entered the room, carrying a box of pizza that he awkwardly set on the coffee table in front of Michael and Gavin. Gavin’s face was pushed against Michael’s neck, so he couldn’t see but Michael gave him a thankful nod. Joel just bit his lip and walked back into the kitchen, joining Ray at the dining table. He watched Ray pull a slice, letting a small smile creep on his lips when the cheese flicked off and hit Ray on the nose.

“Hey, it’s not funny.” Ray grumbled as he pulled the gooey mess from his nose. Joel chuckled, grabbing his own slice and chewing on the end of it. Once Ray had finished his first mouthful, he gestured to the doorway that led to Michael and Gavin.

“How are they doing?” Ray asked. He still wasn’t one hundred percent okay with their relationship, and felt a little annoyed that Gavin could turn so quickly to Michael in such a situation. But he was curious, to say the least.

“Eh, they’re still just cuddling. Gavin’s nestled into his neck.” Joel shrugged. It was weird, seeing two people he’d thought hated each other being so cuddly.

 

 

Gavin couldn’t remember why Michael had started feeding him, or where he got the food from for that matter. But Gavin didn’t protest when the jock basically shoved the slice of pizza into his mouth. He smiled for the first time that night when Michael missed and pushed it into his cheek, smothering cheese all over it.

“You did that on purpose you pleb!” Gavin squealed, battling with Michael’s wrist as the redhead tried to repeat his action. Michael was laughing too, feeding off of Gavin’s gleeful smile.

“No, I didn’t. Don’t worry, just let me feed you, it’ll be okay.” Michael chuckled, trying desperately to smear the cheesy snack across Gavin’s face.  When Michael proved to be much stronger than Gavin, the Brit tried to wriggle away as Michael’s free arm held him in place. He managed to topple backwards, pulling Michael on top of him.

“Michael! Stop it!” But Gavin was giggling, still attempting to get away even though it was useless. Joel and Ray rushed into the room just in time to watch Michael smash the pizza into Gavin’s face. Joel almost hauled Michael off of Gavin, until he realised that Gavin was laughing. He watched with confusion as he saw Gavin smear his fingers through the goo on his face and push them onto Michael’s eyebrows.

 

“You piece of shit.” Michael snorted, leaning his forehead onto Gavin’s sticky one. The mess had been made, so why not mess around a little? Ray couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, which caused both Michael and Gavin to look up at him. Out of instinct, Ray froze as he was caught in Michael’s gaze. But Michael just laughed, looking back down at Gavin.

“Look at the mess you’ve made.” Michael shook his head in mock disapproval, climbing off of Gavin. The Brit pouted and looked to Joel,

“It wasn’t me!” He pointed to Michael but the jock pushed his hand away, looking as innocent as can be. Despite himself, Joel laughs at the two idiots before him. He can’t stand Michael and yet here he is acting like a normal human being, not the douchebag who has become a regular in his life. So Joel ignores the nagging in the back of his mind and joins them on the couch, dragging Ray with him and pulling him under his arm.

“Anyone want to play video games?” He asks, watching as both Gavin and Michael smile.

 

Michael’s never felt more accepted as he’s hitting his controller in frustration. Somehow, Ray and Gavin had convinced them that they had to play in Minecraft. Neither Joel nor Michael had ever played before and after much persuasion from the other boys they had agreed to it. But now, as Gavin dumped another bucket of lava into his cave, Michael was questioning the idea.

“Gavin, did you really do it again? Why can’t you bug Joel and Ray for once!” Michael muttered, looking to the other screen where Joel and Ray had set up a second xbox. They had made a little home together and Ray was currently decorating it with roses.

“I can’t find them, they’ve hid from me.” Gavin pouted as the two boys chuckled. Ray was snuggled into the side of Joel, sticking his tongue out at Gavin who tried to screen look.

Michael rolled his eyes and grumbled when his character respawned right in front of Gavin.

“Hi, Michael!” Gavin beamed as he turned around to see his boy in the game. In reality, Gavin was settled on Michael’s lap, his head resting on Michael’s shoulder. Michael looked down at him and rolled his eyes, giving Gavin’s Minecraft character a couple of taps. “Michael!” Gavin whined, nudging Michael’s jaw with his head gently. The redhead laughed.

“Hey, Joel, Ray – can I come to your house? I really need to ditch this annoying little prick.” He said in a joking tone and everyone laughed, leaving Gavin to whine.

“That’s not fair!” Gavin grumbled as Michael killed him, quickly running in the direction of Joel and Ray’s house so that Gavin couldn’t follow. He kissed the top of the pouty Brit’s head as he arrived, safely locking himself in the house. “Guys, don’t leave me.” Gavin pouted and Ray took pity on him, telling him where to go.

“Just don’t lava my roses, ok?” He warned as Gavin eagerly nodded, bumping his head on Michael.


	20. Chapter 20

Geoff didn’t expect his parents to be so calm; he didn’t expect his mom to pull Griffon into a warming hug. He didn’t expect his dad to discuss therapy sessions with Griffon’s mom. He knew he couldn’t have asked for a better reaction. His dad caught his eye, asking whether Geoff was okay without saying a word. Geoff nodded, because he had to. Geoff had to be okay for Griffon, no matter how much the situation was crushing him right now. His girlfriend needed him, he didn’t have time to care about himself. That would come later. Geoff went white at the thought of telling everybody, but knew that the day would come. It would have to be tomorrow, he’d gather everybody together after school and brief them on the situation. Because there was no way he’d be leaving Griffon’s side for the next few days. Geoff quickly remembered Gavin, and text Geoff to see how the Brit was faring.

 

Nobody knew how exactly it had happened, but somewhere along the line Ray and Joel’s pretty little house had caught fire. Everyone suspected Gavin. Mostly because he was cackling like a mad man in Michael’s arms as he tried to stifle his laughter using the redhead’s chest. Michael was shaking his head as he watched Joel and Ray desperately try save their house.

“No – save the roses! Gavin, you bastard!” Ray scowled at Gavin, but it quickly turned into a smile. Joel’s character emerged from the flames like a hero, and in a much less heroic gesture spat roses onto Ray. The younger boy cheered, pulling his boyfriend into a much deserved kiss. Gavin watched and then looked up at Michael, staring at the redhead’s lips in a hopeful way. Michael raised his eyebrows and laughed looking down and shaking his head.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’ve been a bad boy.” Michael scolded, smiling anyway. Gavin pouted and then his eyes lit up with glee,

“Are you going to tap me for being bad, Michael?” He teased. Michael couldn’t help himself then, Gavin looked so cute. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s lips.

“Later.” He winked, blushing when Joel and Ray made cat calls.

 

Joel heard his phone go off and quickly checked it, leaving Ray to rebuild their house.

“This time make it out of stone, so a certain dickhead can’t burn it.” He whispered to Ray and the younger boy laughed. Joel saw the text from Geoff and smiled, calling out to Gavin who had pushed his controller aside to engage Michael in a heavy make out battle.

“Hey, Gavino. Geoff asks if you’re okay?” Gavin pulls away just as Joel moves his eyebrows up and down, winking occasionally. Gavin rolls his eyes at him then looks back at Michael, practically beaming as he looks into Michael’s brown eyes.

“I’m absolutely top. But,” Gavin thinks for a second, “Tell him about Dan.” He says sternly. Michael watches as Gavin suddenly looks a little sad. In an effort to fix it, he kisses Gavin’s temple. It seems to draw that familiar shit eating grin back again and Gavin and Michael are kissing before Joel can say anymore. The older boy rolls his eyes, quickly texting Geoff back and explaining the situation.

 

Geoff sighs as he reads the text from Joel,

“Well, Dan dumped him. He seems okay at the moment though…” Geoff wants to lash out there and then, it seems that tonight is not anybody’s night at all. Geoff makes a casual reminder in his head to pay special attention to Gavin as well. It seems as though Geoff’s feelings will have to be put on hold a little longer. There are more important people to look after, Geoff thinks as he stares lovingly at his girlfriend. Griffon isn’t crying anymore, but she certainly is far from happy. Geoff’s mom has made her tea, something she learned from the insufferable Brit.

“According to Gavin, tea makes everything better.” His mom had insisted and Geoff had simply rolled his eyes. How could a warm drink fix this mess? It’s not like it could impregnate his girlfriend. Though, Geoff didn’t really know much about British culture. It was possible, especially as he thought about how weird Gavin was. Geoff shook the thought, rubbing his hand against his temple. He didn’t have time to think such nonsense. He saw Griffon look at him over her mug and immediately honed in on her. The one who needed him most, his princess.

 

It started to get late and everyone realized that Michael had to leave eventually, and so did Ray. Michael’s jaw ached from laughing so hard, he couldn’t remember having a good time like this in a long while. He’d been quick to offer Ray a lift home, feeling that maybe he and the Puerto Rican were almost friends with each other. Michael had sensed Joel’s hesitation, but had insisted that he would take care of Ray. Ray was eager to accept his invitation, not wanting to make trouble for his constantly worried boyfriend. So, the two boys said goodbyes to their lovers. Joel and Ray collided in a sweet embrace, full with fluffy kisses and sweet words. While Michael and Gavin simply made out, though not aggressively. Michael had his hands on Gavin’s waist possessively, while Gavin clung to Michael’s neck and sighed when he had to grudgingly let go. He didn’t want Michael to leave and he waved sadly as the door closed. Joel looked down at Gavin, swinging his arm around his shoulder.

“So, how about some sleep?” Gavin smiled gratefully up at him.

 

The moment the car door slammed shut, Ray was staring at Michael intently. It wasn’t a pleasant gaze and Michael looked slightly concerned.

“Don’t you hurt him.” Ray said in a menacing tone. Michael quickly looked over to check if Ray was joking. To his surprise, he wasn’t. Michael hadn’t realized before how menacing Ray could look. He was startled and nervous. “I mean it, Michael. I don’t care that you’re twice his size. Don’t hurt Gavin.” Ray was almost threatening him. Michael didn’t know what to think, but he felt a little annoyed that Ray would even imagine that Michael could hurt the stupid Brit.

“I won’t, you don’t have to worry about that.” Michael finally replied, just as he pulled into Ray’s road. The Puerto Rican’s gaze didn’t let up, but it softened slightly. He nodded to the jock before stepping out and starting towards his front door. Leaving Michael sitting very dazed and confused in his driveway.

 

When Griffon curls into Geoff’s chest at the end of the night, their parents chatting downstairs, she feels as if she’s in the safest place in the world. She listens to his breathing, so calm and sturdy. Griffon is grateful in that moment, despite how scared and upset she may be, that she has Geoff there to help her through. That she managed to snag the coolest, kindest, sweetest guy in the entire world and he’s holding her close. Griffon’s window is open and creating a slight breeze but she’s too comfortable to close it. Geoff listens to her breathing as he waits for her to fall asleep. When he’s sure Griffon’s officially dreaming, Geoff let’s go. He uses the hand that isn’t clinging desperately to his girlfriend to wipe away the tears that spill out. He tries to be quiet as he cries, sniffling to keep it at bay. Geoff didn’t know he’d ever become so attached to someone who was never even born, yet here he was mourning their lack of existence. Geoff reminds himself of the stack of money he’d been hiding in one of his drawers, preparing to provide for the family that had been thrust upon him. But now it was gone, like a dream and Geoff’s yearning for it. He tries to tell himself that it’s okay, that he’s saved a lot of trouble. But there’s nothing to describe the giant pit in the bottom of his stomach and the way he has to keep swallowing for fear of being sick. Geoff didn’t lose just anybody, he lost his child.

 

When Michael gets home he checks his mobile, which he had ‘accidently’ left at home. He was right to, as he rolls his eyes at the five phone calls from Lindsay. They’re accompanied by several angry texts and Michael wishes he could just leave it but he knows better than that. With a flick of his thumb Michael’s calling her and he’s already flinching before the slaughter of words has even begun,

“Michael! Why the fuck haven’t you been replying to me? Where have you been?” Lindsay screams down the line before Michael can even take a breath. Lindsay doesn’t even wait for an answer, “I’ve called Miles, Kerry, everybody and you haven’t been anywhere. What did you do fall asleep again? It’s fucking rude Michael!” Lindsay goes on and on and Michael contemplates leaving her on speakerphone for a few minutes while he gets a sandwich. But she finally pauses, catching her breathe.

“I’m sorry, hun. I really am, I did just fall asleep. I’ll make it up to you in the morning?” Michael offers, searching his cupboards for something to eat despite the pizza he had earlier. Most of that ended up all over Gavin’s face, anyway. Lindsay sighs on the other line.

“Fine, but it better be worth it. Oh! Did I tell you about Margie, what happened between her and…” Michael zoned out, chomping down on a sandwich.


	21. Chapter 21

Chris awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes sizzling on the pan. A small smile spread across his face as he heard his parents talking together downstairs. The brunette stretched.He was content on just staying in bed to listen to his parent’s talk. But Chris knew he had to go to school, to see Natalia if nobody else. So he raided his drawers for his clothes, pulling them on before bounding down the stairs to the sweet waft of the smell. A pleasant scene greeted him in the kitchen, his mother humming quietly as she made a second batch of pancakes. His father, already seated and eating the pancakes, was reading the morning newspaper. It was the perfect scene. Chris gave a sigh of content before turning to his parents and saying sweetly,

“Good Morning.”

 

Of course, it was ignored. Especially since  _he_  had entered, gratefully accepting the pile of pancakes his mother handed to him. Tall, dark and handsome Chris’ older brother Brad was clearly the favourite of the family. Brad was flying through college, riding the high that was his football scholarship like it was the winning lottery ticket. Brad was the star quarterback of his college team, while Chris struggled to get straight A’s in a desperate bid for attention. It never worked, however. Brad would win a champion game while Chris would win a chess match. It seemed the family favoured brawl over brains, muscle over knowledge. Chris poured himself a bowl of cereal, already knowing he wouldn’t receive pancakes. Chris felt as though he was just a spectator in this family and if it wasn’t for the family photos and birth certificate it seems he would be.

 

He listened as Brad talked about college life, about football and about his girlfriend. Chris smiled when he thought about his own girlfriend and with a quick check of the time he realized she was probably waiting for him at the end of his road. Chris quickly dumped the remainder of his cereal into the bin, which earned the attention of his father,

“Chris, what do you think you’re doing? That’s good food you’re chucking out right there.” Mr Demarais scolded, frowning up at his son. Chris just shrugged, holding his backpack out to wordlessly say that he had to go. Before his father could talk again, Chris was out of the door.

 

Natalia was waiting for him at the end of the road, frowning as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. Chris surprised her by pulling her in for a hug. Chris noticed that her hair had gotten lighter and he smiled as he pulled a stray hair from her forehead,

“You look pretty today. Did you dye it again?” The couple began walking, hand in hand, down the road. Natalia shrugged, still picking at the ends.

“Yeah, but it went green for a while. I’m still not sure it’s all gone.” Chris rolled his eyes, bumping into Natalia’s shoulder playfully.

“It’s fine, you look beautiful. Natalia smiled back at Chris then, abandoning the piece of hair she’d just been fiddling with. Quickly, as though trying not to be seen, Natalia pressed a quick kiss to Chris’ cheek. Chris blushed a little as he swung their hands, watching them fall back and forth. Chris knew it was going to be a good day.

 

Gavin grumbled as he looked in the mirror, fixing the creeper scarf he’d picked out to wear. Gavin knew that it was hot outside, but he’d wear anything to hide the hickey Michael had left so obviously in the open. He scratched at the material, already sweating even inside Joel’s air conditioned house. Joel knocked on the bathroom door. When he didn’t get a response, he barged right in and saw Gavin wrapping the scarf around his neck. He quirked his eyebrows, catching Gavin’s gaze in the mirror.

“Are you being serious? It’s boiling out there…” Joel began but was stopped when Gavin tugged the scarf off and pointed to the hickey. Joel began laughing instead, already backing from the bathroom. “Alright, I see your point. C’mon, we have to go but you’re going to look so stupid.” Joel sang as Gavin followed him.

 

Ray gave Gavin an odd look as he climbed into the car, on time as always. Ray looked from his friend to Joel, prompting anyone to tell him why Gavin was wearing a fucking scarf in this weather. Joel leaned closer to him, a devilish grin spread across his face,

“Remember that hickey?” He whispered and Ray burst out laughing, doubling over as Gavin kicked the back of his chair.

“Ray! Shut up, it’s not funny.” Gavin whined, increasing his efforts on pummelling the chair.

“Hey! Be careful back there, Gav. Oh, remind everyone that Geoff and Griffon want to talk to us after school.” Joel added, just as they pulled into the parking lot. He wasn’t sure Gavin had heard him as the Brit sprung from the car and ran straight to Kara and Barbara. Ray shrugged, adjusting his glasses as Joel looked out and sighed.

“I’ll tell him, don’t worry.” Ray assured his boyfriend, pulling Joel over for a quick kiss before he went to save the girls from the wrath of Vav. Joel waved him off, spotting Jack and Liz halfway up the stairs.

 

“So why are we all meeting after school again?” Barbara asked, absent-mindedly nibbling on the end of a fizzy strawberry lace. She had linked arms with Kara, who had insisted she linked arms with Ray. That left Gavin, Chris and Natalia trailing behind them. Ray shrugged, reaching over and stealing a sweet from Barbara.

“I don’t know, Geoff wants to talk to us about something.”

“Do you think it’s about a baby shower?” Kara squealed, already picturing what she’d bring. Barbara rolls her eyes, but she’s slightly intruged about the idea of buying teddy bears and tiny socks. The group ascend the stairs until they bump into something, or rather somebody.

 

Lindsay’s standing in front of her small posse. Michael is standing on her left, standing too close in Gavin’s opinion. Miles and Kerry stand to the left of Michael, while a couple of cheerleaders nobody knows the name of stand beside Lindsay. Monty, the only male cheerleader in the school, stands to the right of them. Lindsay’s smile is sickly sweet as she gazes down at the other group, her eyes lingering on Kara.

“Glad we bumped into you, K. We’re heading to the field, care to join us?” Lindsay’s voice is so fake that Barbara wants to rip that smug smile off of her face. Kara looks unsure, her eyes flickering between her friends and the group before them. Michael spies the creeper scarf Gavin is wearing, then catches the Brit’s eyes and chokes back a laugh. Gavin tugs awkwardly at it, blushing. Lindsay misinterprets the whole situation and laughs too, pointing out Gavin’s odd fashion choice to the rest of the group.

“I don’t know how cold it was back in England, but it’s fucking boiling here in Texas you weirdo.” She taunts, soaking in the forced laughs that come from behind her.

 

Nobody moves, still and Kara chews her lip as she contemplates what her action should be. Chris squeezes Natalia’s hand as he spies Kerry looking at him. He pulls her closer to him, desperately looking anywhere but Kerry. The not quite blonde jock leans closer to Miles, whispering something that appears to be funny as Miles laughs. Both of them look at Chris, making the other boy feel even less comfortable. Lindsay taps her foot on the ground, demanding an answer from Kara. Kara seems to catch on and finally answers her slightly threatening friend,

“I think I’m going to pass… Barbara and I have something to work on anyway.” The air is tense immediately as Lindsay scowls. She’s not happy with Kara’s answer, and Michael has the decency to hold her back before she physically forces Kara away from the mismatched group of friends. With an aura only a head cheerleader could possess, Lindsay replaces her scowl with another sickly sweet smile. She pushes past the group, flicking her ponytail as she does. When he’s sure nobody is looking, Michael winks at Gavin as he passes. Kerry continues his heated stare on Chris as he and Miles descend down the stairs. Barbara turns to Kara,

“Well, that went better than expected.”

 

Michael was restless as he was forced to sit on the field with everybody. Lindsay was being incredibly cuddly and clingy, and while before it would have been welcomed Michael just felt wrong. The cheerleaders were talking and talking and nobody was really listening to each other and even if they were it didn’t matter. Michael longed to be inside, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw a text from Gavin.

“Who is that?” Lindsay asked, peering over Michael’s hands at his phone. Michael pulled it away from her view, frowning at her.

“It’s none of your business, nosy. Shall we head inside; I wouldn’t want to ruin your long reign of arriving on time now.” Michael said, his voice laced with fake concern. Lindsay looked as if she’s going to say more, but she bit back. Everyone around them stood and Michael watched as Miles helped Kerry to his feet, raising an eyebrow at the two. Miles immediately blushed, releasing Kerry’s wrist after holding it a little longer than necessary. Michael rolled his eyes.

Michael found Gavin during their break and he quickly performed the same signal they had used before. Gavin caught on quickly, casually diving into a closet in the middle of Ray’s sentence. The Puerto Rican frowned, but when he locked his gaze with Michael he understood what was happening. He simply rolled his eyes, which received a smile from Michael as he dived in after Gavin. Ray hovered around the door, ensuring the two could have some private time without a janitor trying to use the closet to y’know,  _actually do his job_.

 

Michael snickered as he thumbed Gavin’s scarf in the dark. Gavin rolled his eyes as Michael backed him against a wall. He could feel the redhead’s breath as he spoke, soft breezes hitting his ear.

“Why are you wearing a scarf in this heat, Gavvy? Got something to hide?” Michael teased, tugging at the scarf as it slipped from around Gavin’s neck. Gavin gasped as Michael threw the scarf to the floor, his thumb rubbing fondly over the mark. The Brit clung to his shoulders, nails digging in to the back of his jersey. Michael began placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin just under Gavin’s jaw. Gavin felt Michael start to nibble, and then suck at his skin. Michael had managed to create a few more bruises before Gavin realized what he was doing, mumbling against Michael’s ear and trying to push him back. But the redhead persisted, never missing a beat.

“Michael! Michael, stop.” Gavin whined, giving Michael a pathetic look when the redhead finally looked up. It wasn’t very convincing.

“Oh shut up, you love it.” Michael taunted lust in his eyes as he started to nibble at Gavin’s lips instead.

 

Ray was quickly growing impatient. Their break was almost over and Ray definitely didn’t want to be late for their next class. He started pacing, earning odd gazes from the few people that were still lingering in the hallways. Eventually, Michael bust out and he grinned at Ray as he wiped away some spit on his lip. They didn’t talk, but the pleased look in Michael’s eyes said enough to Ray. Gavin came shortly after, adjusting the scarf around his neck as he made sure he’d covered every mark.

“Don’t tell me there’s more?” Ray asked as they walked to class. Gavin didn’t reply and instead flushed red, walking a little faster. Ray rolled his eyes, at the rate they were going Gavin would be wearing a full body suit to school soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

The group agreed to meet after school before going to Griffon’s, mostly because half of the group couldn’t actually drive. Joel leant against his car, which he had moved to park next to Ali’s. Joel would be taking Ray, Gavin, Kara and Barbara in his car while Ali took Brandon, Jack, Liz and Chris. Natalia would have been invited too, but as she didn’t really understand or know much about the Griffon/Geoff situation everyone decided it was best she stay out of it. Nobody was really clear on what Geoff wanted to tell them, especially since he had insisted it was urgent. Ali chewed on the end of her sunglasses as they waited for the younger group to come out from class.

“How long does it take?” Brandon grumbled. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Ali’s car, legs hanging out of the door. Ali rolled her eyes at him, it had only just gone past 3’o’clock.

 

Barbara picked Kara up from her last class, slipping her arm into Kara’s out of habit. The cheerleader smiled,

“Do you need anything from your locker? Because otherwise we should probably just head out.” Kara asked, and Barbara replied by shaking her head. Barbara was kind of nervous, it seemed odd that Geoff and Griffon weren’t in for another day. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Barbara remembered to keep smiling, though, as Gavin and Ray appeared either side of the girls.

“Ray, I called shotgun.” Gavin said, to which Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah, well you’re not getting it. It’s my boyfriend’s car and I am not sitting in the back.” Gavin shrugged.

“I called it.” The girls laughed, joined by Chris as he caught the end of the conversation.

“Are you two still arguing over that?” He added, waving goodbye to Natalia as she was scooped up by her friends.

 

Brandon let out a little cheer as he spotted them coming down the stairs, whacking Jack’s shoulder as he made out with Liz. The couple turned and Jack glared at Brandon. Joel’s eyes went wide as Gavin and Ray rushed past him, clambering to get in the front seat. Ali started laughing as the two boys wrestled on the floor in front. Barbara, deciding she’d had enough of the boys arguing, stepped over them and slid into the passenger seat herself. Both boy’s heads shot up,

“Hey! NO FAIR!’ They said in unison, brushing themselves off. Gavin stood and folded his arms, huffing at Barbara who took a mature approach on the situation, sticking her tongue out. Ray tried a different tactic, floating towards Joel and pulling him into a cuddle that escalated into a kiss. A little love struck and in awe of Ray’s bold move, Joel’s voice came out dazed,

“Ray gets front seat.” He said, following Ray’s lips in search of more. Gavin grumbled about favouritism before falling into the back. Barbara happily jumped in after him, followed by Kara. Ray pulled away with a smug smile as he slid into his rightful place beside Joel.

 

Geoff was nervous. Everybody would be arriving soon and he still didn’t know how to tell them what had happened. Griffon was curled up on the sofa, cradling her 7th tea of the day. One of her favourite movies was playing on the television, but she wasn’t really watching it. Geoff paced the living room once more before sitting beside his girlfriend. He chewed at his fingers and Griffon began to notice. With her free hand, she pulled Geoff’s hand away from his mouth.

“Geoff, stop.” She said softly, looking into the deep pools of Geoff’s eyes. Griffon saw the worry in them, and it scared her slightly to see Geoff like that. He’d been so strong, but over the day Griffon had started to see him crack. Griffon needed him to stay strong, so she tried to comfort him in whatever way she could manage. Her mom came bustling into the room, carrying trays of biscuits and orange juice.

“When did you say your friends would be here, honey?” She asked sweetly, brushing a hair from Griffon’s face and patting Geoff’s red fingers. There was a knock on the door, and she offered the teenagers a solemn nod before she went to open it.

 

Nobody had expected Griffon’s mom to answer, nor had they expected the sight that greeted them in the living room. Griffon was curled into Geoff’s side, wearing sweatpants and what looked to be his t-shirt. Geoff looked rough, unshaved and tired as fuck. None of them were smiling and it hit the group immediately that they were not going to hear good news. They assembled amongst the various chairs and spaces that were around. After checking that Geoff and Griffon were okay, Griffon’s mother left them alone. She didn’t want to intrude.

 

“You may be wondering why we called you here.” Geoff’s voice was scratchy and rough, like he hadn’t used it in a while. Griffon was barely paying attention, looking at the coffee table but seeming miles away from the situation. Joel swallowed, clutching tightly to Ray who was curled up in his lap. “Yesterday… Yesterday Griffon lost the baby.” The room was silent. Barbara’s hand collided with her mouth as she stifled a gasp. Kara clutched her hand beside her, unable to register the information. Gavin couldn’t move, shocked and upset as he watched Geoff’s face.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Ali began, already blubbering. Brandon held her close, trying to calm her down. Geoff waved it off, an emotionless smile spreading across his face as a form of thank you.

 

The group stayed for hours, cuddling up to Geoff and Griffon and in some cases (Mostly the girls) a lot of crying. Eventually Griffon grew tired, both emotionally and physically, and excused herself to bed. Geoff carried her up before returning to the group.

“So am I still looking after Gavin then?” Joel asked, looking over at the oddly quiet Brit. Geoff shook his head, running his fingers through his stubble.

“Nah, I’m coming to school tomorrow and staying at mine tonight. Griffon is going to be in Friday and we’re both going therapy tomorrow afternoon. So if you could stay with him tomorrow?” Geoff asked, feeling quite bad that the poor Brit was basically stuck in the middle of this. Joel nodded, pulling Geoff into a quick hug.

“It’s going to be okay, buddy.” Joel said quietly into his ear and Geoff half wished that he could believe him.

 

Chris thanked Ali for the ride as she dropped him off at the end of his driveway. The pink haired teen smiled at him and watched as he entered the house before pulling away. Chris wanted nothing more to collapse on his bed and try to sleep away the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’d barely known Geoff and Griffon yet they welcomed him like an old friend, and now  _this_. Chris could hear shouts from the living room. His brother was home, along with all of his friends. He walked to the kitchen in search of food. The kitchen was joint to the living room by an archway, so he could see the back of his brother’s head as he played on Chris’ xbox. Normally, Chris would have flipped but at this point he just didn’t have any energy left. So he was quite content on just grabbing the leftovers from the fridge and wallowing in his self pity. But of course, Brad had to call him out.

 

Brad turned to see his brother in the kitchen. He smiled a shit eating grin before yelling at his weedy sibling,

“Hey Chris, how was nerd club?” He teased, earning an audience of laughs from his friends. They had all stopped playing too, turning to face Brad’s dorky younger brother. Chris chose to ignore Brad, still wishing himself in his bed. “Aw, did you lose at chess little buddy?” Brad mocked as he pouted in an over dramatic manner. Chris rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“No, I was at a friend’s house.” He replied as he poured himself some juice. Brad burst out laughing,

“Yeah right, Chris. You don’t have any friends.” Brad chuckled. Chris frowned, he was sick of Brad teasing him. He was sick with what was happening to Griffon and Geoff. He was just plain sick of the world. He was angry, too. Why did Brad always pick on him? He already had their parent’s attention constantly – did he have to make Chris’ life more miserable?

 

“I have friends, thank you very much.” He added curtly, heading towards the hallway in a desperate effort to escape to his room. Brad’s eyebrows raised in disbelief,

“Oh right, one. Yet I don’t see him round here do you? Where is Kerry, huh Chris?” Brad mocked. Chris froze, halfway up the stairs. He hadn’t even talked to Kerry since elementary school. They had been best friends, playing dungeons and dragons and watching movies together. That was until Kerry became exactly what Chris hated, a jock just like his brother. Kerry had just ignored him then, focusing on winning games and getting popular. Chris sighed, he missed his best friend. Sure that Brad had gone back to his game; Chris climbed the stairs to go to his room. He was so done with the day.

 

Geoff felt weird being home again, seeing everything exactly how he left it. How it was before. He fished out the cash he’d saved, chucking it back into his piggy bank. Gavin watched, feeling the sadness in Geoff’s eyes.

“Want to play some xbox?” Gavin offered, trying to cheer his mate up. Geoff shook his head, smiling at the effort Gavin had made. Just like before, it was an empty smile.

“How are you and Dan?” Geoff asked, wanting to steer the conversation from anything about him and Griffon. Gavin froze. He hadn’t really thought of Dan, especially since that night.

“We haven’t talked…” Geoff nodded; he didn’t know exactly why Dan had broke up with Gavin. It must have been something real bad to not talk afterwards.

“How do you feel?” Gavin shrugged, his thumb rubbing over his phone. He hadn’t had time to think of how he felt, but now that he did… Gavin didn’t know. He supposed he should be sad, but he wasn’t feeling it. Geoff pulled Gavin into a hug, even though it should have been the other way around.

“Let’s get some sleep, school tomorrow and all.”


	23. Chapter 23

School was a chore; Geoff didn’t want to be there. Geoff wanted to be with Griffon, holding her close and soothing her. Instead he was thrown in amongst stupid teenagers who wouldn’t know a real problem if it hit them in the face. Of course, there were the select few intellectual people (his friends) and that’s what made the dingy hallways bearable. The teachers asked questions that Geoff didn’t answer, didn’t feel the need to. They didn’t need to know where he’d been, it wasn’t their place to know his private life. So he mostly shrugged, kept back from exploding with anger and emotion by Joel, Brandon and Jack. They kept Geoff calm. They kept him feeling normal, as they cracked jokes like before.  Geoff was counting the minutes, the hours until he could leave. He’d see Griffon at the therapist’s office and it’d all be okay if he could just see her.

 

Joel caught Gavin on his way to class, tugging the brit by the arm. He was wearing that stupid creeper scarf again,

“Slow down, Gavino. You know that you’re at mine for the afternoon?” Joel asked, using one hand to raise the scarf as a hickey peered out the top. Gavin looked at him gratefully and nodded, having been told by Geoff not to ‘fuck off somewhere’. Joel nodded at Gavin, his eyes still checking if the Brit had covered the bruises. “Well, y’know. If you wanted to do something with  _you know_ you’re more than welcome to. ‘Coz I doubt Geoff’s going to let you out of his sight often.” Gavin’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, he didn’t need to be asked twice. He started to text Michael and Joel released him, making sure Gavin told him his plans. Gavin walked away with a spring in his step, ready for the rest of the day to hurry up.

 

Michael was at his locker when he received a text, looking down and smiling when he saw it was from Gavin. Immediately upon reading, he text back and suggested that Gavin come round his house again. Michael had enjoyed the first time so much and he had wanted to invite Gavin over ever since. Lindsay appeared on Michael’s right, complete with her small band of cheerleaders.

“Michael, what time are you picking us up tonight?” Lindsay asked and Michael was generally confused. Sighing, his girlfriend patted his arm, “Did I forget to tell you? We’re all going to the movies to see that new romance film.” Michael’s mouth formed an O. Trust Lindsay to make plans behind his back and spring them on him on the last minute. Michael shrugged, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I can’t, hun. I’ve got other plans tonight, sorry.” He mumbled and Lindsay’s fury was evident. Michael didn’t stay long to hear her out, though. He just walked in the direction of his class.

 

The day did pass quickly for everyone and lunch rolled around faster than anyone expected it to. Ray squeezed himself in between Chris and Kara at lunch and Gavin didn’t hesitate to steal some of his food.

“Do you ever buy your own stuff?” Ray complained as everyone began to pick at his lunch. Chris laughed and pulled out his packed lunch, waving it in front of Ray,

“Well, I come prepared.” Gavin shrugged, he had money to buy food but he was far too lazy to line up. Besides, from where he was sitting he got a good view of Michael and he didn’t want to give that up. Barbara eventually joined them, placing her tray of food down beside Kara.

“There, steal from Barbara now.” Ray grumbled, shielding the small portion of his meal he’d managed to save for himself.  Gavin went to steal one of Barbara’s potato wedges when she smacked his hand away,

“Go and get your own food you hobo.” She scolded, making a scene of cramming a wedge into her mouth. Gavin puffed out air before listening to his stomach and getting himself food.

 

Geoff doesn’t even bother to say goodbye as he rushes to his car, slamming the door shut. He takes a few deep breathes, he doesn’t want to appear uneasy in front of his girl. When Geoff arrives, he meets his parents at the door. Griffon and her mom are standing behind them, and it is her who Geoff runs to first. Geoff pulls Griffon close and nestles into her dishevelled hair. Griffon clings tightly to Geoff. She was scared, scared of talking about it. Griffon wanted to pretend like it had never happened, she couldn’t bear to think about it. But Griffon had to, to get better. Soon, she was being called in to talk. With a teary last look at her boyfriend’s face, Griffon reluctantly let go of his warm body.

 

It felt good to be in Michael’s car again, drumming his fingers against the window as they listened to some stupid pop station. Gavin kept sneaking little looks at Michael, grinning wildly whenever the redhead caught him. Michael chuckled as he pulled into the driveway, already tugging at the creeper scarf. Gavin caught the material in his fingers, giving Michael a stern look.

“What? Nobody is going to see it.” Michael insisted, smiling when Gavin dropped his hand. Michael pocketed the scarf, exiting the car. Gavin waited until Michael opened the door for him to step out, batting his eyelashes in a mock flirt. Michael laughed, pulling Gavin close for a kiss, “My little princess.” He teased and Gavin swatted at his cheek. Michael sighed, watching as Gavin made his own way to the front door.

 

When Michael opens the door, Gavin heads straight to the kitchen after slipping off his shoes. Michael raises an eyebrow, following after him.

“You’ve only been here once and you’re already stealing my food?” Michael asked, smiling as Gavin propped himself up on a bar stool. The Brit shook his head, making grabby hands towards Michael, to his boy. The redhead rolls his eyes, but walks towards him anyway.

“No, but I’m hungry. How about a take away?” Gavin suggests. Michael pulls out his phone and starts to ring a Chinese restaurant from his moble.

“I’m already on it.” He laughs, getting serious again when the lady answers. Gavin looks a little forlorn as he thinks about why a takeaway is on Michael’s speed dial. But then he remembers that Michael’s parents are never home, and guesses it’s what Michael lives off half of the time. It makes the Brit a little sad, but it’s soon forgotten when Michael’s lips are on his.

 

It felt good, Griffon admitted. It felt good telling a stranger how she felt, about her life and what had happened. The relaxing aura of the place just helped her let go, spilt the words from her mouth. Griffon talked and vented for what seemed forever. She felt the stress, the tension ebb away from her for that short while when she was just talking. She talked about Geoff, how amazing he was and how that maybe one day, when they were ready, they really could start a family together. It felt good to admit that, for Griffon to finally admit to herself that she wanted Geoff to stay with her for a long time. Maybe even forever.

 

Gavin was sitting on the sofa, his legs over Michael as the jock held him close. They were watching some horror movie, their discarded Chinese all over the floor. There was a loud noise and Gavin was nestling into Michael’s neck, whimpering. Michael turned the movie off then.

“It’s gone now.” He whispered, to which Gavin hesitantly looked up. The Brit smiled and sighed with content when Michael leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his hand in the redhead curls and hummed when Michael started to push him down onto the sofa. A loud noise, Michael’s phone, startled both boys and they shot up. Gavin bumped his head on Michael’s and started rubbing it as the jock untangled himself from Gavin and searched for his phone. Michael wanted to throw the damned thing when he saw who it was, placing a finger to his lips to quiet Gavin. The Brit nodded and Michael clicked answer,

“Hey baby, are you sure you don’t want to take us to the cinema?” Lindsay cooed down the phone, twirling a finger in her hair. Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’m good, hun. You have fun!” Michael tried to sound enthusiastic, he really did.

“But baby, it’s just me and the girls,” A muffled sound comes from somewhere on Lindsay’s end, “Oh and Monty. I need my boyfriend…”

 

Gavin lost track of how long Michael was on the phone, but he counted the number of pained looks Michael shot him. Eventually, as if the universe finally took pity on him, Michael managed to get Lindsay off the phone. He padded back to Gavin, pulling the Brit onto his lap and burying his face in his messy hair. Gavin relaxed against Michael’s chest, tracing meaningless patterns on his strong arms. Michael pulled away from Gavin’s head, contemplating something.

“I’d leave Lindsay for you, you know.” The room became silent. Gavin stopped tracing patterns on Michael’s arm. Michael went red; he hadn’t realized he’d said it out loud. Gavin looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it again. Michael swallowed looking anywhere but the Brit’s face. His voice was nervous, wavering, “I would.” He squeaked. Gavin looked down at his fingers. He’d thought about being in a relationship with Michael, sure. But Gavin could never have even dreamed it would actually happen. Michael started to fidget, feeling more and more awkward.

“I’d like that.” Gavin whispered.

 

Geoff left the therapist’s office feeling refreshed, his arm slung over Griffon who was smiling for the first time in days. His heart swelled as he saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes, even if it was a little faded. Geoff didn’t want to pick up Gavin yet, he wanted to spend time with Griffon after spending a day apart.

“Do you want to go to the diner? I’m sure Joel won’t mind Gavin staying a little while…” Griffon eagerly nodded, she didn’t want to go home now. Not after feeling so refreshed, so sure of everything. Despite her mother’s initial protest, Griffon was allowed to walk free with Geoff as they did the first normal thing they’d experienced in days. So while Geoff insisted he got a steak while Griffon barely managed a burger, they chatted mindlessly about things that didn’t really matter. Griffon felt normal, if only for a little while.

 

The room was still awkwardly silent. Michael hadn’t expected Gavin to reply, he’d expected the Brit to run away from him. Michael wasn’t really surprised either. He knew Gavin liked him, but hadn’t thought anything more of that. The jock cupped the Brit’s chin suddenly, looking for any hint that Gavin was joking. The Brit was not. Michael took a deep breath,

“You would?” Michael asked and Gavin clung to him. Slowly, Gavin nodded. He whimpered when Michael squeezed him tight. The jock kissed the top of his forehead. Michael didn’t know why, didn’t really want to know why he’d drop everything for this stupid British prick… but he really would.

“Yeah, I will.”


	24. Chapter 24

Griffon was excited for the day ahead of her. She was going back to school, to be with her friends and be a normal teenager. Of course, it didn’t mean all was forgotten. The picture she kept framed beside her bed reminded her that she never really could be a normal teenager again. Griffon checked her phone before she left the house, confirming that her knight in shining armour was in fact waiting for her outside. Some stupid radio station was blaring as Geoff waited for his princess. Griffon smiled as she spotted Gavin in the back seat, undeniably the loyal steed in the situation. Gracefully, she slipped in beside Geoff and gave him the most noble of kisses. From the back, Gavin made a disgusted sound and mimed throwing up. Gavin’s actions weren’t thought through and thanks to his terrible gag reflex he actually did throw up into his sick bucket. Griffon looked behind her,

“Gross.” She laughed while Geoff grimaced. He’d have to clean that when they got to school.

 

Chris didn’t want a ride from his obnoxious older brother, but his parents had insisted. Brad and his friends were giving a talk to the school this morning on college options or some bullshit. Chris wanted nothing more than to be walking with Natalia, hand in hand as she told him all about her favourite TV shows. But sadly he was here, crammed in the backseat with some burly jocks. Brad’s driving was not perfect, Chris couldn’t believe he’d even passed his test. The younger boy was thrown forward as Brad parked – smiling with relief when he saw Geoff, Griffon and Gavin just pulling up. Chris tried to spring from the car, but Brad caught him by the scruff of his neck,

‘Where’s your little friend then?” Brad laughed.

 

Geoff started to wave at Chris when he saw someone pull him back. The junior watched with concern as Chris struggled in his grasp, failing to escape a particularly harsh noogie. Geoff, knowing that it probably wasn’t something he should get involved in, walked over to the pair with a painted smile anyway. Chris looked relieved when Geoff, followed by Griffon and Gavin approached.

“Morning, Chris. Didn’t think you’d beat us here for once?” Geoff joked, smiling up at Chris’ tormenter. Brad was positively confused at the three people that stood in front of him. Two looked like delinquents, a girl with a nose ring and tattoos and a rather tough looking boy. Only the brunette at the back looked as if he could be friends with his little brother. Brad let go of Chris, who hurried to stand behind Geoff and ended up cuddled beside Griffon.

“Who are you?” Brad asked, as his friends stood quite menacingly behind him. Geoff shrugged.

“I’d ask the same to you. I’m Geoff, that’s Griffon and Gavin back there. I’m Chris’ friend.” Brad started to laugh, until he saw Geoff was completely serious.

“Huh. I’m Brad, Chris’ older brother.” He said as nonchalantly as possible, to which Geoff nodded and simply walked away with his friends in tow. Brad was dumbstruck.

 

“Thanks.” Chris said awkwardly as he was led away with Griffon’s arm wrapped around him. She smiled to him and Geoff shook his head,

“No problem. Your brother’s an asshole.” Geoff muttered. Chris didn’t say anything, just secretly agreeing. As they walked back to their own car, Chris saw Natalia waiting and pulled away from Griffon and into her arms. Natalia had seen the whole thing,

“What was that all about?” She asked, linking hands with her boyfriend. It was Griffon who answered,

“His brother is a jerk, apparently. Trying to embarrass him at school like that.” She grumbled. Natalia’s eyes went wide and she shook her head,

“Ima beat the shit outta him, aint nobody messin’ with my baby!” She said in an obscene accent, snapping the fingers of her free hand in a Z formation. The rest of the group shot her an odd look to which she replied, “I feel so ghetto.” Everyone just laughed with her as she cracked up, causing Geoff to shake his head and hit himself with his palm.

 

Gavin couldn’t help but smile as he swept Ray away from Joel, passing an odd scene in the hallways. Michael and Lindsay were huddled in the corner and judging by the look on Lindsay’s face, things were not going well. Ray noticed too, being careful to lean closer to Gavin in an attempt not to be overheard,

“What’s going on over there?” He whispered, looking back as Lindsay shouted at Michael. Gavin just shrugged, an action that seemed a little suspicious to Ray. But he let it slide as he had been doing with everything else that bothered him about Michael and Gavin’s… thing. Chris, oblivious to the conversation that just occurred, nudged Ray and whispered,

“Bit of a lover’s tiff, huh?” He nodded in the general direction of the bickering couple. Ray smiled. He has no idea, he thought.

 

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Lindsay screeched, hands flailing and face as red as blood. Michael shrugged, it was a free country right? Lindsay swallowed, her eyes pleading with the boy she’d called  _boyfriend_  for almost two years.

“I’m sorry?” Michael offered, not really feeling his words at all. It was a long time coming, even before Gavin - Lindsay had been getting clingier and clingier. Michael just had a good enough reason now. Lindsay was fuming, her fingers curled at the thought of wrapping them around Michael’s neck. It was so out of the blue, who would want to break up with her?

“That’s bullshit isn’t it? If you were sorry you wouldn’t have broken up with me!” Michael looked down, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Lindsay could see he wasn’t going to take it back, take her back. With the little pride she had left she replied, “Fine. But don’t expect me to be your friend after this, Michael Jones.” Then she stormed off.

 

Michael couldn’t wait to tell Gavin and when he spotted the Brit just before class he didn’t hesitate to whisk him away. With a tug on his wrist as he passed, a signal they’d developed not long ago, Michael slipped into their favourite closet and waited. Naturally, it wasn’t long before Gavin joined him. He was still wearing the stupid creeper scarf that Michael had grudgingly given back yesterday. Michael pulled him in for a kiss, filled with happiness and excitement. As they pulled away Gavin chuckled at Michael’s glee filled face,

“I’m guessing it went well?” He laughed, folding his arms behind Michael’s neck. Michael gave Gavin a look that simply said, well duh. He chewed his lip for a moment and then said to Gavin,

“Now comes the hard part.” Gavin looked confused, pretending to think about what Michael was trying to say.

“Oh, and what’s that Michael?” He teased his face incredibly close to Michael’s. Gavin was going cross eyed trying to focus on his boy. Michael laughed.

“Hmm, Gavin Free will you go out with me?” Michael felt nervous, even if he had been so sure of Gavin’s answer minutes before. Gavin mocked shock and giggled nodding his head,

“It would be a pleasure, Michael Jones.”

 

Kara found Lindsay in the girl’s bathroom at lunch after searching for her all day. The brunette girl was sniffling and struggling to reapply the mascara that was still running down her face. Kara had heard from people in the halls about what happened in the morning and she patted her friend’s back sympathetically. Lindsay pulled away and stood up straight, admiring herself in the mirror.

“I just don’t get it, why would anyone want to break up with me? I’m beautiful and popular.” She said bitterly. Kara shrugged; she couldn’t fathom why Michael would break up with Lindsay. Even if Lindsay was being conceited in that moment, she was right. Lindsay was powerful in the school and one of the prettiest girls Kara knew. Beside Barbara, of course. Lindsay wiped away her tears.

“Have you got a makeup wipe?” She asked gingerly, hiccupping as a result from crying too much. Kara nodded, rummaging through her back until she found it. Lindsay smiled to her friend, “Thanks.”

 

As Lindsay wiped away the ugly black stains, she talked to Kara,

“I know how to get him back though. I’ll make him jealous, date the one person he hates the most.” Lindsay says with a smug smile. Kara edges closer to her, pulling one of Lindsay’s hairs out of her face.

“Who would that be?” Kara asked. Michael hated everybody as far as Kara was concerned; she really didn’t know the jock that well.

“Where have you been? That British prick, whatever his name is.” Kara raised her eyebrows and bit back a laugh. Lindsay saw her smile, “What’s so funny?”

“He’s gay, Lindsay.” She giggled unable to hold it back. Lindsay’s face crumpled. Just her luck, who was she going to make Michael jealous with now?

“Oh, fine. I guess I’ll just have to date one of his friends then!” She huffed; slightly disappointed that she couldn’t really get under Michael’s skin. Besides, she wasn’t exactly attracted to that big nosed prick anyway.

 

Gavin was giddy as he quietly pulled Ray away from the group. The Puerto Rican looked expectantly at Gavin before he watched his unattended lunch be devoured by Chris and Kara.

“What?” He asked, grumbling as he eyed the line as Ray considered buying another meal. Gavin hopped from foot to foot, pulling Ray close,

“Michael asked me out.” He half whispered, half squealed into Ray’s ear. The Puerto Rican wasn’t nearly as excited as Gavin hoped he’d be. Ray wasn’t even surprised, especially since the scene he’d saw this morning. He was happy that Gavin was happy, but otherwise Ray didn’t care. He still felt bad for Dan.

“Well, if that’s the case. You’ve got to tell everyone you’re dating.” Gavin’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. Ray rolled his eyes. “Yes, you do. He’s your  _boyfriend_  now. At least tell Geoff.” Gavin pleaded with his eyes but Ray folded his arms.

“But… they don’t like him!” Gavin whimpered and Ray went to walk away.

“They’ll deal with it.“

 

Chris was dreading the afternoon assembly, and he dug his heels into the ground as Natalia dragged him along.

“Can we bunk, please?” He whined as Barbara scooped his arm from the other side. Ray and Gavin were walking ahead of them and Chris desperately tried to wriggle away.

“Trust me, I’d love to because I need the toilet but we have to.” Natalia groaned as she tried to shift Chris weight. Chris tugged on her arm then, grinning at the prospect of skipping even a minute of the dreaded assembly.

“Yes, Yes! Let’s go to the toilet, I’ll help!” He pleaded, not realizing what he was saying. Ray and Gavin stopped to give him an odd look, which was mirrored by Barbara and Natalia.

“Chris, that’s gross.” Natalia said as they entered the gym. Ray spotted Joel and waved, leading the way to the seats their friends had saved for them. Joel pulled Ray onto his lap instead of a seat, not paying any attention to the odd looks they were getting from the teachers. Ray giggled and curled up, playing with the string on Joel’s hoody. Gavin’s eyes met Michael’s from across the room and he smiled, before quickly texting him.

 

“Ray said we should tell my friends about us.” Michael read. The sentence made him nervous, and he looked up to see Gavin mimicking his same expression. It seemed he wasn’t the only one. Yet Ray was right, they were dating now. He’d already received the threat from the Puerto Rican boy, how was it different coming from the others? Michael spied Geoff with his arm protectively around Griffon. He swallowed. Maybe it was a little different.

“Do you agree?” He text back. Michael watched as Gavin shrugged from across the room and almost laughed at the weird look Geoff shot him.

“I’m scared, but he’s right.” Michael sighed.

“So… when?” He text back. Michael hoped it’d be in a week from now, a month even. Gavin text back almost immediately,

“Tonight?” Michael cursed under his breath.

“Fine, but can we do it in a public place? I want witnesses if I’m murdered.” Gavin laughed, nudging Ray despite the college jocks that began to clear their throats on the stage below.


	25. Chapter 25

Gavin was nervous, biting his lip as he slid easily into the back of Joel’s car. He’d insisted to Geoff it was because of his driving and that Gavin would rather keep his lunch on the way to the diner. Everyone was curious about Gavin’s news, and it had been the talk of everyone in the group right up to the end of the day. Geoff took Griffon, Kara, Barbara and Natalia in his car. Once again, Ali had Brandon, Jack, Liz and Chris. Joel had Ray and Gavin, insisting that Gavin needed all the room to throw up in. Really, it was so they could sneak Michael in without everyone knowing. Joel waited until everyone left to call Michael over to his car. The redhead was terrified, slipping into the backseat beside Gavin.

“I would feel a little better if I had my own car, something to get away quickly in.” Michael joked as he squeezed Gavin’s hand. Joel rolled his eyes,

“You’ll be fine. I think.”

 

Geoff’s ordered everybody food by the time Joel and Ray walk in. The diner was empty, save for the teenagers. Everyone looks up, peering behind them to see if they can try and spot Gavin. They’re confused when they notice he’s not there.

“Where’s Gavvers? I thought he wanted to tell us something?” Geoff asks as he chews on a chicken leg. Joel and Ray squeeze in beside Jack, Joel on the end of the booth.

“Yeah, about that – he wanted us to tell you, then him… show you I guess.” Joel added, looking nervous. Geoff chewed on his food, eyeing Joel suspiciously.

“So?” He waited for Joel to reply. Everyone did, their eyes trained on the brunette.

“Gavin has a new boyfriend.” Joel did jazz hands a sign of celebration and everyone looked at him oddly. Ray used his phone to text Gavin from under the table. He watched everyone’s expressions.

 

Michael was shaking. He’d never been so scared in his life. Gavin gripped his shoulder tightly, pressed extremely close against Michael’s chest. The jock had his arms around Gavin’s waist, trying and failing to calm down.

“Michael, I’m scared.” Gavin whispered as he kept checking his phone. Michael pushed Gavin back, away from him slightly and the Brit had a questioning look in his eyes.

“You’re scared? Are you kidding me? Geoff might rip me alive!” He panted, chewing his lip and immediately regretting saying it as the mental image flashed into his mind. Gavin felt bad, Geoff could be quite terrifying if you didn’t know him. Gavin lightly punched Michael’s arm, planting a small kiss on his lips.

“He’s a teddy bear, really.” Gavin’s phone lit up with a text from Ray. He took a deep breath, “Time’s up.” It was all he could say as he grabbed Michael’s hand, squeezing it and leading the way.

 

Geoff almost threw the table when he saw who Gavin walked hand in hand with. He looked to Joel, who’d also stood when Geoff had jumped from his seat. The brunette looked ready to fight, to protect the couple in case Geoff just happened to lunge for the redhead.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Geoff spat and everyone else on the table gasped. Michael was almost cowering behind Gavin now and the Brit was hunched against Michael’s chest. They were terrified.

“Geoff… please just listen to them.” Joel sighed, moving to block Geoff from escaping the booth. Exasperated, Geoff looked past the slightly taller boy and spoke as calm as he could manage,

“Gavin, would you care to explain?” The shaking couple hesitantly took a step closer, Gavin practically cutting off Michael’s blood supply. Realizing that for once (in the worst of times) Gavin is lost for words, it’s Michael that speaks for them,

“I… I started it.” He says sheepishly, avoiding the gaze of everyone at the table. Griffon looks from Gavin to Joel, mouthing “what” to him. Joel shrugs, occupying himself with guarding Geoff.

“Why don’t you sit down, sweeties?” Griffon says. She’s a lot more sympathetic than Geoff and it earns her a glare from her clearly irked boyfriend.

 

With little room left in the booth they’ve reserved, Gavin ends up on Michael’s lap. He curls up into the jock’s chest as his friends attack Michael with every question under the sun. They’re not nasty about it like Michael had expected. Even Geoff has calmed down enough that his vision is normal again and he’s talking to Michael like a human being.

“So, did Dan find out…?” It’s a question that’s been bugging Geoff ever since Gavin and Dan broke up. The reason why, and it seems he’s just figured it out. Michael nods, feeling Gavin freeze up in his lap. He drapes his arms over Gavin’s shoulders, placing comforting kisses to the top of his head. Geoff watches, shocked to see Michael being so uncharacteristically tender. Everyone’s shocked and it’s Kara who is most confused.

“So you broke up with Lindsay for Gavin?” She asks, disbelief clouding her question. It occurs to Kara how ironic Lindsay’s plan would have been. It would work better than she’d ever imagined. Michael shrugs, smiling down at the dumb Brit he tumbled into love with. Wait, no. Michael doesn’t love Gavin,

“I suppose he might have been the reason.” He answers, still feeling a little confused over his previous thoughts.

 

By the end of the night it’s as if Michael’s been a part of their group forever. Geoff even smiles when he cracks a joke. The older boy rolls his eyes, however, when Michael and Ray start to talk about pokemon.

“That game sucks dudes.” Geoff grumbles and it sparks an argument. Michael and Ray set about trying to convince him otherwise. Gavin, oblivious to everything around him, hums softly in Michael’s arms as he falls to sleep. Griffon watches fondly as she sees Michael scoop him closer, cradling Gavin. It reminds her of an all too familiar scene and she leans into Geoff as he’s mid argument with the lads. He smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. In that moment, Geoff notices the tired eyes of some of the younger people in their group and ends their small disagreement with a wave of his hands.

“Guess its bedtime then,” He scoffs as he gestures towards Barbara in particular, who was mid yawn. Geoff spies the sleeping Gavin and smiles. “Michael, want to stay over tonight?” The jock shrugs, it beats going home to his empty house. Geoff raises an eyebrow and so Michael nods, muttering his thanks. Joel grins; he knew Geoff would come around eventually.


	26. Chapter 26

Michael’s never felt as happy as he does now, sprawled out in the back of Geoff’s car. Gavin, fast asleep and snoring cutely, is cuddled up in Michael’s lap. Michael laughs as Geoff starts dancing to a song he’s never heard of, shortly followed by Griffon turning it down.

“You’ll wake Gav up, you idiot.” She mutters as she glances at the back seat. Michael thinks she needn’t have worried, really, as Gavin fidgets in his sleep. Geoff pulls up in his driveway, cutting the engine off before looking back at Michael.

“You need any help?” He asks. Michael shakes his head, already cradling Gavin’s eerily light body. Geoff nods and gets out, skirting around the side to open both Michael’s and Griffon’s doors. He pulls his girlfriend in for a playful kiss as Michael shuffles by, humming softly to his sleepy boyfriend.

 

 

Kara leads Barbara by the hand into her bedroom, giggling as the blonde falls onto her bed with a content sigh.

“C’mon silly, you’ve got to get changed.” Barbara mumbles something, pressing her face into the cushions. When she doesn’t make an effort to move, Kara takes control, “Fine. I’ll undress you then you lazy girl.” Barbara doesn’t protest when Kara tugs slightly at her jeans. In an effort to be helpful, she even lifts her hips so they can slide off. Kara reaches under Barbara’s t-shirt, smiling as she hears the breathy laugh when her fingers brush against her skin. She unclasps Barbara’s bra as a small attempt at making Barbara more comfortable. Then Kara escapes to the bathroom to change into pyjamas. When she returns, Barbara is huddled under the blanket and sleeping soundly. Kara slips in beside her, one arm lazily reaching over her waist. Nuzzling against Barbara’s neck, Kara fell asleep dreaming of ponies and butterflies.

 

 

It’s the first time Joel’s at Ray’s, they’ve never done it this way round. Ray laughs as Joel nervously skirts around his bed, fully aware that Ray’s parents are just downstairs. Ray slips off his trousers and into bed, not even bothering to remove Joel’s hoody from his person. Joel smiles when he notices, Ray looks absolutely adorable.

“Aren’t you going to be hot?” Joel asks, finally relaxing enough to slip off his own clothes. He unzips his current hoody, draping it over the end of Ray’s bed. It’s most likely he’ll leave it there in the morning. Joel stole the covers from Ray as he fell into a heap on the younger boy’s bed. It was a single and they were cramped, but Joel wouldn’t trade it for the world. Especially when Ray snuggled against him, looking peaceful as he tugged his glasses off and shut his eyes. Joel kissed him goodnight, nestling against Ray’s hair.

 

 

Chris was still blushing from the kiss he’d received from Natalia. It was a real one, on the lips and everything. He’d laughed it off as Brandon and Ali cat called him from the car, walking away as Natalia unlocked her door. But now he felt all fuzzy inside and he doesn’t care when his parents yell at him for being so late,  
“Where have you been?” They yell, almost but not quite snapping Chris from his daze.  
“I’ve been with my girlfriend.” He laughs, so happy and giggly. Brad, from somewhere in the kitchen snorts and even his father laughs.  
“Don’t lie to us son, now get up to bed we’ll talk in the morning.” Chris doesn’t snap, like he wants to. He simply listens and walks upstairs, his smile never faltering as he spies a text from Natalia.  
  
  
Michael walks up the stairs and enters Geoff’s room. Geoff and Griffon follow and as Michael leans down to put Gavin to bed Geoff places a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t even think you’re sleeping with him. I’ll get the spare bed down.” Geoff warns, acting more as Gavin’s father than a friend. Michael nods, letting Gavin slip from his arms to the bed. He makes an effort to stand, but finds he can’t as Gavin holds onto him tightly. Geoff returns with the bed and frowns at the sight of Michael laying over Gavin,  
“What are you doing?” He asks.  
“He won’t let go.” Michael huffs as he tries to pry Gavin’s hands off of him. Griffon laughs and tries to help, but Gavin is strong and she stops when he stirs in his sleep.  
  
  
“It’s no use Geoff, Gavin isn’t going to let go.” Griffon smiles as she talks and feels almost sympathetic for the scared look in Michael’s eyes. Geoff grumbles, feeling very protective of his friend.  
“Fine. But you are keeping your damn clothes on.” Geoff says in a stern tone, giving Michael a look worthy of an over protective father. The redhead nods, relaxing as he settles in beside Gavin. The Brit smiles as he curls into Michael’s chest. Geoff sighs as he slips into his own bed, Griffon in tow. He keeps staring at the boys in the bed next to them, waiting for Michael to do something worthy of a punch. Griffon laughs and pulls Geoff’s chin so that he’s looking at her instead,

“They’re fine. Let’s go to sleep, we have therapy in the morning.” She whispers and Geoff reluctantly listens to her.

 

 

Griffon screams as she wakes from her nightmare, clinging desperately to the sleeping lump that is Geoff beside her. He stirs, eyes half opening as he feels Griffon panting beside him. He’s almost immediately alert then, arms curling around Griffon’s waist and lips already planting soft kisses on her tear stained cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He murmurs, looking at his alarm clock. It’s six AM.

“Geoff, it was horrible.” Griffon whimpers, remembering the blood and the screaming. Geoff sits up, scooping a still shaking Griffon into his arms.

“C’mon, let’s go get some tea?” Griffon nods, letting herself be carried like a child down the stairs. Geoff places her on the sofa, moving to the kitchen to make the drink. When he returns, Griffon is curled up and sniffling. Geoff eases the mug into her hands, pulling her onto his lap.

“It’s going to be okay, everything is going to be okay.” Geoff says softly, trying to bury the memories of his own dream. Griffon is much more important at the moment.

  
Gavin feels as though he’s slept for years, stretching in his bed as he wakes up. He almost screams when his hands connect with something, or rather someone. Michael, forever a grumpy morning person, lazily puts his hand over Gavin’s mouth to shut him up. Gavin pouts from behind Michael’s fingers and nuzzles closer to him, leaving small kisses up his neck. Michael, still sleepy and slightly aggravated, tries to push him away. Gavin playfully goes to swat Michael on the head but his efforts are stopped before they even begin with a vice like grip on his wrist.

“Michael.” Gavin whispers, trying to tug his hand free. Reluctantly, one of Michael’s eyes open. When he’s met with Gavin’s shit eating grin he quickly closes it again. “Michael.” Gavin’s voice is louder now, trying to demand attention from his sleepy boyfriend. Now both of Michael’s eyes are open and he’s glaring at the Brit.

“Go to sleep.” He mumbles, desperately trying to follow his own advice. Gavin giggles and tries to sit up. Gavin’s not even halfway before a tug on his wrist sends him flying back to the bed, landing with a slight thud.

 

 

Chris doesn’t want to wake up but he has to. It’s Saturday and his mom has arranged a family barbeque, celebrating Brad’s latest win. He’d much rather be with Natalia or any of his friends but he’s stuck at home and he can already hear people start to arrive. Checking the time, he sees that it’s about 10am. Chris rolls his eyes at the cheery chatter downstairs and grabs some fresh clothes before he joins them. His aunt is already here, planting sloppy unwanted kisses onto Brad’s cheek. Chris stifles a laugh, but it gets caught in his throat as his aunt locks onto him. She eventually pulls away to talk to his mom. Chris spots his cousins with Brad and makes an effort to avoid them; he doesn’t want to get teased today. He escapes to the yard, smiling as he sees his father struggling with the barbeque. Chris hopes that if he just stays out of the way, people will leave him alone again.

  
  
Geoff looks up from the stove when he hears footsteps approaching. Gavin flies into the room, shortly followed by Michael. Gavin runs into Griffon’s arms while Michael stands in the door, arms folded.

“What’s going on here?” Griffon asks, petting Gavin’s head as he smirks. Michael glares at his boyfriend before rubbing his tired eyes.

“He woke me up.” Griffon rolls her eyes.

“So?” She’s smoothing Gavin’s hair down with her fingers when the Brit giggles. Michael scowls.

“Then he licked my face.” He grumbles and Griffon can’t help but laugh. Geoff places a plate of pancakes in front of her. Gavin snatches one before Griffon has a chance and happily crams it into his mouth. Geoff shakes his head.

“You’re a little shit, d’ya know that? Michael what would you like for breakfast?” Geoff asks sweetly as he swats the Brit’s head. Michael shrugs, warily sitting beside Griffon.

“Anything, please.”

  
Gavin is on his 12th pancake when Michael’s phone rings, and he looks expectantly at his boyfriend. Michael scrambles to see who it is and looks confused when he reads the number.

“Hi Mom, are you back?” He mutters as he walks from the room. Geoff looks slightly confused and Gavin abandons his pancake to follow Michael. The jock notices his boyfriend and plants his finger on Gavin’s lips. Gavin nods once, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck as he stares at Michael’s phone like it’s a foreign object. “I’m out with; I’m at a friend’s, mom… yeah. I can be home later?” Michael’s free arm is gripping onto Gavin’s waist. Gavin watches as Michael’s face falls and knows that it was time for Michael to leave.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute…” Michael murmured into the phone before hanging up. He pulled Gavin in for a sweet, loving kiss. His face crumpled for a second, “Ew, you taste of pancakes. I have to go Gavvers.” Gavin pouted, not yet wanting to let go of his boyfriend. Geoff checks to see if the boys are okay and Michael remembers he doesn’t have his car,

“Er, Geoff. You wouldn’t mind dropping me off would you?” Geoff nodded.

 

  
After waving the older boy goodbye, Michael made the treacherous walk up to his front door. He’s got Gavin’s scarf around his neck, something the Brit insisted he looked after for the weekend. It smells so much like him too. It’s got a slight pancake smell to it, no doubt Michael will find a stain somewhere on the green material. He opens the front door and slips off his shoes the moment he’s inside. He can hear his mother in the kitchen, talking to someone on her phone. He follows the sound and gives her a little wave as he sees the shopping on the countertops. His father, a proud man, walks in after and frowns at Gavin’s scarf.

 

 

“What’s that?” Michael looks up from rummaging in the plastic bags and shrugs.  
“It’s a friend’s.” He replies, fishing out a bottle of fizzy. His mother finally gets off the phone, smiling down at her son,

“Speaking of friends, why don’t you invite some friends over for dinner? I know why don’t we invite Lindsay?” She gushes. Michael shakes his head.

“Can’t, I’m not dating her anymore.” Michael’s mother’s smile cracks a little.

“What? Why’s that honey?” She asks, looking a little alarmed. Lindsay’s parents were partners of hers and part of the reason they’d got on so well was because their children were dating.

“It didn’t work out.” Michael shrugged, there was no way he could tell them it’s because he’d found someone else. Michael’s father placed a hand on his shoulder and winked,

“I’m sure you’ll work it out.” Michael shrugged his response. He didn’t want to work it out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chris’ plan was working, up until the point Brad decided to pick on him. Spying his brother sitting on one of their deck chairs, Brad had whispered to their cousins and quickly snuck up behind him. With Josh, their cousin that was around Brad’s age, grabbing Chris’ legs and Brad scooping him up from under his arms they promptly threw him into their pool. Chris sunk to the bottom then hurried to the surface, remembering he had his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and miserably slammed it on the side of the pool. Brad and Josh stood laughing as he climbed out.

“My phone was in my pocket!” He yelled, thrusting the busted phone in Brad’s face. The older boy shrugged, still laughing.

“He was just having fun, Chris.” His mother defended Brad. Chris was exasperated as he tried to get his phone to work.

“Fuck you.” He yelled in the general direction of his mother, which earned gasps from several of his family members. He stormed into the house, still dripping, ignoring his mother’s calls.

 

Michael had been sitting awkwardly while his parents discussed business plans for a long time. He’d been sneaking his phone under the table to text Gavin throughout, of course.

“So, how long are you staying for?” Michael asked, as his mother was mid conversation. He thought it better to ask now; they were never really here for long.

“A couple of weeks - oh don’t look like that.” His mother scolded. Michael had figured as much and he was actually quite glad. It meant he could have Gavin round without his prying parents. He wished he could just tell them, but he knew they wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t understand Gavin or their relationship at all and they wouldn’t care either. So he sat, chewing on the food his mother had made and contemplating whether he should try sneak out of the house that night.

 

Joel sighed as Gavin was dumped on his doorstep yet again. It wasn’t that he minded he really liked having Gavin around. But he was going to spend the day with just Ray and with Gavin over he couldn’t. So to make things a little livelier for himself, Joel had invited Brandon, Ali, Jack and Liz over. The group was huddled in Joel’s living room, despite the blazing sun outside. They were playing a game on the xbox and Ray was winning.

“RAY STOP FUCKING KILLING ME!” Brandon yelled, kicking out in frustration. The younger boy just shrugged,

“Sorry?” He muttered as he made his character pursue Ali’s character instead. It wasn’t that he was trying to kill Brandon; it was just that Brandon was terrible at the game. When Ray won the final match, Brandon threw his controller in aggravation.

“I’m not playing with you anymore.” He scowled at Ray, which earned a laugh from Ali.

“You’re like a child, really.” She teased and Brandon scowled at her instead. Jack and Liz were being extremely anti-social in the corner, huddled together and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Gavin was simply texting Michael, smiling down at his phone.

 

When Geoff and Griffon emerged from therapy a second time, they felt immensely better. They linked hands and anybody who saw them walking that day would have believed they were just normal teenagers. Griffon’s hair was in its usual bunches, the light in her eye as strong as it was before. Geoff was equally as radiant, recently shaved and with his classic wonky grin plastered on his face.

“Do you want to go to Joel’s, everyone is there?” Geoff asked, swinging Griffon’s hand as if it was as light as a feather. Griffon bit her lip then nodded.

“Yeah, I suppose we have to. Someone has to save him from Gavin.” She giggled and Geoff smiled. As they climbed into his car, one of his odd thoughts came to mind. He touched Griffon’s leg and laughed at it,

“Y’know, sometimes it’s like we already have a child. We have Gavin.” Hearing Griffon laugh was the highlight of Geoff’s day.

 

Chris was mad, after changing he’d slipped from the house to escape his stupid family. He had no phone to call anybody and he knew that Natalia wasn’t home. He didn’t know where he was going to go or where anybody else was. He was just furious. Chris had made it as far as the bottom of his road, where he stood awkwardly. He thought about going back, trying to calm down and forget about it. But then he remembered how mad he was and dismissed the thought. Chris crossed the road and thought he saw a familiar pickup truck whizz by. He couldn’t quite place it until it reversed, turning into the road he’d just crossed and parking beside him. The window rolled down and he saw Michael, wearing Gavin’s creeper scarf.

“You heading to Joel’s house as well?” The jock asked and Chris shrugged.

“I’m just escaping my stupid family. Is everyone there?” Chris replied, the thought of going to Joel’s very appealing.

“Same here buddy. Yeah, hop in – hurry, though.” Chris didn’t need to be asked again, he simply tugged open the door and hopped inside.

“What’s everyone doing there?” Chris asked as he buckled his seat belt and Michael pulled away.

“Apparently, losing to Ray in video games.”  

 

By the time Chris and Michael had arrived, Joel had cracked out the fake ID and bought drinks for everybody. Of course, Ray was in the corner drinking juice. Gavin ran straight to Michael, flinging his arms around his neck and planting sloppy kisses to his face. Michael had failed to notice the beer in his hands until it sloshed up his back.

“M-Michael!” Gavin hiccupped as he relaxed onto his boyfriend. The jock laughed, rubbing his hands up and down the Brit’s back. Chris walked away from the pair, engaging Ali in conversation. Ray waved from his corner and Michael dragged drunken Gavin over to him. Ray was wearing yet another one of Joel’s jackets and Michael playfully tugged at the sleeve.

“Do you ever wear your own clothing?” He teased as he rushed to stop Gavin from falling. Ray looked to Michael and tugged on the creeper scarf,

‘You’re such a hypocrite.” He laughed, reaching out to help Michael when Gav decided to topple backwards instead of forwards. Michael blushed, scooping Gavin’s legs from under him and holding him instead. Ray took the (now empty) beer from Gavin’s hands and set it on the table,

“I think you’ve had enough of that.” Michael smiled at Ray as a silent thanks.

Geoff downed another shot as he stood by Joel. Griffon was off somewhere with Liz, neither of the girls drinking. Jack was on Geoff’s right, holding him up despite being drunk himself. Geoff was a clumsier drunk than he, so Jack took it upon himself to stay pinned to his side for the night. When Geoff handed the empty glass to Joel, he searched the room and laughed when he saw Michael holding Gavin. He was holding him like a baby and Gavin was roughly squeezing Michael’s cheeks with one hand. Joel was watching Ray, more than anything and looked back at Geoff when his friend laughed.

“They make a cute couple.” Geoff murmured and Joel and Jack silently agreed. Geoff made grabby hands for another shot and Joel shook his head. “C’mon, man. I lost my child, I deserve another one.” Geoff pleaded. Joel was taken aback by how blunt Geoff was, but he couldn’t deny him again. Geoff tipped his head back and downed another shot. The familiar burning and drowsiness comforted him. It was his safety blanket, a method to drown his feelings.

 

Michael sat on the ground with Gavin on his lap, Ray beside them. Gavin kept trying to escape to grab another beer but he was prevented by Michael’s tight hold on his waist.

“C’mon, Michael… You can have a bev too.” Gavin drawled, running his fingers down his boyfriend’s face. The jock shook his head, removing Gavin’s hand and leaning down to kiss him instead. Gavin tasted of alcohol as Michael sucked and nibbled on his lip. Ray looked away, catching the eyes of his boyfriend. He smiled and left Michael and Gavin when things started to get a little more heated. Joel welcomed his boyfriend with a sweet smile and bent down to kiss his forehead,

“Feeling a little like a third wheel over there, Ray?” He asked and Ray pouted, tugging on Joel’s jacket until he finally complied and bent even further to kiss Ray’s lips. From beside them, Geoff murmured,

“You guys are cute as dicks.” He stumbled away then, Jack chasing after him to ensure that Geoff didn’t trip and smash his face open.

 

Griffon watched her friends drinking and having fun. She didn’t want to drink, wasn’t in the mood to smile. She thought she’d miss it, really, especially when she watched Brandon holler as he clearly was having fun. But Griffon didn’t and she actually rather enjoyed watching her friends go crazy around her. At least she’d have her memory in the morning. She spied Geoff tumbling towards her and laughed as he fell into her arms,

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” She giggled, giving an exasperated Jack a pat on the back. Jack happily accepted the hug Liz greeted him with.

“Griff, have a bev! It’s better than tea, y’know.” Geoff slurred, thrusting a beer he’d picked up along the way in her face. Griffon politely declined, but took the beer from Geoff anyway. It was clear he’d had more than enough for the night. Griffon surveyed the room as she wondered how many people she’d be taking home.

 

Gavin had thrown up three times in the past hour and Michael had sat beside him as he emptied his food into the toilet bowl. Gavin was crouched, tired and looking extremely miserable. Michael rubbed his back, occasionally reaching to his face to pull stray hairs away. Gavin tried to focus on his boyfriend until he felt another wave of sick coming up. Michael looked away, grimacing as he saw Chris approach the bathroom.

“Sorry bud, it’s occupied.” He warned. Chris backed away from the smell a bit, before entering and sitting beside Michael.

“Nah, thought I’d come keep you company.” He laughed, nudging Michael’s shoulder. The jock nodded sighing as he saw yet another missed phone call from his mom. Chris noticed,

“Annoying parents, huh?” He said. Michael laughed. He remembered how Chris had told him about his phone and threw his own one at him.

“Want to call yours?” He offered but Chris shook his head and handed it back.

“They probably haven’t even noticed I’m gone.” He murmured and Michael gave him a concerned look. He was distracted by Gavin whimpering and Chris helped Michael get the Brit to his feet.

 

Griffon waved Ali and Brandon goodbye as Ali hauled her boyfriend into his home. It was her last carpool before she could turn in for the night. Geoff was fast asleep in the passenger seat and Gavin was grumbling in the back,

“He’s asleep and I’m still sitting in the back.” The younger boy slurred and Griffon laughed at him.

“Yeah, but I don’t trust you and your weak stomach.” She stated, pulling out of Brandon’s driveway and heading to Geoff’s home. Griffon decided to stay there tonight as someone had to. There was no way that Geoff and Gavin could look after themselves in their state. Reluctantly she nudged Geoff awake when she parked, sliding out of the car to help Gavin out. Geoff awoke with a start and felt extremely disorientated. He watched from his spot in the car as Griffon helped Gavin stumble into the house. Yep, they were definitely a family.

 

Chris thanked Michael for dropping him off. It’d gotten late, almost midnight. The barbeque was still going on. He could hear everybody talking. He let himself in and braced himself for the yells he expected to come. He found Brad in the kitchen and waited to hear all about how his mother was mad and how long he was grounded for. Brad only turned to face him when he slammed his keys on the counter. With a mouthful of burger Brad asked,

“When did you go out?” Chris felt slightly disappointed. He had been prepared for screams and being sent to his room. Yet in reality nobody had even noticed he’d left. He should have known, really. Chris shrugged and made himself a drink before trudging up to bed. There was no use talking to anyone else if they didn’t know he’d left.


	28. Chapter 28

It was strange to think that only a few months ago Gavin had arrived on Geoff’s doorstep. His pale skin had tanned over time and although he’d lost a boyfriend, he’d gained a new one. It was the final day before summer break and to say Gavin wasn’t buzzed for the parties Geoff had promised him would be a lie.

“Weeks and weeks full of partying!” Gavin yelled at the top of his voice and Geoff gave him a light punch to the arm.

“Shut up dickhead, it’s like 6am. There’s still one day left of school.” Geoff grumbled. He wasn’t in the mood to celebrate just yet. He’d wait until the day was over to feel good about summer. It wasn’t helpful that he wasn’t exactly a morning person.

Gavin rolled his eyes at Geoff. It was going to be his first and only summer break in America, and he wanted to enjoy it. Gavin technically was staying until next spring, simply because he wanted to. Gavin didn’t bother to brush his hair, he didn’t have to. He was more excited for the weekend as the first party of summer would be to celebrate his birthday. They’d decided to postpone his party until then because Gavin’s birthday had been on a school day and they wanted a full blown party. As Geoff brushed his teeth he reached over to ruffle Gavin’s hair,

“Hey, aren’t your parents coming down soon?” Geoff asked as he sprayed toothpaste everywhere. Gavin moved away from him but nodded.

“Yeah, they’re arriving in a couple of weeks.” Gavin replied, shying away from Geoff’s hand. He smiled as he spotted a text from Michael, eagerly running his fingers across the screen to reply. Geoff rolled his eyes,

“That oughta be fun, them meeting the boyfriend.” Geoff laughed.

“They’re not half as scary as you, dickhead.” Gavin replied. Geoff jokingly growled.

 

Miles and Kerry were waiting for Michael when he arrived at school. It was disappointing; really, Michael had hoped he could have run off somewhere to see Gavin. Of course, he would have no such luck. His friends clapped him on the back as he shut his car door, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

“Got any plans this summer, Michael?” They asked and the redhead remembered Gavin’s birthday party that weekend. He nodded, stretching a little as he walked.

“I’ve got a few.” He replied, smiling as he remembered the gifts he’d already wrapped for the weekend. Miles and Kerry looked ecstatic.

“Planning another of your big parties then? I heard your parents were still out of town.” Kerry hinted, Michael’s parties were legendary and they were held almost every year. The jock frowned; he wasn’t really feeling up to it this year. But he had an image to uphold and he let a smile grow across his face.

“You bet I have.” He said with false feelings. He’d have to figure out a way to sneak his new friends into the party too.

 

Jack found Joel and Ray standing in their usual spot, waiting for Geoff and the others. They were busy engaging in an intimate kiss and Jack averted his eyes. He spotted Liz running towards him a tad too late and stumbled backwards when she collided with his body. Jack didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, though and he took in the sweet smell of her perfume.

“It’s our last day.” She whispered, pulling back and smiling at her boyfriend. Joel had overheard and laughed,

“Hell yeah it is. Parties for the entire of summer, courtesy of our main man Geoff.” Jack sighed, he had to work for the majority of the summer so it was lucky if he could attend even one of these legendary parties. He knew that Griffon was also spending extra time working on a project with the art teacher, Miss Crawford or Courtney as she preferred. Something with chainsaws. He shivered.

 

Geoff’s car slid easily in between Joel’s and Ali’s when he finally arrived. Gavin stumbled from the car and surprisingly held on to his lunch. He was getting better.

“You’re a little late.” Jack acknowledged, watching Ray and Gavin disappear in search of their friends. Geoff nodded, wiping away a few drops of soda that had landed in his beard.

“Yeah, Griffon insisted she spent half an hour on her make up.” He teased, though in all honestly he really loved what Griffon had done with herself today. In a particular happy mood, the blonde had got up and curled her short hair and spent forever perfecting the wings on her eyeliner. She wanted to make the last day special, even if it wasn’t technically her last day of high school. Everyone complimented her and Griffon felt great. Geoff laughed and protectively pulled her to his side when people started to make a fuss of her. As a group, for the final time that year, they walked into the building.

 

Chris was happy that it was the last day of school, he really was, but it was difficult to smile when you had to keep apologising on a certain hyper Brit’s behalf whenever he slammed into a poor passerby. It was Barbara who eventually came to his rescue, holding Gavin relatively still by the arm while Chris handled the other. Ray was walking behind them, his head occasionally poking out between Barbara & Gavin’s shoulders,

“So, you excited for your party?” He asked, poking his head through for the third time since they’d started walking towards the cafeteria. Gavin nodded eagerly, secretly grinning as they passed Michael in the hall. The redhead laughed at something Miles had said, but he smiled purely for his idiotic boyfriend as he watched him be taken down the hall.

“So, Ray, what are we having for lunch today?” Chris joked as they entered the cafeteria.

 

They ended up having chicken nuggets and fries, which mostly went to Gavin as Ray had simply given up protecting his food from him anymore. Kara sat with the cheerleaders this time around which dampened Barbara’s mood a little. Ray missed having Kara there, but he did enjoy having more food for himself for once. Barbara brought her own packed lunch and sat nibbling it on the corner of the table. Gavin was still bouncing. He was over animated, knocking the food from Ray’s hand whenever he talked and was in an extremely giggly mood. Ray made an effort to place his hands on Gavin’s shoulders when the Brit spilt his drink for the third time,

“We get it, you’re excited. You’re going to your boyfriend’s tonight and it’s exciting, really. But will you please calm down?” Ray begged and Gavin tried to sit still. He really did. Barbara laughed when Gavin got a little too animated again and knocked Ray’s elbow, sending a nugget flying into Chris’ face.

“Gavin!” The two boys yelled in unison. Gavin shrunk in his seat, trying not to laugh.

 

Geoff sat grumpily in his chair, while Jack, Brandon and Joel discussed their future plans.

“Oh don’t look like that, Geoff. Y’know you’re going to have to think about it eventually.”  Joel rolled his eyes at him.

“I’m not going to college, it’s a waste of time.” He murmured. Jack laughed and clapped him on the back.

“I bet fifty bucks you’ll change your mind.” Geoff shook his head vigorously.

“So what are you doing tonight?” Brandon asked in an attempt to change the conversation. The whole group knew that Geoff was free of a certain Brit; it was all he’d been talking about. Apparently date night with Michael was a big deal.

“I’m hanging with Griffon, but you’re more than welcome to join us for a celebratory barbeque.” Geoff offered and they all nodded in agreement. Tonight was going to be awesome.

 

Michael almost hadn’t got rid of Miles and Kerry, but he’d managed to lure them away with the thought that he was off buying secret party objects. Michael grumbled to himself that now he’d actually have to go out and buy said secret party objects. He wasn’t even sure what these things classed as, but Michael assumed he’d figure it out before the party he’d planned in a weeks time. Gavin was waiting in the usual spot, the school car park. It was completely empty, abandoned by the hundreds of students who had rushed out to summer vacation. Gavin hummed happily as he climbed into the passenger seat of Michael’s car,

“I like your car, it means I get shotgun.” He stated and Michael couldn’t help but laugh.

“Whatever makes you happy, you idiot.” Michael replied.

 

Geoff was having the time of his life. He had good music, great friends and the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Griffon was currently standing on Geoff’s patio table, swaying her hips as she danced with Liz. The girls were squealing and laughing, clinging to each other in case either one of them fell. Griffon was having fun. Joel had sprawled out on the grass with Ray tucked under his arm. They were cloud watching and Geoff would occasionally hear them scream out a name,

“That one’s a rooster!” Joel would yell and then Ray would disagree which would be followed by light hearted bickering. It warmed Geoff’s heart. Jack and Brandon sat nursing beers beside him and Ali had climbed on top of Brandon’s lap. It was the perfect end to the most hectic school  year. Jack cleared his throat,

“So, what do you think Gavin and Michael are doing right now?” He thought aloud. Geoff’s face crumpled as several images filled his brain.

“Dude, I don’t want to know.”

 

“C’mon, Gav. Just a little more.” Michael panted. He was sweating, his fingers wrapped around Gavin. Gavin was moaning, his face dotted with white. Michael let out a growl and there was an audible pop. Gavin gasped, cradling his sore finger in his jacket. “I don’t understand how you got it stuck, Gavin.” Michael sighed, wiping the excess cream from the table. Michael still didn’t understand how Gavin had done it. Sure, there were several holes in Michael’s desk from when he’d gotten angry. But that didn’t mean that meant Gavin had to put his finger in one of them. The Brit was pouting,

“It was an accident, really Michael. I was just looking.” He insisted as he rubbed at the bruised finger. Michael carefully lifted it away from Gavin’s chest and placed a small kiss on the tip.

“You really are an idiot.” He murmured against the bruised skin. Gavin giggled and took his finger back, using it instead to play with Michael’s curls.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot love.” Michael rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss Gavin on the lips.

 

Griffon curls up into Geoff’s lap when it starts to get dark. Joel and Ray have stopped cloud watching and are now staring at the stars, hand clasped and happy. Jack has taken Liz home and while he swears it’s because they’re tired Geoff knows it’s for other reasons. Griffon shivers in his arms even though it’s not really cold.

“Do you want me to get a jacket?” He murmurs into her hair. Griffon shakes her head and it tickles Geoff’s nose, who leans away to sneeze. Griffon giggles as she kisses under Geoff’s jaw. It’s scratchy like sandpaper, having not been shaved in a while. Griffon reaches up to touch it, relishes in the feeling of it. Geoff lifts his chin so she can scratch more and he playfully pants like a dog. Griffon laughs and gently slaps him on the cheek.

“You’re a goof.” She murmurs as she pulls him in for a kiss. They’re startled by a noise inside and Geoff turns to see his parents in the doorway.

“What?” He asks.

 

Mr and Mrs Free step out from behind them, they’re grinning and Geoff can tell they’re searching for their son. Joel and Ray lift their heads and then climb to their feet in surprise. Geoff’s mouth falls open and Griffon helpfully closes it and smiles at the slightly confused couple before them.

“Where’s Gavin?” They ask in a thick British accent. Griffon, being the only one not dumbfounded by the whole situation, stands to greet them.

“He’s out at the moment but I’m sure we can get him back.” She says and they look relieved. Then Gavin’s mother, Mrs Free is smiling just like Gavin would and she gestures behind her.

“We thought we’d come early for Gavin’s party. We brought him a surprise.” Somebody emerges from the house and everybody freezes. There’s an awkward silence and then,

“Hi.” Dan says.


	29. Chapter 29

Gavin can’t remember how or when they got on Michael’s bed but he’s glad they did. Michael’s engaged in his favourite past time, leaving his mark all over Gavin’s body. The Brit’s lost count of how many hickeys there are now but he knows he’s moaned every time a new one was made. Michael has ran out of room on Gavin’s neck and he’s getting lower and lower. Gavin’s fingers are tangled in his curls and he’s practically begging for Michael to kiss him. The redhead, ever the romantic, crawls up to Gavin’s head. He tenderly holds Gavin’s cheeks with both hands and captures him in a sweet, chaste kiss. Gavin tries to stop Michael’s lips from leaving his but it’s a battle he’s already lost as Michael pulls away triumphantly.

 

Michael almost rolls off the bed when Gavin’s phone rings and the Brit’s cursing as he fumbles for it. The redhead sighs and moves to lie next to his boyfriend. He wraps his arm around Gavin’s waist and kisses Gavin’s abused neck. The Brit puts his phone on speaker and rudely greets Geoff,

“What do you want?” He sighs into the mic as he leans back against Michael. Gavin can hear a familiar laugh that he can’t quite place when someone who isn’t Geoff answers,

“Now is that anyway to talk to your mother?” The voice replies and Gavin shoots up. Michael looks alarmed from where he’s laying on the bed.

“Mum?” Gavin’s startled reply. The woman chuckles again and Michael smiles when Gavin does. Gavin points to the phone and mouths “That’s my mum!” To Michael and the redhead nods and rolls his eyes.

“Dad’s here as well, oh and Dan!” His mother gleefully replies and suddenly Gavin isn’t so happy anymore. Michael’s  brows furrow as he scowls. “Do you need Geoff to pick you up? I can’t wait to see you honey!” His mother coos down the phone and Gavin shakes his head before he realizes she can’t see him.

“N-No… I’m fine I’ll be there soon.” He murmurs before hanging up, giving a pained look to Michael.

 

The ride to Geoff’s is awkward. Gavin doesn’t understand why Michael suddenly looks so sullen or why he insisted Gavin wears his jersey.

“You sure you don’t need this love?” Gavin asks as he fiddles with the sleeves. It’s a little big on him and yet it still doesn’t cover the hickeys that are all over his body. So he’s paired it with the creeper scarf despite the blissful heat. Michael almost smiles when he spies his boyfriend in the mirror,

“Nah, you’re okay. I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.” He murmurs and Gavin smiles back at him. Michael’s pulling up to Geoff’s drive all too soon and he really doesn’t want Gavin to leave. The Brit sees how uncomfortable his boyfriend is and tugs him closer. The kiss goes on for longer than it really should but neither boy minds. Michael grips his jersey as Gavin goes to leave.

“I’ll see you in the morning, love.” Gavin soothes and Michael reluctantly lets go.

“See you then.” He murmurs. Gavin flashes him his favourite shit eating grin before he gets out.

 

Gavin takes one step inside the Ramsey house and he’s already enveloped in a hug from his mother. Mrs Free is placing small kisses in his hair and holding him like it’s the last time she’ll ever be able to. When she finally lets go she notices the jersey and laughs,

“There’s no way my little boy is a jock. Where’d you get that?” She teases. Gavin fakes a pout but bursts out laughing instead,

“Bloody rude, but no it’s not mine.” Gavin murmurs and he’s careful not to say exactly whose it is. He can feel Dan’s eyes trained on him and he’s so uncomfortable. Ray comes to his aid, even if Gavin hadn’t realized he was here. He leads him into the kitchen where everything is so overwhelmingly British. Gavin spies his mother’s favourite tea and his dad’s stash of Cadbury chocolate. Gavin doesn’t hesitate to steal some much to his father’s dismay.

“Gavin, may I ask how you’re still wearing that stupid scarf?” Joel asks as he tries to purposely make it awkward for Gavin. The Brit gives him a pained look and Ray shoots Joel a glare before yet again saving Gavin from the situation,

“It’s because he’s insane, Joel.” Ray retorts and Gavin can’t help but laugh.

 

Gavin’s glad that his parents and Dan are staying at a hotel. It’s not that he doesn’t miss them, because Gavin can’t express enough how much he does. But it’s nice to be alone with Geoff and not have to pretend. Gavin tugs the restricting scarf off and lovingly hangs the jersey on Geoff’s computer chair. The older boy’s eyes go wide as he takes in the hickeys that practically swarm Gavin’s neck.

“Jesus Christ, Gavin. You don’t think Michael could slow down a little there?” Gavin raises his eyebrows as he takes off his shirt to reveal even more of the damned things. Geoff’s in awe as he walks closer to Gavin and brushes his fingers over the marks. “Damn, you two are kinky as shit.” Geoff mocks and Gavin hits his hand away. The Brit climbs into bed in the angriest way possible and Geoff just laughs at him.

“I just don’t know how I’m going to hide them.” Gavin groans. He’s not complaining about the hickeys because Gavin really likes it when Michael gets all possessive and starts marking his body. But now that his parents and  _Dan_  are here he has to actually make the effort to hide them.

“Oh Gavin, don’t forget that it’s a pool party tomorrow.” Geoff cackles. Gavin sighs from under his covers and starts to wonder if he could just swallow himself whole before the morning.

 

Dan really didn’t know why he’d agreed to come along on this trip. He thought maybe if he saw Gavin he’d be able to feel better, probably sort things out. But seeing Gavin hurt more than not having to look at him at all. There was something about that jersey that told Dan that Gavin had no intentions of reigniting their flame anymore. Dan knew Gavin hadn’t told his parents they were end game and he almost laughed at the thought of tomorrow. Gavin’s new boyfriend was most likely going to be there and Dan couldn’t wait to see how Gavin would react to the situation. He almost felt bad, but Dan decided that sometimes it was okay to want a little revenge. Dan couldn’t wait to see the guy either. It was out of pure interest (and maybe a little jealousy) that Dan wanted to scope this boy out. He had to know if he was worthy of being in a relationship with his Gavin.

 

Gavin was no longer excited for his party when morning came. He dreaded the knocks that came to the door and he dreaded spending the day with Dan. Even if it did mean he got to spend the day with Michael, his little Michael as well. Geoff tried not to laugh when he saw Gavin wrap the scarf over his neck. He was wearing the jersey again and Geoff rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re going to be hot as dicks, dude…” Geoff started but he bit his tongue when Gavin shot him a pained look.

“It’s better than my parents seeing what’s underneath.” Gavin sighs but ends up smiling when he sees a text from Michael. “Mikey is at the door.” He murmurs before skipping downstairs. Geoff rolls his eyes as he follows the Brit down, but goes into the kitchen to prepare pop tarts instead. Michael smiles as he drinks in the sight of Gavin in his jersey. He pulls Gavin in for a bruising kiss before letting him go and shoving a poorly wrapped parcel into his hands.

 

Gavin reaches over to shut the door behind Michael. A sly smile is spread across his face as he tears at the package. There are two gifts inside. Gavin pulls out a Minecraft creeper pendant. His smile grows wider and he practically squeals when Michael reveals he’s wearing a diamond one to match. He quickly slips it on. Gavin throws his arms around the jock’s neck, still gripping the other part of his present tight. Michael accepts the hug for only a moment before he’s prying the Brit’s arms off of him. Gavin looks confused and a little upset but Michael impatiently taps the package.

“There is something else, stupid.” Michael grunts and Gavin’s smile returns. It’s soon replaced by that same puzzled look from before and Michael rolls his eyes. Gavin is holding what he assumes is a tea towel in front of him. Michael clicks his tongue and tugs the creeper scarf from around Gavin’s neck. Gavin tries to protest but he watches in awe as Michael folds the supposed tea towel into a triangle. The redhead holds either end of the cloth and reaches towards Gavin. He crosses the ends behind Gavin’s neck before pulling them down over Gavin’s chest. Gavin’s mouth drops open as he realizes what it is, a scarf.

 

Gavin turns to the mirror in Geoff’s hallway and admires himself. He spies the creeper face barely peeping out from just under the material. Unlike his other scarf, the material is very thin. It has a simple check design to it and Gavin notices almost immediately that it’s a lot cooler than the creeper scarf.

“Thank you Michael. I love it!” Gavin squeals as he wraps his arms around Michael’s neck to pull him in for yet another suffocating hug. Michael grins too, he’s glad Gavin likes it. The scarf also meant he could leave more loving gifts without worrying about his boy overheating. Gavin releases Michael and grabs his hand instead, leading him to the kitchen where he can already smell his favourite breakfast food.

“Looking pretty fly there, Gavvers.” Geoff says in an admiring tone as he sees the new scarf Gavin’s sporting. “Want breakfast, Michael?” Geoff asks as he pops the various flavours of sugary treat onto Gavin’s plate. Michael watches as Gavin’s eyes light up before he devours his favourite flavour, strawberry.

“I’ll pass thanks.” Michael turns away as Gavin crams yet another gooey pop tart into his mouth.

 

It isn’t long before Geoff’s started the barbeque and the garden has started to fill up. After lots of persuading, Gavin’s parents have joined the Ramseys on a bar crawl in an attempt to leave the kids to enjoy themselves. Much to Gavin’s dismay, Dan stays at his party. The dark haired Brit mostly hovers around Barbara, completely avoiding Gavin as much as possible. Dan aches to talk to him, finding that the longer he watches that smile and listens to that laugh the more he needs to be the one to cause it. But he holds back, especially as he watches the foreboding presence that is Michael Jones. Dan learns about the jock from Barbara and he can’t help but hate him, Michael has what he wants. Dan tries to think of a million reasons why Gavin and Michael shouldn’t be together but he recognizes the twinkle in Gavin’s eyes when he laughs at one of the redhead’s jokes or they exchange a brief kiss. It’s the same twinkle that used to be reserved for him.

 

“Are you alright, Dan?” Barbara asks as she notices the lost look in his eyes. Dan tears his gaze from Gavin to the blonde, who has been so kind and welcoming since he latched himself onto her. He simply nods his head, reaching over to grab one of the sausages she’s piled on her plate. Dan holds it awkwardly in the air as she laughs. “Is that a thing with you British men then? Always stealing other people’s food?” She sticks her tongue out at him and Dan lets himself smile. Gavin never was one for getting his own stuff. He bites into the sausage, relishing in the taste that feels so vibrant against his otherwise numb senses. Another blonde girl approaches them, he recognizes her from the various emails Barbara as sent him. Kara.

“Hey, I’m a little late to the party aren’t I?” Kara shrugs and Barbara shakes her head at her.

“Nope, I think you’re okay. Gavin probably hasn’t noticed anyway.” The Canadian adds and she immediately regrets it upon seeing Dan’s expression. It doesn’t help that in that moment Gavin and Michael are having an intimate moment.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Michael murmurs against the lips he’s claimed as his. Gavin nods, brushing their noses together and then giggling when it tickles. Michael laughs too, his hands finding their favourite position around Gavin’s waist. The jock can feel the stare of Dan on his back and he’s playing it up for his audience. Michael’s possessive and he hates to admit that he feels slightly threatened by Dan’s presence. Yet the darker haired Brit has been here for a few hours and Gavin hasn’t even looked in his direction. It comforts Michael and the green monster inside of him. Michael can’t help himself as he trails away from Gavin’s lips. He uses his nose to nudge the thin material of the scarf away and he starts to lick and suck across the familiar sensitive skin. Gavin reaches to fist Michael’s curls and he’s sucking in a breath when Michael bites down a little too hard. From across the garden, Dan has to tear his eyes away from the scene.

 

When the sun starts to set, the final guests arrive. For once it’s Ray who is late although it cannot be entirely blamed on him. He follows his boyfriend’s footsteps as they rush into the garden. Geoff shoots them a look and Joel just laughs.

“Where have you been?” Geoff had failed to notice the bags in his hands but they are drawn to his attention when Joel triumphantly lifts them up.

“Who did you think was going to buy the bevs then?” Joel states. From behind him, Ray lifts his own little bag and cheers,

“Don’t forget the juice!” The group laughs with him as the pair set their loot onto the table.

“Now the party can really begin!” Brandon yells as he dives into the booze.


	30. Chapter 30

Gavin avoids the booze as much as he can, he doesn’t want to be sloppy on a night like this. Not when he can feel Dan staring at him, watching his every move. It unnerves him and saddens him at the same time. Seeing Dan doesn’t make Gavin want to get back with him, but Gavin realizes just how much he misses him. But Gavin’s happy right where he is, wrapped in Michael’s arms as his boyfriend holds him close. It makes Gavin almost forget about Dan, brings him a feeling of happiness. Yet the dark haired boy is always there, nagging at the back of his mind.

 

Dan’s had enough. This is stupid; they were friends way before they were lovers. Dan doesn’t ignore the fact that he’s still hurt or extremely jealous of Michael right now.  He watches as Gavin gives Michael a quick kiss before heading inside, presumably to go to the bathroom. Dan just wants to talk to him, so he excuses himself from a riveting conversation with Barbara. Dan follows suite, unaware of the jock’s angry gaze that is following his every move. Dan can hear Gavin climb the stairs and he goes to follow before a strong hand on his shoulder spins him around.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Michael growls as his eyes turn to slits. Dan’s mouth opens and then closes again repeatedly as he tries to figure out a plausible reason as to why he’s following Gavin to the bathroom. Naturally, he couldn’t find one.

“I… I just wanted to talk to him.” He murmurs, feeling defeated and slightly frightened by Michael’s presence.  
“Couldn’t you have done that outside?” Michael retorts. He’s not thinking, he’s livid and feeling very possessive. Dan shrugs as he struggles to avoid Michael’s gaze.

 

Gavin’s just finishing up when he hears shouts from downstairs. They’re not the happy yells or slurred words of his drunken friends from earlier either. They’re loud, harsh and Gavin recognizes Michael’s booming voice immediately. He runs down the stairs to find his boyfriend and his ex tangled in a mess of limbs on the floor. He flinches when Michael throws a punch that connects with Dan’s cheek and Gavin can’t stop himself from screaming. The room floods with people and Geoff and Joel struggle to separate the boys. Gavin doesn’t hesitate to run to Michael and he cups the redhead’s bloody face in his hands.

“What were you thinking?” He hisses in Michael’s ear just as Geoff lets the jock’s arms go. Michael instantly wraps them around Gavin’s waist, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“I was thinking about you.” He whispers back and Gavin wants to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

 

Dan wriggles free from Joel’s grasp and he looks down at the ground dejectedly. It is obvious Gavin has feelings for Michael and there’s no room for Dan in Gavin’s world anymore. He goes to push past Joel in an attempt to escape when a familiar voice calls out to him,  
“Hey,” Gavin says softly as he walks up to Dan. The room is eerily silent as the darker haired Brit turns to meet the eyes of his ex, “Where do you think you’re going?” Gavin asks and Dan shrugs. His eyes are watering.

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Dan chokes, biting on his lip as he tries so hard not to cry. Gavin swings his arm over Dan’s shoulders and laughs when Dan looks so confused.

“Then let’s talk. We’re still friends, right?” Gavin says hopefully. Dan’s head hurts because of the speed in which he nods. Michael’s watching them intensely but he physically relaxes when he hears those words. It proves to him that whatever Gavin and Dan had, it’s not going to get in the way of what he and Gavin has now.

 

Michael doesn’t want to admit it but as the night wears on he starts actually liking Dan. He’s really funny and Michael finds the stories about Gavin’s past very amusing. Gavin hides against his chest as Dan tells the story about the one time he tripped an old lady in the supermarket,

“It was an accident.” Gavin mutters into the crook of Michael’s neck and he just laughs louder.

“I heard you still can’t keep your hands off of other people’s food, is that right Gavin?” Dan teases and Ray nods in agreement.

“He can’t keep his hands off of food full stop.” Michael chuckles and even Dan’s smiling when Gavin looks up and whines,

“Michael! That’s not true.” The Brit pouts. Michael quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? So you weren’t the one who ate six pop tarts this morning or followed them with two burgers?” Michael challenges and Gavin sullenly looks down at the floor. Dan raises his hand as a silent offer for a high five and Michael gladly accepts it. Their hands make a fulfilling slapping sound and together they laugh at Gavin’s misfortune.

 

Ray laughs hard when he finds a drunken Joel laying face first on the ground. He crouches down to see if he’s awake and smiles sweetly when Joel rolls over to face him.

“Hey, Ray.” The drunken boy says fondly and Ray offers his hand to help him up. Joel grabs Ray’s hand and pulls him on top of him instead. Ray makes a small ‘umph’ sound as he lands straight onto Joel’s chest. Joel starts to giggle and lazily strokes Ray’s hair.

“You need a haircut.” He slurs and Ray murmurs his agreement. The weather has started to get insufferable and his long hair hasn’t been his best friend lately. Joel hiccups and Ray pats his chest.

“C’mon, you need to get up. It’s getting late, we should head home.” Ray insists as he tries to stand but his efforts are futile as Joel firmly holds him against his chest.

“How are we going to do that? You can’t drive.” Joel reminds him and Ray shakes his head.

“Geoff’s parents are taking people home.” He tries to stand again and Joel finally let’s him up. He pouts from the ground though,

“Can we stay at yours?” He sighs and Ray simply nods, pulling his silly boyfriend to his feet.

 

Griffon watches sadly as Geoff chugs another beer.

“That’s enough, okay? We’re going to go to bed in a moment…” She says but Geoff isn’t listening. He’s reaching for another beer and Griffon reaches out to stop him. In his drunken haze he struggles to focus on her,

“Please… it helps.” He whispers. Griffon’s heart aches but she stays strong. It’s hard to see Geoff like this, but as he has done many times for her Griffon swears she’ll help him. Grabbing him by the arm and leaving no time for Geoff to protest, she pulls the drunken boy to his feet and helps him stumble to his own bedroom. She passes Gavin, Dan and Michael on her way and silently nods as she pulls Geoff up the stairs. Griffon lets him fall to the bed before slipping into something more comfortable to follow him. In a reverse of their roles, Geoff clings to her like a terrified child and Griffon soothes him with whispered words. Griffon’s heart breaks as she sees a lone tear escape onto Geoff’s cheek. Griffon pulls him closer to her, feeling even more scared now that she realizes her stable rock is crumbling to pieces.

 

Downstairs, Michael is laughing at something Gavin has said while Dan sits and tries to figure out what he meant by it. Gavin’s parents enter, shooting the group a confused look when they spot Gavin nestled in the arms of someone other than Dan.

“What’s going on here…?” They ask, unsure of the situation. Gavin stutters when he remembers he hasn’t told his parents about him and Dan, or about Michael either. Dan comes to his aid like he always has,

“This is Michael, Gavin’s boyfriend. Gavin and I… we decided the distance was a little bit much for us.” Dan shrugs, even though he knows Gavin will be coming back to England soon. Gavin’s mother nods and is quick to walk over and greet Michael. The jock smiles awkwardly. Mrs. Free pulls him in for a hug and smothers Gavin at the same time in the process. Gavin’s father shakes his hand and Michael is glad they don’t hate him.  

 

Gavin is one hundred percent done with his parents and Dan by the time they tell Michael all about the time he ran naked down the street.

“It was a bet!” He protests and his mother pats his shoulder soothingly. Geoff’s parents return from their taxi run. Gavin feels relived as they offer his parents a lift home,

“Dan, you can stay if you want. I assume you’re already staying, Michael?” Geoff’s father has grown to realize that if Michael is ever over he’s most likely to stay. “I’m guessing Geoff’s asleep right now, so maybe you can sleep with Gavin while Dan get’s the spare bed for once.” He winks. It’s often he’s overheard his son warn Gavin’s boyfriend about sleeping together. Michael grins; he likes the sound of that. Dan looks over to Gavin to see if it’s okay.

“That’d be top!” Gavin cries as he leads his boyfriend and Dan up the stairs. Gavin’s parents look at the Ramsey’s with a stern expression.

“Oh, don’t worry. Geoff would beat the poor kid’s ass if he tried anything.” They ensure and Mr and Mrs. Free look slightly relieved.

 

Gavin struggles to set up the bed for Dan without making any noise. He’s fully aware that if Geoff wakes up Michael will probably be ordered to sleep outside. Dan and Michael stifle their laughs as they wait in the doorway, neither offering to help the now frustrated Gavin. He looks to them in pain. Dan takes pity on his friend and helps Gavin struggle to put it up. Together they managed it with no serious injury, save the bruise Gavin gained when his finger was pinched by it. The brunette pouted, holding his finger out to his boyfriend (who in the time it had taken them to set up the bed was already in Gavin’s).

“Look, I got a booboo.” Gavin whimpered and Michael did not look amused.

“What are you, like five?” He said sternly. Dan tried not to laugh from his place in the newly set up bed.

“Kiss it better.” Gavin insisted, shoving his finger into Michael’s face. The redhead grabbed it and quickly kissed it.

“That better?” He asked and Gavin nodded eagerly, slipping in beside him in the bed. Michael wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist to pull him closer. He nestled his face into the Brunette’s messy hair. Tonight couldn’t have gone more perfectly.


	31. Chapter 31

Michael awoke with a bang when he felt somebody shove him off of the bed. Looming above him, Geoff was staring at him.

“No.” He said simply before turning to walk from the room. Michael started laughing, despite the throbbing pain in his lower back.

“It was your parent’s idea!” He called out in a sing song voice as he stood, smiling down at the sleeping Gavin. For once, he’d awoken before the Brit.

“I disown them.” Geoff called up to him and Michael heard Griffon laugh from downstairs. Michael spied the creeper pendant tangled around Gavin’s neck and leaned over to remove it. He placed it neatly on the bedside table before noticing that Dan had started to wake up.

 

“What time is it?” The sleepy boy asked. He rubbed his eyes as Michael looked over at the bedside table,

“Ten.” He replied as he stepped over Dan’s bed to get to the door.

“Where are you going?” Dan asked. He sat up, blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light.

“To get breakfast before the hungry caterpillar over there wakes up.” He nodded in Gavin’s direction and Dan smiled, standing up to follow him. Geoff was guzzling water down when he heard the two boys approach. He turned just as they entered,

“Where’s Gavin?” He asked as he moved out of the way of Griffon. She’d insisted that she’d cook this morning, especially as the Ramseys had gone out for breakfast with Mrs and Mr Free. The teenagers had been invited, but had politely declined when Gavin wouldn’t stir from his sleep.

“In bed, recovering from all the fun we had last night.” Michael winked. Geoff froze, staring at Michael with wide eyes. The jock laughed it off, “Y’know, at the party.” Griffon clicked her tongue as she passed to get milk from the fridge.

“You’re going to give him a heart attack one day, you know that?” She warned and Michael scoffed.

“Damn straight he is, you leave my little Gavin alone.” Geoff threatened, trying hard not to smile.

 

Miles had been trying to reach Michael’s phone for at least half an hour now. He had initially called to talk about awesome party plans but when Michael hadn’t replied he started to get worried. Kerry was lazing around in Miles’ bed, half dressed and drowsy from their crazy night of drinking.

“Come back to bed, Miles. He’ll ring later.” Monty said from under the covers. He was nestled against Kerry’s chest as he struggled to fight consciousness. Kerry was playing with the cheerleader’s hair, lifting his head so he could look to his friend.

“Yeah, he’s probably back to bumming Lindsay or something.” Kerry muttered. Monty shook his head, unfortunately awake.

“No, I’d have heard about that by now.” He murmured into the blonde jock’s chest. Miles puffed out a big breath, sighing as he placed the phone on his bedside table.

“I guess you’re right, but still…” Miles was muttering to himself. Kerry made grabby hands for him and he happily obliged, falling onto the bed beside the blonde.

 

Michael glanced up as a sleepy Gavin stumbled into the room. His hair was as wild as ever and Michael’s heart melted at the sight of him. Gavin looked adorable, bundled up in his jersey and the scarf Gavin had forgotten to take off the night before. In his hand he held Michael’s phone, which he quickly thrust into his boyfriend’s hand.

“This woke me up.” He mumbled as he fell into Michael’s arms. Michael used one arm to cradle Gavin as the Brit rest his head on his shoulder. All of the messages and calls were from Miles. He sighed, not bothering to answer them.

“This reminds me, I’m holding a party next week and I’m going to need you to crash it.” Michael grinned. Geoff looked at him questioningly. “Y’know, I want my boyfriend and friends there.” Michael mumbled the last part. Even if they had been hanging around a lot he wasn’t sure if anyone considered him an actual friend. Geoff’s expression changed to a manic grin and he nodded eagerly,

“That sounds top, as Gavino would say. I’ll tell the group.” Michael felt relieved. He wasn’t sure if Geoff was coming for the free booze or for Michael but he was glad either way.

 

Just as the teenagers were cleaning up, their parents returned home. Gavin burped after finishing his second helping of a full English breakfast. His mother gave him a disapproving look as she entered the room,

“Gavin, at least cover your mouth.” She scolded as his father winked and flashed him a thumbs up. Gavin chortled, curling into Michael’s chest as he used the jock’s lap as a seat. Michael shook his head but was laughing when Dan burped too. His was louder and he dragged it out a little longer, just to one up Gavin.

“Dan!” Gavin’s mother was flustered. The Ramseys were laughing as they patted Dan on his back.

“Well, now that we’re all together why don’t we do something?” Mrs Ramsey suggested. Gavin’s mother clapped her hands eagerly,

“I know! I can make you all a traditional Sunday roast, how does that sound?” She was positively beaming. Everyone shrugged, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. “Michael, you can invite your parents!” Mrs Free gushed as she rubbed her hands together. Michael bit his lip and then awkwardly shrugged,

“They’re er… away.” He mumbled and Mrs Free looked slightly disappointed.

“Oh, alright honey.” She smiled anyway.

 

Michael felt out of place at the table. It was homely, almost too much for his taste. Gavin was on his right, their knees touching. Dan sat next to Gavin, cutting his meat into neat little pieces. Gavin’s father was at one end, while Mr Ramsey headed the other. Geoff sat opposite Michael, glaring at him every time a game of footsies started out between him and Gavin. Griffon was squashed up beside him, crammed into a space. Mrs Ramsey and Mrs Free were sitting next to each other, equally as squished but both delighted. Michael wasn’t used to seeing all of the smiles in one place. He half expected someone to pull out a phone and start a conversation about stocks. Neither of the two occurred. Occasionally, Gavin’s pinkie would brush with his and Michael would blush scarlet. It was paradise.

 

Chris rolled his eyes. For the third time that day Brad recounted his big win to his family. They were like leeches, sucking up the same story that Chris swore Brad exaggerated a little more each time. The only person who hadn’t heard the story before was currently staring at Brad with eyes the size of saucepans. Chris’ grandfather listened intently, gasping at all the right parts. Chris was bored. He had no phone to use in a desperate effort to escape the conversation. Nobody had even bothered to ask him how he was feeling or had commented on his recent A+ on his math test. Nobody cared about Chris. Chris sunk in his chair, his head landing in his hands.

“Chris, what are you doing? That is very rude young man.” Chris’ mother chastised. Everyone’s attention was on him now. Brad was scowling, having been cut off of the grand finale of his story. Chris’ father didn’t look to happy either. It was only his grandfather who was smiling.

“What have you been up to, Chris?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat as he strained to hear him with his half deaf ears. Chris hadn’t had an answer prepared.

 

“I’ve been hanging with my friends.” He replied. Brad snorted and his father almost choked on his food.

“What the two delinquents I saw you with? That girl’s tattoos can’t have been legal.” Brad retorted and Chris’ mother looked alarmed.

“Tattoos?” She questioned, squinting as she studied Chris’ arm for any sign he had been inked. Chris fidgeted under her gaze.  
“Yeah, she had a nose ring too. Probably a right nut job.” Brad laughed, which angered Chris.

“Griffon is lovely! She’s a brilliant artist and her tattoos are amazing.” He shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Everyone else at the table jumped, save for Chris’ grandfather.

“Tattoos, eh? She’s an artist too? What sort of stuff does she do? How about your other friends?” He asked eagerly. Chris’ mother, father and Brad shared a look as Chris talked openly about his friends for the first time.

 

Michael sighed as he turned his key in the lock. He hadn’t wanted to go home, not after such an amazing time he had at the Ramsey’s. He already missed the feeling of Gavin’s fingers wrapped around his; the taste of Gavin’s mother’s cooking. When Michael entered his hallway, he could hear talking from the living room. He recognized his mother’s voice, which was odd since she wasn’t expected to be back for a few weeks. Michael followed the sound and was shocked to see his mother and father relaxed on the sofa. He started to smile until he walked further into the room. His stomach dropped. Lindsay and her parents sat on the other sofa, smiling up at him.

“There you are darling, come sit down!” His mother gestured to the seat beside Lindsay. Michael made a point of sitting beside his father instead. Mrs Tuggey wore the same sickly sweet smile that her daughter had perfected,

“I heard you and Lindsay had a slight disagreement. She is willing to look past it.” Michael was about to say something when his mother spoke for him,

“I’m sure Michael agrees.”

 

Lindsay made her way onto his lap, imitating the same sickly sweet smile her mother was wearing. She looked pretty as ever, her hair curled and lips painted pink for the occasion. Michael’s arms moved almost robotically to stop her from falling. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He could feel his parent’s stares, expecting him to play along as Lindsay leaned in for a kiss. It was the memory of Gavin’s hands brushing against his and the feeling of his ridiculous hair that booted Michael into reality. He turned his head as Lindsay’s lips connected with his skin and promptly (but carefully) pushed her from his lap.

“That’s great and all, but I don’t really agree. I don’t feel that way about you anymore Lindsay. I’m more than happy to be friends…” Michael trailed off as everyone in the room glared at him. He thought better about mentioning Gavin, it was something nobody in the room was ready for. Mrs Jones’ jaw tightened as she studied her client’s behaviour.

“If that’s how you feel…” The words were forced. Michael knew he was asking for an argument, but he nodded.

“That’s exactly how I feel.” He replied. His fingers found the diamond pendant underneath the fabric of his shirt.


	32. Chapter 32

Brad rolled his eyes as Chris listed all of the marvellous things about his friends. His father looked bored and his mother was shocked more than anything. It was the first time she’d heard anything about Chris in a long time. Chris’ grandfather was smiling as he watched Chris’ face light up,

“Then there’s Natalia. She’s my girlfriend,” Brad snorted, as did his father. Chris shot them a dirty look, “She’s always picking on little things about herself. But I think she’s beautiful.” Chris smiled to himself; it couldn’t have been truer. Chris was coming to the end of his list. “Then there’s Gavin, the person that brought us all together. A clumsy, annoying, funny as hell English prick.” Chris laughed to himself and for once someone laughed with him. His grandfather clapped his hands,

“They sound wonderful! I’d love to meet them and to see Griffon’s art, if that’s okay?” His grandfather said eagerly. Chris shrugged; overwhelmed at the fact someone wanted to meet his friends.

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

 

The room was awkwardly silent. Michael was standing in the middle of the it; everyone’s eyes were watching him. He knew his parents were furious, he could see the disappointment in Lindsay’s eyes. Michael didn’t care. He wouldn’t, couldn’t go back to Lindsay. He had someone much better and rewarding to go to.

“Well, being friends is good.” Lindsay’s mother began. Lindsay shot her a look. She didn’t want to be Michael’s friend; she wanted to be his  _girl_ friend. It wasn’t fair, Lindsay thought Michael loved her. She stormed from the room, throwing her hands around dramatically. Her parents looked embarrassed, excusing themselves with their heads bowed. Mrs Jones smiled as she showed them out, apologising on account of her son. Michael’s father scowled as he stood, looming over Michael.

“What was that?” He demanded. Michael shrugged, trying not to laugh. Mrs Jones came bustling in the room. Mr Jones looked to the ceiling to collect his thoughts. “They are good partners of ours, Michael.” He began, starting a rant Michael had heard millions of times before. The redhead put his hand up to silence his father,

“That’s not my problem.” He threw his hands up in a devil may care manner and escaped to his room. His parents stood, dumb struck.

 

Lindsay ran straight to her bedroom when they arrived home. Her mother followed her up, sitting on the edge of her bed while Lindsay lay face down on top of it.

“Its okay honey, he’ll come around. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” She soothed and Lindsay turned her head to face her,

“I’m not, clearly.” She mumbled into her pillow. Her mother stroked her back calmingly.

“Well, you’re still the head cheerleader! You can get any boy you want.” Her mother replied. Lindsay rolled her eyes. She didn’t even like cheerleading; it was her mom’s dream. “You should start practicing for next year, Linds. It’ll get your mind off of things.” Mrs Tuggey insisted. Lindsay sat up.

“About that… I was wondering if I could go to theatre camp this summer?” Lindsay asked. She’d been dreaming about it all year, saving all of the fliers and keeping up on all the news. Her mother scowled.

“Why would you want to do that?” She asked, fiddling with the cheerleading medals that hung from the end of Lindsay’s bed. Her daughter shrugged.

“It just looks fun…” She tried, but knew her mother wasn’t listening.

“No, you have to work towards getting a scholarship. Theatre isn’t going to help you there.” Mrs Tuggey ended the conversation, standing and leaving the room. Lindsay sighed.

 

She opened her laptop and quickly loaded Facebook. Immediately, several chats emerged but there was only one person Lindsay was interested in talking to.

“I can’t go.” She sighed as she typed. Bella, a girl she’d met on the theatre camp’s forums, was quick to reply.

“Why not?” Lindsay bit her lip as her eyes scanned the trophies and medals she’d collected over the years.

“Because my mother would rather I throw pom poms around.” Lindsay ranted. It should have been every girl’s dream, head cheerleader. But it wasn’t Lindsay’s, she’d rather her name in lights across Broadway instead of on a poorly made banner in a school.

“That sucks, can’t you just run off?” Lindsay scoffed. Her mother would be on her back all summer, shoving diet and exercise regimes down her throat.

“I damn wish I could. But my mother will have her eyes on me.” Lindsay felt defeated. She’d never wanted anything more in her whole entire life and her mother tore it away so easily.

“Fuck her.” Came Bella’s reply and those two words were oddly soothing to Lindsay.

 

When Chris invited everyone round his house the next morning, he was nervous. His grandfather was smiling like a lunatic whilst his mother grudgingly made snacks. She didn’t like doing things unless it was for Brad. When the first knock came he practically jumped from his seat. Brandon and Ali smiled back at him. He took a deep breath and led them into his home, stifling a laugh when he saw his mother’s reaction to Ali’s bright pink hair. She forced a smile, offering them drinks. Ali and Brandon acted awkwardly, having heard all about Chris’ piece of shit family. They only relaxed around his grandfather, who was eagerly asking them questions and winking when he asked if Chris’ had been up to any trouble. Chris was thoroughly embarrassed before everyone else began showing up. Next came Joel and Ray, followed by Jack and Liz. Barbara and Kara shortly followed. Natalia arrived with the giant entourage that included Geoff, Griffon, Michael, Gavin and Dan. Chris felt overwhelmed when they all crowded into his hallway, Natalia pulling him along with a tight grip on his hand.

 

“So you’re real.” Brad stated as he took in the sight of Natalia. Chris thought she looked absolutely amazing today. She wore a denim shirt tucked into a skater skirt and studded high heels. Her bleached blonde hair was all wavy just like a mermaid. Chris was mesmerised.

“Well, duh.” Natalia said sarcastically. Brad was unimpressed.

“So Griffon, did you design those tattoos yourself?” Chris’ granddad said eyeing her ink curiously. Chris; mother was staring at them in a different way, her lips curved slightly downwards.

“Er, some of them.” Griffon began pointing and explaining all of her different pieces of art and everyone listened and watched intently. Only Chris’ parents and Brad seemed unimpressed. Brad felt threatened by the small group of people Chris called his friends. He was especially afraid of Geoff, who had shot him a particularly harsh look after his comment on Natalia.

 

By the time everybody left that night, Chris’ family was exhausted. The moment the door closed behind Natalia (who had been the last to leave) they didn’t hesitate to voice their thoughts.

“I don’t like them, Chris.” His mother began, looking unsettled. She didn’t like the tattoos and the hickeys she’d caught on one of the British ones. Mrs Demarais was panicked at the thought of her son engaging in such activities.

“So?” Chris questioned. They weren’t his mother’s friends, they were his.

“Yeah, what are you talking about? They were lovely!” Chris grandfather praised. He had never met such lovely people. “Also, that Natalia girl is such a catch!” He winked. Chris’ father rolled his eyes,

“So how much did you pay her to pretend?” He joked which made Chris a little angry.

“I didn’t, she’s my girlfriend.” He muttered before shooting a pained look to his grandfather. The old man patted his back,

“Well, either way she is amazing. Now, I best be off.” He added, pulling Chris’ mother into a hug. Chris escaped to his bedroom just before he left. He didn’t want to hear any of his family’s god damn opinions.

 

Barbara didn’t feel like going home, so she decided to stay at Kara’s instead. Kara didn’t protest, grinning from ear to ear when she realized her parents were not home. Barbara headed straight upstairs, falling onto Kara’s bed.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Kara giggled as she climbed on. She straddled Barbara’s waist, leaning down to place a small kiss to her lips. Barbara let out a breathy laugh as she clung to Kara’s back, pulling her impossibly closer. Kara giggles against Barbara’s lips, brushing a stray hair away. “I like this.” She whispers. Barbara goes rigid,

“You like what?” She asks. Kara and Barbara had done this so many times before. Never had they talked about it, it was an act that went unspoken.

“You.” Kara says simply. Barbara relaxes.

“I like you too.” Barbara replies and it isn’t a lie. She really does like Kara and when the cheerleader’s hand roam a little lower than Barbara’s waist; she wonders if it’s maybe more than that.

 

Miles was relieved when Michael finally called him back.

“You’re a day late.” He muttered down the line. Cuddled either side of him on the sofa, Monty and Kerry laughed. He put Michael on speaker phone, feeling a little angry that his friend didn’t get in touch earlier.

“Yeah, I was busy. Got a problem with that?” Michael growled down the phone. Miles had been practically on his dick all weekend. Monty stifled his laugh when Miles grumpily gave him a tap on the shoulder.

“No. Have you planned everything for your party yet? I want to hear the details!” Miles squealed down the phone. Kerry planted a kiss on his cheek, unable to ignore how cute he was being. Michael sighed down the phone,

“Not everything. If you’re so excited why don’t you plan it?” Michael sounded slightly aggravated.  Monty shifted from beside Miles, his eyes lighting up. He nodded eagerly to Miles and Kerry mirrored him.

“Alright, if you want me to.” Miles said curtly.

“I don’t care, do whatever you want.” Michael said gruffly before hanging up. Monty clapped his hands together. Miles smiled at him.

 

Michael threw his phone onto the bed. He rolled his eyes at the sound of a giggle and turned his head to meet the gaze of Gavin.

“God, I thought he’d never leave you alone.” The Brit sighed dramatically. He had his arm draped over Michael’s waist and his head nestled on Michael’s shoulder.

“Oh, shut up.” Michael laughed as he grabbed Gavin by the waist and pulled him on top of him. Gavin raised his eyebrows but didn’t protest as he placed his hands either side of Michael’s head to steady himself. Michael’s hand held firmly onto his waist for a moment before they slid lower and grasped Gavin’s ass. Gavin laughed and let his head fall next to Michael’s. Michael smiled when he felt Gavin’s breath brush against his ear,

“Michael.” Was all Gavin said, it was all he needed to say. Gavin gripped the bed sheets as Michael nibbled at his lip.


	33. Chapter 33

Kara shivered as the cool night air hit her bare shoulders. Sensing the movement, Barbara pulled her closer and nestled into the crook of her neck. Kara placed a kiss to her forehead. Their hands were entwined above the covers; Barbara’s thumb lazily stroking the top of Kara’s hand. The floor was littered with the clothes they’d so desperately ripped from each other’s bodies earlier that night. Kara felt at peace as Barbara’s legs tangled with hers under the covers. Kara couldn’t think of anything more perfect than this moment, right here and right now.

“I love you.” She whispered into the smooth skin of Barbara’s forehead. Barbara looked up, her eyes full of wonder. Kara smiled down at her. There was never a truer word spoken between them, Kara thought. Barbara averted her eyes as she mumbled something into Kara’s neck. “What?” Kara had to ask. Barbara flushed red.

“I love you too.” She murmured and Kara’s heart swelled. She mentally marked the time on the clock and remembered the date in her head. There was a first time for everything.

 

Michael sat on the edge of his bed, blushing. The duvet was barely covering his lap. It bunched up where Michael gripped it. He was still breathing heavily and sweat was running down his back. Gavin let out a laugh as he spread across Michael’s bed. Gavin wasn’t shy about his body and Michael didn’t think he needed to be. Especially now that Michael was done with it, it was littered with hickeys and marks where his fingers had been.

“Are you alright, Michael?” Gavin asked as he edged closer to his boyfriend. He knew that Michael was slightly embarrassed, especially since Gavin had taken control. Gavin had only wanted him to feel comfortable, as it had been his first time with a guy.

“I’m fine, just next time… I’m on top okay?” Michael muttered and Gavin laughed, sliding an arm around Michael’s waist and pulling him back down to his level.

“Okay.” He whispered into Michael’s ear as the redhead settled back down onto the bed.

 

By the next morning Miles, Monty and Kerry had pretty much planned every small detail of the party. Monty had arranged the decorations, Kerry had supplied the food and Miles had created the ultimate music selection. He felt proud. The three lay sprawled on Miles’ bed as they admired their list.

“Do you want to call Michael?” Kerry asked as he lovingly held onto Miles’ waist. Monty’s leg was sprawled across the other two boys and he was currently trailing kisses along Miles’ jaw.

“Nah, I want to surprise him on the day of the party.” Miles winked. Kerry laughed; he knew Miles was really itching to tell Michael.

“Well, now that we’re done there…” Monty murmured into Miles’ skin as his hands trailed across his chest. His fingers bounced as Miles laughed and Kerry captured them with his own hand. They shared a look and leaned across Miles’ chest so that their lips met.

 

Geoff and Griffon sat side by side as they watched yet another of Griffon’s favourite movies. For the first time in a long while, she was actually focused and laughed at one of her favourite parts. Geoff turned at the sound, shocked to hear it.

“What? It’s funny.” Griffon pointed out, covering her mouth as the laughter got louder. Geoff’s smile grew wide as he watched her. It was a sound he treasured and he couldn’t help but pull his girlfriend closer. Griffon fell onto his shoulder and smiled up at him. “What?” She asked, chewing on the end of her sleeve.

“Oh, nothing.” Geoff murmured. Griffon rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the TV, still giggling at the same part as before.

 

When Gavin arrived back home at the Ramsey’s, he found the house oddly quiet. Geoff was at Griffon’s and it was only his parents, Dan and Mr and Mrs Ramsey home. His mother greeted him warmly,

“How was your night at Michael’s? Are his parents home yet?” She asked. Gavin shrugged, he and Michael hadn’t exactly had time to talk.

“Er, they were. I think they left yesterday afternoon.” He mumbled. His mother shook her head,

“That’s a shame. Well, c’mon we’re going to have dinner out. We haven’t done much as a family since we got here and we’re leaving in a week.” His mother said, already shooing Gavin back out of the door. Dan hung back, looking a little worried. “Dan? What are you doing? Come along.” Gavin’s dad pushed him along as well. He looked relieved.

 

Lindsay sighed as she scrolled through the theatre camp’s website. It wasn’t fair. She’d memorized all of her favourite Shakespeare plays and had already written a few scripts of her own. But she was forced to stay at home, banned from eating cookies and made to recite stupid chants. Lindsay threw the fitness shake her mother had prepared onto the ground. Suddenly, the idea of just going didn’t sound too unappealing. She could leave at the end of the week, grab a train, and be gone before her mother even noticed. Lindsay dreamed of the fun she’d have creating masks and reciting lines with the likes of people such as Bella. It wasn’t like it was hard, Lindsay had money. Lindsay had lots of money and she’s already sent in her forms. She’d tricked her mother into signing them long ago. It was just a matter of turning up. The more Lindsay thought about it, the more possible her mind made it seem.

 

Natalia sighed happily as her fingers entwined with Chris’ fingers. She had no idea how they’d ended up at a river, they had planned to go to the movies. But after finding nothing of interest the couple had just wandered off. The sun was setting and it caused such a pretty reflection on the water. Chris wasn’t watching it like Natalia was though. He kept sneaking glances at her, trying his hardest to not seem obvious. After Chris gazed at her for the seventh time in one minute, Natalia laughed and turned to look at him.

“You’re so sweet.” She giggled and Chris flushed red, avoiding her eyes. Natalia rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt Chris laugh. Chris couldn’t see her face anymore, just her gorgeous blonde hair. He used his free hand to brush her fringe from her face, smiling again when she looked up at him. Natalia’s eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue Chris had ever seen. It was his favourite shade, because it was the colour of her eyes. Natalia looked expectantly up at him and for once Chris didn’t hesitate to kiss the lips he’d fallen in love with. Natalia was taken by surprise, but she kissed back almost immediately. Small butterflies buzzed around her stomach as Chris cupped her cheek.

 

Liz studied the recipe carefully. Her eyes flickered between the cook book and her progress with the cookies. Jack sat back and watched, handing her whatever ingredients she asked for. It had been Jack’s idea to bake, but Liz had almost immediately taken control. He laughed when she got flustered and spilt some of the mixture.

“Drat.” She muttered under her breath. Jack stood, coming behind her and sliding his arms around her waist.

“You’re trying too hard.” He whispered into her ear, placing a little kiss on the top of it.

“It has to be perfect.” Liz insisted and Jack shook his head. His beard tickled the back of Liz’s neck and she giggled. She leant back and relaxed against his shoulder. Jack started to help Liz stir the mix by placing his hand on top of hers and she laughed when he spilt a bit. “You’re losing some.”

Jack chuckled; Liz could feel his chest vibrate on her back.

“There’s only two of us, what does it matter if we lose one of the twenty cookies this is supposed to bake?” He asked and Liz bit her lip. She didn’t like the mess but couldn’t deny that Jack was right.

 

Gavin felt slightly out of place in the posh restaurant. His father had booked a table and Michael’s jersey didn’t exactly fit with the dress code. But nobody was looking at him funny.  Nobody else at his table were dressed anymore formal than he was. Gavin was wearing the pendant and scarf Michael bought him for his birthday. He and Dan sat on one side while his parents sat on the other.

“So, not long until you’re home again, huh Gavin?” His dad asked. Gavin looked up from his food. He hadn’t really thought about going home. Gavin had almost forgotten that the Ramsey house wasn’t his home.

“Yeah, I guess…” He trailed off and his brow creased as he worried about it. Gavin realized that he didn’t really want to go home, not anymore. He couldn’t leave Michael. His mother noticed his change in behaviour,

“Gavin, you are excited about coming home, aren’t you?” She asked. Mrs Free knew she was excited about Gavin coming home, she missed him terribly. Gavin hesitated,

“Yeah… of course.” He tried to force a smile but it did nothing to convince his parents.

“Gavin, you don’t think you want to stay, do you?” Gavin’s father asked. He knew the answer already, he could see it in his son’s eyes. “If you want to stay, we’re more than happy for you to…” Gavin’s father began. Mrs Free shot him a pained look but she didn’t stop him. Gavin looked hopeful.

“I think I do.” He replied, his fingers clutching the creeper pendant.


	34. Chapter 34

Michael couldn’t deny that Miles had done a great job at planning his party. Michael added some of his own songs to the long, almost never ending list of tracks Miles had supplied him with. The brunette jock was standing proudly in the middle of Michael’s living room. He was flanked by Monty and Kerry who also stood admiring their work. Michael walked outside to turn the pool lights on, it was going to be dark soon. Miles, Monty and Kerry followed.

“So, what have you been doing all weekend exactly?” Kerry asked, frowning when he saw Michael jump a little.

“Just been hanging, shopping and stuff.” Michael spilled an excuse.

“What did you buy?” Monty asked, eyeing Michael’s body to see if he had any new clothes. He wasn’t wearing anything Monty hadn’t seen him wear before.

“Oh, just… food.” Michael swore under his breath, he wasn’t being very convincing.

“Didn’t your parents buy food when they came home…?” Miles asked. He was quite confused.

“What does it matter what I bought? It’s not your business.” Michael snapped and Miles jumped back. He threw his hands up in surrender. The two jocks and the cheerleader shared a knowing look. Something was up with their friend.

 

The party was busy, as expected. Michael was sure he didn’t invite this many people and he was slightly annoyed when he had to shove past a couple grinding against each other in the hall. He was counting down the minutes, the seconds until the time he’d planned for Geoff to ‘crash’ his party. Michael started to yell at someone who had walked into him until he realized it was Lindsay. She looked sad, albeit pretty. Lindsay had gone all out, dressed in a short black party dress and her hair curled into perfect ringlets. Michael smiled awkwardly at her,

“You look amazing.” He complimented. Lindsay chewed her lip,

“Yet not amazing enough to be your girlfriend, huh?” She snapped. Lindsay didn’t mean to be so harsh. She was hurt, upset that Michael had dumped her. But she still liked him, loved him even and felt a little guilty. Michael looked up awkwardly,

“Lindsay, I… I’m sorry okay? It just wasn’t working.” He muttered. Michael may not love Lindsay anymore, but he hated hurting her. They’d been friends long before they had dated; they’d even grown up together. Lindsay nodded but didn’t stay any longer. She side stepped past him and went in search of another drink. Heck, she needed one.

 

Gavin pulled his scarf into place, tucking it inside the hoody Michael had given him. They’d agreed it was less obvious than Michael’s jersey and Gavin couldn’t deny how much he liked wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. Geoff’s head appeared in the doorway and he nodded to Gavin,

“C’mon, we’ve got to pick up Griffon. Dan’s waiting downstairs.” Gavin took one last look into the mirror before following Geoff down the stairs. Dan had gone all out, dressed in a shirt and everything.

“Looking pretty dapper there, B.” Gavin said and Dan blushed, he couldn’t help it. Geoff pulled the two Brits by the arm to the door, calling out to his parents.  
“We’re off, don’t stay up too late!” Gavin made to get into the passenger seat and Geoff slammed the door close,

“Don’t even think about it.” He called as he walked around to the other side of the car. Gavin pouted, but didn’t try again as he slid into the back seat. Dan laughed at his sad face.

“One day Gavin, one day.” He assured and Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

Chris’ eyes were the size of saucepans when Natalia appeared at his door. She looked stunning, wearing a flamboyant party dress with her hair piled high upon her head. Chris was lost for words and blinded by her bling. Natalia simply laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him to Ali and Brandon’s car.

“She cleans up nice, right?” Brandon is impressed. Chris is still lost for words as he slips in next to Natalia. “Were going to squeeze Jack and Liz in with you two, okay?” Chris nodded. Natalia giggled, already slipping onto his lap as a way to make space for the other couple. Chris held fast onto her waist. After collecting Jack and Liz, they drove to the school parking lot where they’d agreed to meet everyone else. Joel and Ray were already there, Kara and Barbara sitting too close for comfort in the back seat.

“Jack, you’re more than welcome to get in my car y’know.” Joel offered, shaking his head as he peered into the packed car. Jack politely declined, choosing to sit with his girlfriend much to Chris’ dismay.

 

When Geoff rolled into the parking lot, everybody knew the party was starting. Geoff didn’t bother to stop, simply drove around the parking lot and back out again. Everyone scrambled to their cars and started to follow him, anticipating the night ahead. Gavin gripped the sleeves of Michael’s jacket as he smiled at the thought of seeing his boyfriend. Geoff swerved round a corner and Gavin  and Dan’s heads collided. Griffon turned to look at the passengers in the back,

“Are you okay, sweeties? Geoff! Slow down you prick you’re injuring them.” Griffon said exasperated. Geoff let out a laugh, pulling into Michael’s driveway. Music was blaring and there were groups of people assembled on the outside. Geoff looked in the mirror to see the car lights of his friend’s come up behind him. He stepped out the car, shortly followed by Griffon who was quick to check if Dan and Gavin were okay.  Geoff checked that everyone was there and walked towards Michael’s front doors.

 

It was time. Michael heard his front doors open and close. He tried to hide his smile when Geoff walked into the middle of his living room, looking dark and brooding.  
“What are you doing here?” Someone yelled from one of the many groups in the living room. It sounded a lot like Lindsay, and Michael’s thoughts were confirmed when she stepped out in front of Geoff.

“Yeah, what are you doing here? I didn’t invite you.” Michael spat as he stood behind Lindsay. He spied Gavin hiding behind Geoff, his hand covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Michael quickly looked away, Gavin wasn’t helping.

“We’re here to return the favour.” Geoff said nonchalantly. Michael raised an eyebrow,

“Excuse me?” He said. He watched as each of his friends that stood behind Geoff tried their hardest to not laugh. It was ridiculous. Geoff clicked his tongue, rolling his shoulders. Michael covered a laugh with a cough.

“You crashed our party, so I’m crashing yours.” Michael looked anywhere but Geoff’s face. He tried his best to look as annoyed as possible.

“It doesn’t work like that.” Lindsay piped up, narrowing her eyes at Geoff. Michael bit his lip,

“No… but it’s fair. I guess. Just don’t start trouble, alright?” He threatened. Geoff raised his hands,

“Just here to have a good time.” He stepped back. Michael nodded and Lindsay spun on her heels to shoot him a look.

 

Gavin was giggling like a school girl. He’d hidden in Michael’s room, waiting for his boy to come and find him. Gavin was lying if he said he hadn’t had anything to drink, but two beers was hardly anything to brag about. Gavin held his breath as he heard footsteps on the stairs, biting back a chuckle when Michael stepped into the room. The redhead shut the door, spying Gavin’s feet under a curtain. He rolled his eyes, taking big strides towards it. He grabbed the edge and pulled it away, revealing a giggling Gavin. Michael chuckled, pulling his boyfriend close.

“You’re an idiot, Gav.” He murmured. Gavin could tell Michael had been drinking, if his breath was anything to go by. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed Michael’s face closer to his. He caught Michael’s lips in a kiss and sucked on his bottom lip. Michael grabbed Gavin’s hips and lifted him from the ground, trapping him between the wall and his chest. Michael growled.

 

Ray stood awkwardly in the kitchen whilst Joel took another shot. He spied Barbara and Kara dancing together in the corner, giggling as they shared their 8th beer of the hour. Ray couldn’t see the point in it, drinking some disgusting liquid to not remember anything from the night before. Some familiar faces approached, neither of them friendly. Miles, Kerry and Monty stood staring down at Ray.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” They asked in unison, which threw Ray off slightly. He shrugged.

“Don’t want to.” He muttered, leaning back into his boyfriend who was now eyeing the three other boys. Joel was judging whether or not he could take them in a fight.

“You can’t crash a party and not drink.” Kerry said in disbelief, giving Ray a hard stare. Ray shrugged.

“My baby doesn’t have to drink if he doesn’t want to.” Joel slurred, resting his chin on Ray’s head. The three other boys chuckled. Ray felt slightly embarrassed and he started to eye up the shot.

“Nah, they’re right. I mean fuck it, yolo right?” Ray spoke his famous last words as he downed his first short. It was bitter in his mouth and he hated it, but he reached for another anyway.

 

Kara had led Barbara outside, beside the pool that was almost empty save for a few groups of people. They were dancing to the music that was still too loud even from the garden. A loud noise startled the couple and they saw Lindsay storm into the night. Lindsay was red in the face and her head snapped up to look at the couple. Kara broke away from Barbara, placing a soothing hand on her friend’s back.

“You alright?” Kara asked sweetly. Lindsay rolled her eyes,

“Do I look okay? Of course I’m not. Some fucking prick back there just tried to grope me!” Lindsay yelled, capturing the attention of the few couples littered outside.  Barbara stifled a snicker.

“You probably led him on.” Barbara muttered under her breath. She was unaware Lindsay had heard it until the other girl was merely inches away from her face.

“What did you say?” Lindsay spat, attracting the attention of the nearby people. Barbara shrugged, unable to hide in her laughter. “Yeah, well at least I don’t like girls.” Lindsay screamed in her drunken stupor. Barbara froze. Everybody who had been watching the girls stared. Kara looked at the floor.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Barbara’s heart was beating. Lindsay’s lips curled into a small smile as she surveyed her audience. Lindsay was angry, annoyed (though not necessarily at Barbara) and she had someone to take it out on. Like a hunter toying with her prey, she drew it out as she smirked innocently at Barbara.

“It sure seemed like it when you kissed me. Remember?” Lindsay said coldheartedly.

 

Barbara did remember, painfully well. It was less than a year after she’d moved to Texas; she was best friends of two of the most popular girls in school. She was at Lindsay’s, listening to her friend talk about all the hot celebrities she liked and admiring all of her trophies and medals. Barbara couldn’t relate, not really, when all of her celebrity crushes had less muscle and more boobs. She would deny herself, of course and nod eagerly when Lindsay spoke about Leonardo DiCaprio’s firm bottom. Barbara stared subconsciously at Lindsay’s glistening lips. They were pink, courtesy of some make up brand Barbara had never heard of, and mesmerising. Barbara was pulled towards them, overtaken by how beautiful they were. Suddenly, Barbara’s own lips were touching them and she was just as shocked as Lindsay was. Lindsay, however, sprung away and delivered a bruising slap to Barbara’s cheek. The blonde sat, stunned, embarrassed and above all upset.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Get out of my house!” Lindsay screamed, pointing her finger in the direction of the door. It was the last time Lindsay addressed Barbara as her friend.

 

The crowd was silent. Lindsay stood with the proudest smile, feeling on top of the world. Barbara wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear from the world.

“I see the way you look at Kara, it’s disgusting. She’s not interested.” Lindsay was intent on breaking Barbara, punishing her for all the anger the brunette felt inside. It was at this point Kara could stay silent no longer. She stood defiantly in front of Lindsay.

“You don’t know that.” Kara said simply. Lindsay scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Oh please. Like you would like Barbara, of all people.” Lindsay let out a shrill laugh. Kara stepped back, wrapping her arm around Barbara’s waist.

“Oh, but I do. I don’t just like her, in fact, I love her.” Kara said boldly. Lindsay raised her eyebrows. Barbara blushed, looking to her feet.

“I love you too.” She whispered. Kara’s smile grew wider and she grew braver.  
“Barbara is my best friend. Maybe even more than that, she’s my girlfriend.” Kara beamed before realizing what she said. Her face changed from a smile to shock and she leaned down to whisper into Barbara’s ear. “Wait, I didn’t mean that. Unless you want to be my girlfriend in that case I do. I really do. But if not that’s fine, I didn’t mean it anyway…” Kara was rambling and Barbara couldn’t help but start to laugh.

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else.” Barbara said, loud enough for everyone to hear.


	35. Chapter 35

Griffon felt out of place. It seemed she was the only sober one at the party; even Ray was stumbling over his feet and murmuring things that didn’t make any sense. But Griffon was determined to stay sober, especially now that Geoff had reached the stage where he was at risk of falling onto his face. Griffon used a steady hand to keep him upright as someone rushed at them from out of the blue. Griffon recognized him from one of her classes, Tim or something silly like that. He was bulky and strong but with the personality of a teddy bear and the most infectious laugh. Griffon felt they could be great friends, if he wasn’t always high all the time. Tim was high now; his eyes bloodshot as he gripped her shoulders tightly and gave them a small shake.

“I’m too far from barbeque, man. Too far.” Tim panicked. Griffon didn’t know how to respond and she simply patted the large hands that rested on her shoulders. From behind Tim came a boy Griffon recognized but couldn’t place the name of. His brown hair was styled in such a manner that reminded her of Sonic the Hedgehog. Griffon stifled a laugh as the boy patted Tim on the back, causing him to drop his hands. The brunette mumbled and his words were so slurred that Griffon couldn’t understand him, but she was relieved when Tim quietly followed him away. It was times like these Griffon wished she had some booze.

 

At some point, Gavin and Michael had returned downstairs. They were considerably drunker and to say Gavin’s bottom didn’t hurt would be an understatement. The pairs hands were entwined, too drunk to care whether people saw them together at this point. They staggered, giggling over something stupid, into the kitchen where they found Ray and Joel taking shots together. Gavin’s eyes went wide and he stood mere centimetres in front of the Puerto Rican.

“You’re drinking.” Ray laughed and nodded. Gavin looked impressed, slapping his free hand onto Ray’s back. “Fucking finally.” He cried, removing his hand from Ray’s back to steal a shot. The four friends took a shot each, tipping their heads back and laughing when Ray grimaced at the taste.

“I need to pee.” Ray announced, slipping from under his boyfriend’s arm and getting lost almost immediately in the crowd of people. Joel stumbled after him, mumbling something about Ray needing help. Gavin and Michael locked eyes with each other and burst out laughing.

 

Barbara was not expecting this reaction. Around them, people clapped and cheered. In the middle of everything, Lindsay looked flustered and slightly annoyed. This made Barbara happy but not as happy as the thought of being Kara’s  _girlfriend_  made her. Lindsay stormed away from the situation, as she always did, letting out a shriek. Kara tugged slightly onto Barbara’s waist, turning her girlfriend towards her. Barbara felt unsure and nervous as Kara leant forward, expecting the onslaught. Yet all of that melted away when Kara’s lips touched hers and Barbara was in heaven when their tongues met on their way into each other’s mouth. Barbara carelessly wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, tugging her closer and blocking the wolf whistles and claps from her mind. All that mattered were Kara’s hands, lips and warmth. In that moment, for the first time, Barbara wasn’t ashamed of herself, her feelings or her love for Kara. She realized that she didn’t have to be, that it was her truth. Fuck anybody who thought otherwise.

 

The living room was clustered with people. Miles, Kerry and Monty were gathered together in a corner. Miles used one arm to wrap around Monty’s waist while Kerry clung desperately to his neck. All three of them nursed beers and with every minute that went by the closer together they stood. Ryan sauntered over to them, seemingly appearing from nowhere. He did a double take at what he saw and then a knowing grin spread across his face.

“It’s a little gay in this corner, isn’t it?” He chuckled. Kerry blushed scarlet, releasing his arms from Miles’ neck.

“Don’t be stupid Ryan.” Kerry murmured. He grabbed the nearest girl, a cheerleader by the name of Katie or some shit. He smashed their lips together for a minute and then roughly pulled her away. Ryan was clutching his sides, wheezing from laughing too hard. When he’d calmed down enough to speak he choked out, “Oh yeah. Now you’re totally not gay at all.” Ryan wiped a tear from his eye before walking away, leaving the three lovers alone again. Kerry was suddenly pulled into Miles’ chest with Monty’s face mere inches away from his own.

“Now, Kerry… We can’t have you cheating on us now…” Monty said darkly, his seemingly innocent smile sending shivers down Kerry’s smile. Miles grinned when he saw Kerry’s Adams apple bob when he swallowed.

 

“Michael you’re drunk.” Gavin slurred as the jock pressed himself against his boyfriend. He’d pulled Gavin into a closet, as was their tradition and was now pinning him to the wall. Gavin didn’t mind, but he hadn’t quite recovered from earlier. His neck was swarming with the purple bruises that Michael loved to create. They spread even further still, stopping at his ribs and returning again on Gavin’s hips and… Other places. Gavin shivered at the thought, dropping his forehead onto Michael’s.

“You’re sexy.” Michael replied in a surprisingly good Australian accent. Gavin quirked an eyebrow and Michael looked at him with bedroom eyes. The redhead was moments away from taking what he wanted right then and there when the door swung open. Geoff, looking confused and angry at the same time stared down at them.   
“No.” He said simply before tugging Michael off of Gavin and then pulling Gavin out straight after him. Griffon held in her laughter as she looked at the confused, disappointed looks on Gavin and Michael’s faces. After ensuring that Michael and Gavin were no longer doing whatever they were doing, Geoff shot a questioning look to the redhead,

“Michael. Where is your bathroom?” He asked. Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing Geoff’s arm and roughly guiding him to his destination.

 

Jack and Liz were in their own little world, eyelashes fluttering in small butterfly kisses. Their hands were clasped, swaying slowly to their own music while the speakers screamed the top hits. Liz’s hair was pulled to the side in a braid, her fringe twisted in a crown around her head. Jack was mesmerised by it, fascinated at how elegant it looked. Liz laughed at him, her smile lighting up the room.

“It’s just a braid, Jack.” She said for the millionth time. Jack let out a breathy laugh, looking down in an almost embarrassed manner.

“Yeah, but you look gorgeous.” He muttered under his breath. Liz lit up. She turned her head so that she could capture Jack’s lips with her own. Jack sighed into the kiss, swinging their hands with glee.

 

Chris hadn’t been able to keep his eyes from Natalia all night. It was that dress, her hair, it was everything about her. She sipped elegantly at the drink Griffon had mixed for her, not trusting Chris’ offer at making her one. She was right too, Chris had poured too much vodka for himself and now his world was starting to merge into one big confusing blur. But there was one thing that was still clear, still fresh in his mind. Natalia: her smile, her hair and that dress. Chris couldn’t resist, slipping his arm around her waist and bumping their nose together as he forced their lips to kiss. Natalia didn’t care, eagerly kissing back and sighing when Chris pulled away.

“Why don’t we go upstairs?” Chris whispered into her ear. Natalia’s eyes went wide. Quickly, she tugged on Chris’ hand and almost jogged up the stairs.

 

Ray’s eyes reluctantly fluttered open. His head was throbbing, he felt terrible. The only thing he could remember was staring at the ceiling, the feel of the alcohol burning his throat. Ray swore he’d never drink again, sighing as he sat up. Out of habit, he started to run his fingers through the side of his hair. Until he realized there was nothing there. Ray froze, his fingers hovering over the stubble at the side of his head. He stood, stumbling over the sleeping bodies to reach a mirror. His eyes bulged at what he saw. There was no hair on the sides of his head, only freshly shaved skin. The top of his hair was left untouched. Ray screamed.

 

 

Michael shot up, slightly annoyed at his rude awakening. He looked about the room to see the source of the sound. His eyes fell on Ray, who was clutching desperately to Joel. Michael’s eyes went wide when he saw Ray’s hair, or lack of hair. His mouth fell open when Ray turned to everyone, who were now starting to wake up.

“Who did this?” He screeched. Ray was on the verge of tears and even Joel’s calm and soothing voice wasn’t helping. From beside Michael, Gavin tucked his arm behind his back. Michael turned to his boyfriend, glancing over the Brit’s shoulder. His head quickly snapped back when he saw the razor Gavin was clutching. Michael was struggling to not laugh.

“You look like a thumb.” Barbara said aloud, causing Ray to shoot her a distressed look.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ray choked out, burying his head in Joel’s chest.

 

 

Joel was cradling Ray on his lap. Ray was swamped in one of his jackets, the hood pulled over his head.

“I don’t think you look like a thumb.” Joel muttered into the material of the hood, “I think you look cute.” He said. Ray’s face peaked out from the edge of the hood,

“Really?” His voice sounded so small and Joel couldn’t resist holding his poor boyfriend tighter.

“Really, I think you’re the cutest thing in the whole world.” Joel insisted and for the first time that morning Ray smiled. From across the room, Michael yelled at them.

“I know you’re going through some trauma but could you at least pretend to help clean up?” He wailed, but was soon shut up by a kiss from Gavin. Ray laughed, standing up and stretching.

“C’mon, the sooner we do this the sooner you and I can go home.” Ray winked, before trailing off to take a broom from Barbara. Joel was astonished, but was quick on his feet.


	36. Chapter 36

Michael reluctantly waved Gavin goodbye as he got into Geoff’s car. As a team, they’d managed to clean the house in a few hours and had enough time to sober up. Michael sauntered into the kitchen. There was no evidence of the party, not even a plastic cup. Michael perked up at the sound of a car rolling onto his driveway. He rushed to the door, tugging it open in an eager manner. He wished for Gavin and was instead met with his parent’s scowling faces. Michael stepped back, allowing them entrance. They marched into the kitchen and Michael scurried after them. He tried to understand the situation by the looks on their faces. For a moment he thought it was about the party, but Michael always threw parties. His parents knew that, supported them even. So what was their problem? From his suit pocket, Michael’s father pulled out a slip of paper and slammed it onto the counter top. Michael looked expectantly up at him,

“Care to explain this?” His father demanded, his cold stare shooting daggers into Michael’s skin.

 

Michael unfolded the paper, his breath catching in his throat. An email, sent by an address Michael didn’t recognize, full of images of him and Gavin. Pictures of them standing too close, holding hands and kissing. Frightened, Michael looked up at his parents. He couldn’t think of the words to say, let alone actually use his mouth to voice them. His father tapped his foot impatiently.

“It’s… it’s… what do you want me to say?” Michael’s voice was shaking as were his hands. His mother looked choked up, horribly upset.

“Who is that?” His father’s voice was scarily emotionless. Michael chewed his lip.

“Gavin… He’s, well… We’re dating.” Michael’s mother gasped. His father looked away from Michael, staring at the ceiling as he collected his thoughts.

“Is this why you broke up with Lindsay?” Michael nodded slowly.

 

His mother had turned her back on him, biting at her fingers. Michael felt very small. He wanted to run, run away from the situation and from the cold, emotionless gaze of his father. But that would be the coward’s way out and Michael Mogar Jones was no coward.

“He’s lovely, really. A little over excitable and he’s from England…” Michael started to pitch to his parents, reaching out to them through the only way he knew how. Through a language they understood, business. Michael began to outline Gavin’s best traits, leaving out all of the dirty ones. Michael didn’t even know if they were listening but he refused to stop. His mother started to turn, not completely, towards his father. Michael saw the pleading look she shot him, could tell that he had won her over. His father was still cold, his act as smooth as marble.

“Michael.” He stopped his son mid sentence. Michael closed his mouth immediately, his eyes full of hope. “That’s enough.” He said simply before exiting the room and when Michael heard the door slam he knew he probably wasn’t coming back.

 

His mother didn’t talk. She stood, half turned, chewing on her fingers. Michael tried to approach her but she scurried away, turning her head and refusing to look him in the eye. His shoulders slumped, his emotions sky high. Following in his father’s footsteps, he slipped on his shoes and exited the building. Like a robot he climbed into his pickup truck and went to the only place he knew as a safe haven. The Ramsey’s house. Michael was pretty sure Gavin wasn’t there, but he had to try anyway. Michael needed nothing more than the warm embrace of his boyfriend and he practically dove from the car when it parked in the drive. Michael raced to knock on the door, almost hitting Geoff in the face when he answered quicker then expected.

“Hey, Michael… I was not expecting you.” Geoff said in a shocked tone, Michael peered around him. He prayed that Gavin would come bounding out of the shadows. Geoff rubbed his stubble, feeling slightly bad. “Gavin’s not here right now so… Michael? Michael, are you okay?” Michael’s face had crumpled. His eyes spoke volumes to Geoff, screaming that the redhead was dreadfully upset. Geoff took the jock by his arm, sweeping him into the house and rushing him to the kitchen.

 

Lindsay shut her laptop and pushed it aside. She thought she’d feel empowered, get a sense of revenge from what she had just done. But instead she felt hollow and Lindsay almost regretted the time she put into creating an email address just to mess with Michael. But Lindsay needed it, she had the urge to make somebody feel smaller than she did in that moment. Lindsay had gotten this far, her suitcase packed and waiting to leave. Her mother hadn’t noticed, waking Lindsay when she was hung over to participate in morning stretches. Lindsay almost felt guilty enough to stay, to pick up her pom poms and proudly cheer about a sport she knew nothing about. But then she remembered how unhappy she was, how many hours went into perfecting those stunts and her ever yelling mother. Slipping her phone into her pocket and clasping the suitcase in one hand, Lindsay snuck down the stairs and out of the door. She passed her mother on the way out, loudly boasting about how great Lindsay had gotten at cheer and her grades. It didn’t even make Lindsay hesitate.

 

Geoff was furious. He’d been getting alerts from Jack that all of the social media sites were booming with the news of Michael and Gavin. But he tried to stay calm, clenching and unclenching his fists as Michael recalled his horrible morning. The redhead had broken down, understandably, when he talked about his parent’s reactions. Griffon’s arms were curled around his shoulders, holding him close to her chest. Michael was nursing a tea, gingerly sipping at the hot liquid.

“So, what do you want to do?” Geoff asked, biting at his fingers at an attempt to stop moving. Michael’s phone was lighting up with texts from Ryan and Miles and missed phone calls. Michael didn’t think he had a choice,

“It’s not like I can deny it, not now. I don’t even think I want to it’s just…” He trailed off as a series of nasty tweets directed at him lit up his phone. Michael would have ignored them, if one of them hadn’t of been directed at Gavin as well. Both Michael and Geoff locked onto that same tweet, and then Michael looked to Geoff.

“Who said that?” Geoff’s eyes were clouded with anger. Michael swallowed, recognising the name.

“It was Kyle.”

“Know where he lives?”

“Geoff!” Griffon cried out, her eyes going wide. Geoff shot her a glare.

“Nobody hurts my boy.” Geoff growled and Michael stood and nodded.

“You drive; I’ll tell you where he lives. Then we kill him.” Michael said emotionless. Geoff nodded. Exasperated and fearing for the health of Kyle, Griffon followed the boys out.

 

Gavin was trying to have fun shopping with his parents; they weren’t staying for much longer. Dan was attempting to make him laugh but every time he cracked a smile a harsh text or tweet would come through and it’d disappear again. Frustrated, Gavin’s father snatched his phone from his hands.  
“Turn that bloody thing off.” He muttered before following his own instruction and handing it back.

“But what about Michael?” Gavin protested, even though none of the alerts came from his boyfriend,  
“Michael can wait.” His father said gruffly, leading them into a shop. Dan threw his arm around Gavin’s shoulder,

“C’mon B, it is okay.” He said softly and Gavin nodded. He still felt horrible though.

 

Kyle hadn’t been at home, but Michael had spotted him walking towards the park. It felt good, really, when they’d dragged him from the path and Michael had floored him with one punch. Kyle was bruised and battered within a few minutes and Griffon was struggling to pull both boys off of him. It wasn’t that she felt he didn’t deserve it, because he really did, but rather she didn’t need either of them getting into trouble. Eventually, Geoff ceased his efforts and stood back with Griffon. His breath was ragged and he watched as Michael loomed over poor Kyle.

“You listen to me, you little shit.” The redhead spat, his eyes boring into Kyle’s skull, “Say whatever you want to me. But you fucking leave my boyfriend alone. I don’t want you to talk to Gavin, to be near Gavin or even look at him. Do you understand me?” Michael yelled. He took the small whimper that escaped from Kyle’s mouth as Kyle agreeing and stormed off. Geoff and Griffon followed.

 

Gavin was shocked when he found Michael sitting in the kitchen with Geoff and Griffon. He ran into his boyfriend’s arms and buried his head into his neck. Gavin chewed his lip to stop himself from crying but his voice came out weak and unsteady,

“Michael they…” He whimpered but he was stopped by Michael turning to kiss his temple.

“I know Gavin and they’re not going to do it again. Geoff and I made sure of that.” It was the truth, Kyle had spread the word of his beating and the onslaught of comments had abruptly ceased. Gavin let out a small hiccup and pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“What about your parents…?” Gavin knew that Michael hadn’t told them and now the news had probably reached them like wildfire. He watched Michael’s small victory smile falter and Gavin immediately buried his head back into Michael’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He whispered but Michael chuckled.

“It’s not your fault.” He murmured back.

 

Gavin’s mother had been quick to initiate a plan to cheer everyone up. By the time the Ramseys had arrived home she had made dinner, put on a movie and invited all of the teenager’s friends over. Mrs Ramsey quirked an eyebrow as she peered into the living room, spying Geoff’s friends littered over the sofa.

“People found out about Michael and Gavin.” Mr Free explained and she simply nodded, leading her husband into the kitchen instead.

“Are they okay?” She asked, her voice laced with concern. Mrs Free nodded her hands wrist deep in washing up water.

“Yeah, although Michael’s parents didn’t take it well.” She said sadly. Geoff’s mother looked horrified but there was nothing she could do. She reminded herself to tell Michael that he didn’t have to leave if he didn’t want to.

 

Michael couldn’t believe it, they weren’t even halfway through the movie and Gavin was already fast asleep in his arms. He chuckled to himself and Joel turned to look at him.

“Are you kidding me?” Joel muttered when he noticed Gavin’s sleeping form. Ray looked up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, not entirely awake himself. He started laughing too and soon everybody’s attention was on the sleeping Brit.

“How does he even do it?” Kara was astonished. Barbara giggled from her side, adjusting herself so she was curled even further under Kara’s arm.

“I don’t know but it looks pretty comfy.” Natalia said from her place on the floor. Gavin’s mother had dragged blankets down and bunched them together to provide more space for the teens to sit. Chris looked alarmed for a moment but he was quick to slide Natalia onto his lap. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulders. Dan sighed as his legs were suddenly freed from being trapped behind Natalia’s back. He pulled his legs up and almost kicked Kara. He was squashed up beside her on the arm chair, teetering cautiously on the edge.

 

Jack and Liz grumbled from their own spot below Geoff and Griffon, who were perched beside Michael and Gavin on the sofa.

“Be quiet.” They mumbled, their eyes never tearing from the TV. Brandon and Ali, from their armchair, started to laugh. Then the whole room burst into laughter. The adults came rushing to the room, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. They switched on the light which awoke Gavin. The Brit blinked his eyes continuously as he tried desperately to adjust to the light. Michael smiled down at him,

“Go back to sleep, idiot.” The redhead said fondly and Gavin nodded. He let his eyes fall shut and rubbed his face against the cloth of Michael’s shirt. Michael kissed the top of his head and then looked back expectantly at Mr Ramsey, who was blocking the door.

“So, I’m guessing none of you are returning home tonight.” He said in an amused tone, “I can only ask that you keep quiet. On that note, good night kids.” He nodded before walking away, leaving the smiling faces of the rest of the adults lingering in the doorway. Geoff looked up from the sofa and dismissed his mother with an awkward wave. Reluctantly she hit the light switch and walked back into the kitchen, followed shortly by the Mr and Mrs Free.


	37. Chapter 37

It was better than Lindsay had ever imagined. Sure, it was just a couple of cabins in the middle of nowhere but it had character. Lindsay’s eyes were like saucepans as she took in the sights, the glistening river, the bright decorations and most of all the smiling faces of all the occupants. This was nothing like the cheerleader camps Lindsay was used to, there was no bitchiness and at every corner there was a vending machine that didn’t distribute unappealing protein shakes. Lindsay’s fingers stroked her phone; she knew she should probably call her mother. But when Lindsay spotted Bella running towards her the thought was soon dismissed,

“Lindsay!” The raven haired girl screamed, pulling Lindsay into a tight hug. When she pushed back Bella’s brown eyes shone like stars, “you actually made it!’ She cried gleefully and Lindsay nodded. Bella noticed something in Lindsay’s eyes and she looked at her sternly,

“Your mother doesn’t know, does she?” Bella sighed. Of course, she’d wanted Lindsay to follow her advice but she had not actually thought she would. “You’ve got to call her, you can’t do that to her.” Bella scolded and Lindsay simply nodded, reaching for her phone again.

 

Mrs Tuggey was in hysterics. Where had her star cheerleader gone? She had went to call her from her bedroom to take her to the gym and she wasn’t there. Mrs Tuggey had tried her phone over and over and yet there was no reply. She was panicked. Suddenly, her ringtone sounded loud in the room. Lindsay’s ringtone. Lindsay’s mother ran to the phone snatching it and almost screaming,

“Where have you been? Come home this instance young lady! Maybe we can fit some stretches in…” Lindsay’s voice cut through her mother’s yells.

“Mom, listen to me. Please?” Lindsay sighed down the phone, perched on the end of the bed in the room she was sharing with Bella. Her friend looked worried, biting her nails.

“Lindsay, get home this instance.” Lindsay’s mother demanded.

“I can’t.” Lindsay replied simply. Mrs Tuggey rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be stupid.” She said.

“No, really, I can’t. Mom, I went to theatre camp.” Mrs Tuggey’s eyes went wide. She placed a palm on the wall to steady herself.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“I got on a train and I left. Mom, I want to be here okay. I’ll be home in a few weeks, just… let me do this, okay?” The phone line went dead.

 

“You hung up on your mother!” Bella’s hand was pointed at Lindsay’s phone, her mouth wide open in shock. Lindsay shrugged.

“She’d have only yelled at me.” She said simply, looking around the simple room. Bella was impressed, in all the time she’d talked to Lindsay the girl had done everything her mother had said.

“You’re a rebel, you know that?” Lindsay smirked and stood up.

“So, what’s this I hear about a welcoming campfire?” She asked, absent-mindedly pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Bella’s grin grew wide and she stood as well, picking up her camera and guitar.

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” The raven haired girl replied as she walked out of the room.

 

Miles was in shock, staring at the photos. He didn’t see it coming, how could he?  Michael looked so happy as he clutched the Brit boy he claimed to hate’s hand. It was almost heart warming.

“Who knew Michael was queer?” Ryan scoffed. Miles, Kerry and Monty shot him a look. Ryan threw his hands up in a devil may care manner. “What? It’s a good thing, isn’t it? You guys have some new people to bang.” Ryan laughed to himself and Kerry looked distraught.

“Ryan! We’re not gay!” He whined and Monty used his hand to hide his smirk. Ryan rolled his eyes, slapping Kerry on the back,

“Right, okay. So I’m supposed to assume that you three spend every day together just to talk? Totally not gay.” He teased and Kerry went red in the face. Ryan fell onto Miles’ bed, stealing his laptop and flicking through the photos, “It’s just odd that he chose Gavin, really. He’s not exactly hot. But I wouldn’t know, care to elaborate Kerry?” The blonde jock threw a pillow at him, falling onto the bed in defeat. Ryan just laughed.

Lindsay couldn’t believe it. It was exciting, surrounded by so many talented people who were just so friendly. She was almost surprised when she learned one of her reps was none other than her own headmaster, Burnie Burns. He didn’t seem as intimidating in a stupidly bright costume. Lindsay was nestled between Bella and a boy named Jordan Cwierz, who was undeniably handsome. She blushed when her hands touched. The night had barely begun and Lindsay had sat in awe as she watched Bella sing a song, people re-enact their favourite movie scenes and various examples of art that Lindsay would soon be creating herself. She was ecstatic and even the angry texts she’d received from her parents couldn’t bring her down. Not here, not tonight.

 

Geoff smiled to himself as he watched over all of his sleeping friends. Almost everyone had dropped off excluding himself, Michael and Joel. The three boys sat watching the movie, which automatically repeated itself. None of them were in the position to get up, even if they wanted to. Ray was tucked into Joel’s jumper, after finding out that you can in fact squeeze two people inside of it. Gavin had stayed curled into Michael’s lap, clutching his shirt inside of his fists. Griffon was sat beside Geoff, but she had leant down so her head was resting in his lap. Geoff’s fingers lightly played with her hair, tracing ticklish patterns on her scalp to soothe her. Griffon was frowning, no doubt a nightmare, but Geoff found a way to comfort her through touch.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Joel asked his brow furrowing as he checked the stock markets. Geoff rolled his eyes at him.

“Relaxing? I don’t know.” Geoff sighed, spying Michael check his own phone and be greeted with various messages from his friends. Geoff ruffled his hair, “Everything alright?” Michael looked up, looking slightly confused.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Geoff patted his head sympathetically.

 

Jack was one of the first to wake up and his eyes adjusted he noticed Ali staring down at him. The pink haired girl smiled and Jack looked up when he heard footsteps. Chris walked in, looking slightly displeased.

“What’s up?” Ali asked the younger boy. Chris took a moment to compose himself then used his thumb to point in the direction of the back yard,

“There’s a dead baby bird outside.” He said in a tone of disgust. Ali’s eyes went wide and she stood up, clearly interested. Jack eased himself out from under Liz and joined Ali and Chris on their way outside. Sure enough, as the three friends walked onto the patio there was a small baby bird laying there. Jack grimaced and nudged it with his foot, jumping back when a fly slipped from inside of it.

“That’s gross…” Ali said with an odd grin. There was a murmur behind them and Kara appeared in one of Joel’s jackets. She’d borrowed it last night after getting cold, it was huge and it swamped her.

“What’s going on?” She asked sleepily.

 

Chris grinned evilly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

“There’s this thing, could you tell me what it is?” He asked as he led her towards the bird. Kara let herself be walked until she was inches away from the bird. Her face crumpled up and she let out a small shriek,

“What is that?” She asked, looking at Chris expectantly.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Kara leaned down and studied the object in disgust. Chris, seizing the moment, grabbed her shoulders and yelled in her ear. Kara screamed turning and using the sleeves of the jacket to batter Chris’ arms. Geoff, Griffon, Joel and Ray came running out.  
“What’s going on? Kara, are you okay?” Geoff sprung towards her and studied her carefully with his eyes, looking for any bruises or cuts.

“I’m fine, except for this asshole here,” Chris was doubled over laughing, “Almost pushed me towards that.” Kara pointed towards the poor baby bird. Geoff gagged a little, cupping his hand over his mouth.

“That’s gross.” He said simply and Griffon rubbed Geoff’s back sympathetically. “Who’s going to clean it up?” Geoff mumbled into his hand.

 

Gavin was stirred from his sleep by shouts coming from outside. He slowly raised his arms. His hand hit Michael in the face and Gavin was quick to retract it. Natalia, who had been awake for quite a long time, laughed from across the room. The redhead’s eyes shot open, glaring down at Gavin.

“Morning, Michael.” Gavin whispered, trying his best to look innocent. Michael’s glare eased up and leaned closer to Gavin to place a small kiss on his lips. They were distracted by a shriek outside and both looked at each other in shock. From across the room, Barbara and Dan were stirring. Without Kara there, the pair had shuffled closer and clung together in their sleep. Dan was the first to wake; his vision fuzzy as he barely managed to make out that not everybody was there.

“Where’d everybody go?” He mumbled to himself, not expecting an answer.

“Outside I think.” Gavin replied, causing Dan to jump and Barbara to finally wake up.

“What’s going on?” Barbara mumbled. Her eyes shot open when she heard a scream. Not just any scream, but Kara’s scream.

 

Geoff kicked at the bird, his face turning up in disgust.

“Just pick it up already.” Griffon insisted, placing her hands on her hips and looking to her boyfriend expectantly.

“But it’s, oh my god.” Geoff sighed as he spied the maggots writhing beneath his toe. Joel chuckled and pushed Geoff out of the way,

“Alright, let a real man do this. I’ll just kick it over the fence.” He suggested.

“Joel! Don’t!” Kara was wailing, running to hide behind Griffon. Barbara, Michael, Dan and Gavin emerged from the house. Natalia shuffled out shortly after them, looking none too pleased about having to move. Barbara ran straight to her girlfriend, pulling her close.

“What’s going on?” She asked sternly. Joel laughed, pointing down at the bird. Geoff, remembering Gavin’s gag reflex, was about to call out when Gavin walked forward and his eyes bulged.

 

Once Gavin started gagging he couldn’t stop, dry heaving repeatedly into his hand. Michael was swift to turn him around and cradle him in his arms, using his hands to gesture to someone to get rid of it. Gavin tried his hardest to stop gagging but it wasn’t working. He began to burp, a sure sign that whatever food he ate the night before wasn’t staying long.

“You’re going to puke on me, aren’t you? Please don’t puke on me Gavin, c’mon. Breathe, nice and slow.” Michael soothed, furiously rubbing and patting at Gavin’s back. Geoff stifled a laugh until Griffon hit him on the back.

“Geoff, don’t just stand there – get rid of it!” She insisted. Geoff pleaded with his eyes.

“It’s icky; I don’t want to touch it.” He whispered into her ear. Griffon rolled her eyes and simply pointed to the bird. Geoff pouted but he didn’t dare question Griffon. He did as he was told.

 

Gavin managed to hold onto last night’s dinner and even eat a few pop tarts almost immediately after. Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin wiped the array of crumbs that had gathered on his chin.

“So,” Geoff said allowed through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Barbara looked at him in disgust and he just grinned at her, “Shall we go out today?” Geoff asked. The group exchange looks of interest. Barbara and Kara nodded, Joel shrugged and everyone else mumbled their agreement.

“Do what though?” Jack asked, already picturing the arcade in all of its musty glory. Geoff peered out of the window, smiling at the summer sun.

“Let’s have a picnic.” He suggested. Gavin cheered, already anticipating the abundance of food.


	38. Chapter 38

Gavin was wriggling and whining under Geoff’s hands. The older boy was swiping sun cream over all of the Brit’s skin. Across the room, Griffon was doing the same thing to a more compliant Dan. The rest of the group sat laughing, holding various bags of food and items for their picnic.

“Geoff! Stop it.” Gavin whined, ducking away from Geoff for the third time. Geoff rolled his eyes, slapping some of the cream onto Gavin’s face.

“Stop moving and it’ll be over in no time. You’re going to burn you dumb fuck.” Geoff scolded getting a firm grip on Gavin’s arm and pinning him down. Michael was stifling his laughter in the corner and Gavin went red from embarrassment. Griffon finished covering Dan and she pulled him into a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.” She sighed; Dan was as much a part of their little family as Gavin was. Griffon felt she was letting go of her own son. Dan shrugged, returning the embrace and cheering when Geoff had finally smothered a satisfying amount of sun cream onto Gavin’s person.

 

Natalia laughed as Chris walked beside her. With her studded heels on, she was a few inches taller than him and Chris wasn’t happy about it.

“Is everything alright down there?” She teased, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. Joel and Ray were behind them and they laughed. Chris turned around to glare at them. Natalia was too busy laughing to notice a slight raise in the pavement. Her heel got caught and she was sent flying to the ground. Chris drove forward to catch her and succeeded. Chris soon found, however, that he wasn’t as strong as he thought and together they tumbled to the ground. Around them, their friends erupted into laughter and Natalia turned to glare at Chris. Geoff rushed to help her, pulling her up by her arm.

“You’re not hurt are you?” He fussed, smoothing down her jacket and brushing the dirt from her skirt. Natalia shrugged him off, sweeping a stray hair out of her face.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just scraped my knee a little and oh, for fuck’s sake.” Natalia frowned at the ladder in her tights. Chris helped himself up.

 

“How did that even happen?” Jack wheezed. He and Gavin were the only ones still laughing, both red in the face and unable to stop when their eyes met. Geoff bit the bottom of his lip, looking at Chris.

“Did you trip or can you really not hold her up?” Geoff asked, coughing into his hand to hide his laughter. Chris went red, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

“I tripped.” He lied, avoiding everyone’s gaze. Natalia rolled her eyes and Griffon quickly came to Chris’ aid pulling him into a hug and glaring at her boyfriend. Geoff sputtered and then grinned as he got an idea. He swiftly lifted Natalia high over his head.

“She’s light as a feather, how did you manage to drop her?” He taunted lifting her up and down for good measure before putting her back on the ground.

“Stop it Geoff, you be nice now.” Griffon scolded, placing a tiny kiss to Chris’ forehead. Chris huddled into her like a small child. Natalia laughed at him.

 

The park was packed, there was almost no grass to be seen anywhere. The play equipment was littered with children, pushing and shoving to play on the slide. The group sat a little away from the park, under the shade of a giant tree. Their picnic was sprawled out and already half devoured by Gavin. Geoff had warned that he’d give himself a stomach ache and was now laughing at the sight of Gavin crumpled in Michael’s lap. Jack was resting against the trunk of the tree, snoring as Liz, Barbara, Kara and Dan balanced various sticks and flowers on his face. Joel and Ray were where they always were, in their own little world as they stared at the clouds. Chris’ head lay in Natalia’s lap as he hummed contentedly. Griffon and Geoff sat resting on their arms side by side. Griffon watched her friends, laughing when Jack finally woke up and became extremely confused by the situation. Geoff watched Griffon, smiling at the twinkle at her eye. She seemed almost whole again. The nightmares weren’t gone, but they were fading. Geoff found Griffon stronger than himself; saw everything he needed to be behind those blue eyes. Geoff saw his past; his present and his future in the girl who he watched grow into a woman. It sparked another of his thoughts and he smiled to himself when she turned to smile at him. Geoff realized it was a brilliant idea.

 

A few of the jocks had agreed to spend the day together, minus Michael and including Monty instead.

“I bet he’s with that stupid Brit.” Ryan complained, stretching and almost hitting Caleb in the face. Caleb ducked, swatting the unwanted hand away.

“God, I hope it doesn’t stay like this. We need Rage Quit to complete the pack.” Caleb complained and Ryan nodded his agreement. Miles shrugged, scanning the park for a space to sit.

“Maybe he’s in love.” Kerry said absent-mindedly, staring happily at Miles and Monty. Ryan scoffed, slapping Kerry on the back.

“That is the gayest thing I’ve ever heard from your mouth, and trust me. You’ve said a lot of gay things.” Ryan chuckled. Kerry shrugged off his hand, blushing as he made to sit next to Caleb instead of Miles. They were sitting by some trees, with the perfect view of the park.

 

Natalia picked at the hole in her tights, still grumbling about it. Chris looked up at her sadly and apologised for the millionth time.

“I know, I know. It’s not your fault you’re weedy.” She teased and Chris promptly shut up. He pouted and Natalia chuckled, leaning down and connecting their lips in the sweetest of kisses. ‘It’s okay though, because I still love your stupid weedy ass. Even if it means I’m the one going to be carrying you to the bedroom on our wedding day.” Chris smiled and then rolled his eyes up at her.

“Love you too.” He murmured and Natalia blushed, distracting herself with a bit of hair. From beside them, Gavin began to sit up. His stomach ache had vanished and he was ready to do something fun. He stood, grabbing Michael’s hand and smiling down at him.

“What Gavin?” Michael grumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun that seeped through the trees.

“I want to play in the park.” Gavin grinned, tugging more insistently on Michael’s hand.

“What are you, like five?” Michael sighed but he stood anyway. Ray looked up from where he was laying with Joel,

“Where are you two going?” He asked. Gavin pointed to the park, already eyeing up a swing that had just became available.

“Oh, I want to come too!” Ray laughed, separating himself from his boyfriend. Dan stood as well, following his friends to the park.

 

Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin came swinging back to him, kicking his legs and giggling as the breeze blew his hair. Michael gave the seat of the swing a small nudge, sending Gavin soaring.  
“Push me higher, Michael!” Gavin squealed.

“You’re going to fall off if I push you any higher, dumbass.” Michael grumbled. To their left, Ray and Dan had declared the see saw as their own. It wasn’t quite working out for them, though, and eventually they stilled it to take care of their tender balls. Gavin also grew tired of the swing, screaming at Michael to stop and dashing off of it when he did.

“What’s the matter, Gavvy Wavvy? Did you get scared?” Michael asked in a patronizing voice. Gavin shook his head furiously and only stopped when Michael stole a kiss. The redhead pulled away, laughing at Gavin’s surprised reaction. Gavin followed his lips with his own and soon the two were lost in their own world. Michael felt a tap on his shoulder and he grudgingly turned around to face whoever had wanted his attention.

 

He was met with a fist to the face, knocking his head sideways and the breath from his lungs. Michael squinted in the sun to see his attacker and was just in time to watch as he hit Gavin, knocking him to the floor.

“Fucking queers, keep away from these kids!” The guy called, he wasn’t anybody Michael recognized. The redhead stood, squaring his shoulders and sizing himself up to his attacker. Before the guy could react, one of Michael’s fists connected with his jaw and was soon followed by another one to the gut. Concerned parents gasped and took their children from the park. Michael was grabbed from behind by someone who was presumably in alliance with his attacker. He was pinned, completely at said attacker’s mercy. That was until someone, or rather a few people, split them apart. Michael ignored the heated fight then, spotting Gavin still crumpled on the floor. He ran to cradle his boyfriend, fully aware of the sounds of retreating feet. Gavin wasn’t badly hurt, simply in shock and he shook in Michael’s arms as he gracefully scooped him up.

“Well, that was fun.”

 

Michael turned at the sound of a voice that didn’t belong to either of the people he’d come to the park with. Ryan smiled down at him, flanked by all of his jock friends. Geoff stood beside him, scrutinizing every part of Gavin’s body as he searched for bruises and cuts.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, less concerned about Gavin and now more concerned at the way Ryan was looking at him.

“Oh, we were just here and then we saw those shits beating up our friend and his boy, so y’know.” Ryan shrugged as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Michael was impressed; he hadn’t expected much out of his friends. Especially Ryan, Michael had always put him down as a homophobic. Yet here he was defending Michael and Gavin.  “It’s coz we love ya, Michelle.” Ah, there it was. Michael rolled his eyes at him as Ryan winked, slapping him on the back. Gavin mewled in his arms, wriggling to be put down.

“Hang on, Gav.” Geoff swore under his breath as he spied a small cut on Gavin’s arm. It was bleeding enough to cause him some concern and Griffon was quick to pull tissues from her bag. They dabbed at him like he was a child and Gavin was thoroughly embarrassed.

 

Everyone was quick to accept Michael’s friends as their own, excluding only Chris and Kerry. The two refused to make eye contact and Chris stood as far away from him as possible. Natalia rolled her eyes at him when he tugged her away. Gavin was whining, picking at the plaster Griffon had gone out of her way to buy for him. Of course, she couldn’t have gotten a normal one.

“Why does it have to be My Little Pony? What was wrong with Mr Men?” Gavin wailed, pouting when Michael swatted his hand away.

“It’s a good show.” Ray insisted, grinning when Michael offered him a high five.

“Damn right it is.” Michael agreed and Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Right, okay Michelle.” Michael swatted at him, laughing when Ryan ducked away. They were still at the now empty park, the sun setting. It was pretty and romantic and only slightly ruined by the awkward air between two of the group. Ryan, being the dick he was, sensed the awkward and kept trying to prompt the two to talk. It never worked, only serving to make everyone else uncomfortable.

 

“Have you heard from Lindsay recently?” Monty said aloud, mid-thought and only just dwelling upon the fact Lindsay hadn’t spoken to him in a few days. It was clear the question was directed at Michael, who simply looked up from the green abyss that was Gavin’s eyes in confusion.

“No… Hasn’t she spoken to you?” Michael thought it normal that Lindsay wouldn’t speak it him, but he assumed she kept constant conversations with her fellow cheerleaders. Kara listened to the conversation,  
“Wait, she’s not speaking to you either? I thought it was just me…” Kara mumbled as she thought about the look in Lindsay’s eyes on the night Barbara became hers. Michael chewed his lip. This was bad.

“Have you tried calling her?” He asked and Monty looked guilty. He hadn’t, he normally didn’t need to. Michael pulled out his phone, calling her from speed dial since he’d never actually bothered to take her off. The phone rang a couple of times.

“Hello?” Lindsay’s voice was almost drowned out by loud shouts in the background.

 

Lindsay had been shocked when she’d received a call halfway through dinner, especially since it was Michael.

“Did my parents put you up to this?” She asked, brushing Bella off when her friend gave her a questioning look. Michael scoffed,

“No, why would they do that? I just heard you haven’t been talking to anyone lately… where are you?” Michael was frowning. The noise was almost unbearable and Lindsay’s voice was getting lost in it. Lindsay realized that the noise was coming through the phone and quickly dismissed herself from the mess hall. Once outside, she continued,

“I’m… Michael I’m there.” She said simply, recalling all of the conversations they’d had in her bedroom after arguments with her mother. Michael would thumb her medals, rolling his eyes when Lindsay insisted they were important. He’d reach under her bed, revealing all of the plays and scripts she kept there. Then he’d laugh; tell her she’d be on Broadway one day. It was half the reason Lindsay swore she loved him. Michael suddenly stood, pushing Gavin from his lap and excusing himself from the group.

 

“What about your mom?” Michael asked. He was surprised, delighted even, that Lindsay had made it. To the place she’d told him about for years.

“I went without telling her. She knows I’m here though.” Lindsay assured, Michael would have snapped at her otherwise. Michael smiled, she’d done it. Lindsay had made it to the one place she belonged.

“So next stop is Broadway, huh?” Michael smiled at the giggle coming from the other end of the phone. He’d missed this Lindsay. He’d missed her for a long time. “Look, I’m sorry things didn’t work out. Y’know?” Michael felt he needed to apologise now. Lindsay sighed sadly down the phone.

“It’s… its fine, Michael. I think it was for the best… I’m sorry too.” Michael’s brow furrowed.

“Why should you be sorry?” Lindsay chewed her lip. She wanted to tell him, about the email. But she was too scared, frightened of losing him.

“Oh c’mon, I’ve been a total bitch to you.” Lindsay murmured, avoiding the main facts, “How’s it going at home?” She asked. Lindsay was interested if Michael would tell her anything. The redhead looked back at his friends, at Gavin. He smiled when the Brit waved at him, waving back.

“Yeah, things are going well for me too.”


	39. Chapter 39

Summer passed faster than anyone wanted it to and Lindsay grudgingly bought the train ticket that would take her home. It didn’t feel that way, it felt to Lindsay that she was leaving home instead of returning. She’d truly blossomed there, leaving with more skills and scripts than she could ever ask for. Lindsay smiled fondly down at the costume she’d worn in the big show. She was the lead, dazzling the audience with her wit and wonder. Of course, the amazing night was slightly ruined by the fact her parents never came. But it was an amazing memory. That made Lindsay a little sad, because there was no doubt in her mind that that was all it was every going to be. It would be a memory - not an opportunity. She knew in her heart that upon arriving home her mother would throw her into a crazy schedule, brief her on the cheerleading competitions. Lindsay was glad to have experienced it though.

 

Michael had spent more time at the Ramsey’s house than he did at home. He made sure his parents were away on the nights he did spend there and he always had Gavin by his side. Despite the constant coddling that the Ramseys (especially Geoff) gave him he still felt almost lonely. Michael longed to hear the voices of his parents praising him on his grades or success in sport. They didn’t call, they barely text to see if he was okay. Michael had been abandoned and he knew that if Gavin wasn’t constantly holding onto his hand, his fist would be balled and pummelling the first thing he saw to pieces. But he held it together for his friends and for Gavin, especially in situations like they were now. Huddled at Kerry’s house, everybody together, was something Michael could never have dreamed of. So he laughed when Joel teased Monty or when Ryan and Jack talked about video games.

 

Chris felt awkward. He didn’t want to be here and yet by not being here he would make it awkward for everyone else. Kerry’s home hadn’t changed; there were still nursery school photos dotted around and that same ugly vase Chris and Kerry were forever warned not to break. Chris almost felt fond of the place he’d spent years growing up in, until he remembered the person Kerry had become and he felt sick. Chris unwrapped himself from Natalia’s arms, mumbling something about needing the toilet. He didn’t have to be told, Chris found himself walking up the familiar stairs and turning right to get to the bathroom. He tried to draw it out, reminding himself to drink more so that he can visit the bathroom again. They’d probably tease him for having a bladder infection, but he needed to. It was too awkward; Chris liked to avoid those situations.

 

“You don’t have to avoid me, y’know.” Kerry said from his space beside the bathroom. Chris jumped, though he should have known. Over the summer in the time Michael’s friends and his friends spent the time together Kerry had been actively trying to talk to him. Chris was having none of it.

“You avoided me for two years; I think I have a right to.” Chris said gruffly, making a step towards the stairs. Kerry stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Kerry says guiltily. It’s true, he still regrets the days he wouldn’t look Chris in the eye or taunted him with some friends. It didn’t stop him, of course, from doing those things and Kerry hates himself for it. Chris was his best friend. They grew up together and Chris was the first one to know the things Kerry’s too scared to admit, even now.

“You promised you wouldn’t be one of them.” Chris’ voice cracks a little and he hates himself for it. He’s told himself for years now that he hates Kerry and it’s a lie, it’s always been.

“I know. But you promised too.” Kerry sighs, turning Chris’ arm to reveal his wrist. His thumb rubs at something that only he would notice. It’s barely there but it is what it is, a scar. Chris tries to tug his arm away but Kerry holds it still.

 

“They’re not recent.” Chris mutters as Kerry locates more. They’re all faint, so Kerry can confirm Chris is telling the truth but the evidence of what Chris has done is still there.

“What made you stop?” Kerry asks. He remembers when he’d find Chris with his arms red raw and ask the opposite of that question. The answer was always the same, Chris recalling every moment where his family had chose Brad over him. Every moment he felt worthless, lonely and close to giving up. Kerry would always soothe him, cheer him up. He could ask Chris to stop however many times he wanted. But those feelings never went away. Chris’ smile would always falter when they played, his arms would still hurt. So Kerry was impressed, so proud of Chris when he saw that he’d stopped on his own. Chris was silent for a moment, and then he said only one word.

“Natalia.” Kerry’s eyes went wide, thinking about the girl he’d come to known as the sarcastic one that was addicted to the internet. He thought about the way Chris’ eyes lit up when they talked and the joy in hers when they cuddled. He nodded, feeling the same about not just one person but two.

 

“How is it you always manage to beat me?” Brandon screamed, directing his glare at Ray. The Puerto Rican shrugged, laughing when Brandon chucked his controller to Miles instead. The jock caught it, trying to stifle his own chuckle when Kerry and Chris walked back into the room. Everyone stopped to stare, it had become clear that Kerry and Chris didn’t like each other. Yet they strolled in like old pals, laughing and reminiscing about something only they remembered. In unison they turned to face everyone, grinning when people moved their heads. They sat, for the first time since the group had began to hang together, next to each other. The awkward air was gone and if it was possible, the room got louder. Gavin was listening intently as he could as Michael and Ryan talked about football plays. He had no idea what they were saying; he was just enjoying the vibration of Michael’s voice on his back as he sat cradled in his lap. He was watching everyone else, smiling and having fun on the last day before school. For once, nobody was drunk. Even Geoff and Griffon looked happy, huddled together in the corner. Watching Chris and Kerry act like friends was the cherry on the cake and Gavin wondered if things would stay like this forever. He hoped that they would.

 

Lindsay entered her home, a bundle of nerves and almost terrified to see her parents again. She found them in the living room, looking prim and proper despite what Lindsay knew they were feeling. She sat opposite them, chewing her lip as she waited for the onslaught of anger or grief. After a few moments of silence Lindsay wondered if they were ever going to speak until her father cleared his throat,

“Lindsay, what you did was very out of order.” She nodded, because Lindsay couldn’t deny that slipping from the house unnoticed was a horrible move. “You’re grounded for the next month, do you understand?” Again, Lindsay nodded. It was expected. Her mother took a breath,

“From now on I want to hear nothing of this, this theatre crap. I have cleaned out your room and booked you more sessions with the gym. It’s time we focused on what’s more important. The championships.” Her mother’s eyes gleamed at the word whilst bile rose in Lindsay’s throat. She didn’t think it was fair, Lindsay was furious.

“Why did you do that?” She spat, fully aware that she was in enough trouble as it was. Her mother raised an eyebrow,

“Lindsay. It wasn’t important, you know that.” Her mother chastised, shaking her head when her daughter stood. Lindsay was past furious, enraged, hurt.

“It was important to me, you hag.” Lindsay yelled. Then she ran, past her parents, past the cat and out the door.

 

Lindsay heard her mother shouting and she felt her phone vibrate but she’d had enough. She knew it was wrong to leave without telling them, wrong to barely call while she was there. But this was the last straw. Lindsay had her own life to lead and she didn’t need her mother telling her what’s important and what isn’t. Lindsay wondered where she’d go and then thought of the one place she was always welcome. The phone rang once, twice and then it answered.

“Hey, what’s up?” Came Michael’s cheery voice.

“Are you home?” Lindsay panted. She’d run almost two blocks without stopping and now that she thought about it, heels weren’t the best running shoes.

“No… I’m at Kerry’s. Why?” Michael asked.

“I’m coming.” She said simply before hanging up. Michael pulled his phone from his face, looking very confused.

“Who was that?” Gavin asked, placing little kisses to his jaw line.

“Lindsay, she’s coming.” Michael said and Gavin’s eyes went wide. He didn’t want Lindsay to come here, not to his paradise.

 

Lindsay was a little shocked when Kerry opened the door and revealed Gavin’s entire odd group of friends as well as her friends. She wasn’t sure she liked it, seeing the geek she couldn’t name from one of her classes brush up against Kerry, one of the most skilled jocks. She definitely didn’t enjoy seeing Gavin curled in her Michael’s lap, his lips firmly planted onto Michael’s. Lindsay cleared her throat, attracting the attention of everyone but Michael. So she tried again. Ryan, witness to many of her tantrums, quickly nudged Michael in his arm. Ryan didn’t want all of their new friends to have to witness that. Michael turned, slightly annoyed at the sudden loss of Gavin’s lips. But he regained his posture and smiled at Lindsay as she stared down at him.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked. She looked angry at him but Michael knew from experience she was simply covering up something from home. Lindsay looked away, chewing the inside of her cheek and folding her arms. Michael sighed and started to shift Gavin off of his lap. The Brit fought him, trying to stay cuddled into his lap.

“Michael.” Gavin whimpered, feeling exactly like a very selfish and spoilt little kid. Michael raised his eyebrow at him.

“I won’t be a minute.” He assured, placing a small kiss on Gavin’s temple as he finally slid the Brit off of his lap. Gavin nodded, but he wasn’t happy. He watched Michael follow Lindsay from the room.

 

“So?” Michael prompted. He wanted to help Lindsay, he really did, but Michael would much rather be teasing Gavin in the other room. Lindsay let her arms drop and her head bow. From experience Michael knew she was about to cry and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Lindsay sniffed against his shoulder and mumbled something into the fabric of his shirt,

“I can’t go home.” Michael was confused.

“I can give you a lift if you want but…” Lindsay pulled back, looking at Michael as if he’d grown two heads. She punched him lightly in the arm.

“Don’t be stupid. I had an argument with my parents, I can’t. My mom threw out my theatre stuff.” Lindsay choked out. Michael stared down sympathetically. The grubby plays she kept stashed under bed were Lindsay’s pride and joy and Michael knew her mother must have been pretty mad to go that far. Michael sighed, he knew he was going to regret this.

“You can stay at mine.” He murmured and Lindsay looked up, eyes full of hope.

“Really?” She asked, her voice sounding very small.

“Sure, I guess. I mean I’ve been avoiding my parents too so you can stay for a little while.” Lindsay immediately felt bad. Michael didn’t have to say why, she just knew. But she didn’t let the guilt eat into her excitement of staying at Michael’s.


	40. Chapter 40

Lindsay hadn’t expected Gavin to stay with them too, but then she realized it was probably obvious. The Brit was loud and obnoxious and Lindsay already wasn’t sure how she was going to survive the night. He’d tried to make spaghetti and instead made a mess in Michael’s kitchen. Yet Michael was still laughing? Lindsay couldn’t see the funny side in having too much to clean.

“Michael, stop it!” The insufferable Brit squealed and Michael smeared the sauce across his cheek. Michael had Gavin pinned against the counter; oblivious to the glare Lindsay was shooting them. Gavin was a mess; almost all of their meal was over his clothes. Michael grinned down at him, fondly running his fingers over the bruises on Gavin’s neck. They trailed lower; folding around the hem of Gavin’s shit.

“You’re a mess, Grabbin. It looks like you can’t wear this anymore.” Michael laughed, tugging at Gavin’s shirt to pull it off. The Brit didn’t resist and instead aided Michael in removing his clothes. Lindsay looked away, were they serious? She realized they were when Michael’s fingers soon found the waistband of Gavin’s jeans.

“Er, guys?” Lindsay called out and suddenly the two boys stopped.

 

They ended up ordering Chinese and Gavin promptly disappeared upstairs to change. He returned in Michael’s clothes, much to Lindsay’s dismay. Michael thought he looked adorable, the sweatpants he was wearing flowing freely around his legs. Lindsay sat at one end of the sofa, half expecting Michael to come and sit next to her. Naturally, he sat at the other end and Gavin curled up into his side. Lindsay didn’t like it, she felt lonely as she dug glumly into her chow mien. They insisted on playing the stupid Xbox too. Lindsay rolled her eyes at the world they’d chosen in some stupid game,

“Michael and Gav’s happy world? Really?” Gavin snickered and Michael let out a breathy chuckle.

“Not so happy now, some dumb prick chucked lava everywhere.” He said accusingly and Gavin faked innocence. Lindsay was not amused. She could make it Lindsay and Michael’s happy world, Gavin could have his lava pit elsewhere. The game started and Lindsay was disorientated at first but then Michael took pity on her and began to help her build a house. Gavin was off mining in a cave somewhere.

 

“There, perfect.” Michael sighed proudly. He and Lindsay had spent little over an hour building the perfect house, three stories high with a porch and a garden. Lindsay smiled, though more at Michael than the house in a game she couldn’t care about. He’d practically been ignoring Gavin for her and it made her happy. Their Minecraft characters walked in together, taking a tour of the rooms they’d so lovingly built. Michael had made two separate bedrooms, which Lindsay was a little flustered about. They were just returning to the ground floor when Lindsay caught an orange light on her screen,

“What’s that?” She asked curiously. Michael followed her character and then sighed heavily.

“You stupid prick, Gavin!” He screamed just as Lindsay realized what it was. Flames, the dumb Brit had ruined their house. Michael’s character ran after Gavin, who was squealing almost nonstop in real life. Michael caught up to him, promptly murdering him and sending Gavin to respawn halfway across the world. Michael walked back to the burning house, desperately trying to put it out.

“Look what you’ve done, do you see this?” Michael yelled accusingly. Gavin shrunk down against his chest.

 

“Michael.” Gavin whispered. Michael ignored him, his jaw set on helping Lindsay rebuild her house. “Michael.” Gavin said a little louder, almost hissing into his boyfriend’s ear. Michael looked at him this time with the dart of his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Gavin pouted, idly picking at the thread of Michael’s jacket. The redhead ignored him, laughing when Lindsay made a joke. Gavin sat up a little, letting his face be level with Michael’s. “Michael, please.” Gavin pleaded, making sure he had on his best puppy dog look. Michael quirked an eyebrow, but again he ignored Gavin and continued to help Lindsay. Gavin tried to push his jaw to make Michael face him, but the jock was much stronger and Gavin was just leaving finger shaped bruises on his chin. The Brit sighed, trying a different tactic. “Michael, I’m sorry, I really am Michael.” Gavin insisted his eyes lighting up when Michael snorted,

“No you’re not.” He replied and even Gavin couldn’t hide his smirk. Of course he wasn’t sorry, it was fun. But Michael still wasn’t paying him any attention and Gavin couldn’t have that. In a final attempt, Gavin leaned forward and caught Michael’s lips with his own. Of course, Michael couldn’t resist kissing back.

 

Lindsay had been oblivious to what had been happening in real life, idly chatting away to Michael and actually enjoying it while she did.

“So can I have a lift to school tomorrow?” Lindsay asked, her question being answered only by awkward silence. Confused, and noticing how Michael’s character stopped moving and he hadn’t actually replied in a long while, Lindsay turned towards Michael. What she saw both annoyed and disgusted her, as she watched Michael’s hand slide up Gavin’s shirt. This was ridiculous, she was third wheel to her own ex boyfriend. Lindsay tried to continue playing, she’d already hurt Michael and Gavin’s relationship enough and she wasn’t a total bitch. But it soon grew tiring and Lindsay was frustrated about how little she knew how to play. When she turned to look at the couple again, things had advanced and Lindsay watched Michael trail new hickeys across Gavin’s neck. That was the final straw,

“Excuse me? I don’t mean to interrupt but…” That was a lie, Lindsay wanted to chuck Gavin halfway across the room and ensure she never had to see that again. Yet, she still felt guilty and didn’t want to upset her Michael anymore. Gavin whimpered a little when Michael stopped. Michael sat up looking a little flush. He checked the time on his watch and his eyes went wide, almost midnight.

“We should probably go to bed… school tomorrow and all.” Lindsay nodded, standing and heading upstairs.

 

Lindsay noted it was a smart move to not have collected her stuff from Michael’s house; at least she had some fresh clothes for tomorrow. Without thinking, Lindsay exited the bathroom and headed straight for Michael’s room. It was a confusing moment when she saw Gavin sprawled out across the bed, mirroring her own expression when Lindsay started walking towards him. Once her brain caught up to the situation, Lindsay felt awkward. Michael returned from his own en suite and gave Lindsay an odd look,

“You know where the guest room is right?” Lindsay tried to speak and found she couldn’t, so she shut her gaping mouth and nodded. Turning on her heels and exiting the room, Lindsay failed to see the triumphant smirk that spread across Gavin’s face. Gavin seductively patted the bed beside him and Michael obediently fell. He shook his head when Gavin tried to take it further, however, and pulled the Brit flush against his chest.

“Not tonight it’s late. Besides, Lindsay is here.” Michael murmured into Gavin’s hair. He didn’t have to look to know that Gavin was pouting and he chuckled, “But tomorrow night your ass is mine.” He said seductively and Gavin squirmed in anticipation in his arms.

 

Lindsay didn’t like the guest room. It’s not that it was ugly, because Michael’s mother was a goddess at designing things. It was furnished beautifully and the large window let in the silver moonlight. No, the room itself wasn’t the problem. It was the loneliness of it all, really. Lindsay dropped down into the king size bed with a sigh. If she was correct, it was the first night she’d spent in Michael’s house in her own bed, own room. Lindsay hated it and although she swore to herself she would leave Michael and Gavin alone, Lindsay had a new plan. She’d stop at nothing if it meant that she could be wrapped up in those strong arms that were once reserved exclusively for her. It would fix everything, Michael’s parents would like him again and that stupid British nerd would be put back in his place. Lindsay smiled to herself.

 

Lindsay had to practically will herself from her bed at 5am, already hating school and she hadn’t even arrived yet. Lindsay almost opted against wearing the spare uniform she’d left at Michael’s, out of spite if nothing else. But then she remembered she had appearances to keep and her and her mother’s argument could not be known. So Lindsay slipped it on, fitting like a glove. Like it was meant to be, her mother had said that first year of high school. Lindsay had almost agreed, if it weren’t for the script she was reading poised perfectly in her hand. It was meant to be. Lindsay tugged her hair into its signature ponytail, brushing large quantities of make up onto her face. It was around half six that she finished, making her way down the hallway to check if Michael was awake. As expected, he wasn’t. But Lindsay hadn’t anticipated the sight she was greeted with. The covers were strewn across the floor in a crumpled heap. Gavin was sprawled on his back, limbs darting out in weird angles. His head was turned so it rested in the crook of Michael’s neck. Michael lay almost across Gavin, his left arm and leg wrapped possessively around the Brit’s body. His other arm supported his head which hovered just above Gavin’s. Lindsay’s lip curled at the sight, she was jealous. Michael had never held her like that, sure they’d cuddle but not in that way. Deciding to leave the sickly sweet scene until she absolutely had to ruin it, Lindsay tiptoed downstairs.

 

Michael woke with a start when he smelled breakfast. At first, he was scared his parents might have returned home earlier than expected. He didn’t want to have to deal with them this early in the morning. Then, Michael remembered that Lindsay was staying with him and his parents were in Japan. He felt relieved, relaxing back down into the bed. Gavin was snoring quietly, frowning in his sleep when he felt Michael move. Michael tried to shake him awake, but Gavin’s brow only furrowed further.

“Gav, c’mon love. We’ve got to get to school. Gav – I’m serious.” Michael’s voice got harsher as his sentence wore on and eventually Gavin’s eye opened halfway.

“I don’t want to Michael.” Gavin muttered against his skin. Michael rolled his eyes, attempting to move away from the Brit in an effort to get him up. Gavin was having none of it. He quickly wrapped his arm around Michael’s neck, pulling him down and into sweet morning kisses. Michael grudgingly pulled away, not letting himself be tangled in Gavin’s little trap.  “Nice try, c’mon.” Michael was over trying to get Gavin move on his own and so he cradled him like a baby and carried him downstairs instead. Gavin wasn’t happy.

 

Lindsay turned at the sound of footsteps and rolled her eyes at the sight of Gavin being cradled against Michael’s chest.  
“What is he, like two?” She said spitefully and Michael laughed.

“I ask myself that every day.” Michael tried to sit Gavin up on the barstool but out of stubbornness Gavin flopped. “Really, Gavin, Really? How does Geoff deal with your ass every morning?”Michael grumbled under his breath. Lindsay smiled a little; she liked seeing her Michael be annoyed at Gavin.

“Would you like some breakfast?” She asked sweetly, already sliding the freshly cooked bacon between two slices of bread. Michael nodded at her, shifting Gavin onto his lap because the Brit clearly couldn’t be trusted on his own.

“Thanks, Linds. Could you get me the poptarts from that cupboard too?” Michael asked, nodding towards the cupboard beside the fridge. She gave him a quizzical look as she pulled the box and held it awkwardly. “Just pop them in the toaster will you? Gavin won’t eat anything else.” Gavin hummed in content and Lindsay almost wanted to burn them. But that wouldn’t make Michael happy and she’d probably have to do them again. Lindsay didn’t want that.


	41. Chapter 41

eoff felt odd without Gavin stumbling at his side. The morning felt almost empty, especially since they had school in a few hours. He could only hope that Gavin and Michael got up on time, though knowing their track record Geoff would be lucky if the pair made second period. Geoff wouldn’t let Gavin stay at Michael’s on a school night again if that happened. Geoff slipped on his jacket and headed for his car. At least he wouldn’t have to hear Gavin’s annoying whining about not sitting in the front seat today. He and Griffon could just listen to the radio in peace, morning bliss.

 

Griffon slid into the passenger seat, laughing when she saw Geoff looking sadly into the back seat.

“Missing someone?” She teased, feeling slightly better about the drive now that she didn’t have to concentrate on making sure Gavin didn’t miss the bucket. It had happened once before and Griffon simply couldn’t deal with it. Geoff looked back to the road, ready to pull out.

“Maybe I am? I’ll just make sure he doesn’t stay at Michael’s on the weekdays anymore.” Geoff muttered and Griffon looked at him sadly.

“You’re going to have to get used to it sometime, he’ll be leaving in a few months.” Geoff’s face scrunched up in a frown.

“He said he was staying.” Geoff insisted. Griffon sighed, rubbing Geoff’s knee soothingly.

“Gavin could change his mind at any time, Geoff. Staying here means leaving behind his family, you know that.” Geoff tensed. Griffon felt bad, she didn’t want Gavin to go either. He really was like their son and even she felt the empty back seat gave her an eerie feeling.

“Then he’s staying with us as much as possible.” Geoff said in a determined tone and Griffon didn’t dare argue. She didn’t want to either, she really did miss Gavin.

 

Lindsay made a bee line for Michael’s truck, instinctively reaching for the passenger seat. Gavin ran ahead of her, blocking the door with his body. Michael followed shortly, chuckling at the angry frown on Gavin’s face. Lindsay was confused,

“Gav, don’t be an asshole. Let our guest sit in the front. Besides, you’ve eaten one too many pop tarts.” Michael said as he poked Gavin’s stomach. The Brit pouted, trying a trick he’d learned from Ray. He stepped into Michael’s personal space and snaked his arm around his neck, placing small kisses to Michael’s soft lips. Michael grinned down at him in a knowing manner but he never let up, pushing Gavin away with firm hands on his hips. Gavin pouted, grudgingly admitting defeat.

“You suck, Michael.” He grumbled and to sweeten the blow Michael opened the door for him. Gavin refused, going so far as to walk around the other side. Michael chuckled and Lindsay smirked. She hadn’t even had to do anything, Michael was annoying Gavin on his own. Lindsay took her rightful place in the passenger seat and caught Gavin’s eye in the mirror. The Brit looked pissed and Lindsay liked it.

 

Michael, Gavin and Lindsay were the last to arrive. Michael was a little shocked to see everyone gathered together, including his and Lindsay’s friends scattered amongst people like Jack and Chris. As soon as they left the car, Geoff stormed right up to them and pulled Gavin into a tight hug. Gavin tried to wriggle away as Geoff’s stubble scratched at his neck,

“Daddy missed you.” Geoff said in a patronizing voice and Gavin kept trying to squirm from his reach,

“Stop it Geoff. It’s not funny anymore.” He cried but Geoff only pulled him in for a tighter hug. Michael let out an abrupt snort,

“No, it’s definitely still funny.” Gavin growled from somewhere in Geoff’s arms. Geoff grinned a little and then looked up at Michael. His expression suddenly grew dark and Michael immediately started thinking about building a new life three states over. What had he done now?

“Gavin is not allowed to stay at yours on school nights anymore.” Michael frowned, checking the time.  
“But we made it on time! That was the deal!” He cried. Gavin had stopped struggling in Geoff’s hold but he mumbled his agreement. Geoff shook his head, scratching at Gavin’s neck again.

“Deal is off. Daddy says so.” Geoff stated triumphantly. Michael didn’t dare argue.

“Geoff, let him go.” Griffon scolded as she untangled Gavin from Geoff’s grip and pulled him in for her own hug.

 

It felt odd being at school again. Ray and Chris were almost immediately alert, finishing their work way before everyone else. It wasn’t like the work was hard and they both shared a laugh as they watched Gavin’s brow furrow in concentration. The Brit didn’t try for long and soon his sheet was pushed towards his friends.

“You can do it, lazy.” Chris laughed, sliding it back. Gavin pouted, picked up his pencil and then dropped it again. It was Ray that gave in, only for the reason that if he didn’t he’d have to hear all about it for the rest of the day. Chris stared him down like he was a pussy. Ray laughed.

“You can’t help him and then not help me, that is just not fair.” Ryan said from a desk nearby. Ray chuckled leaning across the table when the teacher wasn’t looking.

“You haven’t even started. At least Gavin tried the first question!” Ray exclaimed, retreating back to his desk. Gavin smirked at Ryan, who looked pissed,

“It’s too hard. Ray, please.” Ray rolled his eyes, giving in once again because he was simply a nice person. Ryan watched carefully and tried to take in the information, but then someone texted him and he was gone.

 

Lindsay was glad she had all of her classes with Michael today, Gavin was only in one of them and it meant she had him all to herself. They sat beside each other in this one and Lindsay made sure that their legs kept brushing. After the third time, Michael looked at her oddly,

“Do you need any more room? I’m shoved to the edge here.” He grumbled and Lindsay blushed, moving away only slightly. Michael was glad that Lindsay had moved away. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what she was doing and it wasn’t going to work. He loved Lindsay, he really did. But not in that way, he had once but it wasn’t going to happen again. Not so long as Gavin was interested in him. When the bell sounded for a break, Michael didn’t hesitate to practically leap from the room. Just because Lindsay was staying with him doesn’t mean he had to hang with her. Michael didn’t have to go far, finding Gavin at his locker in a heated discussion with Ray. He snuck up behind him, snaking his arms around the Brit’s waist. People stared but nobody said anything. Gavin leaned back into his boyfriend.

“So apparently the closet has been missing us…” Michael whispered into Gavin’s ear. He didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

It was almost like a second home to them now and Michael didn’t hesitate to push Gavin against the wall. Michael tried for a kiss and when Gavin denied him it was his turn to pout.

“What was that for?” He whined, following Gavin’s lips with his own and growling when Gavin turned away once more. Gavin grinned his favourite shit eating grin. It was infuriating.

“Why should I kiss you? You booted me out of the front seat.” Michael rolled his eyes, possessively pulling Gavin closer by his hips. Gavin knew he’d probably bruise there in the morning and yet he still turned away from Michael’s hungry lips. Big mistake, Michael lifted Gavin from his feet in such a manner that it forced Gavin to wrap his legs around his waist to keep from falling. Gavin yelped as he clung desperately to Michael’s neck. Michael smirked and Gavin instantly became nervous. Michael teasingly ran his tongue across Gavin’s jaw, getting lower and lower until it found its favourite place. Gavin whimpered, secretly wishing Michael would do something already. As if Michael could read his thoughts, he bit down a little more than usual and Gavin tried to squirm away. Michael didn’t let up though and was almost to the point of drawing blood when he pulled away,

“Michael!” Gavin scolded and the American simply chuckled. Michael’s lips moved higher until they found Gavin’s. Gavin let Michael do as he pleased, opening his mouth when Michael’s tongue pushed further.

 

Ray was bored, he’d found Chris and Natalia standing by their lockers and stood with them. But they were all caught up with each other. Ray daren’t go and find Gavin and Michael for fear of walking in on them again. Once was enough to scar his poor innocent brain. Eventually Kara and Barbara appeared but like every other couple; they were very cuddly and absorbed within each other. It sucked that Joel was in the year above; Ray could need someone to cuddle with right now. The jocks caught up to them, followed by Lindsay and Monty.

“Where’s Michael?” Lindsay asked in that stupid sickly sweet voice. Ray shrugged,

“Banging Gavin I presume.” He said cold heartedly, Lindsay still didn’t sit well with him.  
“Who is banging me?” Gavin asked, hand in hand with Michael as he appeared behind Ray. Michael’s chesire grin answered the question for everyone. Lindsay’s face crumpled at the sight of new bruises on Gavin’s neck. How was it even possible?

“I don’t know what you were doing but it’s time for our next class, Michael.” Lindsay said. She wanted to pull Michael away from the Brit as soon as possible.

“I know, you coming Gavin?” Lindsay forgot. It was that class.

 

Gavin spied Lindsay walking too close to Michael for comfort, so he nestled closer into his boyfriend’s side. Michael smiled down at him, dropping Gavin’s hand and instead moving his arm to wrap around his waist. Inside the classroom, Michael made Kerry swap with Gavin so that he could sit with his boy. It annoyed Lindsay to no end, especially since she was sitting as far away from the pair as possible. She watched through jaded eyes as Gavin was practically in Michael’s lap. Michael wasn’t complaining about space then, his hand resting on Gavin’s leg as he tried to write. Lindsay would catch Gavin look at her and smile, gloating that he had what she wanted. Gavin let his head fall lazily on Michael’s shoulder, his work long forgotten.

“Are you still tired?” Michael asked letting his head fall on top of Gavin’s. Their teacher was past caring, no one was in the mood after their summer holidays. Gavin nodded, moving a little so Michael could drape his arm over his shoulders. “I suppose you should go to sleep early tonight, I’ll just let Geoff take you home…” Gavin sat up, alarmed. Michael was teasing him, surely. He’d promised. Michael laughed at Gavin’s face and the Brit scowled. Fucking prick.


	42. Chapter 42

Geoff’s Xbox was calling him as he left the building, one arm lazily slung over Griffon’s shoulder. Griffon was as bright and bubbly as the Texas sun, chatting to Liz about her newest piece of art. Geoff spied Gavin and Michael heading towards Michael’s car. No chance. He quickened his pace; catching Gavin by the scruff of the neck and tugging him back. Griffon caught up to them and laughed when Gavin looked forlornly at Geoff.

“You said he couldn’t sleep, nothing about him coming over.” Michael pouted. Geoff was simply being a dick now and he was definitely a major cock block. Geoff shrugged,

“You’re right. But I know you’ll find a way to wriggle out of that deal and I’m too lazy to go and pick him up. Besides, we’re having a family meal tonight.” Gavin rolled his eyes; Geoff took this whole family joke way too seriously. Michael sighed in frustration,

“Do family meals extend to boyfriends?” He says hopefully, giving the best puppy dog look he’s got. Geoff’s hard to crack but Griffon steps in,

“Of course, darling.” Michael grins and Geoff frowns.

 

Lindsay is flustered when she sees that Michael’s car is gone. Monty, Kara and Barbara stand awkwardly beside her.

“I think he’s gone for a meal with Gavin…” Kara begins, checking her texts and seeing one from Michael to tell Lindsay he’d gone out.

“What?” Lindsay barks, ripping the phone from Kara’s hands. Barbara takes it back, looking at Lindsay with distaste.

“He’s gone for a lovely meal with his boyfriend, that a problem?” Barbara asks. Lindsay purses her lips; she’d have to put up with the annoying blonde for the rest of the night now.

“No. What are we doing?” Lindsay puffed air out of her nose. Monty shrugged; he’d recently got his license and was the only person who could drive.

“We could go to mine?” He said. Lindsay assumed it was the best offer she’d get and so she reluctantly climbed into the front seat of the car. Barbara and Kara slid beside each other in the back. Monty started the engine and Lindsay made a note in her mind to yell at Michael when they got home.

 

Dinner was awkward. Michael could feel Geoff’s eyes on him with every step he took. It’s like he knew everything that Gavin and he had planned and everything they were thinking. It didn’t help that Michael was nervous; Geoff really was like Gavin’s father. He felt that at any moment Geoff would pull out a shotgun. They were outside, enjoying the Texas heat. Gavin perched himself on Michael’s lap and when Geoff carried their steaks (grilled by the one and only Chef Ramsey) to them he shook his head,

“How are you supposed to eat like that?” He asked, refusing to give them their steaks. Gavin slid from Michael’s lap to in between his legs, Gavin’s head resting in Michael’s crotch. Satisfied, Geoff handed them their food and pulled up a chair beside Griffon. Gavin wolfs his down and almost immediately demands more. Michael looks down at him and laughs,

“How are you not fat yet?” Michael asks. Gavin looks up and winks,

“Well, it’s all that exercise isn’t it Michael?” Michael blushes and Geoff suddenly clears his throat to make both boys jump.

“I don’t ever want to hear that again. Understand?” Geoff says sternly and Griffon’s fighting her giggles beside him. Gavin doesn’t dare try and wind Geoff up anymore. He’s learnt that that tone means business. So he simply nods and Michael resumes chewing his steak, avoiding Geoff’s gaze.

 

Ray is tired. He’s trying hard not to be, because he doesn’t want to lose out on any moments with Joel. Especially because it’s his senior year and not even a day in he’s bombarded with homework. Joel’s tearing through it, mostly because he keeps catching Ray close his eyes and then startle himself awake.

“You can go to sleep if you want Ray, I’ll still be here tomorrow.” Joel chuckles and Ray adamantly shakes his head. He’s determined, despite how cosy it sounds. Joel soon takes pity on his boyfriend, mostly because he’s bored of using his brain. He moves from the floor where his homework is spread out and steps onto his bed where Ray is laying. Ray is confused but he doesn’t protest when Joel scoops him into his arms. Ray nestles against him, humming when Joel starts to kiss the top of his head. They haven’t had a night like this in forever, especially since Michael’s friends started hanging out with them. Joel uses the remote to his TV to turn on the movie they’d started watching at the start of summer. Despite initially fighting it, the heat of Joel’s embrace and the soft, lulling title screen sends Ray drifting off to sleep in no time.

 

Lindsay was bored. She had had no idea that over the summer Monty, Kara and Barbara had become such great friends and she was now shoved aside as the three of them talked about their summer. It sucked, mostly because none of them cared to hear about hers. Oh, how Lindsay longed to be beside the campfire again and singing along to one of Bella’s songs. They were stuck in her head now and Lindsay was humming them under her breath. Jordan was texting her but it wasn’t the same as actually seeing his face, watching the corners of his mouth move, nor was he Michael. Michael was probably curled up with the insufferable Brit while Lindsay was stuck here. It was Kara who finally pulled Lindsay into the conversation, talking about cheerleading,

“So what is our plan for this year?” Kara inquired; she was trying to find common ground between the group. Kara knew nothing of what Lindsay did outside of school, as far as Kara was concerned she lived, ate and breathed cheerleading. Lindsay was dedicated,

“I don’t know. I don’t care, honestly.” Lindsay sighed. Why did the stupid ‘sport’ come back to bite her all the time? She wasn’t two dimensional, she had other interests. Kara was shocked, Lindsay always had a plan.

“Oh, ok…” She murmured under her breath, shooting Monty a worried glance.

 

Michael didn’t want to leave Gavin, especially now that things were finally getting a little heated. But he knew that if he didn’t leave now Lindsay would chew his head off and besides, Geoff was bound to get suspicious if they spent a little too long upstairs. Michael pressed his lips against Gavin’s in a hard and desperate kiss but he pulled away sooner than he wanted,

“Michael.” Gavin whined. He didn’t want his Michael to go; he knew he was more than welcome to stay here. But Lindsay wanted him, “Why can’t you stay? You said she had keys!” Another thing that frustrated Gavin, he hadn’t been given keys yet. It wasn’t that Gavin particularly wanted them, or needed them for that matter, it was because  _she_ had them. Michael laughed against Gavin’s skin, making it tingle.

“You know I can’t do that. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Michael pushed away just in time. Geoff strolled into the room, shooting the boys a dirty look.

“Are you boys alright?” Geoff said nonchalantly as he looked up and down Gavin’s person. He was dressed, but his clothes had clearly been crumpled. Geoff didn’t want to know why.

“Just leaving, actually. Thanks again for the dinner, Geoff.” Michael nodded as he passed the older boy. Geoff ruffled his hair and walked over to Gavin.

“Can’t I please just…?” Gavin tried. He was really uncomfortable letting Michael stay alone with Lindsay.

“No. C’mon, Griffon has made dessert.”

 

Lindsay slammed the car door as she climbed in beside Michael.

“Thanks for telling me, asshole.” Lindsay grumbled and Michael shrugged, he didn’t have to explain his actions to her anymore. He pulled from Monty’s drive a few minutes later. Barbara wanted to talk to him about some project they were working on together. The entire time Lindsay rolled her eyes and Barbara watched her lightly touch Michael’s arms or leg. It was irritating. Michael paid no mind to it until they were away from other people.

“Stop it.” He growled as Lindsay’s fingers crept further than anyone other than Gavin’s fingers should go. Lindsay frowned, freezing her actions.

“Why?” She said in a sickly sweet voice. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You’re not stupid, don’t act it.” He said stiffly. Lindsay withdrew her hand, pouting the entire time.

“It’s not fair, you used to love it.” She whined and Michael shook his head. He refused to say anything more on the matter and breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into his driveway. Before Lindsay could say anything, Michael shut the door and walked into the house. He planned to just collapse on his bed and sleep to avoid awkward conversation.

 

Lindsay was frustrated. She watched Michael walk into the house, leaving her behind in the car. Lindsay had become so accustomed to him opening her doors that she was too stunned to move for a moment. When she did, she was like a tornado. Lindsay slammed the door, ran after Michael and caught him on his way to his room,

“What’s wrong with you?” Lindsay yelled into his face. Michael wasn’t bothered.

“Nothing, I’m tired.” Michael said simply, wanting nothing more to turn to his bed.

“Don’t lie to me.” Lindsay’s voice was high pitched. Michael rolled his eyes. She was starting to anger him and Michael didn’t want to be angry.

“Look, you just tried to touch me up in the car. I have a boyfriend, who I’m perfectly happy with by the way, so back off? We’re barely friends.” Michael screamed back. In the few moments it had taken him to speak, his blood had boiled. It wasn’t just because of Lindsay either, it was everything. Lindsay took a step back. She didn’t want Michael to be mad at her; Lindsay was scared by the fury in his eyes.

“Michael… please let’s just talk to each other.” Lindsay’s voice was barely above a whisper now. It had finally registered in her brain what Michael had said and that one word was crushing her. Barely. They were barely friends. Michael turned and walked away, leaving Lindsay alone in the hallway.

 

That was all anybody was doing to her these days. All of her friends had left her to become friends with people like Barbara and Chris. Now Michael, the person she practically depended on, was walking away from her. Lindsay felt it wasn’t fair; she’d been through a lot this past summer. Her mother had crushed her dreams and yet she was still expected to hold it together? Lindsay felt sorry for herself simply because nobody else did. She half wanted to run after him, grab his arm and force him to talk to her. To solve things, to get them back the way they were. But the words from earlier were still ringing in her ears. Michael was right, Lindsay wasn’t stupid and she wasn’t going to act it. So she walked past his bedroom, despite wanting nothing more than to run in and find comfort from him. Lindsay walked into the lonely guest room and curled into the bed. She began to think about whether she was better off at home.


	43. Chapter 43

Michael was seeing red. His hands were tightly clenched into fists. Michael took a swing into his desk, feeling satisfied when it made a thump and dented upon impact. He imagined it was Lindsay for a moment, landing a few pathetic punches into the wood. But he started to feel guilty, he hated to hurt her. So the image changed, to the faces of the two people who had hurt Michael the most. His parent’s faces mirrored the expressions they wore that day, the day they practically walked away from him. He punched in frenzy then, despite his bleeding knuckles and the fact that there was almost nothing left to punch. He’d reduced the desk to splinters and he would have moved onto the wall if his ringtone hadn’t cut through his anger. Michael used to ignore it, too indulged in his rage to care about someone else. But it was a special ringtone; belonging to the one person Michael cared the most about. So he stopped, taking a few breaths before he answered.

 

“Hey, Gavin.” His voice was stiff, almost robotic.

“Michael? Are you okay?” Gavin sounded worried. It was a tone of voice Michael wasn’t used to, it was never directed to him.

“I’m fine, Gavin.” Michael replied. He was calming down; Gavin’s voice always did that. Gavin couldn’t shake the feeling that his boy wasn’t okay, so he pressed on,

“You’re not are you? Is it Lindsay? Are your parents home? Michael, do you need me to come?” Gavin sounded so upset that Michael felt that maybe he needed comforting instead. He felt more relaxed now, the urge to pound something fading into nothing. His breathing was slowing, his vision becoming clear. Michael was surprised; nothing was ever strong enough to calm him down. He was used to punching away his feelings and he’d barely started.

“I’m fine, Gavin I swear. What are you up to?” Michael’s voice sounded normal now. Gavin relaxed, he didn’t like the Michael who had answered the phone.

“Kicking Geoff’s ass on Halo,” A shout sounded from the background and Michael chuckled, “Are you sure you’re alright?” Michael smiled to himself.

“Yeah, I’m alright. You kick his ass, baby.” Gavin giggled from the other end.

 

Lindsay couldn’t sleep. It was almost impossible, especially because Michael was on the phone to  _him_. Lindsay could hear him laugh and enjoy himself. She was insanely jealous. They’d never been able to have phone conversations like that. Michael would always get bored or it’d simply get awkward. Lindsay felt replaced. She hated the feeling and she couldn’t shake it. Lindsay had been the apple of her mother’s eye, albeit more like a tool really, and had all the attention her whole life. Now Michael was just ignoring her, choosing to walk away instead of dealing with her. Lindsay needed someone and yet she seemed a pro at pushing them away. She heard Michael end his call, sighing when he ended it with a mumbled “I love you.” Lindsay waited a few minutes, her thoughts swirling around in her head. Finally, she climbed up off of her bed and wandered to Michael’s room. She couldn’t sleep like this, knowing that they were barely hanging on by a thread. She knocked politely on the door, taking the slight murmur from the other side as a sign,

“Michael, we need to talk.” Lindsay said as she walked confidently into the room. Her steps started to falter as she got closer, however. Michael wasn’t looking at her, his face still pressed into his pillow.

 

Naturally, Lindsay couldn’t leave him alone. Michael wanted to go to sleep; he had to go to sleep. He had football practice in the afternoon and he had to be alert. He heard her get closer, felt the bed dip where she sat.

“Michael.” He grunted his reply, finally turning to meet the blue eyes that had been glued to his skull. Lindsay smiled faintly, before remembering what she wanted to do.

“I’m sorry.” She looked to her fingers, not daring to meet Michael’s eyes. Michael’s brow furrowed but he brushed it off.

“It’s alright, you’re pissed that you don’t have this hot piece of meat.” Michael chuckled, beating the pillow to make it comfier. Lindsay shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry, Michael I…” Lindsay choked on her words. Michael lifted his head, he was curious now.

“What?”

“I wrote the email, it was… I was mad. I know it isn’t an excuse, I just.” Lindsay broke down, sobbing into her perfectly manicured hands.

 

Silence. The room was engulfed in silence. Michael thought he’d be enraged, assumed he’d want to rip the person’s head off. Yet he didn’t feel anything, only numbness. Michael would have guessed it to be anyone but Lindsay. He could understand now. She’d be jealous, probably mad at someone else too. Michael was almost sympathetic.

“Ok.” Lindsay looked up from her hands. She’s expected screaming, being pushed and kicked onto the street. But Michael just looked defeated. That was worse.

“Is that it?” Lindsay felt almost disappointed. Michael shrugged,

“Yelling at you isn’t going to make my parents accept me.” Lindsay’s heart was breaking. She’d never seen Michael so tired.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. Michael nodded, burying his face back into the pillow.

“Go to sleep.” He mumbled. Lindsay nodded. She didn’t want to return to her room, leaving Michael alone. She curled up on the very edge, ignoring the covers and simply watching Michael.

 

Gavin woke up in a very good mood, much to Geoff’s dismay. It was partly his fault; he’d insisted the younger lad go to sleep early as to be ready for school. Geoff swore as Gavin jogged his arm while he was brushing his teeth, sending little specs of toothpaste to the mirror. Gavin looked guilty for a mere second before bounding away to grab his scarf. He’d forgotten it the other day and the odd looks he’d received were more than enough convincing he needed to ensure he wore it today. He returned in Michael’s jersey and Geoff shook his head at him,

“Weren’t you going to give that back?” Geoff asks after spitting away the remaining toothpaste in his mouth. Gavin grinned, pulling the jersey tighter around his body.

“I will.” Geoff shakes his head again, pulling Gavin into a clumsy hug.

“C’mon kiddo, let’s go get mommy.” Geoff grins and Gavin rolls his eyes.

“I hate you.” Geoff ruffled his hair.

“No you don’t.”

 

Waking up was a bitch. Michael felt heavy, almost like his clothes had been stuffed with pebbles. He could hear someone breathing close to him and upon opening one eye he realized it was Lindsay. Michael was confused for a few seconds until he remembered the night before. He sighed heavily before pushing himself from his bed. It startled Lindsay, who rolled onto her back to face Michael. He grimly smiled down at her and gave a half hearted wave,

“C’mon. We have to get ready for school.” Michael said his voice gruff from lack of use. He shuffled over to his drawers, pulling his clothes out. Lindsay sat up, spying herself in the mirror. She’d forgotten to remove her make up the night before and she just looked a mess. She chewed on her lip as she looked at Michael for a moment, trying to find something to say. When Lindsay could think of nothing, she stood and headed towards the bathroom in an attempt to save her beautiful face. Michael scratched his head as he looked around the room.

“Lindsay have you seen my jersey?” He asked.

 

Jack found Liz waiting in the sun beside the car park. He snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms and drawing a small surprised gasp from her lips.

“Jack! You scared me!” She squealed, turning to face her bearded boyfriend and kiss him on his lips. She pulled away with a frown,

“You need to shave.” Liz said in dismay, tugging gently at the ginger fuzz. Jack shook his head, chuckling.

“Never will I shave the great beard!” Liz pouted. “Okay, maybe soon. But seriously, it’s a little odd that you’re outside today.” Liz shrugged, smiling up at the clear sky. She fiddled with a strand of Jack’s red hair.

“I don’t know, it’s just nice and warm? I don’t want to miss much sun time.” Jack laughed at Liz’s odd term and then looked thoughtful.

“What if we had a barbecue?” Liz nodded her approval just as Geoff, Griffon and Gavin pulled into the lot. They were followed shortly by Joel and Ray.

“Hey, would you be up for a barbecue tonight?” Jack didn’t even wait for everyone to be fully out of their cars. Geoff looked over to Griffon and Joel. They both shrugged and so Geoff nodded,

“Sure, I mean why not?” The sound of tires caught everyone’s attention and they saw Brandon and Ali pull up. Chris and Natalia were in the back seat. Jack asked the same question and got similar results, Gavin was much more interested in the bag Natalia was carrying.

“What’s in there?” He tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible. He could see through the plastic and spied a container of some kind, Gavin guessed it was food.

“Just some brownies I made.” Natalia said, ignoring the hungry look Gavin was giving her.

“Can I have one?” He said almost immediately. Natalia guffawed, moving the bag from out of Gavin’s reach.

“You can have one at lunch.” Natalia took pleasure in Gavin’s little pout. The Brit would have whined for much longer, had his boyfriend not arrived in his pickup truck. Natalia was glad.

 

Lindsay was once again left in the car as Michael practically ran to wrap his arms around Gavin. It was frustrating yet Lindsay swallowed down her jealousy in an attempt to be civil around everyone. Kara, Barbara and Monty had pulled up beside them and Lindsay almost wished she’d asked Monty for a lift that morning. The car ride had been awkward. Lindsay walked past the glowing couple in an attempt to escape it all and stood with Monty instead.

“Has it been a rough night?” The male cheerleader asked, spying small bags under Lindsay’s eyes.

“You could say that.” Lindsay sighed, ensuring she couldn’t see Michael and Gavin. Michael was laughing into Gavin’s neck, tugging playfully at the jersey.

“So this is where it went. Any chance I’ll be getting it back?” Gavin bit his lip to stop his giggle as he shook his head. Michael rolled his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Eventually, Geoff stepped in and pulled the two boys apart.

“Yeah, that’s enough of that.” He said sternly before pulling Gavin closer to his side. The Brit rolled his eyes. Jack came to Michael’s side, addressing all of the jocks and cheerleaders that had gathered beside him.

“So, we’re having a barbecue at Liz’s house because she has a pool. Are you coming?” Jack asked. He was answered with a chorus of cheers and Michael flashed him a thumbs up. Jack grinned.


	44. Chapter 44

Lindsay had no idea why she’d been called to the principal’s office. She was nervous, picking at her nails as she sat on a grubby chair waiting to go in. Lindsay hadn’t skipped class or anything like that yet, so she couldn’t understand why she was pulled from chemistry. Lindsay almost jumped to the conclusion that it was to talk to her parents, but then she figured they’d talk to her themselves. They liked to keep appearances. Lindsay almost jumped when she was called in to Burnie Burns’ office. He was sitting in his chair, smiling up at Lindsay. She shuffled in.

“Come, Lindsay sit. You’re not in any trouble, I promise.” Mr. Burns gestured for Lindsay to sit. Lindsay physically relaxed and sunk into the chair, smiling now that she felt more at ease. Mr. Burns smiled at her,

“So, did you enjoy theatre camp?” He asked and chuckled when he saw a spark in Lindsay’s eyes. Lindsay nods vigorously and talks so fast she stumbles over a couple of words,

“I loved it, I wish I’d never gone home I just, I want to be back there so badly!” Lindsay squealed. Mr Burns nodded, listening to the girl retell her favourite experiences.

 

“So, I noticed you weren’t enrolled in any theatre related activities in the school. Do you go to a class elsewhere? You’re really good.” Burnie praised. Lindsay smiled and then looked a little sad, shaking her head.

“No, I don’t do any type of theatre class. My mother wouldn’t approve.” Lindsay picked at the hem of her skirt and Burnie frowned. He raised an eyebrow at the young girl, leaning forward to catch her attention.

“Do you want to take theatre classes?” Mr. Burns asked, watching as Lindsay looked slightly conflicted.

“Yes, but my mother-“ Mr Burns raised a hand to silence her. Lindsay closed her mouth abruptly.

“Is it your mother who would be attending these classes?” He asked, almost patronizingly. Lindsay looked away and huffed her reply,

“No but she still wouldn’t let me go.” Lindsay sighed and Mr. Burns nodded.

“Then sign up for a class in school, there is one at lunch. You’re a talented girl, Lindsay. Don’t throw it away.” Burnie praised before dismissing the slightly baffled cheerleader. Lindsay stood, walking out of the room and taking the time to process the information.

 

Lindsay was going to ignore her talk with the principal. She was going to continue her life as if it hadn’t happened. But when she arrived in the canteen at lunch and saw everyone having fun and eating lunch together, clearly unfazed that she was late, Lindsay had second thoughts. It didn’t help that she passed a small poster advertising the club. It cemented her decision. Going once wasn’t going to hurt anyone, was it? It’s not like she’d be missed at the now thriving lunch table. So Lindsay quickly turned on her heels, heading to the drama studio. It was dingy and dark, just like Lindsay expected it to be. There weren’t many people inside; she recognized barely any of them. Kathleen, the school guidance councillor, seemed to be in charge. She sat in a circle with the most mismatched people Lindsay had ever seen. Lindsay was drawn to the circle and she shuffled in beside someone she didn’t recognize. They clearly recognized her; however, as they did a double take as the cheerleader got settled. Lindsay simply smiled back at them, ready to immerse herself in an art form she loved.

 

Gavin felt overwhelmed, not only were there more people to talk to but now he had so much more food to choose from. It was made that much sweeter because Natalia had brought baked goods as well. Gavin reached for one of the brownies but Natalia slapped his wrist away.

“You can have dessert once you’ve had a proper lunch, young man.” She scolded, remembering the stern words Geoff had had with her in the morning. Gavin sighed in frustration, reaching over to cram some of Barbara’s fries into his mouth. The blonde shook her head at him as he stole from Ray’s plate too.

“Are you being serious right now?” Ray said to Gavin, who tried to smile at him and instead almost spat half of his food out. Michael was in fits beside his boyfriend, clutching his sides. He managed to calm down and reached out to Natalia, grinning evilly.

“Can I have a brownie? I’ve eaten all of my lunch you see.” Michael winked and Natalia chuckled, handing him a brownie as Gavin looked longingly at the sweet treat. Michael took a large bite, his eyes growing wide as he revelled in the sweetness of it. He flashed Natalia a thumbs up, grinning in between chews at the heavenly taste of the brownie.

 

Gavin could take no more, saliva coating his lips as he drooled at the mere sight of the brownie. He snatched it from Michael’s hands, stuffing it into his mouth before his boyfriend could protest. Michael swatted at the back of his head and tried to yell at Gavin with a full mouth. Gavin wasn’t listening, though. He was staring at the plastic bag containing the brownies, unblinking. Natalia felt a little uncomfortable and handed the bag to Chris, who quickly hides it under the table. Gavin pouted, finally blinking and trying to reach for the bag.

“Gavin, leave some for everyone else. Speaking of which, hey Natalia…” Ryan waggled his eyebrows as he sidled up towards the bleached blonde. She rolled her eyes at him and used her palm to push him away playfully. Natalia did get him a brownie, though, as well as handing them out to everyone else. Gavin was almost in tears, anxiously waiting to see if she’d give him one. Natalia handed one to Michael and Gavin whimpered, causing his boyfriend to snort. Natalia, who had originally planned on eating the last one herself, handed the Brit a brownie. Gavin’s squeal was so high pitched everyone had to edge slightly away.

 

Lindsay was quick to learn everyone’s names. There was Nathan, who looked like he could be a jock but was actually an excellent actor. Beside him sat Shannon, whose head was completely bald. Then, huddled in a small group, were some boys Lindsay actually kind of recognized from Michael’s party. Tim, the one who was always high, sat in a daze beside a brunette who looked like Sonic. Lindsay learned his name was Josh or Hatch as he preferred to be called. Their friend, a shorter guy with a kick ass Mohawk, was Kieran. Then there were the girls. Caiti, a brunette Australian with glasses who was extremely bubbly and sweet. Katie, the girl Kerry swore he was dating. Ali, a brunette sweetheart from Mexico sat beside Lindsay. Then, of course, there was Lindsay herself who looked so out of place amongst all of these amazing people. She felt welcomed, though, and couldn’t stop laughing after a skit she had created and performed with the girls. It lifted Lindsay’s spirits and she was happy to hear about a school production later on in the year,

“Would you be up for it?” Kathleen asked, surrounded by several hopeful faces. Lindsay chewed her lip.

“Sure, I mean… yolo right?” She was going to kill that Puerto Rican. 


	45. Chapter 45

The summer sun was warm against Gavin’s skin. He wore nothing but swimming trunks, sitting on the edge of the pool and kicking his legs in the glistening water. Michael sat beside him, head resting against his shoulder. Gavin had been self conscious at first, especially since Michael had left a lot more than bite marks on his skin. Gavin kept his arms pinned to his sides; Geoff didn’t need to see the marks on his hips that were quite clearly fingertips. Joel and Ray waded in the water in front of them. Or rather, Joel waded through the water while Ray clung to his back. They looked adorable and Ray’s hair was starting to grow back, the once almost bald sides now spurting short tufts of hair. Barbara and Kara were splashing water at each other beside them, laughing hysterically as they created small waves in the otherwise still water. Jack and Liz stayed out of the water, Jack manning the BBQ as always while Liz quietly read a book. Natalia, Monty, Kerry, Chris and Miles were sitting in the shade sipping at cold drinks and talking. Lindsay sat with Ryan and a few other jocks and cheerleaders as she stared angrily at Michael and Gavin.

 

At the less crowded side of the pool, Brandon and Ali nestled against each other. Geoff stood about a metre away from them, his arms outstretched as Griffon stood at the end of the pool. Liz’s parents had put a no diving sign there, an attempt at ensuring safety. Naturally, it was completely ignored and Griffon gave a devil like grin at her boyfriend as she prepared herself for the jump. Geoff took the time to really admire her, indulging himself in the small pleasantries like the sun hitting her back. Griffon was practically glowing, her beautiful figure almost as bright as the sun. Her hair was clipped back in Geoff’s favourite style, tight bunches that made Griffon seem so innocent. Her blue eyes twinkled as she worried about Geoff not catching her. Geoff watched her lips fight to not smile, his heart swelling because he knew that no matter what she was saying Griffon trusted him anyway. Geoff gazed lovingly at her colourful arms, noting how bright they seemed in the summer sun. Her slim body was barely covered by a bikini, exposing so much of Griffon’s soft skin. Geoff’s eyes looked lower, drinking in the sight of her toned legs. He stopped at her feet, focusing on the side of her right foot.

Griffon’s new tattoo, one Geoff was familiar with because he had the exact same thing on his own foot. It wasn’t much, not nearly as extravagant as the ones on Griffon’s arms. It was a simple date ending in the outline of a small heart. To somebody else, that was all it was. But to Geoff and Griffon it was everything. It marked the date their lives fell apart, the date Griffon stopped smiling for a little while. To them, it was a memorial of sorts. A tribute to someone they’d never known but both loved dearly. Just looking at it brought back memories and Geoff fought not to tear up. Today was a happy day and he tore his gaze just fast enough to watch Griffon jump towards him. He caught her, drenched by the wave she created when her body hit the water. Geoff found happiness in Griffon’s laugh, like music in his ears. He smiled back at her, pushing aside but not forgetting what he just felt. He let himself be immersed in the one thing that mattered. The one person, who felt his pain, could understand. That person, Griffon, had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her lips danced delicately on Geoff’s cheek. Geoff loved Griffon.

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she watched Gavin drag her Michael into the pool. She turned away at the sound of splashing and the shout of Gavin’s name, the Brit’s giggled silenced by something Lindsay didn’t want to watch. Ryan smiled glumly at her,

“Don’t take pity on me, Haywood.” Lindsay spat and his smile quickly vanished. Ryan bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything more, knowing it would only cause an argument and not wanting to disturb the peace. He instead watched the small group gathered under the shade, smirking at the sight of Monty, Miles and Kerry practically snuggled up together. He’d wished they’d just admit they were a thing already. It wasn’t hard to see. Monty had his head resting on Miles’ shoulder for fuck’s sake. Yet the three were in absolute bliss, Kerry finding Miles’ hand under the safety of his jacket. It was tucked away, hidden and private. It was just how Kerry preferred it. Natalia was oblivious, assuming that Monty was just a cuddly person and Kerry and Miles’ hands were just close. Chris, who was smiling for his friend, knew otherwise. Kerry caught his eyes, blushing deeply as he turned to look elsewhere. His eyes found Joel and Ray, so immersed in each other to care about what anyone else thought. They searched for Gavin and Michael then, who were playfully trying to dunk each other. Kerry sighed; Michael was stronger than he was to come out just like that. Kerry wished that some day he was as brave as he was.

 

Brandon was enjoying simply standing there with Ali, letting the gentle waves of the pool pushing and pulling them ever so slightly. He’d been drenched by Griffon jumping into the pool, but had simply laughed it off despite shivering now. It was nice to simply enjoy the sun, to get a break from all of the work he’d already been bombarded with. It wasn’t that Brandon hadn’t expected it, because he had. Brandon just didn’t want to have to deal with it. But now, here in Liz’s back garden standing with the most gorgeous girl he’d ever met was paradise. Ali was laughing, giggling at something Griffon had said. Brandon was laughing because she was, with her and not at her. It was something only she could do to Brandon; make him smile when he didn’t really get the joke. Ali always managed to make him smile. He liked that. He liked her. Brandon loved Ali. Brandon was shocked. He’d never thought that before, but he liked the way he sounded. He smiled at his girlfriend, staring into her pink hair.

“I love you.” Brandon said. Ali stopped laughing, so did Geoff and Griffon. All three of them stared at him in disbelief; Brandon was never one with words. He blushed, avoiding everyone’s gaze. Ali chuckled,

“I love you too.” Brandon felt relieved.

 

The night wore on and eventually everyone had to leave. Unusually, no one had drunk. They hadn’t felt the need to, not this time. Joel escorted Chris, Natalia, Ray and Kerry home. He dropped Ray off last, even though it wasn’t convenient. They shared a small good night kiss before Joel watched the younger boy hop off into his house. He wanted to follow him, but knew that they should spend some nights apart. So that they could both sleep, if nothing else. Michael insisted that he’d take Gavin home, allowing Geoff to take Barbara, Kara and Miles home. Monty took Caleb, Ryan and a few cheerleaders home. Gavin was ecstatic, rushing ahead of Lindsay so that he could climb into the front seat. Lindsay rolled her eyes, grumpily tugging the back seat door open. Michael took the scenic route to the Ramsey home, driving through every back road and keeping one hand firmly planted on Gavin’s thigh the entire time. Lindsay text Ali, the one from drama class, to keep her mind distracted from the stupid scene in front of her. She hated Gavin, she hated him.

 

Michael finally pulled up outside the Ramsey home, guiding Gavin’s lips into a kiss with his hand on his jaw. Gavin was eager, his tongue sneaking into Michael’s mouth sooner than expected. Michael didn’t mind, feeling it dance across his own. Lindsay minded, however, and she made an audible groan from the back seat. Gavin pulled away, feeling suddenly awkward. Michael said goodbye to him before turning to glare at Lindsay in the back seat.

“You’re a bitch. I already have Geoff cock blocking me, I don’t need you too.” He grumbled as he started the car. Lindsay shrugged; she didn’t have to see that happen in front of her. Michael pulled from the drive, his pleasant mood ruined by the jealous bitch in the back. Lindsay had the nerve to try and spark conversation afterwards, which only served to make Michael angrier. As he’d stated before, Lindsay wasn’t stupid. She took the hint and stopped trying after a while. Michael did catch her pout in the mirror, though. It wasn’t nearly as cute as Gavin’s.

 

“Took a long time, didn’t you bud?” Geoff was standing menacingly in the hallway, Griffon poised beside him. Gavin broke out into laughter; Geoff took the whole parent joke so seriously. But he stopped when Geoff shot him a stern look.

“I’m sorry?” Gavin apologised weakly. Geoff smiled at him then, tugging him into an unexpected and almost unwanted hug. Gavin wriggled from his grasp, tumbling into Griffon’s instead. Her hug wasn’t nearly as suffocating and Gavin let her lead him up the stairs like that. He really did feel like a baby when she tucked him into bed, sweeping his hair from his forehead so she could give him a good night kiss. It was a little weird but overall it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. Gavin almost liked it. He wouldn’t admit that though, especially not to Michael. Michael would make fun of him endlessly and Gavin couldn’t have that, he was already teased enough already. But it did make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like he was loved. It helped Gavin fall asleep that night.

 

How she ended up with someone as beautiful as Kara, Barbara would never know. Even now, as her girlfriend was drooling against her pillow she was still pretty. Barbara was tired but she was mesmerised by the kinks in Kara’s hair, the colour of her skin. She didn’t want to sleep if she could watch Kara like this forever. Her expression was peaceful, her eyes fluttering as she dreamt of something Barbara hoped was happy. Barbara let her head drop back down to the pillow, only seeing Kara’s profile now. Barbara let her eyes flutter shut despite herself, needed the sleep so she was energised enough to watch Kara as much as possible tomorrow. Barbara felt like the luckiest girl in the world and, in her own way, she was.


	46. Chapter 46

The month of September passed quickly. It was a busy time for everybody. Ali became the editor of the school newspaper, which Barbara joined and had a regular column on. Lindsay officially joined the theatre club, despite initially being scared of prejudice. She thrived there, spending the lunch with the mismatched bunch in order to prepare for their big show just before Halloween. Michael, Kerry and Miles continued kicking ass in football. Gavin simply enjoyed watching them, using Barbara as a guide as to what was happening. Even after several rants and games, he still had no idea how American football worked. Chris was reining champion of chess club. Ray had joined it, now a close second to Chris after learning the rules. Griffon spent most nights working on her art, staying behind at school with Courtney to learn different techniques. Things were feeling almost normal for everyone. It was nice.

 

Gavin, Ray, Chris and Barbara had decided to go to the shopping mall together. They went alone because everyone else was busy. Kara was cheerleading, Natalia was baking, Joel was doing his work and Michael was at football practice. Ray preferred it this way. Although he’d gotten used to it, the big crowds they kept hanging out in sometimes got a bit much. Besides, this was the original group. They were sitting by the fountain, Barbara clutching a drink that had a stupid name when in reality just coffee from Starbucks. Ray had tried a sip, but didn’t find it at all nice.

“So, Halloween is coming up…” Chris mentioned, “Has everybody decided on a costume for Geoff’s party?” Barbara shook her head, mumbling about couples costumes.

“Griffon is making mine and Michael’s costumes; they’re going to be top!” Gavin squealed. Ray rolled his eyes; Gavin was getting far too excited over something he was going to wear once.

“I think I’m going as Tuxedo Mask, what about you Chris?” Ray asked his friend. Chris shrugged.

“I have no idea. I know what Natalia is going as though, a cat.” Barbara imitated claws with her hand and purred. Gavin and Ray burst into laughter,

“Kinky.” Ray teased and Chris swatted at his head.

 

Chris spied a familiar face rushing through the crowd,  
“Hey isn’t that Geoff?” He pointed to the older boy who seemed to be rushing through the crowds.

“Yeah it is. Geoff! Hey, Geoff! Oi, fuck tard!” Gavin yelled. Geoff turned at the sound of his name, spotting Gavin waving his arms wildly through the sea of mid afternoon shoppers. He rolled his eyes but made to walk towards the Brit anyway. Gavin was pulled into a hug almost immediately and it was only when he released that he noticed the bag Geoff was holding,

“What’s in there?” Gavin asked nosily, trying to peer inside. Geoff pulled it from his reach.

“It’s not for you, asshole. It’s something for next week. You remember that I want all of you guys to meet me at my house in like an hour, right?” Everyone looked to the ground. They’d actually forgotten. Geoff rolled his eyes, “I guess I better remind everybody then. But seriously, see you at my house. It’s important.” The younger kids nodded, watching Geoff walk away.

“Hey, wasn’t that bag from a jeweller?” Chris asked and Barbara nodded her confirmation.

 

Everyone left Geoff’s house feeling giddy. They’d all practically squealed with excitement when Geoff had told them. Everyone felt the week would drag now that they knew what Geoff was planning. The group could have talked for hours had Griffon not have arrived earlier than expected. Geoff covered well and Griffon looked suspiciously at the group of people gathered in her boyfriend’s living room,  
“You guys having a party without me?” She joked and everyone let out an awkward chuckle. Geoff shook his head, pulling his girlfriend into his arms and stopping her from saying anymore with a kiss.

“No, we were deciding on what costumes we were going to wear for Halloween.” Geoff murmured and he felt her breath on his lips as Griffon laughed.

“So how many of these am I going to end up making?” She sighed. Everyone looked slightly guilty and she laughed, “Fine. But only because I love you all.” The rest of the group smiled then, getting closer to tell Griffon exactly what they had planned. Griffon felt overwhelmed, but she didn’t mind. They were all pretty interesting and she loved to flaunt her skills. It was after that when everyone left, leaving behind Gavin, Geoff and Griffon.

 

Gavin pouted as he looked at the long list of request Griffon had received,

“You’ll do mine and Michael’s first, right?” He insisted, looking so miserable that Griffon had no choice but to pull him into a cuddle.

“Of course Gavino, I’ve already started on yours anyway.” Gavin cheered up, looking giddy.

“Are you serious? Can I see it?” Griffon shook her head. Gavin pouted again.

“Soon, I promise. Where’s daddy got to?” Griffon said in the voice people usually reserved for babies. Gavin had long since given up fighting their stupid little game and shrugged his shoulders. Geoff walked in carrying milkshakes for everyone mere seconds later. Gavin swore he was a mind reader. Geoff dropped beside Griffon, swinging his arm across her shoulders and letting his hand land in Gavin’s untameable hair. Gavin hummed sleepily as his eyes fluttered shut. Griffon stifled a laugh when she realized the Brit had dropped off almost immediately after.

“I don’t get how he sleeps so much.” She said, truly amazed by the Brit’s almost useless skill.

“It’s all that food he eats. It makes him tired.” Geoff replied. Griffon giggled.

 

The next week passed painfully slowly for everyone, anxious to be a part of Geoff’s plan. But finally the day came, 20thOctober. Gavin couldn’t sit still as Geoff desperately tried to tie his tie. The older boy gave Gavin a couple of swats to the head before he could properly fasten it, turning to tie his own tie as well. Michael was perched on Geoff’s bed, watching. He was as excited as Gavin but was able to keep his composure. That wasn’t to be said for the girls, who kept attacking Geoff’s phone to check if it was time yet. He rolled his eyes, ignoring every message. Once he’d groomed his hair into submission and ensured that his beard was shaved evenly, Geoff turned on his heels to face the boys.

“You know the plan?” He asked and Michael nodded, Gavin jumped. “You go now, I’ll leave soon. Tell the others.” The two boys practically ran from the room. Geoff let out a chuckle, trying to ignore his shaking hands. He checked to make sure he had everything, double checking he had his card in his wallet. It was a big night and he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. Yet, after a couple of breaths and stern words from his own mind Geoff set out of the house to pick up Griffon.

 

Geoff’s smile was easy as he slid into one of the fanciest chairs Griffon had ever seen. It wasn’t the diner that was for sure. She hadn’t expected anything like this and Griffon felt out of place amongst the suited men and classy women. Griffon wasn’t scrubby, not in the slightest, but as her tattoos peeked out from under the sleeves of her jacket she already anticipated the odd looks. Geoff was smiling at her with the twinkle in his eye that meant he had an idea.

“What’s with the fancy restaurant then?” Griffon dared to ask. Geoff shook his head in disapproval at her, chuckling lightly.

“You don’t remember?” Geoff returned, hoping to prompt some of Griffon’s cloudy memory. Yet she was still at a loss, Griffon couldn’t think of a reason good enough to be at such a place like this. So she shrugged, biting her lip.

“We’ve been dating for three years on this day.” Geoff said simply as if it was common knowledge. Griffon blushed – how could she forget that?

“Oh, I’m sorry… I just.” Geoff put a hand up to stop her. He didn’t care that she’d forgotten, he was kind of glad Griffon had. It made tonight that much sweeter.

“It’s fine; you’re still here aren’t you? That’s the best anniversary present ever.” Geoff said and his eyes gleamed. Griffon let out a nervous laugh.

 

 

How could Griffon choose from all these options? How could she knowingly spend Geoff’s money on food that was so expensive? Well, Griffon laughed to herself. She knew she had no qualms with the latter; Geoff had spent much more on her before. Geoff was watching her choose, having picked minutes ago. He watched as her face changed from concentration to thinking and back again, a full circle. Geoff was at his most comfortable in that moment, watching Griffon. It was almost a hobby now as he searched for that golden smile and checked to make sure there was no sadness behind those gorgeous eyes. Griffon finally chose, handing her menu back to the impatient waiter. Griffon looked up at Geoff, meeting his gaze. How could anyone not love him? She sighed in content and Geoff reached across to take her hand. Griffon noticed his was slightly sweaty and she shot him a look. Geoff shrugged, using his other hand to grasp his jacket as a reason to the damp hand. Griffon rolled her eyes, how was Geoff so silly?

 

 

Geoff cleared his throat at the end of the meal. He’d been in a daze for a little while now and he’d finally concentrated on Griffon again. He smiled fondly at her, the dopey half grin finding its place on his face. Griffon smiled back, how could she not? Geoff’s hand found her fingers and it wasn’t as damp this time. He chewed his lip for a moment before sighing,

“So it’s been 1095 days, huh?” Griffon was impressed, Geoff was terrible at math. She nodded, laughing slightly at the cheesiness of it all. Geoff’s smile grew wider and his voice grew bolder in that moment. “Did you know in that time I’ve spent the first 31 days of our relationship trying to convince you I wasn’t an idiot,” Griffon giggled, “then more recently the last 234 days making sure you smiled. I counted them too, those smiles. I’d tell you how many but in all truth I’ve lost count.” Geoff blushed, this was hard and the math wasn’t helping. Griffon shook her head, how could she be dating someone so cute? “142 days ago I realized something, as we were sitting in that park. You were watching everybody and I was watching you, I’m sorry I just can’t help it. As I watched your smile, I remember that one. It was the 1000th smile since 234 days ago. I realized that I’ve spent 1095 days loving you and if it meant I could see your smile constantly, I want to love you for so much more.” Something slid under Griffon’s fingers in place of Geoff’s hand. Her eyes went wide when she understood what it was. Geoff looked hopeful.

 

 

“Griffon, will you marry me?” Griffon squealed. How could she not?


	47. Chapter 47

How had Griffon not noticed them? She couldn’t ignore them now. Michael and Gavin stood slightly off from their table, clapping proudly. She could hear Joel wolf whistle from behind her and Barbara squeal with delight in the corner. Even Natalia, nestled against Chris on a table that was close enough Griffon should have spotted them, was laughing and clapping wildly. Jack shot Geoff a wink. Griffon felt the ring slide onto her finger, blushing slightly when she felt the flashes of light around her. Of course, she’d managed to date the biggest romantic in all time. Geoff was tearing up, trying his best to look manly. Griffon couldn’t blame him, her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she threw her arms around Geoff’s neck in the most cliché way. As Geoff caught her in his strong arms Griffon wanted to mentally punch herself. How had she not seen this? Geoff had been nothing but antsy the past few weeks, everyone had been sharing secret smiles when they saw her and Geoff together. Her mother had dragged her dress shopping, the dress she was wearing being the result. Griffon laughed when everyone crowded around them. It was the best surprise Griffon had ever received.

 

 

It was safe to say that everyone who had dressed up for the occasion promptly lost their fancy clothes immediately after. The romantic buzz was something none of the couples could ignore. Geoff’s suit and tie was the first to go, Griffon couldn’t even wait for them to go home. When they were tired, flustered and more than a little messy Geoff chuckled into Griffon’s ear.

“I guess Gavin has another reason to hate the back seat.” Griffon erupted into giggles and that was that. Together they lay, naked and sweating, laughing in unison and gripping tightly to each other’s hand. The ring on Griffon’s finger caught the light, flashing in the darkness. Griffon knew in that moment that she was the happiest girl alive.

 

 

Gavin wasn’t thinking about how much he hated the back seat in that moment. Especially since he was sprawled across the back seat of Michael’s car right now. Michael was panting above him, naturally, and considering they’d been like that for a while it was no surprise when he suddenly slumped across Gavin moments later. It was more needy than romantic, having been cock blocked by Geoff for so long. But the romance was still there, especially as Michael’s fingers wrapped so elegantly around Gavin’s own. Suddenly something dawned on Gavin and he pushed Michael off of him slightly to catch his gaze. Michael looked slightly annoyed, having enjoyed the feeling of their chests pushed together.

“Michael… weren’t you supposed to pick Lindsay up?” Gavin asked. Michael’s eyes widened and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh in the moment.

“Crap.” Michael had never moved faster in his life.

 

 

It was late, Lindsay was tired and Michael had sworn he’d be here little over half an hour ago. She couldn’t believe he’d do this to her. Lindsay assumed it was that stupid Brit’s fault, probably making Michael create stupid pixel houses in a stupid game. She was close to calling him when she heard the squeak of tires. Michael, in his favourite pickup truck, came rolling into the school parking lot. Lindsay had been at a late rehearsal and she was more than happy just to climb in and go home. She was stopped short, however, by a smug face looking back at her through the passenger seat. Gavin, Gavin fucking Free. With a frustrated sigh, Lindsay sat in the back seat,

“What took you so long? Been fucking in the back seat?” She growled half heartedly. She was met with sudden silence and her eyes went wide at Michael’s guilty expression. Lindsay looked horrified down at the seat, “You didn’t!” She wailed, suddenly standing in the cramped space. Gavin guffawed into his hand, trying so hard not to find the situation funny. Lindsay glared at him,

“I don’t know what’s so funny. He’s just my sloppy seconds anyway.” She hissed, trying to feel superior in the situation. Michael shot her a look and Gavin only laughed harder.

 

“Yeah, ok. Whatever you say, love.” Gavin laughed into his hand. Lindsay raised an eyebrow,

“He’s still in love with me, y’know. He’s just confused.” Lindsay said in a superior tone. Michael had to cough into his hand to hide a laugh; he couldn’t believe she was serious. Gavin was laughing hysterically now, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Right, and that’s why he was making out with me while you were at the movies.” Gavin retorted. Lindsay froze, looking at Michael and searching for any signs that Gavin was lying. From the guilty look on Michael’s face, he wasn’t.

“Are you serious? You’re a fucking dick, Michael Jones. I’m leaving, right now.” Lindsay leapt from the car. Michael opened his door to call out to her,

“Lindsay, please! At least let me take you home!” But his words fell on deaf ears, Lindsay flipped her middle finger at him as she didn’t dare to look back. Michael fell back into his car, sighing heavily and staring at Gavin.

“What? She had to know sometime.” Michael rolled his eyes, revving the engine.

 

It was dark, she was pissed and Lindsay had only one place to go. Lindsay had to go home. She could go home and whine about Michael, get their parents involved again. But then she remembered that it hadn’t exactly gone in her favour the last time. So she just walked, not as fun when you live on the other side of town and you’re alone. Lindsay had never felt so alone. She’d trusted Michael, loved him and he’d returned the favour by loving someone else. Lindsay felt useless and used. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, Lindsay silently thanking the darkness from masking her from the outside world. But she was getting nervous; she’d heard footsteps behind her for a long time now. So Lindsay started to jog, increasing in speed as the footsteps that followed her did too.

“Wait, Lindsay! Hold up, please for god’s sake!” The voice, it was so familiar. She spun on her heels and ended up face first into someone’s chest. Lindsay looked up. Ryan stood, holding her shoulders and looking down at her in concern.

“What are you doing here alone? I thought Michael was going to pick you up… Lindsay?” He could see the tears she was trying to hide, Ryan hesitated for a second. He pulled her into a hug. “Hey, it’s going to be okay… c’mon. I’ll walk you back to Michael’s.” Lindsay shook her head.

“No, I’m going home.” Ryan looked confused but he simply nodded, wrapping his arm around Lindsay’s shoulder and guiding her into the direction of her house.

 

“I’m sorry, that is a dick move on his part. I feel bad that you had to find out that way.” Ryan was sympathetic. He wanted to have a few stern words with Michael but knew it was probably too little, too late. Lindsay had stopped crying at least. They were almost at her house, though, and now she looked even more scared.

“Y’know… it’s a Friday. You could always stay at mine if you don’t feel like going home?” Ryan offered, feeling very bad for Lindsay in that moment. But Lindsay smiled, kindly turning down the offer with a shake of her hair.

“I have to go some time, don’t I?” Lindsay looked so sad that Ryan wanted to hold her close and never let go.

 

The kiss was unexpected, yet not unwanted. Lindsay let herself relax into it, felt Ryan’s hands cup her cheeks like she was made from delicate porcelain. It was only when they pulled away that both realized what had happened and suddenly the air was thick and awkward. Standing on the edge of Lindsay’s drive, Ryan chewed his lip.

“So, I er…” He stuttered, his hands rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah – me too.” Lindsay gestured towards her house and the jock nodded. He stumbled back a few steps and somehow gathered the courage to call out to her,

“So, how about we do this again some time?” He asked nervously. Lindsay, who was almost up her garden path, turned on her heels and smiled back.

“Sure. How about tomorrow?” Ryan flashed her a thumbs up, running off into the night. All of Lindsay’s nerves and anger had disappeared, melting just as she did in the kiss. She felt magical.

 

Even inside, when her mother scolded her for being gone so long and skipping cheerleading practice the feeling never left. Mostly because she could see in her mother’s eyes that she’d been worried as well as angry. But the hug they shared felt fresh and when Lindsay walked to her room and found brand new copies of all of her favourite plays, she knew all was forgiven. Her father came to say good night to her and Lindsay felt small again, being tucked into bed like daddy’s little princess. She felt like things could be okay. For once, she didn’t feel miserable and no matter how much she cared about Michael and Gavin’s relationship before it was all over now. She had found someone else who cared about her, or at least cared enough to kiss her. Lindsay felt brand new.

 

Gavin didn’t know why, but he’d missed Michael’s house a lot. Maybe it was the quietness of it or the fact that they weren’t being watched. It felt like a home to Gavin, second to the Ramsey’s. He quite naturally curled up on the sofa while he waited for Michael to dish up their favourite meal, Chinese. Gavin’s grin grew wide when his boyfriend shuffled in, balancing different plastic boxes on his strong arms. Gavin had to catch one when Michael fell onto the sofa, laughing as some noodles hit his arm. They shuffled into their favourite position, Gavin with his head on Michael’s chest and one of Michael’s arms slung lazily over his shoulder. They watched a movie Gavin could care less about, while Michael stared almost constantly at the screen. Gavin felt at peace.

 

By the time the movie had ended, Gavin had fallen asleep. Michael had felt his head slip into his lap as he wriggled to get comfy. Now one of Michael’s hands were lazily playing with the wild locks as he debated whether to wake Gavin up and move to his room. But the Brit looked so peaceful, quietly snoring like he always did. So Michael decided to suck it up, letting his head fall back and rest on the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes while keeping one hand entwined in Gavin’s hair. Just like his sleeping beauty, Michael was soon snoring too.


	48. Chapter 48

It certainly wasn’t the way Michael wanted to wake up. No, in fact, seeing his parents looming over them was something Michael had been trying to avoid. Yet here they were, in all their business like glory with the most horrified expressions Michael had ever seen. It wasn’t even Halloween. He thanked whoever was watching over him that Gavin was a heavy sleeper, because he’d hate for him to see the glares Michael’s parents were sending his way. Michael cleared his throat,

“Hey…” It was awkward. He couldn’t deny that. He was scared, for his boyfriend more for himself. His father’s eyes finally tore away from the brunette boy who was fast asleep in Michael’s lap. They met his son’s gaze and his lips drew thin,

“What is this?” Michael clenched his jaw.

“Not what, dad it’s who. He’s my boyfriend, Gavin Free.” Gavin stirred at the sound of his name, but Michael tried to keep him asleep as long as possible by fiddling with his hair. His mother had that same heartbroken look on her face. It would have devastated Michael, but he was angrier at them rather than upset.

 

“So this is what you left Lindsay for.” His father replied in disapproval. Michael took a deep breath, this was ridiculous.

“Again, it’s who I left Lindsay for. This is him, yes and by the way – he’s top.” Oh god, was that British slang? His parent’s eyes were wide and for a moment Michael didn’t understand why, but then the realization of what he just said hit him, “No! I mean, er.. uh. Top is slang for good… not… that’s what I meant.” Michael was red. He was shaking, too. His father looked embarrassed for him, and he had to look away for a moment before he could regain his composure. Michael’s father still looked a little unsure about the brunette boy sprawled in his son’s lap.

“Can you please give him a chance and just talk to him, for me?” Michael pleaded. He had to try something. His mother whispered something in Mr Jones’ ear, a pained look spread across her face. Michael’s father cleared his throat.

“Fine.”

 

It was extremely awkward and nervewracking. Gavin had pinned himself to Michael’s side, using one hand to eat a pop tart while the other clutched Michael’s hand so hard his knuckles were white. Gavin wanted to run home, call Geoff to pick him up. He was terrified; Michael’s father hadn’t said a word to him and had instead stared intensely at him for the past few minutes. But Michael needed him and Gavin wanted to give him an award for the courage it had taken to give him a kiss in front of his parents. Maybe that was why his father was looking like he wanted to murder him. Gavin had to ignore it though, especially since Michael was so lovingly cuddling against him. Finally Mr Jones cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the room,

“So you’re Gavin?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Gavin started to nod, until a sharp elbow in the side prompted him to speak instead,

“Yes sir.” Michael snickered, Gavin sounded so formal. Gavin shot him a scared look and Michael calmed him with a small kiss to the lips. Despite the situation, Michael’s father looked almost as if he approved.

“Huh, English. Is there a reason you’re dating my son?” It was a straight forward question yet it took both Michael and Gavin so off guard. What reasons could there be? Gavin swallowed,

“That’s easy. It’s because I love him, sir.” Michael’s mother had to cup her mouth to hide her gasp.

 

Mr Jones was impressed. The kid was brave; it was a bold thing to say. Gavin didn’t look scared in the slightest anymore. He was just smiling goofily. Michael was simply staring at his boyfriend with wild eyes.

“Is that so?” Mr Jones was still having a hard time accepting it. One day his son was in a happy relationship with a girl and the next he was hand in hand with a boy Mr Jones had never heard of. Yet it was clear as day that Michael was happy, having recovered from the initial shock and now whispering something into Gavin’s ear. Whatever it was gave the Brit confidence, because he simply smiled up at Michael’s father and replied,

“Well, I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true, would I sir?” Mr Jones opened his mouth and closed it again. His wife was looking at him hopefully, she was the reason they were here in the first place. Mr Jones had wanted nothing more with his son, he was disgraceful. Yet his wife insisted that Michael knew what he was doing, that they couldn’t disown him for loving someone. It turned out she was right, especially since Mr Jones realized he didn’t dislike the British boy.

 

How Michael ended up going to lunch with his parents and his  _boyfriend_ , he’ll never know. But it was fun watching his parents warm to Gavin, seeing his father listen with interest as Gavin discussed all of the high speed cameras he owned. Michael didn’t understand, so he kept light conversation with his mother. He felt like he hadn’t seen her in years and it was nice to just talk. She had noticed Gavin’s hickeys and given Michael a playful swat on the arm as she giggled about how Michael’s father better not notice. It made Michael laugh too, but it also kept him slightly on edge as he watched his father talking to Gavin. He didn’t want to have that conversation straight after this one. Gavin found he actually quite liked Michael’s father, when he wasn’t staring at him like he was an alien and actually chatting. Gavin was glad they weren’t awkward around him but he was much happier for Michael. Gavin couldn’t have guessed how it must have felt having his parents reject him; his parents had quite literally brushed it off. It felt good to be sitting beside Michael too, their hands linked and hidden below the table. Not because they had to hide it, but because they wanted to.

 

Griffon was tired; she was sprawled out in Geoff’s bed even though it was only the afternoon. Gavin hadn’t returned home yet and she was glad for that because she wanted his and Michael’s costume to be a surprise. But damn, were they tricky to create. She was relieved that she had finished but then groaned with the thought that there was more to do.

“What’s wrong?” Geoff asked as he wandered into the room, clutching tea and some biscuits Gavin’s parents had left.

“Those stupid boys are more work than they’re worth.” Griffon grumbled, gladly grasping her tea and gingerly nibbling at a biscuit. Geoff gave her a funny look, shaking his head.

“You don’t mean that.” He mumbled and Griffon laughed.

“You’re right, I was only joking. Still, they better appreciate it or I’ll kick their asses. What about us? What is our Halloween costume this year?” Geoff looked thoughtful for a second before he broke out into a giggle,

“Why don’t you be my bride? Oh wait!” He winked at her and Griffon rolled her eyes.

“You goof.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.” Geoff pouted and Griffon sat up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled then.

 

Chris sat at another family barbecue. Why was he even invited to these things? Nobody ever paid him attention anyway. No, of course they wouldn’t. Because there stood the star child, Brad. Everyone was scrambling to hear all about his summer, what he plans to do. Chris was left alone in the corner to mope. The only interaction he’d received was when his aunt tripped over him whilst he’d been sitting near the pool. She’d mistaken him for a pool toy. It was times like this that he thought of the blade sitting under some folders on his desk. How the smooth metal could make him feel so alive while the numbness he felt now could not. But then his phone would light up, telling him some new pun Natalia had found and Chris’ lips would find their smile again. It wasn’t forced, like the ones in the pictures hanging on the wall. It was genuine because someone as beautiful as Natalia took the time out of her day to send Chris something as stupid as what’s brown and sticky. God, he loved her. Brad shot him his infamous smirk, the smirk that told Chris that everyone loved him more and he was better than Chris could ever be. For once, Chris smiled back.

 

Michael couldn’t have been happier when his father shook Gavin’s hand at the end of the lunch. It was a simple, almost irrelevant gesture and yet it meant the only thing Michael could have asked for. Acceptance. Sure, his father had cringed a little when they had kissed but it was expected. Michael’s mother was the complete opposite, ushering them together for a picture and babbling incoherently about how cute they were together. Michael wanted to die from embarrassment. But Gavin took it all in his stride, laughing and nodding enthusiastically along. Michael almost didn’t want to take him home but knew that Geoff would be on his back immediately if he didn’t cart the Brit off soon. So with a promise to meet his parent’s back at home, Michael climbed into his own car and drove towards the Ramsey’s. Gavin kept looking at him and smiling like an idiot.

“What?” Michael asked, it didn’t bother him but he was suddenly very self conscious. Gavin giggled and looked back again. “Gavin, tell me?” Michael chanced a look at him at the red light.

“I love you.” He babbled like a love stricken school girl. Michael gave a sigh of relief, he thought one of his spots had come back.

“I know.” Gavin pouted, pushing Michael gently on the shoulder.

“Michael!” He cried and Michael simply grinned, pulling onto the curb outside the Ramsey’s.

“What?” Gavin blew air out of his nose, pouting over dramatically. Michael tugged him into a sweet kiss, rubbing their noses together to make it even sweeter.

“I love you too, asshole.” Michael swore he’d never forget the twinkle in Gavin’s eyes as he flung his arms around his shoulders. 


	49. Chapter 49

Griffon almost spilt her tea as the tornado known as Gavin Free came barrelling into the room.

“Is that mine and Michael’s? Can I see it? Geoff! Geoff, put me down!” Geoff had scooped the Brit and tackled him onto the bed, rewarding him with a noogie.

“Mommy says you can’t see it without Michael.” Geoff warned, giving Griffon time to hide the stupid clothes. Gavin pouted, sitting up and looking sullenly in Griffon’s direction. Griffon started to feel guilty and Geoff could sense it, so he palmed Gavin’s face and sent him flying straight back onto the bed.

“Don’t try that, you sly little shit.” He gave Gavin a stern look before finally releasing him, shuffling to sit beside his fiancé instead. Gavin scrambled to practically sit in their laps, leaning back and looking up at Griffon like a child on Christmas.

“Are they good?” Griffon’s laugh was musical, her eyes scrunching shut. Geoff and Gavin watched her like she was the most magical thing in the world.

“I hope they are, I tried real hard on those for you.” She flicked at his nose with her fingers. Gavin shied away from the touch but laughed all the same.

“I’m so excited.”

“I can tell.” Griffon replied.

 

Gavin didn’t have to wait long to see his costume. Griffon had insisted that they waited until she’d finished everybody’s and now here they all were. Sitting, excited and anxious to see the masterpieces they would be wearing one night from now. Despite Gavin practically jumping at her feet, Griffon chose to reveal Michael and Gavin’s last.

“But Griffon, that’s not fair!” Gavin whined, promptly shut up by Geoff pulling Gavin’s hood over his face.

“Gav, yours will come okay? First, Natalia’s.” Griffon pulled a hand stitched tail from her small bag of goodies. Chris jumped at the sound of Natalia’s squeal and when everyone looked in her direction she was covering her face with her hands. Griffon hadn’t done much for Natalia’s, simply because all she really needed was accessories. The tail was attached to a belt to help it stay on. It was black and fuzzy, naturally. The fluff was fanned out to mimic a maine coon’s tail.  Griffon slid Natalia’s ears out with ease. They were attached to a clip so Natalia could easily put them on. Griffon had once again tried to match them to one of Natalia’s favourite breed of cat, adding small tufts of fur that sprung out from the ear. Griffon almost fell back with the force of which Natalia ran to hug her but recovered and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

 

Chris’ was next to be revealed and it was as cliché as his girlfriend’s, a vampire. Griffon didn’t need to spend long making the large cape with the obnoxious collar. Inside, it was lined with red satin. Chris wasn’t nearly as excited as Natalia, but he still looked pretty happy when he took it. Monty, Miles and Kerry were pretty easy. The Rowdyruff boys with Miles dressed as Brick, Monty as Butch and Kerry as Boomer. Griffon thought it was a cute idea; Ryan had referred to it as ‘gay.’ Kara and Barbara, much like Natalia had gone with a very simple yet cute idea. Griffon had designed them each a set of ears, Barbara’s being a mouse and Kara’s a bunny. Much like Natalia, they each had a tail that doubled as a belt. They squealed too. Gavin was getting impatient, changing from puppy dog eyes to giving Griffon the evils. She simply stuck her tongue out at him. There was only Geoff, Joel, Ray and herself before she would reveal the boys’ anyway.

 

Griffon was quite literally Geoff’s bride for Halloween, albeit a dead one. She’d made herself a cheap wedding dress that was all torn and tattered, covered in fake blood. Geoff’s suit was not in a better condition. They’d found the joke hilarious while everyone else sat rolling their eyes. Ray had insisted he be Tuxedo Mask, which resulted in Griffon spending forever on some glasses that Ray could stick onto his own. The cape was the easiest part, or so Griffon thought. She began to second guess herself as Ray began to trip and fall all over the place. Joel’s outfit was one of Griffon’s favourites, especially because when he first requested it she had thought about giving him a skirt. He was, of course, Sailor Moon. His jacket was white with the sailor style collar, a small ribbon tied around his neck in place of a huge bow. Griffon hadn’t made trousers, insisting he could just wear jeans. The red boots Griffon had simply bought from a store. It ended with a white cape with the same red silk inside as Chris’, clipped onto his jacket with small crescent moons. Griffon was very proud and Joel was very grateful.

 

Gavin couldn’t sit still, wouldn’t sit still. Griffon had teased him for weeks now, telling him all about his costume but never letting him see it. Now, she chose to wind him up by showing Michael’s first. It was as expected, Banjo from his favourite game. She’d made Michael a jacket where Banjo’s face was the hood. It was paired with shorts and cute little accessories and Michael lifted her into a hug. Gavin stayed seated, pouting up at her.

“That’s it, done.” Griffon started to turn away and Gavin stood up and cuddled against her.

“Please.” He whispered into her ear and Griffon pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head.  
“I don’t know why you’re so excited; it’s the same as Michael’s basically.” Gavin still looked like a child on Christmas, so Griffon gave in. She pulled from the bag a bright red hoody. Naturally, the boys had chosen to match. Gavin’s Kazooie hoody had the same basic ideas as Michael, with Kazooie’s head as the hood. The sleeves were converted into wings, trailing a little longer than Gavin’s actual hands. It was adorable, she had to admit.

“I love it.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Griffon replied.

 

Nobody really went home afterwards; they just sat lazing around Geoff’s house like everyone expected a Sunday to be. Geoff made them tea, with Gavin constantly looking over his shoulder and telling him he was wrong. Gavin ended up retreating to Griffon with several mysterious burns on his arm, which Geoff denied where even there. Michael sat laughing from beside his boyfriend which earned him a kiss to shut him up. Ray and Joel sat in the corner with Monty, Miles and Kerry discussing all the plans for the party. Geoff started to get bored, so he suggested they watch a movie.

“What about Fantasia? It’s a classic.” Griffon said dreamily, spying it on the shelf.

“That’s a VHS.” Geoff said disapprovingly but he couldn’t say no to Griffon’s sad look. He struggled with the old video player while everyone got comfy. Ray had to stifle a giggle as Joel already reached for his phone, it was one of their favourites and Joel never failed to cry. Griffon watched in earnest, cuddling up to Geoff when he returned to sit on the couch. Gavin looked dumbstruck; unlike everyone else in the room he’d never seen it.

“God, this is boring.” He exclaimed during the seven minute introduction. He was met with Michael’s hand over his mouth, pinning him to the jock’s side.

 

“What is going on?” Gavin yelled, fully animated and perched on the balls of his feet as he stared at the screen. He turned to face everyone else in the room and let out a wail of frustration when they all seemed so immersed.

“Why are they eating dirt? That’s disgusting.” Gavin screamed and Michael, who had put up with Gavin moving and yelling the entire time, finally broke. He grabbed Gavin by the shoulders and pulled him back by his side, shooting his boyfriend an annoyed look. But Gavin didn’t let up, throwing his hands in the air every time something odd happened.

“Shit, this music is intense.” Michael silenced him with a kiss, noticing how everyone was finally shooting Gavin odd looks.

“Shut up Gavin, it’s a masterpiece.” Griffon grumbled, idolizing her childhood favourite. Gavin was exhausted.

 

“Never forget, R.I.P T-Rex.” Gavin joked, earning a swat around the head from Geoff. He was bored now, so utterly confused and tired of sitting still. Gavin started to annoy Michael then, trying to distract him with sweet kisses to his cheek and innocently squeezing his hand. Michael didn’t do anything about it for a while, enjoying the soft tickle of Gavin’s hair on his skin every time he got too close. But then Gavin started to obstruct his view, moving to kiss Michael’s lips instead. Michael let out a breath of air through his nose and turned to face his boyfriend. Gavin grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. Michael held tightly onto Gavin’s slender fingers, running his free hand though the Brit’s windswept hair. They stayed like that, content with just the feel and smell of each other. That was until Geoff noticed and promptly pulled them apart,

“You’re going to chap your lips.” He said gruffly, standing up because the movie had finished. Joel was hidden behind Ray’s lack of hair, sniffling as quietly as possible. Ray looked up at him, smiling. Joel tried to hide his face and Ray pushed his hand away, landing a small kiss gently on his temple.

“It’s okay, it’s just a movie.”

“Shut up, it’s not just a movie.” Joel sniffed, trying to look at his phone through the blur of his tears.

 

Sunday was good. Why wouldn’t it be? Lindsay was sat in her room and she wasn’t alone, either. Ryan was perched on the end of her bed, looking at her scripts and costumes just like Michael would. But he wasn’t talking, spewing talk about Broadway. He was simply looking, running his fingers through the new paper. When he spoke it was sacred,

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” He wasn’t even looking at the paper anymore, instead gazing straight into Lindsay’s eyes. She was gobsmacked as Ryan’s tongue rolled easily over the words he clearly knew from memory. It was cute, though so unbelievably cliché. He was almost finished now, taking one last breath before he finished the sonnet, “So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Lindsay chewed on her lip, blushing slightly.

“Impressive.” She praised and Ryan grinned, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

“Thanks.” It was shy and not at all like the Ryan Lindsay knew, she liked him. Lindsay shuffled closer, leaning against his broad shoulders that came from years of football training. She let her head drop gently onto his shoulder, sighing fondly as her fingers skimmed the pages of her favourite scripts. Ryan just watched, the brightly coloured nails becoming a blur against the fresh pages.


	50. Chapter 50

Halloween arrived promptly. Geoff watched as his house started to fill with a few people, his close friends and then became overwhelmed with so many people that Geoff couldn’t place names to faces for all of them. Mostly because half of them were wearing grotesque masks or covered in a heavy amount of fake blood. He and Griffon were no exception, laughing together as they stood in their undead bride and groom outfits. Geoff’s eyes kept wandering to Griffon’s perfect fingers, spying the one ring that showed the world that they were engaged. Griffon’s eyes were elsewhere, laughing at Michael and Gavin who were simply wandering through the crowds of people. All night Gavin had insisted that Michael give him a piggyback,  
“Just like in the game, Michael!” He’d whined and Michael had finally caved, hoisting the idiot onto his back. He wouldn’t admit it but he actually liked the warm embrace of Gavin’s arms around his neck and he certainly couldn’t deny that the feeling of Gavin’s breath was pleasant.

 

Lindsay stood in the kitchen, sipping at her drink through a straw and silently judging everyone. She was dressed in a skimpy red dress, complete with devil horns and a pitchfork she’d left waiting beside her. Ryan had gone to get himself a drink. Ryan was dressed as a roman warrior, looking so strong and masculine. Lindsay liked it. It was a refreshing break from Michael, who simply looked like a toddler playing pretend with that fucking dumb Brit on his back. But Lindsay pushed them aside, smiling sweetly up at Ryan as he returned instead. He towered her, leaving shadows on her small body whenever he was near. Lindsay liked that, she thought it was hot.

 

Joel felt practically radiant in his costume and it was possible it was because of the alcohol. He was standing with Jack and Liz, who had gone for an easy option and decided to be Mario and Princess Peach. Joel let out a burp, causing Ray to look up at him in disgust. He grinned down at his boyfriend and then said rather loudly,

“In the name of the moon, I will punish you.” He giggled; Ray turned around as he rolled his eyes and sucked happily at his juice carton. Joel leaned down and whispered into Jack’s ear, “By moon, I mean the booty.” Jack looked up at him funnily as Joel grabbed Ray’s butt. Ray jumped, squeezing his juice and squirting everyone around him with its orange goodness. He turned completely this time, staring up at Joel in anger. Joel simply laughed, lifting Ray from his feet and holding him there to kiss him. Ray tried to fight it at first but it only resulted in him making his top hat all wonky. So he gave in, letting Joel apologise to him with cute kisses and mumbled words against soft lips.

 

Kara, Barbara and Natalia stood off to the side in their own little animal kingdom. Natalia looked sleek and stylish, pairing her cat ears and tail with simple black clothing and black boots with killer heels. They snaked all the way to her knee, making her stand higher than Kara and Barbara. It fit, really, with their outfits. Barbara had been wary about Kara’s outfit in particular, mainly because there was so little of it. She wore the smallest skirt Barbara had ever seen matched with a crop top. While Barbara thoroughly enjoyed the outfit, she didn’t like the prying eyes of all the boys who did too. Kara had apologised twice on her girlfriend’s behalf as she ran screaming over a few who had stared just a second too long. Kara thought Barbara looked absolutely adorable dressed in her favourite grey jeans and woolly grey jumper. They stood with their hands linked, sharing a drink while Natalia waited patiently for her seemingly hopeless boyfriend to return with hers. Chris showed eventually, followed by a slightly tired looking Michael and an overly excited Gavin clinging to his back.

“Can I put you down now?” The jock grumbled, looking to the girls for help. Gavin shook his head, hitting Michael with his stray wisps of hair.

“Nope, you can’t.” Gavin said stubbornly. Michael rolled his eyes.

 

The speed at which Gavin was dropped to the ground was very fast. Gravity was a bitch. Barbara, Kara, Natalia and Chris were laughing and Michael looked very pleased with himself. Gavin just wanted to cry, his butt hurt and not in the nice way it did after Michael was finished with him. He started to pout, his eyes filling with fake tears as he looked accusingly up at his boyfriend. Michael took a minute to realize, but after taking in Gavin’s forlorn expression he was quick to whisk him up into the cradle hold the couple knew so well. Gavin dodged Michael’s apologetic kisses and started kicking his legs like a two year old. Geoff came running over, amazingly in tune with Gavin’s high pitched wail. Michael looked guilty, Gavin looked hurt. He dragged the brunette from Michael’s arms and held him instead.

“What did you do?” Geoff said sternly, leaving Griffon to check the boy up and down.

“He was getting too heavy!” Michael protested, glaring in the direction of Gavin’s face. He couldn’t actually see it because Gavin was hiding behind his hood in an attempt to hide the small smile spreading across his lips.

“If Gavin wants a piggy back then so help me he’ll get one, understand?” Geoff said gruffly, glaring at Michael.  
“But…” Geoff held a hand to cut him off. Michael kicked at the floor with his shoe. “Fine.” Gavin’s smug smile loomed over Michael’s shoulder a few minutes later.

 

Geoff was drunk again. It had been easy, letting the alcohol wash over him until he felt numb and there was nothing left but happiness. He hadn’t been sad much lately, how could he be? Geoff had the prettiest, most talented and sweetest fiancé there is and he’d created his own little family. Yet there was always something, it never left. The nagging sense of loss, the memories of Griffon’s tears and the promise to never let her get that way again. Geoff thought he’d kept his promise well, excusing the time when he engaged and Griffon was crying with joy. But the alcohol washed all of that away, left him floating on the high that was being a teenager. His words were slurred, vision blurred and he couldn’t stand right but that was fine because everything seemed to float. It was magical. There was one thing missing, however.

“SPIN THE BOTTLE!” He screamed.

 

Michael grudgingly sat in the circle, pulling Gavin into his lap.

“Is this something you do regularly at parties then?” Michael grumbled. Gavin tried to get off but Michael held him firmly.

“Only when Geoff’s drunk, you don’t have to play if you don’t want to honey.” Griffon said sweetly. Michael didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity, standing and hauling Gavin with him. Gavin tried to protest, he didn’t want to be a spoil sport. But when Michael started to take him upstairs, Gavin got the hint and let himself be carried. For a moment Michael was hesitant, they’d only ever done this in his car or his bed. Never had they even attempted it in Geoff’s house. Mostly because Michael feared that if they got caught he’d have nothing left in the nether region. That usually didn’t help set the mood. But Geoff was drunk, downstairs and heavily involved in a game with lots of people. So Michael lay Gavin down lovingly, his lips finding their favourite spot on his neck. Gavin moaned as Michael licked and sucked there, suddenly feeling very rebellious and praying to a lord he didn’t believe in that Geoff would stay occupied.

 

When the night ended and Geoff had kicked out as many people as was necessary, excluding his close friends who were now sprawled on the floor, he stumbled upstairs. Not before he left glasses of water on the coffee table, an attempt to make everyone’s hangover hurt a little less. Griffon had already made it upstairs and she was now waiting for him. Geoff peered round the door and spied her tugging the blankets up a little higher,

“What are you doing?” He said softly, as to not wake the two sleeping boys. He’d let it slide just this once. He failed to see their bare shoulders or their clothes sprawled all over the floor. Banjo and Kazooie were mere shells, crumpled after having been unceromoniously to the floor.Griffon was glad he was drunk. Geoff was about to topple onto the bed when he noticed something. A packet that was small, square and opened. Geoff raised an eyebrow, his eyes finding something wrapped in a plastic bag that hadn’t been there before. He tensed his jaw, glaring at the redhead who was clutching Gavin lovingly. Griffon obstructed his view, standing in the way of Geoff and Michael’s almost immediate doom.  
“At least they used protection?” She stated. Geoff cringed, his eyes squeezing shut as he attempted to push the thought from his mind.

“I’ll kill him in the morning, let’s sleep first.”  He said gruffly, falling back onto his bed and tugging Griffon with him.


	51. Chapter 51

Michael had scurried before Geoff had even woke up, taking Griffon’s warning and running for the hills. Gavin had whined and pouted, but Michael was a coward and Geoff would already be grumpy because of his hangover. He could have stayed longer. Geoff woke up minutes after the last people to stay, a grumpy Natalia and very dishevelled Chris, had left. He stumbled downstairs and downed an entire of glass of water before glaring at Gavin.

“I do not ever want to go into my room and see that again, do you understand me?” Geoff’s voice rumbled. Gavin knew now why Michael had run. He nodded, swallowing the bile that had rose in his throat. Geoff raised an eyebrow,

“I promise it won’t happen again.” Gavin said meekly, looking as young as Geoff treated him. The older boy nodded, reminding himself to have the same talk with Michael.

 

“Ryan, what are we doing here?” Lindsay asked, but she wasn’t whining. Ryan had dragged her from her bed (so it was 2pm, she had a hangover!) and brought her here. A small park bordered by a river, empty except for a few people. He held in his hand a basket and Lindsay wasn’t stupid. She could guess what he’d planned but still, they could have just gone to restaurant.

“Care to sit, m’lady?” He asks, gracefully bowing and gesturing to the chequered blanket. Lindsay laughs, letting herself fall on top of it.

“Aren’t you lovely?” She said and Ryan looked smug. He’d yet again done it. Ryan had created something so cliché that Lindsay couldn’t help but fall in love with it. For once, she had nothing to compare to Michael because they’d never done this. It felt new, fresh and fantastic. Lindsay loved it. She let Ryan feed her food, laughed when he tricked her and squashed it against her face. There was nothing more perfect than watching the sunset with him. Lindsay felt she’d found someone better than Michael. Who knew he’d been there all along.

 

The diner was empty. Joel and Ray sat alone at a booth and Ray watched sympathetically as Joel fought to finish the homework he was supposed to have done before the party.

“Take a break, you’ve got a hangover. You can’t be doing this to yourself.” Ray said, his voice laced with concern. He was concerned, but mainly selfish. Ray wanted to have a nice dinner with his boyfriend and yet Joel had had his nose buried in a book the entire time. Joel knew that Ray was annoyed, Ray could never lie to him.  
“I just have one more question, then I promise we’ll sit and eat the fattiest foods you can think of.” Ray nodded, reading the question and working out the answer before Joel had even tried. Whenever he tried to help, Joel told him off and so Ray had to wait while he deciphered it painfully slowly. He managed, Joel always managed, to finish it eventually. Ray knew the answer was wrong, but he didn’t want to tell Joel that.

“So where were we?” Joel said, clasping Ray’s hand from across the table and gazing lovingly into his eyes. Ray smiled.

“If I remember, we were about to eat the fattiest of foods.” Ray said with a smile as he used his free hand to grab a menu. Joel laughed.

 

Gavin chewed his lip as he looked worriedly at the calendar. Three months, that’s all he had left. That was only if he was leaving, of course. Gavin had been so sure of staying before but now the weight of leaving his family started to feel a little too much. Sure they’d visit and he’d visit them but Gavin wasn’t sure he could do that indefinitely. Yet he didn’t want to leave, to leave Michael and to leave Geoff. Gavin was torn. Griffon caught him looking, while Geoff was making dinner. She climbed up from her spot on the couch and draped an arm around Gavin’s shoulder, pulling him away from the paper that was causing him so much concern.

“You alright there buddy?” She asked in a motherly tone, rubbing circles on Gavin’s back when they were seated.

“Yeah, it’s… no yeah I’m fine.” He muttered and Griffon looked at him sympathetically.

“Who wants some meat?” Geoff called, gleefully returning to the living room with his favourite speciality steaming on a plate. Gavin forced his smile as he grabbed his plate, looking to Griffon who had done the same as he had. They both knew not to mention it. Stay strong for Geoff, it was a plan they’d devised long ago.

 

When Gavin woke for school the next day, the feeling of unease hadn’t shifted. Gavin didn’t like not knowing, sat wondering what he was going to do. He didn’t like that he was pressed for time either; it made it all hurt so much more. But Gavin soldiered on because moping for the last three months wasn’t going to make them any easier. He pulled on Michael’s jacket, having returned the jersey after Michael had practically begged for it back. Geoff laughed,

“You’re turning into Ray.” He joked and Gavin looked at him blankly. Geoff rolled his eyes; his comedic genius was wasted on this kid. “You never wear your own clothes?” Geoff pinched the sleeve of the jacket for emphasis. Gavin’s eyes went wide and he smiled. He squeaked a little before he laughed and then ran his hand through his hair.

“Right, yeah I get it.” He was still giggling. Geoff rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag before heading out of the door.

“Alright dumbass, let’s go. Mommy is waiting.” He chortled. Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

Joel was waiting outside of Ray’s house, staring earnestly at his work. He checked the time, realizing that Ray would be there any second. Sure enough, the sound of the door opening and then shutting again filled his ears and suddenly his boyfriend was beside him.

“Morning, Ray.” Joel murmured before finally settling down his homework. Ray smiled, cupping Joel’s chin and kissing him. He released Joel’s face and sat back triumphantly.

“Are you ready for school?” Ray asked, checking himself out in the mirror. His hair had started to grow back and he kept admiring the dark tufts of hair. Joel rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, are you?” Ray flashed him a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear. Joel laughed, pulling away from the drive.

 

It was quite a shock for Michael to see Lindsay and Ryan spit swapping in the school parking lot. He wasn’t annoyed, how could he be? Especially since the hot foreign exchange student he called his boyfriend came barrelling out of Geoff’s car and into his arms. The mirage that Gavin was exotic was soon blown away when he started to cough into Michael’s chest, no doubt having had one too many pop tarts that morning.

“Slow down, breathe. Gavin, please breathe.” Michael whined as he rubbed Gavin’s back soothingly. Griffon was laughing beside them and Geoff was swearing, carrying a plastic bucket off into the distance. The jocks and Monty came bounding over, shortly followed by Kara and Barbara.

“So how is everyone this morning? No hangovers?” Miles asked. He smiled down at the rather rough looking Barbara, who was cradling a bottle of water. “Are you alright there, Barbs?” He teased, lightly ruffling the blonde’s hair.

“Fuck off, you dick.” She muttered and Ali came to her rescue by swatting Miles’ hand away.

 

Lindsay walked into the halls hand in hand with Ryan, glaring at everyone who walked past. There were some exceptions, however. Such as Ali, the girl she’d come to known as a friend from theatre club. The girl’s sweet and gentle smile practically forced Lindsay to mirror it. She waved happily as she passed, making Ryan roll his eyes.

“What?” Lindsay asked suddenly self conscious.

“Since when did you become little Miss Sweet?” He teased and Lindsay laughed.

“I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with my theatre group or this incredibly handsome devil I now call my boyfriend. Do you know him by chance?” She stuck her tongue out to Ryan.  
“Oh, I wonder who that is.” Ryan pretended to be oblivious but he soon laughed when Lindsay stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was cute. They were cute.

 

Joel was tired, annoyed and frustrated. There was so much work to do and it seemed he was the only one doing it. Geoff was laid back in his chair, texting Griffon no doubt. Jack had done some work, but not nearly the amount there was. The teacher was god knows where, taking someone to the principal’s office? Joel hadn’t listened.

“How can you guys be so chilled? Look at this work!” Joel gestured towards the giant lump of paper he’d stacked on his desk. Geoff looked up from his phone and scratched his stubble,

“We’ve got ages, Joel. Take a break, Ray’s been telling me it’s all you’ve been doing.” Geoff looked sympathetic. Joel looked pained.

“But what if I forget to do it? What if I fail Geoff?” Joel’s voice was high pitched and Geoff had to try not to laugh. Jack was just staring at the two.

“You won’t, Joel. Calm down, take a break and maybe take Ray on a date? He deserves it you know.” Now Joel felt guilty. Every date he and Ray had been on so far was interrupted by school textbooks. So Joel stood, making for the door and catching the attention of everyone in class now.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked and Joel grinned.

“Getting supplies for my date.”

 

Ray started to put all of his books back in his locker, ready to go to the cafeteria and eat his lunch. Of course, Ray knew he probably wasn’t going to be able to do that. He’d heard Gavin complain about being hungry all morning and unless Michael was feeling particularly generous, Gavin would eat the majority of his lunch. Sometimes Ray wanted to tell Gavin to get his own lunch, but he was too nice for that. Still, it would be nice to eat a full meal for once. Ray shut his locker and almost jumped out of skin, staring wide eyed at the boy standing next to him. Joel was grinning from ear to ear, clutching a rather large bouquet of roses. Ray chuckled, letting his boyfriend hand the obnoxiously large amount of flowers to him. But then his brow furrowed when Joel grabbed his hand and tried to lead him somewhere,

“Wait! Where are we going? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Ray asked, suddenly concerned. Joel spun on his heels and Ray crashed into his chest, almost squishing the roses.

“I should, and you should be at lunch. But neither of us is there right now and instead we’re going on a date.” Joel sounded so pleased with himself. Ray didn’t move again when his hand was tugged.

“Joel, we can’t. You have work to do and I can’t just leave.” Ray protested. Joel pouted, standing in Ray’s personal space.

“Please?” He pleaded.

 

Ray didn’t want to think about how easily he’d followed Joel from the building after that. He liked to think that he left with every intention of coming back in time for his class, but knew the moment he climbed into the passenger seat of Joel’s car it was improbable. Ray fired a quick text to Gavin, ensuring nobody went looking for him and hoping that at least one of his friends would come up with a cover. Joel looked so smug as he started the engine.

“You’re leading me astray.” Ray said dramatically, trying to hide the small smile creeping up on him. Joel laughed, ruffling Ray’s hair.

“Oh no, you’re such a rebel now.” He joked and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Ray blushed, he knew Joel was joking but he really did feel like one. It was exhilarating.

 

While the cinema was cliché and Joel was terrible at planning, Ray was having a great time. Joel scratched the back of his head, looking glumly down at Ray.

“I’m sorry; I got the stupid times wrong.” Joel muttered his apology. Ray laughed shaking his head at Joel’s surprised look. He tapped him gently with the roses, smiling up at the goof he called boyfriend.

“It’s fine, besides I’d rather pop home quickly and put these in a vase. We wouldn’t want them to wilt.” Ray’s expression quickly became one of concern and he looked worriedly down at his flowers. Joel smiled, tilting the younger boy’s chin up and kissing him despite the odd looks they were getting.

“How am I dating such a cutie?” Joel asked dreamily against the skin of Ray’s lips. Ray laughed, his breathe tickling Joel.

“I’d ask the same about you.” He said sweetly, finding joy in Joel’s eyes. The two teenagers linked hands, smiling smugly at the people who passed by. They were on top of the world.


	52. Chapter 52

Gavin searched the canteen with his eyes for Ray as he happily crammed bits of Michael’s meal into his mouth. His phone vibrated and he looked down, rolling his eyes at the message.

“What?” Michael asked, swinging an arm around Gavin’s body and pulling him closer. It was a habit of his; Michael liked to have his boy sit insufferably close at all times. Gavin just smiled, addressing their table as a whole.

“Ray has left the school building to go on a date.” Michael raises an eyebrow as the rest of the table cheers, applauding and catching the attention of everyone else in the canteen.

“Are you sure it’s our Ray? Wasn’t he whining about being two minutes late last week?” Michael doubts. Gavin starts to laugh, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“I guess Joel is just that irresistible.” He jokes and the redhead frowns. He nestles his chin into Gavin’s hair as he starts to think.

 

“It’s getting colder.” Kara complains as she wraps herself in one of Barbara’s jackets, despite spending the last hour and a half practicing her cheerleading routine. Barbara laughs, rubbing her palms up and down Kara’s arms. It’s drizzling with rain; on the verge of a storm and neither of the girls have a car so they’re forced to walk. Barbara doesn’t mind though. Her hand is wrapped around Kara’s as they avoid puddles and their hair slowly gets soaked. Barbara looks glumly at the tips of her hair and then back at the sky again.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” She says softly, more to herself than to her girlfriend. Kara looks puzzled.

“What is?” The cheerleader asks, looking in the same direction as Barbara and finding nothing of interest. Barbara blushes, realizing she just spoke aloud.

“Well, it’s just how light the rain is and yet we’re getting soaked.” Barbara says thoughtfully. Kara’s grin is wide as she purposefully bumps into Barbara’s shoulder.

“You’re adorable.” Kara compliments and Barbara ducks her head to hide her blush this time.

 

Gavin’s laugh is almost infectious as Michael tugs him aggressively into the car.

“What are we doing?” Gavin asks, rubbing Michael’s hand soothingly as it grips the steering wheel.

“We’re going on a date.” Michael replies, pulling out from the parking lot.

“It feels more like you’re kidnapping me.” Gavin chuckles and then shakes his head when Michael glares at him. “I’m kidding. Where are we going?” Gavin asks curiously. Michael just smiles. Gavin starts to whine, gently shaking Michael’s knee.

“Nowhere special, you dope.” Michael grumbles but he’s smiling and so Gavin stops. He doesn’t really care where they go, so long as he’s with Michael and it doesn’t involve soggy bread.

 

The cinema was crowded now. Joel was slightly stressed out, he wanted their time to be special but apparently a lot of other people had the same idea. Two of those people included a jock with curly red hair and an overly excited Brit who had his green eyes locked firmly on the couple. Ray laughed as his best friend came barrelling towards him, followed by an embarrassed Michael.

“Your date lasted a little long, didn’t it?” Gavin asked, confused. School had ended a little while before and yet Ray had left at lunch. The Puerto Rican laughed, sneaking a look at Joel.

“Yeah, someone can’t plan for shit. But we had a lovely lunch, which by the way I ate all of it.” Ray chuckled. Gavin laughed and Michael tugged gently on his shoulder, trying to look anywhere but the annoyed gaze of Joel.

“C’mon Gavin, leave them alone. We still have to buy our tickets anyway.” Gavin let himself be pulled effortlessly against Michael’s side. He waved to Ray and Joel as they walked by, already talking mindlessly into Michael’s ear.

“C’mon grumpy pants, we’ve got a movie to watch.” Ray winked and linked his hand with Joel’s. He tugged his boyfriend towards the entrance, fishing in Joel’s pocket with his free hand for the tickets.

 

Griffon was worried. She didn’t like the way Geoff was staring at the calendar, chewing on his lip and curling his nails into his palm.

“Geoff, are you alright?” She asked worriedly, moving to stand from her spot on the couch. She stood behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest.

“After this month, there’s only two more.” Geoff said glumly. Griffon placed a small kiss onto his chin, looking sadly at the days crossed out already. Time was ticking.

“Geoff, it’ll be okay. Like you said, Gavin wants to stay. Even if he doesn’t, Gavin will visit. He’s not leaving us forever.” Griffon tried to sound comforting but even to her the thought was saddening. She didn’t want to lose her stupid Brit, even if it meant cleaning up his sick almost every morning. Geoff picked up on her tone of voice, turning around and pulling her into a tight hug.

“You’re right, I’m just being silly. It’ll be okay.” Geoff sounded so sure he almost convinced himself. Yet as Griffon nestled closer into his chest, Geoff couldn’t help but look back at the character and feel saddened yet again.

 

Michael wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. Gavin definitely wasn’t, straddling Michael’s legs and letting his head drop onto Michael’s shoulder. His back was to the screen, his hands wrapped in Michael’s curls as he kissed and licked at Michael’s neck. He didn’t leave any hickeys; Gavin found he was terrible at those. So instead his touch was soft and gentle. Michael liked it. His hands roamed lazily against Gavin’s back, trying desperately to keep up with the plot but finding he couldn’t. His willpower broke and the redhead was quick to chase Gavin’s lips with his own, taking control and letting his hand sink lower until it was firmly grasping Gavin’s ass. They’d picked the darkest, most isolated corner out of the whole theatre and could only hope that everyone else in the room was avidly watching the film they’d long forgotten.

 

A few rows down, Ray and Joel were sitting insufferably close. Ray’s head was resting on Joel’s chest as he awkwardly bent over the armrest to get as close to Joel as possible. Joel’s arm was swung over Ray after performing the most cliché move of all. Ray had laughed when Joel faked a yawn, stretching his arm and wrapping it tightly around Ray’s shoulders. He’d trailed tiny kisses against Joel’s jaw as a reward, laughing when Joel turned and caught him by surprise in a quick yet affectionate kiss. Then they’d both turned to watch the movie, free hands linked together as they became absorbed in the story. Joel had his phone at the ready, making sure that he was prepared if anything made him tear up. He’d chosen wisely, picking a movie he knew Ray would love with actors the younger boy adored. That’s why Ray loved him. It was because Joel knew Ray more than anyone else in the world.

 

Sitting inside wasn’t something Miles enjoyed. He scowled at the rain drizzling down the window pain as the room filled with noises. Along with Monty and Kerry, he had run into the arcade to escape the storm and ended up finding some of their friends. Jack, Liz, Chris, Ali, Brandon and Natalia were huddled in a corner together. Jack was more than happy to be there, beating all of his previous high scores on several of the games he’d had less time to play. Liz sat idly plaiting Ali’s now bright purple hair. Natalia and Monty were hunched over her phone, each with one headphone in as they happily watched Sailor Moon. Miles blamed Ray for that one; the three were now constantly talking about something he thought was just for kids. Kerry was leaning against him watching the rain as well. Miles smiled down at him and moved his arm so that Kerry could fall against his side. Miles wrapped it around his shoulder and Kerry looked concerned. Yet nobody looked up and noticed the boys sharing an intimate moment. Except Chris, of course, who shared a secret smile with the blonde jock. Miles let his head fall on Kerry’s hair. The rain was mesmerizing.

 

Michael and Gavin returned to the Ramsey house absolutely drenched. Gavin was shaking, despite wearing Michael’s jacket as well as his own. Michael’s arms were littered with goose bumps as he wrung the water out of his hat. Griffon rushed to their sides, shaking her head and tugging the pair by their arms.

“Right, both of you need a shower right now.” She ordered, marching them closer to the stairs. Gavin grinned,

“Together?” He sounded hopeful. Geoff appeared from nowhere. He scowled and held Michael back as Griffon continued to walk Gavin up the stairs. Gavin pouted and Michael swallowed. To Geoff it was clear the boys didn’t go to watch a movie, especially judging by the redness of Gavin’s lips and the flush to his skin. He let go of Michael’s arm, smiling at the jock.

“So how was the movie?” He asked casually. Michael looked panicked. He dropped Geoff’s gaze as he tried to remember some of the plot.

“It was good; I mean I don’t want to spoil it or anything.” Michael couldn’t remember anything. Geoff nodded and smiled to himself.

“Oh, okay. I hope you had fun.” The breath Michael let out was definitely from relief. Geoff laughed, heading towards the kitchen to start making hot drinks.

 

Gavin and Michael sat side by side on the couch, both cradling steaming hot mugs of tea and wrapped in warm blankets. They were both in pyjamas, Michael borrowing some clothes from Gavin. Geoff had insisted Michael stay the night, even if there was school the next day. He didn’t want the jock to catch a cold. Griffon stood smugly against the door frame with Geoff and smiled proudly at her work. They heard the key turn in the lock and Geoff’s parents came stumbling into the hallway. They looked confused and Geoff nodded in the direction of the living room. Geoff’s mother smiled at the sight,

“You two really are like their parents, you know that?” She said fondly as she ruffled her son’s hair. Gavin looked up and waved to the new arrivals. Mrs Ramsey waved back, ducking from his view as she made her way upstairs. Geoff’s father rolled his eyes at the scene,

“Just don’t stay up too late, you have school and your mother and I have work. Ok?” He asked and Geoff agreed. He and Griffon wandered into the living room, dropping beside the boys. Geoff knocked Gavin’s arm, causing the tea to splash and land on his finger.

“Ow! Geoff, it hurts.” The Brit pouted as he waved the hand wildly. Michael rolled his eyes, using the tip of his blanket to wipe it away. Gavin smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

November passed quickly, almost too quickly for Geoff’s liking. They had only a couple more weeks of school and then it would be Christmas break. Shortly after was when Gavin was expected to leave. Geoff had confidence he wouldn’t, especially watching Gavin have so much fun with his friends. But there was always that nagging feeling, the voice in his head that told him Gavin would leave and never come back. It was irrational yet it still scared Geoff. So he spent as much time with the stupid Brit as he could, dragging him out to places with Griffon and calling them ‘family outings.’ Today wasn’t an exception, pulling Gavin to the mall so they could start some early Christmas shopping. Of course, where there was Gavin there was always Michael. The two dawdled behind, hands linked and getting distracted by every little thing. Griffon smiled fondly at them while Geoff grew impatient,

“Yes, guys. That is a light up angel. Wow. It sparkles; c’mon I want to get some food.” He grumbled. Gavin and Michael shared a look and they laughed, jogging to catch up with the older couple.

 

Chris didn’t like Christmas. It wasn’t because he was a scrooge; no he liked the spirit of it. Chris just hated his family at Christmas. The month had barely started and they’d already received visits from distant relatives Chris didn’t know existed. It was another occasion where Chris was a mere shadow and if it weren’t for his granddad standing beside him he’d have gone insane.

“So, how is the girlfriend?” The old man asked, wrinkles appearing at the edges of his eyes as he smiled.

“She’s great, actually. Sarcastic as ever.” Chris smiled and his granddad laughed. But his expression soon became solemn,

“How are the arms?” The old man asked. Chris’ eyes went wide, subconsciously hiding them with his hands. He looked anxiously at his grandfather. “They might not notice, but I do. They’re fading.” His grandfather stated. Chris looked to the floor.

“Yeah, I don’t do it anymore. I don’t need to.” He murmured. His grandfather’s smile returned.

“That’s good then.” Chris nodded. Yeah, it was good.

 

Reciting her lines with Ryan was exciting. Lindsay liked that they shared interest, loved it when Ryan had joined the theatre club. Together, they were preparing for the last show of the year. It was Christmas themed and Lindsay had laughed when they’d been cast as Mr and Mrs Claus, apparently the whole room agreed they made a cute couple. Lindsay dropped her sheet of paper, absolutely knackered from reciting the entire play four times. She dropped onto her bed, bouncing a little before she could look properly into Ryan’s eyes. He smiled, shook his head and laughed.

“Have you given up already?” He asked teasingly. Lindsay rolled her eyes, pulling him close with one hand on the back of his head. They didn’t kiss, just stared at each other until their faces became blurred. It’s how they liked it, less touchy feely and more just enjoying each other’s company. Ryan sat up, checking the time.

“I suppose I’d better start making us some lunch then?” He asked and Lindsay grinned. He treated her like a princess, she was truly spoilt.

 

Gavin was enjoying himself, he really was. What could be better than holding hands with his boyfriend and shopping with people he considered family? There was nothing, of course. Yet Gavin still felt slightly saddened by it. He knew that if chose to go home he would be leaving soon. That meant no more hiding from Geoff in between isles, bumping into Michael and ‘accidently’ kissing him. So Gavin did both of those things as much as he could, until Griffon linked arms with him and Geoff marched Michael behind them. They eventually made it to the food court, Geoff’s desired location. Griffon sat with Michael and Gavin whilst Geoff lined up to get their food. Gavin was forced to sit beside Griffon, with Michael opposite him. They were grinning wildly. Griffon rolled her eyes at them,

“You two are going to ruin him, you know that?” She giggled, spying Geoff watching them. Gavin smiled although now he felt bad. But the guilt soon faded as Geoff placed a large portion of fries in front of him. Gavin dug in almost immediately and Geoff smiled then.

“Don’t say I never doing anything for you.” Geoff grumbled, proceeding to hand everyone else their food. Gavin grinned with a full mouth.

 

It felt nice to have Monty sprawled across him, even if he’d been there for almost three hours now. Kerry had enjoyed the cuddle and it was clear Monty had, fast sleep in Kerry’s strong arms. Miles had got up to get a drink and he came sauntering in, smiling down at the sight of them. He dropped beside Kerry, shuffling until he was safely tucked into the duvet and nestled against Kerry’s side. His arm lay above Kerry’s head, wrist curled inwards so he could touch Kerry’s blonde hair. They were staring lovingly at each other for a long while until Kerry eventually blushed and looked away. Miles laughed, moving the arm that had snaked around Monty to stroke soothingly across Kerry’s jaw line. Kerry moved into the touch. Miles’ hands were oddly soft and comforting. He hummed appreciatively. Monty started to stir, his eyes blinking as he lifted his head to remember where he was. Kerry smiled at him as his eyes focused on Kerry’s. Monty smiled back, wriggling a little so he could reach Kerry’s lips to kiss them. Miles coughed and they broke away, laughing. Monty adjusted his position, rolling over to Miles and landing beside him. Together Monty and Kerry placed small kisses on either side of Miles’ cheeks. Miles wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them close. Kerry smiled inwardly. Their relationship was odd, but he decided he quite liked odd.

 

Geoff wasn’t the only one to have the brilliant idea of going to the mall to shop early. After devouring their lunch, he and his little group bumped into Ali, Jack, Brandon and Liz. They chatted for a while before Gavin started to whine about needing the toilet. Griffon rolled her eyes and excused herself from the conversation, pulling on his hand and tugging Michael along too. Ali laughed as she watched them go, turning to Geoff and punching him on the arm.

“Gavin is quite literally your child, isn’t he?” She joked and Geoff rubbed at his temples with his fingers.

“You have no idea. He and Michael played hide and seek earlier.” Everyone laughed and Geoff looked pained.

“So, are you here Christmas shopping as well?” Jack asked, noticing how Geoff wasn’t actually carrying any bags.

“Supposed to be, but it’s more like I’m babysitting. Besides, I can’t get anything with them here can I?” Geoff chuckled and Jack smiled. He knew Geoff, he knew Geoff quite well. Jack could tell Geoff wasn’t being entirely truthful with him and he soon realized Geoff just didn’t want to let Gavin out of his sight. It was touching, if not a little sad to witness. Griffon came back, clutching Gavin and Michael’s arms.

“Griffon, please can we get ice cream?” Gavin whined, pulling against her grip. Ali caught Geoff rolling his eyes and she laughed.

 

A call from Kerry was a surprising event and when the voice on the other end asked if they could meet somewhere, Chris jumped at the chance. He’d needed an excuse to get out of the house for hours now. He didn’t know if he could stand spending more time with the estranged part of his family. They were all completely obsessed with Brad like everyone else, anyway. They met at the diner, simply because it seemed the logical place to meet. Chris arrived there first, ordered himself some food and nearly jumped when Kerry appeared from behind him. Kerry slid into the seat across from him and Chris smiled. It faded though, when he noticed Kerry’s concerned expression.

“What’s up buddy?” Chris asked. He’d never seen Kerry look so forlorn, or at least not recently. Kerry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I think I want to come out.” He mumbled, barely loud enough for Chris to hear. His friend’s eyes went wide, leaning in and looking straight into Kerry’s eyes.

“Are you sure? I mean… you’ve been hiding it for a while now.” Chris whispered. He didn’t want to draw attention to their conversation. Kerry was frustrated, confused and flustered. He chewed on his lip, his free hand joining the other in tugging at his blonde tufts of hair.

“Yeah, I mean if Michael, Ray and Barbara can do it why can’t I? Also Miles and Monty are so okay with it and they’re only keeping it private because of me and I don’t want them to do that… y’know?” Kerry’s worlds came out in a rush but Chris had heard all of it. He looked sympathetic.

“If you think you’re ready then do it, man. But how would you do it?” Chris asked and suddenly Kerry looked even worse. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again.

“I don’t know… Oh I hadn’t even thought of that.” He groaned, letting his head fall onto the table. Chris reached across and patted his back, waving over a waitress and ordering two drinks. They’d be here for a while.

 

Gavin didn’t really want to say goodbye to Michael, but he knew better to argue with Geoff. Gavin held tightly onto Michael’s hand, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He knew it was silly, he knew there was tomorrow and there was always a chance he was going to stay. But Gavin wanted to spend each day like he was leaving to go back to England the next day. So he did, kissing so passionately and holding onto Michael so tightly that when they pulled away Michael offered him a confused look.

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Michael chuckled though he looked into Gavin’s eyes as if to search for a sign that his boy wasn’t okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just missing you already.” Gavin said, intending to be cheesy. Michael rolled his eyes, pulling Gavin close and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, I’m only a phone call away and besides,” Michael felt for the creeper necklace under Gavin’s shirt. He smiled as his fingers brushed against it, “You have almost all of my clothing and the necklace as a reminder.” Gavin laughed. Geoff coughed from the car, Griffon leaning across and beeping the horn. Michael and Gavin laughed, sharing one last kiss before Michael unlocked his door and Gavin wandered down the path.


	54. Chapter 54

Kerry felt as though the corridors were suffocating him when he, Miles and Monty walked into the school the next morning. He was crushed against Miles’ side and Monty was standing awkwardly close to him. They walked normally while Kerry’s steps were faltering. He hadn’t told them. Kerry hadn’t mentioned the plan he’d devised with Chris. It had sounded so easy then, felt like he could do it in his sleep. But suddenly Kerry was scared and he worried if he’d ever be able to do it. They passed Chris in the corridor and the look he gave Kerry gave him all the confidence he needed. His arms, having been pulled stiffly to his side, branched out and his fingers found the hands he’d held so many times before. Miles and Monty turned to look at each other, then at Kerry. But they followed his lead, letting him hold their hands and offering him light yet reassuring squeezes. At first, nobody notices. Two jocks and a cheerleader walking down the hall together was not an unusual occurrence. Then they see it, the hands linked and the looks they’ve given each other before suddenly have meaning. Some people nod in approval, others look confused. Michael offers Miles a high five and Ryan cat calls. Kerry doesn’t feel so scared anymore.

 

Lindsay felt she should have been surprised to see Monty, Kerry and Miles practically sitting on each other’s laps. She’d assumed she would have been thrown off watching them exchange kisses and holding hands as if they’d been doing so forever. Yet she wasn’t and it strangely felt as though they actually had been doing it forever. Then Lindsay realized that in reality, they probably had. Ryan was teasing them mercilessly though and the girl Kerry had called his girlfriend was sobbing in the corner of the classroom. Lindsay only felt bad for her because Katie was in theatre and she really liked the girl. But watching Kerry smile when he kissed either Monty or Miles made Lindsay decide it was worth it. It made Lindsay think about her relationship with Michael and how much she disliked Gavin. She realized that maybe for them, it was the same thing. Lindsay didn’t feel any less mad; she had every right to be angry when her boyfriend had been cheating on her. Yet she was sympathetic. Lindsay had watched how happy Michael had gotten; saw how Gavin made him smile in a way Lindsay had never seen before. Besides, she wasn’t jealous anymore. Why would she be? Her eyes found Ryan and he noticed her looking, grinning back at her and squeezing the hand Lindsay had forgotten he’d been holding. Yeah, Lindsay had no need to be jealous anymore.

 

Chris was enjoying class, strangely enough. Maybe it had something to do with his girlfriend sitting beside him, or the fact that Gavin was a row in front and groaning pathetically as he tried to work out a problem. Math was wasted on the Brit, who turned in his chair and tried to get Chris to help him. Chris, however, was not Ray and he pushed the paper back and laughed when Gavin pouted at him. Natalia looked up from her own work, shaking her head as Gavin tried to push the paper into her hands.

“Do you really think I’m doing much better than you are?” She asks, rolling her eyes when Gavin persists. Chris laughs into the back of his hand, earning himself a glare from Gavin. Gavin gives up with his work then, sliding his phone from his pocket and sending unflattering images of himself to his boyfriend. Gavin almost snorts when Michael returns them with some images of his own, several featuring Michael with more than one chin. Chris rolls his eyes at his friend whilst Natalia leans over the desk to photo bomb. This catches the attention of their teacher, Mr Sorola and Gavin immediately shoves his phone into his pocket. Mr Sorola looks at them suspiciously for a while before deciding to let it go, looking down at the game of thrones book he’d hidden behind a text book.

 

For Geoff, the school day could not end soon enough. When the bell finally rang and he grabbed Griffon’s hand and tugged her to his car, Geoff was relieved. Griffon laughed, adjusting the ring on her finger that Geoff had accidently pulled a little too far down.

“Was school that boring for you?” Griffon asked, still smiling. Geoff gave her a look that spoke more than a million words. Together they escaped the dreary building and headed to Griffon’s, where Geoff would more than happily watch his fiancé transform a log to a piece of art. Geoff had all but forgotten about Gavin until they were halfway there.

“Shit, we left the idiot behind.” He muttered with a pained look at the back seat. Griffon’s laugh was musical, as always. She shook her beautiful blonde hair and rested a hand on Geoff’s thigh,

“It’s fine. He’ll probably hang out with Michael or Ray.” She assured him and Geoff reluctantly continued going to her house. He didn’t want Gavin to hang out with anyone; he wanted to be around him. But Geoff figured one day wasn’t going to hurt anybody.

 

“Why are we here again?” Michael grumbled as he strapped on the obnoxiously large boot. Gavin grinned wildly while Ryan landed a heavy slap on Michael’s back.

“Because tis the season, srooge.” Ryan joked and Michael rolled his eyes. Ice rinks were stupid and indoor ones were the worst. Yet, here he was, putting himself through the trouble of putting on the stupid shoes. All because everyone else was going and Gavin just had to join in. Barbara leant down in front of him to help. Naturally, the Canadian would be good at this.

“Cheer up Michael, Joel doesn’t know how to skate either.” She nodded in the general direction of Joel and Ray. Joel looked unsteady as he stood and Ray looked absolutely delighted when Joel almost fell over. Michael looked glumly over to his own boyfriend and saw that Gavin was absolutely useless as well. Once everyone was strapped into their death traps, as Michael liked to call them, they waddled over to the ice.

 

To say that Gavin was unsteady was an understatement. They’d barely made it a few feet and Gavin was already slipping all over the place. Michael was clutching his arm while aggressively trying to stay up on his own. Natalia had already skated circles around them. Barbara, hand in hand with Kara, glided by and shook her head at the boys.

“It generally helps if you move.” She giggled, whilst Michael shot her a glare. Gavin shifted unsteadily on his feet and together they skated, more like hobbled, around the rink. Even Joel was doing better than the pair of them, learning quickly and whizzing by effortlessly with Ray. Ryan skated hand in hand with Lindsay and together they had the moves of a professional skating couple. Michael was infuriated by that. He realized, as he looked around the couples they’d gone skating with, he and Gavin were the worst by far. Well, not really him. Michael had actually adapted quite well, it was his clumsy boyfriend that was making them look like fools. So Michael had an idea.

 

Gavin was not expecting to be lifted nor was he expecting Michael to skate while carrying him. He squawked and gripped tightly to his boyfriend’s shoulders, being careful not to swing his legs and kick Michael. As they passed their friends, each and every one of them fell about laughing at the sight. Michael was holding him in the typical baby carry, the same one he’d carried Gavin to bed in on the first day that they were official. It was cute, though quite alarming to the Brit who was suspended in the air. But he trusted Michael and actually nuzzled into the redhead’s neck, the gentle movements calming him. Michael noticed, laughed and then blew at Gavin’s forehead. Gavin looked up, slightly dazed and annoyed.

“Don’t go to sleep stupid or I’ll set your ass back down.” Michael grumbled and yet he was still smiling. Gavin chuckled, nuzzling his face against his boyfriend’s neck. But his eyes stayed open and he waved at Ray as they flew by, laughing when the Puerto Rican quickly turned it into an opportunity for a high five. Barbara skated circles around them, followed by Kara and Natalia. Michael tried his hardest not to crash into them, but eventually he collided with Kara and he tumbled down, dragging her with him. Gavin landed with a thump so loud that before Michael checked himself he looked at Gavin worriedly. Yet it hadn’t actually hurt and the Brit stumbled to his feet, helping both Kara and Michael in the process.

“Maybe I better start skating by myself for a little while.” He suggested and everyone laughed.

 

Geoff knew that he’d never get over watching Griffon sculpt. It was just something that always amazed him, leaving him breathless. She looked so beautiful in the dim light of the shed, so badass with a weapon lethal enough to kill Geoff. To him, she resembled a heroine. Her hair was tied back, as usual and yet a simple red bandana helped to make her look so much cooler. As her arms moved, her muscles flexed and made the tattoos on her arms look as if they were dancing. Geoff was sat crossed legged; admiring her from below and on occasion she’d smile down at him. Although most of the time, Griffon’s eyes were purely focused on the wood before her. The chainsaw glided effortlessly, little chips flying off and floating delicately towards the ground. Geoff caught one; pinching it between his fingers and watching it crumble to dust. His focus was lost only for a moment until his eyes found his beautiful fiancé again. As his eyes lovingly roamed her face, Geoff knew he could never really tire of it. It was a face that Geoff could love constantly forever. Even with the layer of dust that settled on it, the giant goggles framing her eyes and the lips she’d chapped from licking them without thinking, Griffon was the most beautiful person Geoff had ever seen.

 

Gavin’s feet hurt, his hands were cold because they’d found the ice too many times and yet he still felt as though he’d had a good time. Now they were all sitting in the cafe, sipping at hot chocolates and crammed together in a small booth. Gavin watched the faces of his friends, a habit he’d picked up on recently. He watched Barbara and Kara cuddle incredibly close to each other; their hands under the table were presumably linked. Ryan and Lindsay were pretty close, if you could describe their lips being fused together in that manner. Ray was on Joel’s lap, his back to the rest of the group as he and Joel shared a private conversation. Beside Gavin, Natalia and Chris were gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Then there was Michael, who through the corner of his eye Gavin could see staring at him. He turned, catching Michael’s gaze and giggling when the redhead blushed and looked away. Gavin would miss that, he thought. Suddenly he felt sad, he was acting as if he was leaving again. Yet how could he leave this? All of these people? Gavin smiled then. He couldn’t, Gavin wouldn’t. He’d decided in the summer he’d stay so why all of a sudden was he so negative? Gavin felt Michael nudge his hand with his own and suddenly their fingers were linked and Gavin felt warm again. No, he wouldn’t leave here.


	55. Chapter 55

The Christmas break came as fast as their last one ended, leaving the teens with suddenly nothing to do. So they decided to get into the spirit, all crammed into Griffon’s work shed and presented with small ornaments that she had carved beforehand. Paint pots littered the floor, scattered in between the mass of bodies. It was a recipe for disaster. Geoff knew it from the start and yet he was still surprised when Ray was the first to knock over a paint pot. He’d been so immersed in delicately painting his own miniature Christmas tree that all it took was for him to lean back and nudge it.

“Oh crap, I’m sorry.” The boy quickly apologised and Griffon laughed from her spot. She was never one to be clean and so one spilt pot of paint was no problem.

 

Geoff wasn’t surprised, however, when immediately after Gavin had got the bright idea of scooping some paint into his hand and flicking it right at Jack. It landed in his now impressive beard, causing the older boy to glare and the shed full of people to erupt into laughter. Michael, who felt bad for Jack, dipped his hand in paint and smothered it onto his boyfriend’s face. That was it, then. The shed became a warzone as paint began to fly. Geoff didn’t join in, simply watching passively. Geoff would have never guessed that someone like Lindsay, who had been perched on Ryan’s lap, would get so into it as she flicked specks of yellow paint onto Monty. In turn, the Asian boy flicked some back. Thus a war between Lindsay, Ryan, Monty, Kerry and Miles broke out. That was only one of the many. Michael and Gavin had turned on each other and the jock had Gavin effectively pinned as he proceeded to wipe the colourful goo onto his boyfriend’s face. Natalia and Chris were in a war against Barbara and Kara and the girls were winning. Griffon leant over her boyfriend, fingers dripping with green and dabbled some onto Geoff’s nose.

“So when are we going to stop this?” He asked, watching Joel try and fail to protect Ray and his ornament from paint. Griffon shrugged,

“I’m guessing probably soon?” She suggested.

 

Yet the paint fight continued and everyone’s hard work was quickly wasted as carefully decorated ornaments became splattered in various colours. Geoff could stand no more and he climbed to his feet, clots of paint flying at him as he did so. The rumble that left his throat had everyone freezing, like little children doing something naughty. They all looked guilty. Geoff wiped his brow, shaking his head and sighing deeply. Griffon was standing beside him with her arms folded and she looked more impressed than annoyed.

“You guys are going to need a lot of baths to get that off!” She chuckled, shaking her head and looking at Gavin in particular. Michael had smothered him in green paint, from his head to his arms and all of the clothing he wore in between. The Brit was laughing and Michael resisted the urge to kiss him, he didn’t want to die of any poisoning.

“Griffon’s right and you are not all using hers or mine.” Geoff warned and Griffon rolled her eyes at him. Everybody started to trudge out, the paint sloshing at their feet as they walked. Suddenly, the paint war didn’t seem very fun anymore as everyone was coated in a sticky mess. Gavin and Michael stayed behind, looking very sullen and feeling very sorry for themselves. Geoff snorted and left the shed. Griffon rubbed her hands together before reaching down and helping the boys to their feet.

“C’mon, it’s shower time.”

 

The pair showered at Griffon’s, separately of course, before heading back to the Ramsey home. Geoff’s parents had wanted to arrange a nice seasonal dinner and Geoff threw a fit when Griffon merely suggested the boys waiting until they got to his house.

“I wouldn’t let them ruin my baby like that.” Geoff muttered, soothingly stroking the wheel of his car and glaring angrily at the two boys in the back. Griffon giggled at her fiancé.

“It’s just a car, Geoff. Besides, it could use a little colour.” Griffon said and Geoff shot her a terrified glance. Whilst Griffon with a paintbrush was hot, the idea wasn’t too appealing when she was turning his car into a walking piece of art. The drive was quick and yet still Gavin managed to fall asleep on Michael, as usual. Michael felt bad shaking him awake, so he waited until he carried Gavin into the house. Though the shake was never needed, the moment Gavin Free’s obnoxiously large nose smelt food he was up in seconds. Griffon laughed at her friend, ruffling his wild mass of hair as she passed to go to the dining room.

 

Ray had waited this long to decorate his tree for a reason and now that he had some custom ornaments he felt it was time to make the tree a little less bare.

“It looks naked.” Joel commented as he dropped the box of decorations into Ray’s room. The Puerto Rican smiled, fondly brushing the tips of his plastic tree with his fingertips. There was no need for lights, Ray had bought a fibre optic one to save having to hide all of those ugly wires. Joel scratched his head as he looked at the pathetic tree, barely the height of Ray’s bed. It sat proudly on his nightstand and Ray was quick to start hanging some ornaments on it. Joel tried to wrap tinsel on the branches, but found the glittery string seemed to dwarf the stupid tree. Besides, it made a better scarf for Ray anyway.

“It’s itchy!” Ray complained as he scratched endlessly at his neck, adjusting the tinsel and then groaning audibly. Joel pouted, fiddling with the end.

“But it’s cute!” He insisted, looking hopefully down at his boyfriend. So the tinsel stayed, loosely hanging on the Puerto Rican’s shoulders. The hummed Christmas tunes while placing several mismatched ornaments all over the pathetic tree. When they finished, Ray hummed as he looked over their work with content.

“It looks good.” He murmured.

 

Joel was rustling in a box behind him and Ray turned on his heels, wondering what his boyfriend could have possibly found now. Suddenly Joel was in his space, his face looming ridiculously close to Ray’s. Ray looked up, spying Joel’s outstretched arm and smiled when he realized the plastic mistletoe.

“It’s tradition.” Joel stated, though he didn’t really need to. Ray grinned, standing on his tiptoes and cupping Joel’s face in his hands. Joel leaned down into the kiss, letting Ray’s soft lips brush against his slightly chapped ones. He felt Ray smile against them and Joel took the chance to take charge. What started as sweet and innocent soon became heated and frenzied, the mistletoe dropping and Joel’s hands finding Ray’s hips to pull him closer. They were breathing heavily, panting and in a rush to get more. The kiss lasted that way for a while, before both boys grew tired and Ray’s toes were aching from supporting his weight. When Joel pulled away he started to frown, picking at the ends of Ray’s makeshift scarf.

“You’re right. That stuff is itchy.” Joel muttered in mild annoyance. The look Ray gave him simply said ‘I told you so.’

 

“I don’t think I can eat anymore.” Gavin sighed, his stomach heavy with the weight of food he’d already eaten. Yet everyone else at the table watched in amazement as Gavin still continued to attack the shell of a mountain he’d piled onto his plate. Michael, from across the table where Geoff had assigned him, shook his head at his boyfriend.

“What is wrong with you? You can stop eating at anytime!” He used his hands to emphasis his point and Gavin looked at Michael as though it was the hardest decision he’d ever made.

“But it’s so good!” He said through a mouthful of meat. Mrs Ramsey blushed, taking Gavin’s clear enthusiasm for her food as a compliment. Michael rolled his eyes, falling back against his chair in defeat. Geoff was laughing into his hand and coughed to hide his obvious amusement in the situation.

“So, who wants dessert?” Mrs Ramsey called standing and collecting the empty plates of everyone besides Gavin. The Brit’s eyes grew as wide as saucepans as he lifted his hand eagerly. The look Michael shot him was a mix between impressed and disgust.

 

Despite spending the longest time she’d ever attempted soaking in the bath, Lindsay was still picking the paint from her skin even as she curled herself into bed. Ryan had left to go home and Lindsay found herself missing the boy who had practically become her shadow. Her parents were out at some Christmas party, one that she was not invited to. Lindsay didn’t mind so much as she assumed it would be all fancy drinks and talk about business. It was not something she was interested in at all. So she stayed, curled up in bed and admiring her amazing decorating skills as she scanned her room. Christmas was her time to shine and her room was adorned with sparkling stars hanging from the ceiling, a 6ft tree buried in the corner of her room smothered in pricey ornaments and lights. Of course, it had a rustic feel to it now that her own handmade ornament had been included. It had been ruined in the paint fight but Lindsay loved it anyway. The face her mother had made when she first hung it up was priceless and for that reason alone it deserved to stay. Lindsay felt ready for Christmas and for the upcoming parties that the season promised.

 

Michael left after dinner. Gavin had whined at him, clawed at his clothes to get him to stay but barely had the energy to do anything else. He was bloated, tired and generally in a happy mood. So Michael gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then ruffled his hair and promised to see him tomorrow and that’s all it took to quieten him. Griffon had left shortly after. Gavin was left groaning on the couch as his hands randomly ran across his belly. Geoff, feeling mean and more than a little tired, poked at Gavin’s stomach.

“Geoff!” Gavin whined and swatted his hand away. Geoff was cackling as he walked by, flicking off the living room light and calling out to his bloated friend,

“C’mon, let’s get to bed and no, I am not carrying you up the stairs. I’m not a pushover like Michael.” Geoff took pleasure in the small whine Gavin gave before kicking himself up from the couch and following Geoff to the bedroom. Mr and Mrs Ramsey smiled as the boys passed them, rolling their eyes as Gavin shuffled on his feet.

 

Gavin collapsed onto his bed, face down and losing the air from his lungs in the process. He rolled slowly onto his back, groaning the entire time.

“Shut up.” Geoff muttered as he clicked off the light, sliding easily into his own bed and turning his back against Gavin.

“I feel sick.” Gavin moaned, feeling very sorry for his self and internally scolding himself for eating that fourth serving. Geoff was quick on his feet, hauling Gavin from his bed and pushing him down beside the toilet.

“You are not throwing up in my room. Not a chance.” Geoff warned, before heading back to bed and leaving Gavin there.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - MENTIONS OF SELF HARM.

It was a week before Christmas when the Demarais family received the dreadful news. Chris was eating his cereal at the table when his mother quickly left to answer the phone. She stood by the wall and absent-mindedly twirled the cord in her fingers. Chris, along with his father and brother, watched her with concern when her lips quickly spread into a frown. Chris had never seen his mother look so vulnerable when tears began to form at her eyes. She nodded once before choking out a farewell to the person on the other side. She returned to the table yet didn’t sit. Her face was solemn and she chewed her lip before addressing her awaiting family,

“My father, your grandfather, has passed away.” She choked out and Chris’ eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe it at first and watched as his father was quick to grab his wife’s hand. “He, he had a heart attack and by the time the ambulance arrived, he was already dead.” She was crying freely now and Chris’ father was by her side, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“I’m going to take your mother to hospital, boys you stay here.” His father said sternly.

“I want to come!” Chris cried, still hoping that maybe the news was wrong and when they got there his grandfather would still be smiling. Maybe he’d ask Chris about Natalia again.

“Not now, Chris.”

 

The news finally sunk in when his mother arrived home, already discussing the plans for his grandfather’s funeral. By that time Chris couldn’t feel anymore, he was numb to the situation and the world as a whole. He excused himself away from his family, searching for solitude in his room. Chris didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t allow himself to and yet the cold hard truth was slapping him in the face. His grandfather, the only person within his family that actually listened to him, was gone. It felt like a nightmare, the thought of never seeing that wrinkled smile amongst the mass of blank faces whenever he talked. Chris would never hear stories about the olden days to distract him from the boring, everyday tales of his brother’s victories. Chris didn’t care that he was crying in that moment, letting the tears fall freely. Chris didn’t know how he could live without his grandfather’s soothing words or the stupid jokes. Chris’ thoughts turned to the blade he kept in his bedside table’s drawers.

 

It was right there, barely a metre away. Buried under unimportant knick knacks and action figures of games he didn’t play anymore. It was waiting, calling for Chris to come and get it again. It was so close and Chris knew that it would help him feel again, something he was desperately in need of to stop the feeling of emptiness that had consumed him. So despite his promises, despite how much Chris knew he shouldn’t – he reached for it. He didn’t even need to look, his fingers found it immediately. Chris pulled it out, it was nothing special. Something he broke out of a cheap pencil sharpener and yet it had the power to make him feel again. Chris hesitated for a moment, holding it tightly in his hands. Then the thought of never seeing his grandfather again came back and Chris was quick to connect metal to skin. It left pretty red lines as his skin screamed in pain. It was a burning sensation and although it should have felt unpleasant, Chris felt relieved at how he knew he could suddenly feel again. His brain focused on that pain, cutting more and more of the red ribbons onto his arm. They were never deep or close enough to cause serious damage. No, Chris wouldn’t try that again. He was far too afraid to. Chris could have continued into the night, had his phone not gone off.

 

Natalia was calling, her face lighting up the room. For a moment Chris thought about ignoring it, so focused and so accepting of the pain that was consuming his every thought. Yet Chris let the blade fall, letting it clatter to the ground as his fingers wrapped around his phone instead. He answered and was suddenly ashamed by the red ribbons littering his wrist. Chris reached for his jacket, pulling it to cover them even though Natalia couldn’t see.

“Hey, what’s up? I’m bored.” Natalia said in her usual light hearted manner. Chris’ breathe was ragged and for a moment he couldn’t answer. He didn’t know how to. So he stayed silent, feeling his blood seep into the material of the jacket. Natalia wasn’t dumb and she was quick to realize something wasn’t right. “Chris? Are you okay? Chris?” Natalia was getting urgent. Chris didn’t like that tone of voice on her.

“I’m… I… My grandfather… he, Natalia he’s dead.” The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them and they sounded like an incoherent mess. But Natalia understood,

“I’m coming.” Then the line went dead.

 

For someone who claimed to hate running, Natalia arrived at Chris’ faster than expected. She knocked furiously at the door, knocked past Brad and stampeded up the stairs. Brad made to follow her, trying to take her from the house.

“Now is not the time, Natalia.” He yelled as the blonde reached the upstairs hallway. Natalia turned on her heels and gave Brad a look that could turn things to stone.

“Why don’t you just fuck off?” She screamed back, quick to run straight to Chris’ room and slam the door behind her. Chris was sitting on his bed looking so forlorn that Natalia wanted nothing more than to be granted the power to take his pain away. Then her eyes found the red, angry lines on his arm.

 

Chris had removed the jacket, staring thoughtfully at his arm. The blood had run, dribbling slowly. Natalia almost gagged, there was so much blood. Chris looked up at her like a lost puppy. He saw that scared look in her eyes. He’d failed her, broken his promise to Kerry. Chris was a failure and now Natalia surely was going to run straight back out at the door. The tears fell again but Chris couldn’t feel them, the pain was disappearing. It was his habit, his instinct to reach for the blade again. So he did. Natalia guessed where he was headed and ran to grab his wrist, the one that wasn’t painted red. Chris looked back up at her, into her blue eyes. Natalia tugged at his arm, her voice soft and soothing.

“C’mon, we’ve got to get you cleaned up. Please.” Chris couldn’t deny her, couldn’t say no to those eyes. So he stood, letting himself be led into the bathroom and dazing out all the while Natalia mopped at his arms. She didn’t speak, simply concentrating at the task she was burdened with.

 

It took some time but eventually the water ran clear. Natalia tentatively led Chris back into his room, pushing him gently onto the bed. She was still silent, tucking him in like a child and then climbing in beside him. Natalia laid her head on his chest and with one hand played with his hair while the other held tightly onto Chris’ own hand. Chris was thankful that she wasn’t speaking, Natalia didn’t need to. Her actions spoke a million words and helped Chris immensely. Slowly, he was starting to feel again. Chris focused on the soft touch of her hands or the way when her fingers brushed his scalp it tickled. He listened to Natalia’s breathing and knew by how slightly uneven it was that she was holding back tears. After a while, Natalia started to hum. Chris liked that. It filled the stuffy air with something other than sadness. The tune was cheerful and soon Chris was humming with her. He let one of his hands wrap slowly around Natalia’s body, his fingers skimming the soft material of her shirt. Natalia was crying now, Chris could feel it. Small, warm droplets of water fell onto his shirt. He didn’t care though. Natalia lifted her head,

“I’m sorry about your grandfather Chris, I really am.” She whispered, her eyes wavy as the tears fell from them. Natalia blinked in an attempt to stop but the tears fell freely. Chris reached out brushed some away.

“There’s nothing you could have done. I’m glad you’re here now, though.” He whispered back and it was the truth. Chris knew if Natalia wasn’t here he’d still be in that place, disconnected from the world and numb to his feelings.

“I am too.” She whispered back, looking sadly at his wrist.

 

The news devastated everybody. Though they’d only ever met Chris’ grandfather once, it was obvious he was the only one with any sense in his family. The next day everyone visited him, offering condolences and sympathetic pats on his back. Geoff pulled him into a bear hug, refusing to let go for the longest time. The older boy held him there and Chris let him. It was nice to feel again, the warmth of Geoff’s chest and the breeze of his breath. Chris never wanted to let himself get that low again and knew that his grandfather would never have wanted him to do that thing. So he’d let Natalia throw out his blade, hearing it clatter to the bottom of some stranger’s bin. It was easier that way, Chris couldn’t go after it. Thankfully, it was winter and wearing long sleeves wasn’t seen as odd. Chris let himself be taken from the house, kidnapped by his friends and taken everywhere that they could think of. He couldn’t count the movies he’d watched, games he’d played, food that had been shoved down his throat. Chris made the effort to smile, it was the least he could do before the funeral.

 

That was held a few days later, though Chris couldn’t really tell. Every day felt the same to him. He could feel but now everything else seemed a blur. Time moved to fast, he’d miss it when someone was saying something to him. Chris lived mostly in a daze, connected to the world only by the warmth of Natalia’s hand wrapped around his. The funeral was the worst day. The sun was shining too brightly; the church walls were far too white. Yet Natalia held firmly onto him, keeping Chris there and keeping him feeling. His friends were invited to the service and Chris felt sick as he saw them wearing similar, if not the very same, suits and outfits they wore to Geoff and Griffon’s engagement. They looked wrong in such a sad place when the memories bound to them were so happy. Chris took to staring at the floor, droning out the sad words of everybody. What did they know? They knew nothing of his grandfather. They ignored him just like they ignored Chris. He was just another old man with the same stupid stories. Yet they had more courage than Chris, he had so much to say and yet so little confidence to say it. He raised his gaze only when they went outside to lower the coffin. He watched the mahogany box lower.

 

Chris smiled grimly at the gravestone. Griffon had designed it and it looked beautiful. A border of roses was carved into it, the inscription written big and bold. It was bittersweet and beautiful. Chris could hear his mother sob beside him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the grave until it was completely full. Then, and only then, did he look away. But Chris daren’t look at his mother, his eyes searching for the only ones that mattered. Natalia, looking so solemn and biting her lip to hold back the tears. She was failing, of course. Chris tugged her hand, causing her to look up and then suddenly he was comforting her. It was all he could do, focus on her pain and bury his own. It was easier to deal with that way. Natalia let her face rest against Chris’ neck, slowing her breathing and gripping tightly to Chris’ tie. Chris left little kisses on top of her head, closing his eyes for a second to have his own silent moment of grieving. It was going to be a long Christmas.


	57. Chapter 57

Michael almost hadn’t returned home, leaving Gavin normally was hard enough. Yet leaving Gavin snivelling and sobbing and having to stop holding him was even worse. Michael had to go though, he was expecting his parents soon and due to the season he felt it best he was there to greet them. When he tugged at his tie at the doorway, however, Michael knew immediately that they’d beaten him there. The house was decorated, for one and he could hear his mother cooking and suddenly the smell of meat filled his senses. He followed it, his stomach growling and met his father in a doorway.

“Oh, you look rather dapper. What are you dressed up for? Had a date with Gavin?” Mr Jones asked, smiling approvingly at his son. Michael frowned, looking sullenly at the floor.

“It was a funeral.” He mumbled, not wanting to recall the broken look he’d seen spread on Chris’ face. His father laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking glum.

“Oh, that’s terrible. Who’s funeral was it?” His father asked, feeling bad for prying so much.

“My friend, Chris Demarais. It was his grandfather’s.” Michael mumbled. His father nodded,

“Tell them I send my condolences.” He said, before stepping aside and letting Michael pass.

 

His mother had heard everything and pulled her son into a tight hug. She kissed the top of his head before pulling away, smiling down at him and smoothing his suit.

“Wouldn’t you like to change out of that?” She suggested and Michael looked forlornly down at it before nodding.

“Why are we having such a big dinner?” He asked first, gesturing towards the sizzling turkey and just chopped carrots. His mother smiled and then looked guilty.

“Honey, we’ll be away for Christmas this year – your father and I have important matters to tend to. So, we decided to have Christmas early!“ She threw her hands in the air as though it was to be celebrated. Michael should have known but he’d been in such a sour mood he hadn’t wanted to think about it. Having learnt that tantrums get you nowhere, that yelling at his parents wasn’t going to stay longer – Michael simply accepted it. He nodded, heading upstairs to change into something much comfier.

 

Dinner was nice, though it seemed tasteless considering the situation. Michael ate in silence, letting his parents talk and listening to their excitement about their new business deal. He felt it wasn’t fair yet knew it was probably this particular deal that was paying for Christmas itself. But Michael didn’t care about that; he’d rather his parents than the ridiculously expensive presents they bought every year. This year, they’d forked out for a motorbike. It was nice, flashy even and yet Michael had no idea how to drive the damned thing. Mr Jones saw the look of worry on the redhead’s face, and chuckled.

“Don’t worry; we’ve booked you lessons for next year.” Michael grinned then. He bet he’d look badass driving this thing and it was guaranteed that it would make him hotter. He’d ask Gavin his opinion. Michael looked amongst the array of wrapping paper, various games and a tablet and more DVDs. There was a present for Gavin, nestled under the tree. Michael had asked what it was and rolled his eyes when he realized his parents had spent a ridiculously large amount of money on it. Though he supposed it was the thought that counts.

 

Brandon was watching Ali look glumly down at her work. She hadn’t finished any of it before the end of term and now she was sat having to work in the Christmas holidays. Her purple hair fell over her face and covered the look of frustration Brandon knew was hiding there. He stood from his bed, wandering over to her desk and placing soothing hands upon her shoulders.

“You can take a break y’know, it’s Christmas.” He said softly, rubbing random patterns into her skin. Ali looked up, sighing loudly and slamming her hand onto the desk.  
“I can’t! I’ve got to finish this, Brandon.” She moaned, head falling onto her work. Brandon shook his head, patting her back.

“C’mon, five minutes won’t hurt. My mum has some excellent mince pies downstairs, d’ya want some?” Brandon asked, hoping that the premise of food would lure Ali from her funk. It seemed to only make it worse.

“No, I’m fine I don’t need any bloody food. I need to finish this.” Ali grumbled. Brandon looked sympathetically down at her.

“Suit yourself.” He replied before heading down the stairs. Ali rubbed at her temples. She had to finish, she simply had to.

 

Chris was at Kerry’s house today, though it didn’t seem to matter where he was because he never felt any less numb. Natalia was with him; of course her ever present hand was keeping Chris there. They weren’t the only ones, Kerry’s boyfriends Miles and Monty were chilled out on the floor. Chris thought their relationship was odd, but figured that if it worked for them it worked for him. Kerry was doing his best to cheer him up but was failing miserably. So eventually the blonde stopped cracking jokes and fell, defeated, into Miles’ lap. Monty leaned across, kissing Kerry before nuzzling into his other boyfriend’s chest.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Monty suggested and Kerry nodded, looking at Chris and Natalia for approval. The couple were currently snuggled against each other, knuckles white from holding each other’s hand for far too long. Natalia looked at her boyfriend, watched him slowly nod and placed a small comforting kiss to his cheek. Kerry stood again, searching for a movie he and Chris watched forever ago. He’d try anything to get his friend to smile again.

Michael’s parents had left promptly after their dinner, helping Michael to clean the mess and waved him goodbye. He didn’t find it fair, that he’d miss having a Christmas because of their job. But he sucked it up because he had to. Michael didn’t have to stay at home though and he couldn’t bear to sit alone in the vastly decorated house. So he pulled on the hoodie Griffon had made for Halloween and headed to the Ramsey’s. He knew that they’d still be there especially since the exhausting day they’d had. Michael wanted so badly to ride his motorbike, but knew it was probably a stupid idea and he didn’t think anyone needed to deal with another tragedy. So he climbed into the trusty pickup truck and headed to what was practically his second home.

 

To Geoff, it was no surprise that both boys kept their hoodies. Yet it was surprising that they’d both chosen to wear them on the same day without realizing it. Now, the pair was cuddled together as Banjo and Kazooie as they played the Xbox Live Arcade version. Geoff was chuckling, resting against the wall. He shook his head before joining Griffon and his parents in the kitchen, where they were hard at work making dinner.

“They look like idiots.” He chuckled to himself and his mother swatted at his head,

“Don’t be mean Geoff. They look adorable!”

“They look like babies.”

“That’s how you treat Gavin anyway.” His mother retorted and Geoff shut his mouth at that. It wasn’t entirely untrue. Still, at least he didn’t dress the guy in silly outfits. He could, but Geoff never did.

“I’m assuming Michael is staying for dinner?” His father asked, having just peered into the living room and caught the boys kissing rather than playing the game like they were supposed to.

“I feel that is the correct assumption.” Griffon laughed.


	58. Chapter 58

Chris didn’t feel special when he woke up on Christmas morning. He thought the spirit of the season would help fix his own broken spirit. Yet he still felt numb, sad and lonely. He didn’t have Natalia’s hand to hold either, she was with her family. His own family’s eyes were looking right through him as usual. They were awaiting with anticipation his brother’s reaction to his gifts. Brad was swarmed in material possessions whilst Chris had only a few. Chris didn’t like to be ungrateful, not ever. He felt as though it would be a burden to his parents. Yet it seemed they hadn’t even listened to him or they’d ignored the subtle hints he’d given them. Chris didn’t need nor want anything they’d given him. The most useful thing he’d received was socks. Though, in reality, Chris should have expected it. They never listen anyway. Chris closed his eyes; he’d have plenty of time to see it later anyway. They were visiting his Nan’s house and then his aunt’s. It would be the same scene just a different location. Chris wasn’t sure he liked Christmas anymore.

 

Geoff was woken with quite a start, Gavin having leapt onto his bed and lodged his knee onto Geoff’s chest. After recovering from having the wind knocked out of him, Geoff had tackled Gavin into bed with him. Geoff didn’t want to get up yet. But Gavin was restless, wriggling and whining. Then Michael’s head popped up from the side of the bed, eyes wide and grinning wildly. Geoff regretted taking pity on the redhead and reached to push him away.

“C’mon Geoffers, it’s Christmas!” Gavin squealed like a little child. Geoff opened one eye, sighing loudly. He could hear Gavin starting to laugh beside him and felt Michael climb into the bed as well. He was tugging at Geoff’s arms, trying to get him to release Gavin and get up. Even though his bed was cramped, Geoff was still refusing to get up.

“Give me five more minutes.” He grumbled, shutting his eye again. He didn’t know what time it was but knowing Gavin, it was probably early. From downstairs his mother called,

“Aren’t you lot up yet? Breakfast is ready!” She said in a cheerful tone that offended Geoff’s ears.

She smiled. Geoff was sure that she was doing it on purpose, but he let Gavin go anyway. He did chuckle when Gavin fell over his feet.

 

Christmas was good, what was there to say about it? Besides how much she loved the gift Brandon had got for her. The ring was unique, just like her. It fit like a glove, sliding effortlessly onto her fingers. Her mother kept offering her food, various chocolates and other Christmas goodies yet Ali kept declining them. She wasn’t hungry. Ali was too preoccupied with her new camera to think about such things as food anyway. She focused on taking photos of the tree, her family and generally attempting to capture the spirit of the holiday. It’s what made her happy and helped her forget about the chunk of coursework sitting on her desk that happened to be collecting dust. Ali dodged yet another one of her mother’s bowls of mince pies as she rushed upstairs. She wanted to start editing them now, opening her laptop and settling down into her desk chair. Ali pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and slipped in some headphones. It was going to be a busy morning.

 

Gavin loved Christmas. Whether it be the food or the people he was sharing it with, Gavin was having fun. He’d been spoilt, truly. Griffon had made Gavin a creeper t-shirt and Geoff had bought him pop tart flavoured vodka. It tasted amazing, though Geoff’s parents were worried about him consuming alcohol so early in the morning and confiscated it. Gavin was grateful, though he didn’t care that Michael’s parents had bought him some new editing software and several hard drives for his high speed camera. Gavin was much more impressed by the present he got from Michael anyway. Well, if you could even call it that. Michael gave Gavin the longest, sweetest, best kiss he’d ever received along with a stupidly expensive creeper case for his phone. Michael also handed Gavin a framed photo of them together at the Halloween party, around ten minutes before he’d been unceremoniously dropped onto his butt. Gavin had gone along the handmade route, stitching Michael his very own Banjo stuffed toy. It was a little wonky and Michael knew that Griffon had done most of the work. But he loved it all the same, just as he loved the raggedy boy he held so lovingly in his arms.

 

It was around the afternoon that everyone had agreed to meet up, but Gavin had plenty of time to ring his parents beforehand. He’d been itching to do so, ever since feeling a little sad at the lack of their presence. It may have been something to do with the fact Gavin had unwrapped his own presents, no longer having to worry about Lloyd the cat getting there before him. Gavin missed that.

“Hey, mum.” Gavin cried cheerfully down the phone the second it was picked up. He could practically feel his mother smile when she heard his voice.

“Hey there son. Happy Christmas!” She called, her voice echoed by everyone else in Gavin’s family. Gavin laughed.

“Happy Christmas, how’s it going?” Gavin asked, idly leaning against the wall.

“It’s been good, yours? Did you like your presents?” She asked, laughing at something Gavin couldn’t see.

“Yes, thank you I loved them! What’s so funny?” Gavin’s brow furrowed. His mother laughed a little longer and Gavin was sure she was wiping away the tears that had presumably fell onto her cheeks.

“Your bloody father has just fell off his chair, and Gavin, oh Gavin I wish you could see this. Dan, help him up darling!” Dan was there? Gavin shrugged it off. He’d always been there when they were dating, why did he think it would stop? Still, Gavin wished he was there too.

 

That’s all it took then. Gavin started really missing his family, his friends, his home and Lloyd the cat. Listening to his mother laugh, listening to people talk and yet not being able to see what was going on. Gavin could imagine, though it wasn’t nearly quite the same. Gavin started to miss his room, the stain on the carpet that he could never get rid of. Gavin recognized, for the first time in months, that he missed his home. Gavin was getting panicked, realizing that by staying in Texas he wouldn’t get to see these things as often as he’d like. Suddenly the thought of living in America wasn’t fun anymore and all Gavin wanted to do was to run into his mother’s arms.

“Mum.” Gavin said breathlessly. His voice sounded small, as small as he felt.

“Yes, honey?” He could hear the concern in her voice; imagine the finger she placed to her lips as her family quietened down.

“I don’t think I want to stay here anymore.” He said, feeling guilty about it and yet knowing in his heart it’s what he wanted.

“Are you sure? Has something happened? Gavin, are you okay?” She was worried.

“No! Mum, no it’s nothing like that. I love it here I just… I just miss you guys.” Gavin sounded defeated.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” His mother confirmed and Gavin nodded before remembering she couldn’t see him.

“I’m sure.”

 

Gavin had looked a little sad when he got off the phone and Michael was quick to comfort him, reaching out and holding his hand in his.

“Is everything alright?” Michael asked, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb onto the back of Gavin’s hand. Gavin chewed his lip, making the conscious decision not to tell Michael.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Gavin lied. Geoff popped up behind them, laughing and ruffling Gavin’s head.

“Maybe if you’d slept in like a normal person, you’d be okay.” He teased, pushing the two boys towards the door. “You guys got everything?” He asked, lifting his own bag of goodies he’d so lovingly bought for everyone. They nodded and let Geoff lead them to his car. Together they climbed into the back seat, Gavin choosing his boyfriend’s lap over the passenger seat. He thought it was the better option by far.

 

They were late, no surprise there. Everyone had already gathered at Griffon’s house, patiently waiting for the final three to arrive. Geoff burst through the door, raising his arms and cheering loudly whilst Griffon ran over to him and pinched his cheeks.

“Trust you to be late.” She muttered, ushering the younger boys who stood behind him in. They quickly rushed into the living room, squishing beside Ray and Joel. From then onwards, they sat exchanging their presents between each other. They were small things, stocking fillers mostly but everyone was grateful and they loved them. Gavin’s was by far the funniest though.

“What’s this?” He asked, somewhat confused by the giant, multicoloured bucket in his hands. Together, everyone had made Gavin’s gift and spent many hours giggling over it.

“It’s a puke bucket, just for you. It’s filled with all of yours and Michael’s necessities.” Miles added with a smirk. Gavin reached in, his hand finding his face as he pulled out a condom packet. He sputtered, along with Michael who turned a deep shade of red. Geoff’s eyes were wide. He was fuming.

 

Geoff pulled the boys aside, his eyes darting anywhere but them. He breathed heavily and eventually looked up,

“So… You know that you have to be safe and…” He looked thoughtful. “I just want to make sure that you’re ah, er… doing it properly.” Gavin’s eyes bulged and Michael choked back a giggle.

“Geoff! No, don’t. Please don’t do this.” Gavin squawked, suffering terribly from embarrassment. Thankfully, Gavin could always rely on Griffon to save his ass from awkward situations.

“Geoff, leave these two alone. I’ve yet to receive my present.” She stated, tugging her boyfriend by the arm and pulling him into her space. He grinned, fishing something from his pocket. It was a locket, with Griffon’s name engraved onto it. Inside sat a picture of her and Geoff, from around the time they started dating. Griffon smiled, fishing something from her pocket too. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, which she shoved into Geoff’s hand. His fingers wrapped around it, knowing what it was before he opened it. It was the drawing from the night before it happened, two smiling faces of people Geoff had never met but felt he knew smiling back at him. He had to fight the tears that followed and yet he must have done a bad job because Griffon reached up to wipe them away.

“I love you.” He murmured, loud enough so it was only for Griffon’s ears.

“I love you too.” She said back, leaning into Geoff’s sturdy chest.

 

Across the room, another couple was exchanging gifts. Natalia and Chris stood away from each other and Chris was delighted when Natalia handed him his favourite band’s new album. It was paired with a custom phone case with one of their less flattering pictures together printed on.

“I chose something I hoped to make you smile.” She whispered, laughing at the sight of her several chins. Chris’ expression was no better, eyes rolled back and tongue flailing wildly. He chuckled.

“Thanks, but I must ask why are we so beautiful?” Natalia cracked a smile, glad she could brighten Chris’ day. While she was busy watching his smile, something slid into Natalia’s hand.

 

It was a picture frame with something that resembled a poem carefully handwritten inside. Natalia looked at Chris, then back down and her eyes roamed across the words. As she read, Chris read them aloud too.

“Natalia, I checked what your name means to see if described you as perfect as I see you. Unfortunately it didn’t, although it does mean born on Christmas day so I suppose this is fitting. So let’s start simple and say that I love you, because I do.” Chris’ eyes were shining. “Really, you’re the sun when it’s raining. You’ve got a smile that’s infectious and a sense of humour that’s… well unique. I love that. Unsurprisingly, not many people love me. Or at least they don’t show it. But you do and I want to thank you. Thank you for holding my hand, thank you for reminding me how to feel but most importantly, thank you for stopping me. I think it goes without saying what I mean, but Natalia you’re a life saver. You’re my life saver, so once again. Thank you.” Natalia was crying, her tears splashing onto the frame. For a moment Chris was worried, until she flung her arms around his neck and whispered something into his ear.

“I love you too.”

 

Ray was quite proud when Joel squealed happily at the gift he’d given him. It was nothing big, just a limited edition blu-ray of Fantasia, Joel’s favourite movie. Yet Joel acted as if Ray had bought him a castle, lifting him off of his feet and swinging him around. Ray laughed, stumbling a little when he was returned to his feet. Joel pulled out 12 roses from behind him. They sat in a beautiful vase, the glass stained with mini roses. It was no doubt a work of art made by Griffon, but it was breathtakingly beautiful. Joel handed them to him and Ray took them.

“Now these are special.” Ray looked up at Joel, questioning him. “See, I’ll love you until the last rose dies.” He explained. Suddenly, Ray was sad. Even with his expert skills, he couldn’t keep a rose alive for too long and he begun to wonder whether this was Joel’s way of breaking up with him. Joel caught the look of despair in Ray’s eyes and it broke him, so he grabbed one of Ray’s hands in his own and ran it across the top of the roses. Ray felt the soft petals, suddenly hating the blood red flower. But somewhere in the middle, one of the roses had petals of a different texture. His fingers curled around that one, running to the stem and realizing what it was. He looked up at Joel’s face, eyes replacing tears of sadness to ones of happiness.

“You’re a dick, you know that?”

“Oh, I know. But I’m yours. Forever.” Joel leant down so his face was terribly close to Ray’s. Ray laughed, kissing his boyfriend.

 

Ryan coughed loudly, attempting to and succeeding in catching everyone else’s attention. He stood by the door to the hallway with Lindsay, who had come dressed fancily and everyone had simply assumed it was a tradition of her family’s.

“Right, we hate to be party poopers. But, as my gift to my girlfriend, we’ve got a play to get to.” Ryan grinned. It made sense now and everyone smiled back at him.

“Have fun, don’t fall asleep or anything.” Geoff called from the floor and Lindsay rolled her eyes at him.

“You uncultured swine.” She said in an overdramatic tone intentionally. Geoff flipped the bird at her, smiling when she did. Ryan led his girl out, ignoring the cat calls that mostly came from Kerry’s mouth. It was the blonde’s way of getting revenge and Ryan let him be. Lindsay climbed elegantly into his car, sighing with content as she relaxed into the passenger seat.

 

The hall was grand and Lindsay was beginning to suspect that maybe Ryan’s parents had a little something to do with it. She didn’t care though, it wasn’t them she was attending with. Ryan had changed into his suit in the back of his car and Lindsay had had a view of something a little less classy than the interior of the hall. They were the youngest there, unique amongst the many older men and women. Together, Ryan and Lindsay took their seats in the auditorium. The lights dimmed and Lindsay watched in earnest as the first act started. Ryan had chosen the Nutcracker, one of Lindsay’s favourite ballet pieces. Sometimes she wished she’d taken ballet classes instead of cheerleader ones, simply because Lindsay longed to be like the elegant girls who danced on stage that night. Ryan slid his hand into Lindsay’s, watching her more than the show. He wasn’t here for himself, after all. He could see the delight and wonder in her blue eyes and it was all he needed to see. At the end of the first act he leaned close to her and whispered,

“Merry Christmas.”


	59. Chapter 59

Boxing Day was the second worst day of the year for Geoff. He looked to Gavin in despair; he couldn’t handle losing another child. Griffon was huddled beside the Brit, soothingly running a hand through his hair when it was really Geoff who needed comforting.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say?” Geoff asked - his voice high and needy. Gavin felt utterly guilty, but no amount of pleading could change his mind. Geoff may be like his family, but he wasn’t actually Gavin’s family. Griffon wasn’t his mum and America wasn’t his home. Geoff chewed his lip, falling to the couch beside his friend and dropping his head onto Gavin’s shoulder. This was too much, his spirit was crushed.

“I… Okay. When are you leaving again?” He muttered, utterly defeated. Gavin sighed, checking the email from his mother.

“15th January.” Gavin murmured and Geoff looked pain. It was soon, too soon. “Oh and guys,” Gavin added, catching the attention of both of his friends. “Can we not tell Michael?” He asked. The pair nodded.

 

The news spread like wildfire, everybody hearing about it save for Michael. He was oblivious to the saddened glances or the watery eyed hugs. Michael put it down to the season. Besides, he had other things to focus on. Like his new year’s eve party. Just like his summer parties, Michael was regarded to have one of the best of the season. It was a reputation he sought to uphold.

“Are there going to be balloons?” Gavin asked absent-mindedly, sprawled across Michael’s lap as he furiously set about planning the damned thing. For a moment, he looked up and stared blankly down at his boyfriend.

“What?” He blinked once, mentally asking himself whether he was actually dating a five year old.

“I want balloons.” Gavin demanded and Michael rolled his eyes.

“No.” He replied stubbornly. Gavin pouted, tugging the piece of paper Michael was holding from his hand. He took the pen, too. Michael watched as Gavin doodled some balloons and handed it back, grinning.

“It’s on the paper now, love. It’s official.”

“You’re a piece of shit and I hate you.” Michael grumbled. He didn’t mean it, of course.

“I love you too.”

 

New Year’s Eve came fast, much to Geoff’s disappointment. It meant there were only so many days until Gavin left. So Geoff held tightly onto Gavin as though if he didn’t the day would come sooner. Naturally, he couldn’t control time and it didn’t matter whether he held Gavin or not. But it made Geoff feel better, simply because he could not do the same the first time.

“Geoff, I can walk to the car.” Gavin grumbles when Geoff lifts him into a fireman’s carry and then shoves him into the backseat.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to.” Geoff retorts, climbing into the driver’s seat and heading towards Griffon’s. Gavin rolled his eyes, kicking at his newly bedazzled puke bucket and thinking about how much he’d use it tonight. Probably a lot, considering he’d brought with him the poptarts vodka. Gavin really liked it. Griffon climbed into the passenger seat, reaching back and ruffling Gavin’s hair.

“How’s it going boys?” She asked cheerfully. The sour looks she was greeted with were quite the opposite of her mood.

“Apparently, I can’t walk.” Gavin grumbled, burning a hole into the back of Geoff’s head. Geoff pulled one hand from the wheel, flipping Gavin off. Griffon just laughed awkwardly. It was going to be a long night.

 

It was only 9pm and Michael’s party was alive and buzzing. Due to popular request, namely Gavin, his house was littered with balloons. While Michael agreed they looked pretty cool, they were mostly a nuisance and he’d had Lindsay come over to him on more than one occasion complaining about her hair getting messed up. That was a bonus, though.

“Why did you decide to have balloons?” Monty asked thoughtfully, flicking at one of the helium filled decorations. Michael chuckled,

“Because Gavin has me wrapped around his little finger.” Monty laughed, rolling his eyes. Speaking of the devil, Gavin came barrelling in. He was followed by a very sour looking Geoff and his fiancé Griffon. The Brit made a beeline for Michael, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling against his boyfriend’s jaw in an affectionate gesture. Monty excused himself, spying his own boyfriends set on getting drunk in the far corner.

 

Miles and Kerry stood with their hands entwined, bumping glasses and laughing giddily. They’d started to drink early and Monty rolled his eyes at them.

“There’s our boy, where you been?” Miles asked fondly. Monty pried the glasses from their fingers, setting them down on a table nearby.

“I’ve been around.” He said slowly, winding himself up in Miles’ arms. Kerry pouted and Monty tugged him closer, nestling his nose into the crook of Kerry’s neck. They both stank of alcohol but Monty didn’t mind. He had only had a few drinks himself but it was clear the two boys he was cuddling had had more than enough.

“I think we’re done drinking, don’t you agree?” Monty suggested, watching Kerry trying to focus on his glass as he attempted to reach out for it. Miles whined.

“It’s New Years Eve.” Miles stated and Monty rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care, I’m not dragging your dumb asses around all night.” He retorted and Miles laughed.

 

Geoff rushed towards the drinks, grabbing anything his fingers came into contact with and downing it. Griffon watched as she nursed her first drink in months, starting small with a vodka and coke.

“Geoff, calm down.” She pleaded, placing a hand on Geoff’s arm. But the look in Geoff’s eyes broke Griffon. She knew his pain, had learnt to deal with her own in her own way and knew Geoff was only dealing with his. But he was going about it so wrongly and Griffon was worried for his health. “Geoff, I’m serious. Please slow down.” Griffon pleaded. Geoff slammed the bottle of beer he was currently holding down, his eyes struggling to focus on his fiancé. The alcohol was starting to affect him and Geoff welcomed its burning embrace.

“Okay.” He murmured, enveloping Griffon into a sloppy hug. Griffon was grateful, but knew that if she didn’t keep an eye on him that Geoff wouldn’t keep to his promise for long.

 

Lindsay was drunk; it was New Years Eve after all. Ryan was nowhere to be seen, Lindsay was sure he’d gone off with some of his friends some time before. She stood resting against the kitchen counter, scouring the room for anyone she knew. She spied Kara, but then spotted Barbara and decided to stay away. They were busy battling with their tongues anyway. In Lindsay’s drunken haze she spied Michael, making a drink about a metre away. Lindsay’s lips curled into a fox like smile.

“Hey.” She said in the most seductive voice she could manage. It didn’t matter what she did in this instant, she was drunk after all. There was no Ryan to be seen and Lindsay had been needing her filll of curly redhead for a while. Michael looked up from his drink, noticing how Lindsay was wobbling on her heels.

“What’s up?” He asked nonchalantly, searching the crowd for his boyfriend. Michael had no intention of staying to talk to Lindsay, or humour the plan she was currently working out in her head.  
“Nothing, I’d just thought I’d say hi. I’ve missed you.” Her painted fingers curled around his arm, squeezing at the muscle there.

 

Michael could tell Lindsay wasn’t going to go away; he’d dealt with her drunk before. He set down his drink and took hold of Lindsay’s shoulders, shaking her gently.

“Hey, listen to me. You’re drunk. You don’t want to do what you’re doing right now and besides, you’ve got Ryan for that.” Lindsay was still staring at Michael with a love struck gaze, but suddenly she snapped. He eyes focused on Michael finally, and through her drunken haze her brain started to make sense.

“Y-You’re right. Yes, okay. I’m sorry.” She mumbled, letting her hand fall from Michael’s arm. She turned on her heels, walking away and disappearing into the crowd to search for Ryan. The one she should be kissing, on her way out of the kitchen she swooped another drink. Lindsay was going to need it.

 

Brandon was happily chomping on the party food, cramming three cocktail sausages into his mouth. Ali laughed, shaking her head at him as she daintily sipped at her drink. It was the only thing Brandon had seen her doing and he offered her a sausage. Ali shook her head, pushing the cold meat back towards her boyfriend.

“You’re not hungry?” He asked, staring down at her in disbelief. Ali shrugged, she simply wasn’t feeling it. Brandon didn’t like how she brushed it off. “C’mon, I have to be able to convince you to eat something.” He insisted. Ali didn’t like that. She rolled her eyes at him, batting away the sausage he was still guiding towards her mouth. She wasn’t hungry, it was that simple.

“Brandon, stop it.” She whined, turning her back on her boyfriend and muttering under her breath. She didn’t need food, that wasn’t important. Not in this moment. Brandon wrapped his arms around her, glumly staring at Ali’s face from her shoulder. He knew it wasn’t normal, Ali never used to be like this. Something was up.

 

Griffon had resisted, at first, the familiar buzz of alcohol. But one drink led to another and soon she was in the same peaceful bliss as Geoff. Sort of. Suddenly, Griffon’s brain started to address the issues she’d long since buried in the back of her mind. The images came flooding back, of the blood, the drawings and the doctor’s face. It was followed by the sounds of her crying and the muffled apologies. Griffon didn’t like it at all. Whether her headache was from the alcohol or the memories, she’d never know but suddenly Griffon wished for an escape button. Geoff hadn’t stayed away from the booze either, sitting on the floor in a paralytic fashion. Griffon crumpled beside him, knees drawn to her chest as her mind swirled. Geoff clumsily pulled an arm around her shoulder, looking sadly down at Griffon’s face.

“It’s not working for you, is it?” He murmured, somehow feeling as though it was his fault. Geoff didn’t like seeing Griffon unhappy and noticed that the tears were falling. He’d failed himself and more importantly, he’d failed her. Griffon shook her head, but the warmth of Geoff’s arm was comforting and she slowly unfolded herself only to curl up again on Geoff’s lap. That felt good, warm and familiar. Griffon needed that. She could see Geoff looking sad and smiled glumly up at him.

“I’m fine; so long as you are here I am fine.” She whispered and Geoff nodded, letting his chin fall on top of her blonde head.

 

Gavin was waiting, somewhat impatiently, for his boyfriend to return. He’d been left to stand with Joel and Ray which at first had been fun but now Gavin just felt like a third wheel. When Michael returned with his drink Gavin was quick to take a sip of it. Michael rolled his eyes at him.

“What? You haven’t been standing here watching these two idiots making out.” Gavin grumbled, glaring over at Ray and Joel. Ray laughed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Call it payback, for all the times I’ve walked in on you idiots.” Michael laughed and Gavin went red. It was getting late; 11pm had snuck up on all of them quite fast. Gavin’s favourite song started to play over the radio and he dragged Michael by the hand to the middle of the living room. Celebrating the New Year seemed odd without watching Big Ben on his screen with his family. But he’d have plenty of time for that next year, for now he only had tonight and Michael. Gavin was glad at the decision he’d made to not tell Michael, he didn’t want New Years Eve to be a sad time. Besides, Gavin couldn’t have asked for a better midnight kiss.

 

There were 30 seconds to midnight and although Lindsay was dancing with Ryan she was staring at her Michael. It was the first time in what seemed like forever his hands weren’t on hers the moment people started to count down. Lindsay was jealous of the British prick he was holding, though she shouldn’t have been. Lindsay couldn’t fathom why, she was happy with Ryan. Yet when her legs started running towards Michael, she didn’t stop them. Lindsay pushed Gavin away from her, connecting her lips to Michael’s. The cheers as everyone welcomed the New Year sounded around her and suddenly Lindsay was brought into reality. Her eyes went wide when she pulled away and saw Michael instead of Ryan. Ryan was standing at the back of the room, his mouth agape as he watched his girlfriend hold Michael’s face tenderly. Gavin was fuming, pushing Lindsay away from his boyfriend and towering over her when she tripped on her heel and fell to the ground. Michael watched Ryan run out of the room and he pulled Gavin from Lindsay. In a daze he tugged his boyfriend’s hand and led him away from the scene and towards his distraught friend.

 

Lindsay’s world was rocking and not just from the fall. What had she done? Lindsay didn’t even like Michael anymore, or so she thought. But to act on it was crazy, Lindsay felt crazy. She hobbled onto her feet, noticing how the room was looking at her but for once it wasn’t her priority. No, her thoughts were focused purely on someone else. Somewhere, in this house probably, her boyfriend was distraught. Lindsay wasn’t rational in that moment, it seemed she hadn’t been for a while now, and instead of waiting for things to cool down she went off in search of her boyfriend. Lindsay was disgusted in herself. She couldn’t fathom why she’d done what she’d done and the apology she so desperately needed to make was bubbling from her lips. To Gavin, to Michael but most importantly to Ryan. Lindsay found Gavin sitting on the floor with Geoff and Griffon and she was thankful for the older boy who held the Brit in his place. Gavin was glaring daggers into her skin as she passed, but she’d apologize to him later. Lindsay had to find Ryan.

 

Michael had never seen Ryan cry and it was a sight he never had wanted to see. He placed a hand on Ryan’s back, attempting to soothe him. But Ryan shot up in a fit of anger and swatted the hand away. Michael raised it, implying surrender.

“You bastard!” Ryan spat, fully convinced it was all Michael’s fault. Why would Lindsay do such a thing for any other reason than Michael leading her on. Michael shook his head, his eyes and voice pleading with his friend to see reason.

“Look, Ryan listen to me. I had nothing to do with that – I’m just as surprised as you are. Lindsay’s drunk, I don’t know what’s going on inside her mind but I’m sure she didn’t intend for that to happen.” Ryan shook his head, he was sure she did. Michael wasn’t sure why he was defending the girl, but he was sure as hell not letting Ryan crash and burn the only relationship Michael had ever seen him happy in. Apparently, he didn’t have to.

 

Lindsay heard Ryan, then Michael and it was all she needed to know that they’d gone outside. Ryan looked longingly at her, though the look was tainted with hurt and anger. Lindsay didn’t like the look on Ryan, he was a cute teddy bear and not the monster she’d created.

“Ryan, I – I’m so sorry. It wasn’t, it didn’t it doesn’t mean anything. I was just, stupid.” Lindsay spat the last word. Lindsay was in that moment exactly that, stupid and useless and a nasty spoilt brat. She’d terminated the only thing she was sure of in her life because for a split second she’d wanted the past. But Lindsay knew it wasn’t what she needed, Michael could never be that. Ryan was everything, kind, funny, caring and protective. Michael had left her in a heartbeat. Lindsay wasn’t sure if Ryan could do that to her. Michael took his cue, retreating back to the house to find and hold tightly onto his own boyfriend. Ryan was left panting heavily. He was conflicted.

 

“You kissed him.” He said and Lindsay nodded. “Why would you do that if it didn’t mean anything?” Ryan questioned and Lindsay was ready to blame it on the alcohol when she changed her answer.

“Because I’m spoilt, I thought maybe that I wanted that. Ryan I’ve never known any different than Michael, I just… I was jealous when I shouldn’t have been because I have you and I love you.” Lindsay felt the words flow easily out of her mouth and Ryan raised an eyebrow. It seemed bittersweet in the moment. He searched Lindsay’s face for any hint that she was lying. From what he could tell, she wasn’t.

“I think… I think I need some time to breathe for a little while.” Lindsay nodded but she didn’t leave, simply falling to the ground to watch Ryan as he collected his thoughts. Ryan wasn’t sure what he was thinking over, in his mind there was no choice. He chewed his lip, mentally kicked himself as he gave into something he was sure he was going to regret.

“I love you too.”


	60. Chapter 60

Lindsay ran into Ryan’s arm just like in the sappiest of romance movies. It was cliché but that just seemed to be their style. Lindsay thanked whoever was watching over in that moment because damn, she had not been ready to give Ryan up just yet. Ryan smiled and all fears he’d made the wrong decision evaporated. He’d known Lindsay was spoilt, hooked on Michael even before they started dating. It was something they’d have to work on and move past, because Ryan would kick himself if he lost the chance to be with the girl he’d been pining over for years. He’d watched from his friend’s side as they cuddled and hugged and now here Lindsay was, wrapped in his arms and willingly so.

“Happy New Year.” Ryan whispered into her ear and Lindsay laughed humourlessly.

“It is now.” Ryan smiled.

 

Gavin was fuming. This was probably his last chance to do something like this with Michael and he hated Lindsay for it. His boyfriend came running in, lifting him into his arms.

“I’m going to kill her.” Gavin muttered under his breath and Michael had no idea why he was so mad.

“It was one kiss, Gavin. We have plenty of time to do that.” The jock shook his head smiling. Oh, it hurt Gavin to see how naive Michael was in that instant.

“It was a New Year’s kiss, Michael. Our first one.” Gavin pouted, resisting the urge to unlock himself from Michael’s arm and rip Lindsay’s hairs out one by one. Michael shook his head, laughing.

“It doesn’t matter; there will be other New Years Gavin.” Gavin heard Geoff sigh from below, knew they were sharing the same thoughts. Gavin faked a smile, leaning into Michael and choosing to forget it just so he could enjoy the day.  
“Yeah, I know. Still, I’d have really loved to kiss you on midnight Michael.” Gavin sighed and Michael chuckled.

“You could always kiss me now, you goof.” Gavin grinned, taking the invitation.

 

Kara was giggling, gripping tightly to Barbara’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to stay on her feet. Their New Year’s kiss had been sloppy but Barbara didn’t mind, it wasn’t like it was their first. They’d heard all about the scene between Michael and Lindsay from the commotion it caused but neither was bothered.

“She’s always been a selfish slut.” Barbara muttered and Kara’s smile fell and she swatted Barbara’s arm.

“That’s not very nice, she’s just not giving that’s all.” Kara was rubbing where she’d hit, feeling guilty even though it hadn’t been hard. Barbara rolled her eyes, she’s far from that. Yet she said no more because it was technically thanks to Lindsay that Barbara even had Kara in her arms that night. Barbara guessed they would have gotten together eventually, but it felt good to speed things up. Barbara leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, finding the soft lips of her girl to be a very pleasant sensation.

 

Ray couldn’t get Joel away from him, his drunken boyfriend practically drooling. They’d escaped to Michael’s spare bedroom and hoped he wouldn’t mind them… having some fun during the midnight hour. But now Ray was tired, panting and yet Joel was a ball of energy.

“Joel, I’m sleepy.” Ray mumbled as Joel nudged at his jaw with his nose. Joel’s hands running across his chest was proving to be a distraction and Ray caught one of them in his own grasp. “Joel, let’s sleep.” Joel sighed, but he complied and wriggled up so that he could pull Ray into a cuddle. He enjoyed Ray’s bare flesh pressed flush against him and kissed sweet kisses on his head.

 

Brandon called a cab for him and Ali to get home, still staring worriedly at his girlfriend. She hadn’t eaten any food once and when he thought she was going to Ali simply shoved a roll into Brandon’s mouth. They’d decided to crash at his and the moment they arrived Brandon set about making a sandwich.

“Haven’t you had enough food?” She giggled gleefully and Brandon shook his head, placing his now completed master piece in front of his girlfriend.

“It’s not for me.” He said simply and suddenly Ali looked scared by the harmless food. She inched away from it, shaking her head.

“I’m not hungry, I’m tired Brandon.” She insisted, slowly creeping towards the door. Brandon intercepted her, tugging her back towards the plate of food.

“Please, just eat it. We’ll go to bed soon, I just… it’ll make me feel better if you just eat.” Brandon pleaded, nudging Ali gently towards the food. Ali didn’t want to, but she guessed she had to. She took a large bite under the watchful eyes of her boyfriend and smiled back at him. Inside, she was frowning.

 

The sandwich felt heavy in her stomach as Ali lay beside Brandon. She felt uncomfortable and refused to admit to Brandon that it was the first thing she’d eaten in days. It wasn’t true; it was the first thing in weeks really. She’d done such a good job of ignoring the hunger, telling herself it would be worth it. Ali had never been weight conscious before, but now it’s all she’d been thinking about. She started obsessing over her camera and then her obsession spread to those behind the lens. Ali stared longingly at the girls dressed in the latest fashion, seemingly flawless and so beautiful. Ali wanted to be like them, aspired to be the stick thin figure everyone stared in awe at as she simply walked down a runway. It was something Ali never knew she wanted, but now she longed for it. Brandon would never understand, nobody would. Ali could never even dream of becoming a model at the size she was now, it was too big. Ali was average but average didn’t make the front cover of the latest tabloid. No, average would never suffice. So Ali let the hunger gnaw at her with renewed vigour after her latest meal and struggled into a pitiful sleep. It’s all she could do.

 

Michael sighed at the state of his house, opting for once to spend his parent’s money instead of cleaning himself. He’d hire the maid in the morning. Michael swore as he almost tripped over Geoff and Griffon, who’d dozed off on his floor. Michael didn’t have the guts to wake either of them up, so he left them there and hoped he didn’t get blamed in the morning. The only other people who stayed behind that Michael knew of were Joel and Ray (Michael didn’t think he’d ever forget the sight he’d walked in on) and Kara and Barbara. The two girls were curled up on Michael’s sofa and he kindly draped a blanket over them. He went back and did the same for Geoff and Griffon, jumping back when Geoff stirred. When he didn’t wake, Michael let out a breath of air and wandered upstairs. Michael was ready to have some fun with Gavin, but rolled his eyes when he walked in. Thanks to the booze, Gavin had fallen asleep almost immediately and spread across Michael’s bed. Typical, but Michael let him sleep. It was the least he could do, Gavin had seemed so sad about the midnight kiss thing.

 

When Gavin awoke to a splitting headache, he began to really question whether the pop tart vodka was worth it. He could hear Michael sound asleep beside him and turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. Normally the sight of Michael with his eyes fluttering as he dreamed would make Gavin happy, but now it only saddened him. His fingers ran through the curls he’d definitely miss, his eyes staring longingly at the freckles on Michael’s face. God Gavin would miss those freckles, he wasn’t quite sure a computer screen would do them justice. Gavin’s fingers trailed from the curls to Michael’s cheek, where he let his fingers follow the pattern of Michael’s freckles. His boyfriend stirred, moving his head and causing Gavin’s hand to slip from his face. Gavin sighed, dropping his hand and shuffling to get closer to Michael’s chest. There was no use pining over him now, he still had two weeks left. The thought was a little daunting, but Gavin was looking forward to home. Somehow he’d missed the wishy washy weather or maybe he was just sick of all the sun. Either way, his little house down his street seemed like heaven.

 

Geoff’s back ached. His head ached. His heart ached. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull before returning to their normal positions, falling on Griffon who’d slipped down onto his lap. Geoff would have loved to see her sleep peacefully, but knew it was not the case. Her eyes were fluttering, her hands bunched into fists and she was fretting. Geoff ran soothing fingers over her forehead, humming a silly tune he’d heard on the radio. He’d hoped it would be enough but Griffon woke with a start, instinctively gripping onto Geoff’s shirt. He cradled her, rocking her back and forth as he whispered that everything would be okay. Of course, now he knew it wouldn’t be. Geoff had long gotten over that lie, he understood that it would always haunt her, him, them. Geoff had new heart ache to deal with now and he sighed when he spied Gavin stumbling down the stairs. God, Geoff would miss that.

 

“Morning buddy, how’s your head?” Geoff asked tone surprisingly cheerful considering his inner turmoil. Gavin flipped him the bird and Geoff chuckled, turning to see Michael followed by Joel and Ray. “I’m assuming it’s the same situation as you boys?” Joel and Michael nodded whilst Ray eagerly shook his head. He laughed, purposefully nudging Joel.

“Nope, just the idiots who choose to drink.” He smiled smugly, sticking his tongue out at a clearly rough looking Geoff. The older boy sighed, internally reminding himself to fix Ray. Griffon stood, following the boys into the kitchen and helping her fiancé to his feet. Griffon appointed herself as official chef, with some help from the girls who’d finally rose from their pit that was Michael’s couch. Kara was cuddled up in the blanket, Barbara trailing behind.

“So who wants bacon?” Griffon asked as she pulled a frying pan from one of Michael’s cupboards (she’d needed some direction) and grinned. Griffon was met with a choir of cheers, laughing as Gavin instead looked towards the cupboard where his poptarts were kept.

 

Ali awoke to the aroma of bacon and her growling stomach reacted to it. She blinked, once, twice before the plate centimetres from her face came into focus. Ali pushed it away and Brandon blinked once, twice before he pushed it back.

“I’m not hungry, Brandon.” Ali mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Yet the plate still kept coming, dropping onto her lap. Ali sighed heavily, picking it up and putting on the bedside table. “I said I’m not hungry.” She murmured, refusing to meet Brandon’s eyes.

“It’s the morning. Everybody is hungry in the morning, Ali.” Brandon insisted, putting the plate back onto Ali’s lap. Ali was a little annoyed now and her hangover was not helping. She pushed it away, not caring as the sandwich smeared across Brandon’s duvet.

“Well, I’m not.” She said indignantly. Brandon grabbed her hands, his jaw set and his eyes looking angry.

“Why’s that? Is it because you’re too fat? Is it because you’re not like those girls on the stupid magazines you collect? Ali, is it because you’re not the media’s definition of beauty?” Brandon yelled, fully animated and angry at how stupid his girlfriend could be. Ali looked hurt, despising herself that what Brandon was saying was exactly the truth. “Well, news flash Ali! You’re fucking beautiful and you know better than anyone that those images are photo shopped. Screw Paris Hilton and Victoria Beckham! Be Beyonce or Jennifer Lawrence! Ali, be your damn self. People love you anyway!” Brandon was screaming in her face. Ali was crying.

 

“But I can’t be a model if I’m average.” Ali fretted, thinking so desperately about all of the models she aspired to be. Brandon calmed a little, trying hard to choke back a laugh.

“You, Ali, average? Have you seen your hair? Your face, too, so exceptionally beautiful you’d blind the camera man. Listen to me; you don’t need to be a stick to be a model. If those stuck up modelling agencies won’t take you then heck I’ll start one myself just for you.” Brandon insisted, desperately trying to calm his girlfriend down. It was working; she’d stopped crying and was now looking hopefully at Brandon.

“You’d do that for me?” She asked, wondering what she’d done to be as lucky as she was to have Brandon. Brandon cracked a smile,

“Of course, but only if you eat for me.” Brandon said. Ali sighed, how could she deny the chocolate brown eyes that were pleading so badly with her? So she reached, not happily, for the bacon roll he’d prepared. Brandon clapped when she took a bite. She was going to kill him.

 

Chris had no idea how much he’d drunk last night or why his arm was dead. But he found the answer to the latter fairly quickly, finding Natalia spread across the arm he’d stretched out. From what Chris could tell, she was shirtless and he realized that he was too. In his mind, he congratulated himself. That was good; it was one of his new year’s resolutions. Chris swore to be positive, not for himself, but for his girlfriend and his grandfather. It was the least he could do. Natalia stirred from beside him and Chris smiled, placing a kiss to her forehead as she turned to face him. One of her eyes opened and in a not so cutesy manner pushed a palm onto Chris’ face to push him away. Chris laughed,

“Good morning to you too.” He greeted and Natalia groaned,

“Five more hours.” She huffed into the pillow. Chris chuckled.


	61. Chapter 61

Gavin went home with Geoff a few hours after, sprawled across the back seat and nursing a stomach ache from his bold efforts to eat a whole box of pop tarts.

“You’re an idiot, do you know that Gavin?” Geoff sighed as he opened the car door for his friend. Gavin made no effort to move and Geoff grew impatient, throwing the Brit over his shoulder and carrying him inside. He dumped Gavin onto the sofa, going back outside to rescue the bedazzled puke bucket. Gavin was going to need it.

“What are you going to do without your wide range of beloved pop tarts?” Geoff asked, falling beside the Brit and flicking on the T.V. Gavin groaned, shutting his eyes.

“You’ll have to send me all of the new flavours.” Gavin insisted, trying to steady his breathing as he desperately held onto his breakfast.

“You wish.”

“Geoff, please.” Gavin whined, opening his eyes to plead with his friend.

“I’ll think about it.” Gavin smiled, letting his head fall onto Geoff’s shoulder. That was one thing he didn’t have to leave behind.

 

The house felt eerily empty without anyone there and thaks to the maid service, it looked untouched. Michael felt awkward around his own home, everything gleaming and neatly put into place. He had to knock a few things around in his room to feel better. With nothing else to do, Michael turned on his favourite game. It had been a long time since he’d last played, with Gavin by his side. Michael missed Gavin, which was stupid because Gavin had left not long before. Michael rolled his eyes, he was acting like a little bitch. This is what Gavin did to him. The familiar loadout screen left a faint glow in his room and Michael’s fingers curled around the controller. He played for a while, searching for the jigsaw pieces to make sure he got 100%. But the game didn’t seem as fun, the levels as tricky without Gavin. Michael sighed to himself. Gavin had creeped into practically everything Michael did and yet he still didn’t mind.

 

Geoff chuckled when he heard Gavin snore. It was the one thing he was sure he wasn’t going to miss, though even the little distruption in the night might be weird to live without. Geoff heard the doorbell ring, but didn’t want to move for fear of waking Gavin. It couldn’t have been anyone important, like his parents, because they would have a key. Geoff didn’t call out either, he didn’t care enough to see who was there. He didn’t want to ruin this moment and besides, he was comfy. Then Geoff’s phone rang and he smiled at Griffon’s face as it popped onto is screen.

“Hey sweetie!” Geoff cooed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Want to tell me why you’re not answering the door?” She barked back and Geoff laughed.

“I have a stupid brit on my shoulder, just come in.” Griffon sighed down the phone, hanging up. Moments later Geoff heard the door open and Griffon stumbled in with an abnoxiousy large statue.

 

“How on earth did you manage to bring that here?” Geoff asked in shock, staring at the work of art. Griffon rolled her eyes,

“With no thanks to you, Geoff. I lugged it all the way here, it almost got stuck in the cab.” But Griffon was beaming with pride over her latest piece of work, stroking the smooth wood that she spent ages hacking at with a chainsaw.

“It looks nice, but I still can’t believe my parents wanted a unicorn horn.” Griffon laughed, leaving the statue to stand proudly in the middle of the room. She sunk beside Geoff, cooing at the sight of a sleeping Gavin.

“Shame he doesn’t look that cute all the time.” Griffon joked, reaching across to move a stray strand of hair from the Brit’s forehead. Geoff smiled fondly, watching her fingers as they brushed against Gavin’s scalp.

“Yeah but if he looked like this, I would never be able to let him go back to England.”

 

Geoff didn’t notice Griffon was looking at him until she’d been silent for too long. Griffon was sad, Geoff could tell. He chewed on his lip, waiting for her to say something.

“I don’t want him to go back.” She sniffed, the realization that Gavin was leaving in just two weeks for her suddenly became to much. She fell onto Geoff’s free shoulder and cried in silence. Geoff swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling Griffon as close to him as he could. Geoff wished in that moment that he had the power to make Gavin stay, not for himself but for Griffon’s sake. Yet Geoff didn’t have the power, he wasn’t Gavin’s father and no matter how hard he tried to make it, Texas would never be Gavin’s home. Geoff had known this from the start but he’d tricked his brain into believing nd now everything was crashing and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it except enjoy the ride. So Geoff did, resting his head on top of Griffon’s and listening to the subtle, yet still annoying snores of Gavin Free.

 

Ali never knew that Brandon could cook, but now she realized how much of a culinary genius he was. Following the bacon roll, Brandon had set about catering to Ali’s every request. She’d had spaghetti, jacket potato and sausages and mash. It was safe to say Ali was full, a hand resting atop her almost non existant stomach. Yet she could feel it growing as it digested her food and she didn’t care. All that mattered in that moment was Brandon, and how much he cared. She touched his arm as he passed on his way to make yet another dish and Ali shook her head,

“I’m fully stuffed, please let’s just watch a movie or something.” Ali insisted and Brandon looked at the pile of plates and shrugged.

“Yeah, I suppose you’ve had enough. If only we had Gavin here to eat the scraps.” He joked.

“Put them in a doggy bag, I’m sure he’ll enjoy them tomorrow.” Ali giggled, grinning from ear to ear. She let Brandon lead her upstairs, watched him flip on the television and felt him sink in the bed beside her. Ali felt blessed to have such a sweetheart like him.

 

Barbara’s head was throbbing and the only thing making the pain bearable was the ice pack resting upon her face. Of course, Kara laying beside and attending to Barbara’s every need was a bonus.

“How do you do it?” Barbabra groaned, lifting a hand to press the ice pack closer to her head. Kara laughs, pushing Barbara’s hand away and pushing a glass of water into it.

“I don’t chug beers and I make sure to drink water in between.” Kara giggled and Barbara moaned from her place on the couch. Barbara clasped the remote, turning down the sound of Kara’s obnoxiously loud TV. Kara rolled her eyes, slightly miffed about not being able to hear her programme but much more concerned with the health of Barbara.

“I think maybe you should slow down on the beers next time, don’t you think?” Kara suggested sweetly and Barbara shook her head, smiling devishly.

“Fuck that.” Kara rolled her eyes, poking the ice pack and eliciting a groan from Barbara. 

 

When the Ramseys returned home from their house party, the one they’d been too smashed to return to their own home from, they were met with the sweetest scene. On their living room couch lay three teenagers, curled together and all fast asleep. In the middle sat their son, head resting on top of his fiance’s, eyes fluttering shut with a dream that by his expression didn’t seem too pleasant. Griffon, hands clasped tightly together and expression equaly as unpleasant as Geoff’s, was cuddled into his chest. Then there was Gavin, legs sprawled, mouth open and drool landing perfectly onto Geoff’s shoulder. The only noise came from the Brit, small snores and the occassional murmur.

“Isn’t that just the sweetest?” Mrs Ramsey, cooed as she switched off the television. Mr Ramsey, who’d chosen to ignore the obnoxiously cute scene had walked over to the statue.

“She finished.” He stated, running his fingers along the curls. Mrs Ramsey swatted him for ignoring her comment, but she too found herself brushing her fingers against the smooth wood.

“C'mon I’m sure these kids would like some food when they wake up.” She tugged on her husband’s arm, talking quietly so as not to wake them yet.


	62. Chapter 62

Gavin felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach when he looked at the calender. 7, there were 7 days left until he boarded the plane. The time had flew by, no pun intended. His feelings were a mixture of excitement, sadness and fear. Gavin was excited to see his parents, sad to leave Texas and terrified of leaving his friends. But the excitement won and he leapt from his bed, grinning from ear to ear as he shook Geoff’s sleeping form.

“Geoffy, wake up! C'mon, we have school!” Gavin yelled, promptly being whacked in the face with one of Geoff’s pillows. Yet eventually, growing tired of Gavin’s constant pestering Geoff sat up. His expression mirrored thunder and his eyes were dark and scary. Natural instinct warned normal people not to interfere, but Gavin wasn’t a normal person. “Geoff, can I ask you a question?” Gavin was hopeful. He had one week and he wanted to spend as much of it as the firecracker known as Michael Jones. Geoff grunted his reply, stumbling to his feet and shuffling to the bathroom in an effort to escape Gavin. Gavin, annoying as ever, followed him in. “Can I sleep round Michael’s tonight?” Gavin asked, his eyes as wide as saucers and his bottom lip protruding.

 

“Fat chance.” Geoff muttered, reaching out to pinch Gavin’s lip. Gavin made a sound between a shriek and a squawk and he stepped back. But soon enough he was back in Geoff’s space, terrifyingly close and almost breathing down Geoff’s neck. Gavin had grown since coming to Texas.

“Please, Geoffy. I have a week.” Gavin whimpered, trying to look as young and sweet as possible. Geoff looked down, chewing on his cheek. He knew, of course, just how long it was before he drove Gavin to the airport. He didn’t need to be reminded. Gavin was still pouting, trying to catch Geoff’s eye in the mirror.

“Fine. But just tonight and I mean it.” Geoff warned, he knew how Gavin liked to push him to get what he wanted. Yet Gavin’s lips stretched to a grin and he skipped away, surprisingly not pestering Geoff for more. Geoff was glad because he wasn’t sure he could take Gavin being away from the bed beside him before he needed to.

 

Griffon was surprised to see Gavin already looking ill when she climbed into the car and she shot Geoff a questioning look,

“Gavin apparantly wanted to eat all of the pop tarts before he left.” Geoff offered as an explanation, rolling his eyes to the Brit at the back who was grumbling to himself.

“No! Geoff just can’t drive.” Gavin insisted and Griffon laughed it off, though silently she agreed as Geoff swerved a little too fast. Geoff cruised into the parking lot, as usual one of the last to arrive. Jack stood laughing as Gavin ran from the car, lugging his puke bucket with him. Geoff glared in Jack’s general direction.

“I’d like to see you laugh when you’re cleaning it.” Geoff muttered and Jack shook his head, still laughing.

“Nah, he’s not my foriegn exchange student.” Jack retorted and Geoff stuck out his tongue. He grimaced when Gavin returned, shoving the sparkling bucket into Geoff’s hands.

“You couldn’t have thrown it out yourself?” Geoff yelled but Gavin looked so pathetic that he didn’t force Gavin to do it himself.

 

Gavin swung Michael’s hand as they walked down the corridor, smiling at everybody who passed. Michael was suspcious, Gavin was eerily happy for someone who had just lost their breakfast. Michael tugged on his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him back.

“What gives?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Gavin just giggled, leaning against Michael’s chest.

“Geoff said that I can stay round yours tonight.” He whispered and Michael smiled.

“Who says I want you to stay?” He joked, trying his best to look angry. Yet when Gavin pouted Michael couldn’t help but to pull him into a hug. “I’m kidding, I love you silly. But what made Geoff change his mind?” Gavin froze briefly before shrugging.

“I don’t know, I think he’s just tired of me asking.” Which Gavin knew wasn’t completely untrue. Michael shrugged.

“Whatever, I’m just glad I get to spend time with you.”

 

Michael wasn’t sure what it was, maybe it was something in the water, but Gavin was clingy. His fingers were constantly curled around Michael’s own, their shoulders bumping together as they walked. Michael had lost count of the classrooms and closets he’d been dragged into and Gavin’s neck was littered with hickeys. Michael wasn’t complaining, no he was far from that but it seemed a little weird. Geoff letting Gavin stay over Michael’s, on a school night, was extremely weird. Michael wanted to question it in every way but decided not to, simply because he wasn’t stupid and he didn’t want to ruin whatever it was. Besides, Gavin’s reddened lips and flushed cheeks were more than enough to keep Michael quiet. He just couldn’t wait to get Gavin home because if Gavin’s behaviour at school was something to go by, Michael was in for a ride.

 

 

Michael was a little disappointed when they arrived home and Gavin led him to the couch instead of the bedroom but the jock shrugged it off. For once, they had all night for that. Gavin insisted they played Banjo Kazooie and he wasn’t surprised to find it already set up. Michael slumped onto the couch, controller already in hand. Gavin positioned himself between Michael’s legs, sitting sidewards with both of his legs thrown over one of Michael’s knees. He leant against his boyfriend’s strong chest, relaxing against the soft beat of Michael’s heart. Michael started the game, his chin resting on top of Gavin’s messy hair. Gavin was clutching his shirt, face nestled extremly close to Michael’s neck.

“What’s up with you?” Michael asked to stifle his curiosity. Gavin looked up at him, chewing at his lip.

 

What could he say? That he was flying back home in a few days and he already missed Michael? That tonight would be the last night in god knows how long that they’d be able to spend like this? No, of course Gavin couldn’t do that. Gavin wasn’t sure when he was going to break the news to Michael, but he knew he couldn’t do it tonight. Gavin couldn’t risk losing his last normal night with his Michael and instead filling it with sadness.

“I’m fine, I just can’t get enough of my little Michael.” Gavin cooed, his breath tickling Michael’s neck. The jock rolled his eyes, unable to shake his suspicions that something was terribly wrong. But Michael didn’t want to pry, he didn’t want to ruin the good mood Gavin was in. So Michael laughed it off, kissing the top of Gavin’s head and starting the game. He sighed in content as Gavin traced mindless patterns across his chest, a wonderful distraction to the game he was suddenly so frustrated with.

 

Gavin didn’t even ask what was for dinner, he simply slipped Michael’s phone from the jock’s pocket and went straight to the speed dial. He was a little confused when he hit number one, which he was sure was the number Michael had assigned to the takeaway restaurant and his phone rang instead. Michael simply grinned, pausing his game and taking the phone back. Gavin grinned from ear to ear.

“When did you do that?” He asked. Gavin was so ridiculously happy about something so simple.

“Months ago, you pleb. You’re just too stupid to notice.” Michael said in a joking manner. Gavin sighed happily when Michael used one of his own favourite words. It never ceased to brighten Gavin’s day when Michael’s accent curved around the british slang. It sounded so weird and yet it was so Michael, his Michael.

 

Michael tackled Gavin on the couch when the Brit slurped his noodles loudly for the third time. He was doing it on purpose, Michael was sure of it. The Brit squawked as he was pinned, his food flying to the floor. For a moment, Gavin was torn between wanting to dive after it or simply enjoying the feel of Michael pinning him down. The jock towered over him, grinning devishly as he pinned Gavin’s wrists with only one hand. Gavin knew where the other hand was going, Michael starting to trail a finger from his shoulder and Gavin felt it getting lower and lower.

“Michael, please don’t. Michael, my lovely little boy, please!” Gavin squealed but it was already too late. One finger multiplied to four and a thumb, ruthlessly attacking Gavin’s ribs. The Brit tossed and turned as much as he could under Michael’s weight, but the redhead had him trapped between his legs. “Alright, alright! I’m sorry!” Gavin squawked, tears forming in his eyes. Michael stopped, lowering his face and brushing his lips with Gavin. When he pulled away, Gavin wriggled his eyebrows.

“Bed?” He said suggestively. Michael couldn’t resist.


	63. Chapter 63

Gavin didn’t want to leave the bed when morning came. It wasn’t because his body ached, which it did, but had more to do with the fact that he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Michael was still sleeping, typically. Gavin had awoken twenty minutes before the alarm they’d set last minute the night before, both panting and sweating and praying to god the few hours they had left would be enough to not make them grouchy in the morning. The sun was filtering through the blinds, small streaks of light dancing across Michael’s pale face. As Gavin’s eyes roamed over the visual representation of perfection, he was reminded of something he’d attempted around the first time he started to get Michael. He took the time he had to try and count Michael’s freckles for the second time. Gavin found it difficult to keep track of them in his head and soon his finger was lightly tracing a trail across Michael’s cheek. With each passing number, Gavin swore he found a new favourite freckle. Yet it was constantly changing and Gavin was frustrated when he found he simply couldn’t concentrate long enough to count them all.

Michael awoke to the weirdest sensation. There was a light, ticklish touch making his face feel funny. Instinct made Michael want to reach out and attack whatever it was, but the warmth from Gavin’s body pressed up against him told him not to. Michael didn’t want to open eyes, wanting so desperately to let Gavin keep doing whatever it was he was doing. But Michael couldn’t help but smile, then laugh when Gavin’s finger dipped into his dimple.

“Morning love.” Gavin said softly, his voice thick from sleep. Michael’s brown eyes met with Gavin’s green eyes and for a moment they looked at each other in silence. Then Michael sighed, breaking eye contact and spying the clock on his bedside table.

“Morning, c'mon we have to get up. Geoff will kill us.” Michael grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hand. Gavin pouted from the bed, pulling on Michael’s hand.

“Can’t we stay home?” He pleaded, desperately wanting to spend time with Michael and Michael alone. Michael looked down at his boyfriend, ruffling his hair.

“I wish.”

 

For the most part, their ride to school was silent. The boys were tired, Gavin a little grouchy due to the fact he couldn’t spend every waking moment with his boy. Gavin had to, needed to be near Michael as much as he could. Seven days hadn’t seemed that much and now there were six, six days until Gavin said goodbye to Texas for who knows how long. They were late, Gavin had made sure of that by pinning Michael against the wall when the redhead attempted to leave. The heavy makeout session that followed could not entirely be pinned on Gavin though, because Michael took charge almost immediatly. As they stepped out from the car, Geoff’s glare caused a smug smile to spread across Gavin’s face. Michael, on the other hand, looked scared. Yet Geoff didn’t yell or pull either of them aside. He simply tugged Gavin into a hug before returning to a conversation he’d previously been having with Jack. Michael saw this as odd, terrifyingly odd and he started to have suspicions that there was something going on that he didn’t know about. But Michael let it go, concentrating instead on the slender fingers wrapped around his own.

Gavin practically climbed into Michael’s lap during their first lesson. Yet nobody batted an eyelash, not even the teachers. Mostly because they knew, everybody did. Gavin treasured how blissfully unaware Michael was about how long Gavin truly had left. His lips crept close to Michael’s, his breath teasing the soft skin of the redhead’s cheek. It was making Michael uncomfortable, for obvious reasons, plus Ryan was egging them on from the sidelines. So Michael gently pushed Gavin aside, much to the Brit’s annoyance. Gavin wanted everything and every minute of Michael’s time and he was frustrated when the redhead chose his work instead. Michael rarely worked, especially not so diligently. Why did he have to choose now, today of all days, to choose to be a good student? Gavin nudged the pen from Michael’s hand, frowning when his boyfriend swatted at his hand.

“Stop being annoying, Grabbin.” Michael scolded. Gavin sighed, dropping his own pen and sighing dramatically.

 

Michael was actually pretty proud of himself because for once he was getting his work done. Gavin, however, was proving to be a terrible distraction. Michael scolded himself for being relieved when he had a seperate lesson with the Brit. Instead he had his lesson with Miles, to whom Michael vented to.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Gavin but jesus is he clingy lately. It’s almost as if he’s acting like it’s our last day together!” Michael joked. Miles laughed awkwardly, his hand clasping the back of his neck as he avoided Michael’s eye. Michael didn’t notice, though. Instead he collapsed in his seat and began to work just as hard as he did in the last lesson. This time without the distraction that was Gavin Free.

Gavin could take the hint, Michael apparantly wasn’t in the mood to spend as much time with Gavin as Gavin needed him to. That wasn’t a problem, though. Gavin could get him in the mood easily. The Brit knew all of his boyfriend’s buttons and by the time break rolled around Gavin was prepared to get Michael wanting him. It wasn’t hard. Gavin started by standing slightly away from Michael, opting to talk to Ray and excluding his boyfriend from the conversation. Michael picked up on this and tried to catch Gavin’s attention, reaching out to brush his boyfriend’s arm or run a hand through his hair. But Gavin dodged his attempts expertly, hiding the small smirk that crept onto his face when he saw Michael’s enraged expression. Michael was getting frustrated, he didn’t like how Gavin was suddenly so interested in everyone but him. Michael also wasn’t amused by how little distance there was between Gavin and Ray. Gavin picked up on this and made an effort to take a step closer to his friend. Ray looked up at him questioningly but Gavin didn’t have time to answer before Michael grabbed him by the hand and tugged him into a nearby closet.

 

Gavin squawked as Michael pushed him roughly up against the wall. Michael closed the door and stood mere inches away from his boyfriend. He looked mad and yet Gavin giggled, listening to the bell as it rang to signal the start of their next class.

“C'mon Michael, let’s go to class. You don’t want to miss it do you? Not after you’ve been working hard all day.” Gavin batted his eyelashes, wrapping a hand around Michael’s bicep. The jock rolled his eyes, chewing the inside of his cheek. He knew in that moment he’d played into Gavin’s game, giving the Brit exactly what he’d wanted. Yet Michael didn’t really care because suddenly he wanted nothing more than Gavin’s lips on his and his hands on Gavin’s sexy hips. So Michael did as he pleased, ignoring Gavin’s surprised squeals and the loud crash of paper towls as a large stack of them tumbled to the ground. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, carding a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Everything had gone to plan.

Gavin and Michael skipped the lessons they had before lunch and when they suddenly reappeared at lunch, everyone knew what they’d been up to. Ryan slammed his hand on the table as he handed some money over to Kerry, presumably losing a bet. The couple rolled their eyes, taking a seat beside Chris and Natalia. Gavin naturally climbed onto Michael’s lap, as it seemed the only place he did sit recently. Almost immediately Gavin reached over and started to pick at Ray’s meal. Ray started to protest but then thought better of it, he’d only have to deal with it for a few more days anyway. Ray shuddered at the thought of having a meal to himself, despite constantly complaining he felt he’d miss the slender fingers that seemed to get more food in one handful than Ray ever got for the entire lunch period. But Ray watched painfully as Gavin stared longingly into his boyfriend’s eyes, knowing that there was more than lust behind them.

 

Geoff was glad to have claim Gavin back from Michael, refusing the Brit another night with his boyfriend. He’d noticed after Gavin had left that day that the stack of condoms the Brit had recieved had Christmas had depleted. Geoff didn’t want to know where they’d gone or give a chance for the rest of them to mysteriously disappear. So Gavin grouchily slouched in the back of Geoff’s car, cursing his friend’s name under his breath. Yet it didn’t bother Geoff, Gavin was easy to bribe and he’d recently bought the boy several new boxes of pop tarts. It would shut him up for the rest of the night, at least. If that didn’t work, Geoff would simply distract him with Halo and Minecraft. Gavin always jumped for joy when Geoff let him win. Though Geoff would never mention that, instead allowing Gavin declare himself as champion. Geoff wouldn’t mind the Brit’s gloating if only to get rid of the stupid pout he was sporting at that moment.


	64. Chapter 64

Gavin was becoming overwhelmed at the thought of the days he had left in Texas depleting, feeling a little unnerved that there were only five left. He attached himself to Michael’s hip during school and had every intention of going home with him. He would have, too, had he not have suddenly been abducted by Miles, Kerry and Monty who dragged him to the football field.

“Guys! I’m supposed to be going home with Michael.” Gavin whined, Monty simply smiling and waving at him as he made his way from the stands to the field where his cheerleading practice was about to start. Miles ruffled Gavin’s hair, rolling his eyes while Kerry stuck his tongue out at the Brit.

“Michael has had you for two days now and we want to hang with you before you leave!” Miles insisted, the three had grown fond of the Brit and he was half the reason they were so open to everyone. Gavin sighed, but he did want to spend some time with his friends before he left to go back to England. So Gavin sat back and watched the practice unfold.

Gavin couldn’t decide whether it was a total disaster or not. It was comedic, that was for sure. Kara, Lindsay and the rest of the cheerleaders were peppy and they conducted their routine perfectly. Monty was an expert at the physical aspect, blowing Gavin’s mind and everyone else’s along with it. Besides, Miles and Kerry of course who already knew all their boyfriend’s moves. But the icing on the cake was Monty’s enthusiasm, or rather lack of. Gavin was in fits, watching all of the girls cheer happily and loudly whilst Monty would occasionally mutter,

“Yeah, go team. We’re going to win. Or not.” He shook his pom poms pathetically. Gavin started to wonder why Monty had even joined the team, but then realized it was probably for the many oppurtunities to show off his dance moves. Or possibly the kick ass outfit he got to wear. Gavin couldn’t decide which one.

 

They ended up at Miles’ house, which to Gavin seemed the only place the three boys ever hung out. It was cosy, though Gavin couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel. Monty, Miles and Kerry were very cuddly to each other and after much arguing between the three about how they should spend their day with Gavin the group ended up ordering pizza and playing stupid party games.

“Kerry - right foot, red.” Miles called out in between chews, the gooey snack stretching from his mouth. He’d opted not to play, due to his growling stomach. Gavin however had chosen to both eat and play. Kerry moved, his foot snaking between Monty’s legs and the pair snickered. When it was Monty’s turn to move, he was suddenly less than grateful that Gavin had chosen to eat while playing. As he bent in front of the Brit he grumbled,

“If you drop that on my head I swear to god Gavin.” Monty warned and Gavin shook him off, laughing at the mere thought.

Monty had doomed himself, really. He had most likely jinxed it and he was now rushing to the bathroom in an effort to remove cheese from his hair. Gavin looked guilty, though he was struggling to hide his smirk. Miles and Kerry weren’t trying at all, openly laughing and earning a few curses from Monty. Gavin still ate the pizza though, picking it up from where it was lying sadly on the twister mat. Kerry’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“Are you serious right now?” He asked, having to look away for fear of gagging. Gavin smiled, all teeth and pointed happily at the slice with his free hand.

“Food is food, Kerry.” He explained and the blonde jock had to remove himself from the room, yelling about going to get a drink of water. It left Miles and Gavin, the sound of the shower running from Miles’ en suite. Together the pair devoured the rest of the pizza, deciding that the other boys were most likely done with the delicious treat for now.

 

When Kerry and Monty returned to the bedroom, they retreated away from Miles and Gavin. They sat together on the couch, Kerry happily curled up on Monty’s lap. After finishing their meal, Gavin and Miles soon joined them. Miles slipped his arm over his two favourite boys, resting his chin on Monty’s head. After his shower, Monty had changed from his cheerleader uniform into one of Miles’ shirts. It was slightly big on him, Miles’ muscly build almost twice the size of Monty’s slender one. Gavin was back to being the third wheel again, but he didn’t mind it much. As the night was drawing to the close, they decided to watch a film to relax. But it seemed Gavin’s idea of relaxing was much different than his friend’s because they chose a horror movie.

“Are you sure about this?” Gavin asked, somewhat timidly. Miles smirked and Monty’s eyes shone. Kerry, feeling somewhat sympathetic, placed a calming hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“It’ll be fine.” He murmured, trying to sound reassuring.

Geoff was laughing hysterically as Gavin shot down the path and into his car, face white and body shaking. He’d almost died laughing when he got a phone call from Miles, mentioning something about how they might have broken Gavin. The Brit looked terrible, his eyes bulging. He hadn’t even made it halfway through the movie and yet Geoff was entirely sure he’d shit his pants. Feeling a little mean, Geoff made an effort to sniff the air and crumple his face in disgust.

“What’s that smell?” He said, nose wrinkling. Gavin shot him a pained look, whining at Geoff as they drove home.

“Geoff! I haven’t, shut up!” Gavin insisted, though Geoff caught the little gesture Gavin did as he tried to check if he actually had. That only made Geoff laugh harder, Geoff actually having to pull over for a little while before he could actually get Gavin home.

 

Gavin was still scared when they got home, checking round every corner and texting Michael furiously. The house was too dark, too silent and there were far too many shadows for Gavin’s liking. Whenever Geoff would walk too far from him, Gavin followed. Geoff couldn’t even pee in peace, Gavin stood clawing at the door and whining his name. It was cute at first but Geoff soon grew tired of constantly tripping over Gavin. They eventually went to bed, staying up late due to it being a weekend. Also the fact that Gavin was refusing to delayed it. Geoff was liberal, but he soon dragged Gavin into the room and slammed him into the bed. Geoff made to switch off the lights when Gavin called out,

“Please don’t! Geoff, it’s too scary.” He ended his sentance on a whisper and Geoff took pity on the kid. He turned off the main light and left the lamp on, smiling at Gavin’s wide eyes.

“Night, Gav.” Geoff muttered, but he didn’t get a reply. As expected, mere minutes latter Geoff heard scrambling and then suddenly Gavin was in his bed. The Brit clutched onto Geoff, nestling his head into the older boy’s back. Geoff chuckled, turning so he could envelope Gavin into a warm embrace.


	65. Chapter 65

Saturday brought the 4th day, and suddenly it was getting much too close for Gavin. He was overwhelmed with excitement, absolutely buzzing to get on the plane and see his family again. He still felt slightly guilty, Michael still didn’t know and Gavin had no idea how to tell him. But Gavin felt the worst about leaving Geoff, who as the days wore on was looking more and more sad. It couldn’t be helped and Gavin left his friend with Griffon as he left to meet with Chris. After yesterday, it seemed everyone had wanted to hang out with Gavin. So Gavin embarked on his journey to Natalia’s house for the first time.

It was not the dark castle he had been expecting nor did Natalia have an evil lair where she thought up all of her sarcastic jokes. She did however have a cat, who she sat lazily stroking on her bed. He was big, almost as fat as Gavin’s cat back home. Joe the Cat was ginger and seemingly uncaring as Natalia pushed him off of her lap to stand when Gavin entered her room.

“Your room is surprisingly girly.” Gavin said aloud, his eyes wandering around the various posters and photographs lining her walls. Natalia raised an eyebrow, walking up to Gavin and squaring herself up to him.

“Surprisingly?” She asked, daring Gavin to try and explain himself. Chris laughed while Gavin swallowed, desperately looking to Chris for help.

“Er, yeah erm… it’s nice?” Gavin tried flattery and Natalia’s scowl broke into a smile as she skipped away.

“Thank you!” She sung and Gavin let out the breath of air he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

 

Gavin was impressed to learn that Natalia had an xbox, it was something he’d neglected to ask before. He was even happier when he learned that Natalia owned Minecraft, and was excited when together they created a new world. Chris sat back, cradling Natalia in his arms and simply watching. He watched Gavin carefully, simply waiting for the moment when Gavin found lava and torched the lovely place he and Natalia had been building for the better part of an hour. Gavin didn’t disappoint and Chris couldn’t work out what made him laugh harder. The moment Natalia realized what Gavin had done or the sound Gavin made when Natalia punched him.

“That hurt!” Gavin wailed, clutching his shoulder tightly. Natalia glared at him, gesturing at the screen and throwing her hands up in disgust.

“I hadn’t saved, dickhead.” She muttered, watching as her house went up into flames. Gavin shrugged, infected by Chris’ laughter and bursting into hysterics himself. Only Natalia kept a straight face, swatting lightly at her boyfriend and moving to turn the xbox off in frustration.

Natalia fell asleep very early, leaving Chris and Gavin awake and sitting cross legged on her bedroom floor. Natalia was stretched across her bed, head nestled against the pillow and Joe the Cat snuggled around her legs. It was a cute sight to behold and she looked nothing like the Natalia Gavin was used to. He decided he liked this Natalia better, simply because she was not able to punch him.

“So, you’ll be gone soon, huh?” Chris muttered, adressing the storm cloud that had been hovering over the group the entire night. Gavin looked down, that feeling of guilt creeping up on him again. “You’ve got to promise to skype and we’ve got to keep playing Minecraft.” Chris stated, not leaving Gavin any room to question it.

“Of course I will buddy! What will you do without me lavaing your houses?” Gavin chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood but Chris’ lips didn’t change into a smile.

“You’re right. What will we do without you?” Chris asked sadly, desperately wishing that he was dreaming and he’d wake up soon. Gavin was one of his best friends, the glue to their group and Chris was worried that without him everything would fall apart.

 

Gavin read into Chris’ emotions, knowing him well enough to read him like an open book.

“Chris, you’ll be fine. Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean everyone will stop hanging out! You and Ray get on well, you’re at chess club together all the time. I mean, c'mon could you imagine me there?” The thought was so ridiculous that Chris couldn’t help but laugh. It was true, Chris didn’t spend time with the others exclusively with Gavin. He’d spent a lot of time with Ali and Brandon as well, taking an interest in Ali’s hobby and helping her to edit some photos occasionally. But still, Chris didn’t want Gavin to leave. He wasn’t sure that he could deal with it. Gavin reached out to his friend, clasping his hand and forcing Chris to look at him. “I’m not leaving forever, remember? I’ll be back. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Gavin grinned and Chris smiled back.

The pair snuck back onto Natalia’s xbox, trying to keep their noise down as they fished out Black Ops from her small pile of games. Although, trying to keep quiet for Gavin was an impossible task. Every time he was downed or a zombie popped up Gavin squawked rather loudly. It was always followed by Chris holding a finger to his lips, then looking over at Natalia to check that she was still asleep. They needn’t have worried, for Natalia was in a deep slumber and probably couldn’t be awoken by an earthquake. So the game went on, the pair exchanging witty banter and Chris growing more and more frustrated at Gavin’s lack of video game skills.

“How are you dying? How?” Chris ranted, dropping his controller and sighing as he picked it back up. Someone had to collect Gavin’s sorry ass from the ground. The Brit shrugged, but he laughed and purposefully got downed once again. Chris left him there, running by and competing the wave solo. Gavin whined and pushed at his shoulder,

“Chris no fair! What happened to team work?” Gavin whined, his bottom lip protruding. Chris rolled his eyes,

“What team?” He asked and Gavin wailed his name.

 

They switched games and Gavin was even louder, especially since the pair were now pited together in a team death match. Chris had no competition, easily sniping Gavin or knifing him in shady corners. Gavin spluttered, squealed and squawking as he died over and over again.

“Hacks, I call hacks.” He exclaimed, pushing his controller away from him and allowing Chris to sneak in a few easy kills. Exasperated, Gavin groaned and picked up the controller again. He managed one kill as Chris glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend. The replay revealed Gavin missing Chris a few times before though.

“How? I was standing still!” Chris laughed, and Gavin started whining again and blurting out several bullshit excuses. None of them made sense or mattered and they only made Chris laugh harder.

Neither of the boys noticed that Natalia had stirred, and they were only clued on the fact by Joe the Cat wandering past their screen. Natalia looked like death, her make up rubbed across her face and her hair sticking in awkward directions. She’d been awoken by a particularly annoying shriek coming from Gavin’s mouth and she was currently glaring at him. If looks could kill Gavin would be on his way to a funeral home. She sauntered over to the boys, eyes never leaving Gavin and never widening further than slits.

“Go home.” Came a low rumble from her chest, a sound Gavin didn’t know girls could make. But he didn’t dare to stay and find out how Natalia could speak in such a low tone and he scrambled to his feet and had Geoff on the phone faster than he could run from the room.

 

“What did you do?” Geoff asked, clearly amused at the small face he could see in Natalia’s bedroom window. She was still glaring and Geoff spied Chris trying to tear her away, back into bed. Gavin shrugged, banished to the back due to Griffon sitting in the passenger seat. Geoff had been on his way to drop her off home. Griffon rolled her eyes at him, knowing that Gavin probably pushed the poor girl to her limits. Geoff drove her home, walking her to her door and saying goodbye with a small peck to the lips. When he climbed back into the car, Gavin was already fast asleep. He didn’t wake on the way home and Geoff found himself carrying the Brit to the house, slipping him into his bed and helping Gavin out of his shoes. Geoff sighed, staring lovingly at Gavin’s sleeping form. He looked so sweet, snoring softly and filling the otherwise quiet room with cute sounds. Geoff looked around. The room was going to feel an awful lot empiter without Gavin there.


	66. Chapter 66

Gavin had hoped for a lazy Sunday, with only three days left and a long plane journey ahead of him. But Barbara and Kara had other plans, picking Gavin up from Geoff’s at a ridiculously early time in the morning. Gavin looked at Geoff, hoping that Geoff would protest and insist that Gavin stayed at home. But instead he had the cheek to wave them off, grinning widely at Gavin as he dug his heels into the ground. The girls were taking him shopping, which Gavin wasn’t fond of normally. But at the mercy of Barbara and Kara, Gavin could only assume that it would be ten times worse.

Gavin was right and found that he was simply a tool to hold their bags. Kara and Barbara walked ahead of him, seemingly ignoring him for the most part. The couple were too absorbed in each other, pointing clothes out and trying them on each other. Gavin did smile when he noticed them holding hands and although he was yet again an awkward third wheel, Gavin couldn’t help feeling giddy when they kissed. They were so cute. Barbara was dressed in an oversized plaid shirt and skinny jeans, whilst Kara wore a cute dress with tights. They nudged each other as they talked, walking too close to each other and getting in each other’s way but not really minding. It reminded Gavin of him and Michael and Gavin remembered he hadn’t been seeing much of the one person he wanted to spend every waking moment with lately. He made a mental note to call Michael when he was home, or at least when the two girls in front of him released him.

 

Eventually the two girls seemed to remember that Gavin was there and soon he was dragged into their little trip. He was pulled into various isles, made to model some ridiculous hats and glasses twice the size of his head. He was laughing, posing for the photos Barbara was constantly taking on her phone. They started to drift from clothes shops to joke shops and soon Gavin was decked out with fake facial hair, a big curly moustache and eyebrows that closely resembled a caterpillar. As they left the shop, Kara insisting Gavin keep them on and stifling giggles when the Brit recieved funny looks, Barbara chuckled and said,

“You look like a pedophile.” Gavin rolled his eyes but he was laughing, what little of his eyes you could see under the oversized eyebrows lighting up.

“Thanks, it was exctly what I was going for.” He struck a pose yet again, allowing Barbara to take one too many photographs. He even snapped a picture to Michael, who promptly replied with a picture of him looking very unamused. That only made the situation seem more ridiculous, and soon Barbara, Kara and Gavin were recieving funny looks because of how loud they were laughing.

When Gavin’s arms started to grow tired from holding all seven of Kara and Barbara’s bags (all filled to the brim with clothes and various bad joke objects Barbara insisted on buying) the girls let him relax in a coffee shop. Barbara ordered the drinks for everyone, returning with three oversized coffees with stupid names. Gavin found he couldn’t drink whilst wearing the stupidly large moustache and pulled it off like a plaster. It was a big mistake and almost immediately he could fill a burning sensation on his upper lip. His fingers rubbed across the tender skin and Gavin pouted, eyes watering slightly from the pain.

“Great, there goes my actual moustache.” He grumbled, sounding genuinly upset. Barbara couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head.

“What moustache?” She teased and Gavin glared at her while Kara giggled.

“Shut up, I could grow a moustache if I wanted to.” Gavin muttered and Kara grinned, raising her eyebrows in the universal signal for a challenge.

“I bet you that you can’t the next time that you visit.” The cheerleader challenged.

 

Suddenly the air was thick, what was meant as a light hearted joke had turned the mood sour. It only served to remind the three friends that this would probably be the last time that they would be able to do something this stupid. Kara felt immediately guilty and she struggled to laugh her comment off. In an effort to save the day, Gavin faked a wide grin and nodded.

“You’re on.” He said, though his voice seemed force and the air soon grew thick again. Barbara chewed her lip, avoiding the eyes of both her girlfriend and her friend. She’d tried so desperately to make this day just like any other, to bring them together as friends and to collect as many memories as she could. Heck, she’d seen the day through a camera lense more than she’d looked through her own eyes. But it didn’t change anything, Gavin was leaving and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“I’m going to miss you.” Barbara mumbled, finally tearing her gaze from the table and meeting the green eyes that had been so friendly throughout the past year. They looked sad now, so alien on someone who was usually so happy. Gavin shook his head, refusing to cry out of his stubborn nature.

“No, that’s not fair. Let’s not do this Barb, please.” Gavin pleaded. It wouldn’t ruin the day, not really, but Gavin was never one for goodbyes and leaving was hard enough without them. But the waterworks were already starting and the smiles that had been plastered on everyone’s faces were faltering. Kara had shuffled closer to her girlfriend, reaching a hand across the small table to hold onto Gavin.

“You’re a dick for leaving y'know.” Barbara said bitterly, though she didn’t mean it. She could never mean it. Gavin was her friend, he always would be whether he was in England or Texas. Gavin laughed dryly, nodding his head in agreement. Kara stayed silent, squeezing Gavin’s hand.

 

They left the coffee shop with tear stained cheeks but in good spirits. They’d laughed the sadness away, Barbara filling it with jokes and Gavin confirming the bet he’d made with Kara. He assured her that he would indeed be able to grow a moustache and that she would lose, but thinking about it Gavin realized that he’d probably have to space his visit out a little bit. Especially now being hindered by the act of pulling them out. Gavin cursed the stupid fake moustache, blaming it for all of his problems concerning the lack of upper lip hair growth. The girls shopped for a little while longer, Gavin in tow and once again becoming their bell hop. Gavin didn’t mind so much though, he just enjoyed watching Kara and Barbara laugh and interact with him and each other. It was normal, it was nice and he would miss it.

Gavin’s arms ached by the time he came home that night, collapsing onto Griffon’s lap as she was curled up on the couch. Geoff hadn’t noticed Gavin coming in, but he did notice the new facial hair Gavin was sporting.

“What’s with the eyebrows?” Geoff asked, chuckling as he registered Gavin’s confused look. Once the Brit remembered what Geoff was on about, he groaned.

“Barbara and Kara.” It was all Gavin could manage, he was tired and Griffon’s fingers massaging his scalp wasn’t helping to keep Gavin awake. Geoff laughed and helped his friend pull them off, careful not to rip the hair from Gavin’s head. “I made a bet with them, that the next time I visit I’ll have grown a moustache.” Gavin muttered and Geoff laughed.

“You’re going to lose.” He stated and Griffon swatted his arm, prompting Geoff to have a little faith. Gavin simply shook his head.

“I know.”


	67. Chapter 67

Waking up in the morning was a chore and Geoff could tell how tired Gavin was just by looking at him. Geoff sighed, shaking his head and trying to shake Gavin awake. The Brit simply grumbled, rolling onto his side and pulling the covers over his head.

“Want to take the day off, buddy?” Geoff asked, his voice soft. It didn’t matter whether Gavin was or wasn’t at school. He was leaving the next day anyway, what did Geoff care whether he was holed up at home or in the dingy building? Gavin nodded, his eyes fluttering closed once more. Geoff smiled and ruffled the Brit’s hair. He opted to go to school, simply because it was his senior year and he couldn’t really affored to loose days. Besides, he would be taking the day off tomorrow and then possibly the rest of the week to recover from the empty feeling that was already creeping up on him. Gavin was leaving, there was nothing Geoff could do.

Gavin fell back asleep easily, but it felt like he’d only been asleep for a few minutes when he woke up. He hadn’t woken naturally, someone or something had caused him to stir from the slumber he so desperately needed. As his eyes adjusted, he spied Ray looming over him and Joel standing behind his boyfriend. Ray grinned and so did Joel and Gavin couldn’t manage a sentance before Joel waved,

“I’d love to stay buddy, but I’m only dropping off Ray. Besides, I couldn’t miss out on an oppurtunity to say goodbye. I’m going to miss ya, Gav.” Joel said sadly, before turning on his heel and swiftly walking out. Ray perched on the edge of Gavin’s bed, shaking his head at the sound of his boyfriend’s footsteps on the stairs.

“Sorry, he gets emotional.” Ray apologised and Gavin cracked a smile. Then his brow furrowed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation.

“Isn’t it a school day?” He muttered, not quite believing that Ray was opting to stay with him rather than his beloved text books.

“Yeah.” Ray muttered a one word answer, fully aware he was losing school time for his stupid friend.

“You must really love me a lot.” Gavin teased, teeth blinding Ray as he smiled. Ray swatted at his head.

“Shut up, asshole.”

 

If it had not been the day before Gavin left for England, there would have been nothing different about the day he and Ray spent together. Of course, the fact that it was a school day and Ray was spread out across Gavin’s bed with an xbox controller in his hand instead of a pen and paper at his desk was unusual. But otherwise, their day together was fairly normal. It consisted of junk food and pointless banter, Gavin whining when he lost a game and cheering when Ray let him win. They took stupid pictures and Ray won in every game imagineable. From video games to board games. Gavin squawked in frustration, slamming his fists onto the ground as Ray won at their rematch of their game of payday.

“How? How do you do this?” Gavin screams, his hands moving to claw at his hair. Ray sits calmly, legs crossed and pondering what Gavin just said.

“How do I do what?” Gavin lets out a shriek and his head rolls back and he lets out a puff of air.

“How are you good at all games?” He murmurs and Ray shrugs, secretly finding Gavin’s breakdown amusing and smirking.

Gavin ended up shooing Ray from his home after their fourth rematch of Halo. He was so mad and Gavin had to think of something to calm him down. He figured the repetitive motion of packing would help soothe him, even though Gavin had plently of time the next morning to do it. But he had plently of time now and nothing to fill it with. Gavin set about neatly folding his clothes, pulling his suitcase out from under the bed. It had collected some dust, unsurprisingly and Gavin first worked on clearing it away. It caused him to cough, which in turn caused him to gag but he soon recovered. Gavin found packing oddly fulfilling, although normally it would seem like a chore. His fingers rubbed fondly over the little things he’d gathered while in Texas, like his Kazooie hoody or the picture of him and Michael from Halloween. Gavin wasn’t sure how he was going to fit the puke bucket into his case, but then realized he should probably leave it in Texas for when he returned. Although hopefully by that time Geoff would have actually learned to drive.

 

Gavin was so absorbed in his packing that he did not hear the door open downstairs. He was oblivious to the footsteps on the stairs and the figure in the doorway. However, Gavin was immediately aware of said figure when it spoke in the one voice he didn’t want to hear in that moment.

“Gavin I came to check on you, you weren’t in school toda- what’s this?” Michael’s brow furrowed as he surveyed the scene. Gavin stood frozen amongst all of his clothes and possessions, hoping that Michael wasn’t actually there and he was dreaming. As per usual, it was not the case and Michael took a deep breath before asking, “Gavin, why are you packing?” His voice was angry, guarded. Gavin didn’t like the tone and he certainly didn’t like the estranged look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Michael I-” Michael raised a hand to cut him off, his tongue rolling around inside his mouth as the realization of what he was seeing sunk in.

“You’re leaving.” Michael said curtly, it was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.” Gavin’s voice was shaky, he really did not like the look in Michael’s eyes. He was angry, clearly, but he wasn’t yelling and that was the scariest part of it all.

“When?” Michael barked out, his eyes boring holes into the back of Gavin’s skull. Gavin’s mouth opened and closed again, no sound coming out of his mouth.

“Tomorrow. Michael I was going to tell you…” Gavin’s voice trailed off, suddenly feeling very small and frightened. But Michael didn’t wait for Gavin to explain, he was furious and nothing could have prepared him for the sight he walked in on. He should have known, of course he should have read the signs but Michael couldn’t actually have believed that Gavin, his boy, was leaving him.

“Tomorrow? When were you going to tell me Gavin? When you were halfway across the world on a plane? Or maybe when you’d actually made it to England?” Michael spat, his fury overriding every other emotion and that tiny voice of reason that begged for him to shut up in the back of his mind.

 

Gavin staggered backwards, his feet failing him as he slipped onto the bed and fell into his suitcase. Michael had never yelled at him before, not like this and never this nasty. His eyes were the worst, dark and unforgiving and so much anger directed at Gavin. Gavin felt terrible, he knew he should have told Michael but he didn’t have the heart and he was never supposed to find out like this. Gavin didn’t know what to say, couldn’t wrack his brains for the words that would calm Michael down. It seemed in that moment that maybe nothing could.

“I’m sorry, Michael please I’m so sorry. I’m coming back!” Gavin wailed, desperately clinging to the hope that Michael would calm down and listen. Yet his words fell on deaf ears and even if Michael heard him he didn’t care to reason with Gavin.

“You’re a piece of shit and I hate you.” Michael’s voice was laced with venom as he spat the words. Gavin physically recoiled. Michael had said those words to him so many times before but he never meant it. But Gavin could see, right in that moment, that Michael meant every one of those harsh words. It cut through Gavin like a blade.

Gavin couldn’t recall the exact moment that Michael had stormed out nor when Geoff and Griffon had arrived home and found him. All he felt was this eerie numbness and all he could do was cry. Griffon was sweet and nurturing whilst Geoff tried to be, though Gavin could tell he wanted to do nothing more than to rip Michael’s brains out. Yet Gavin insisted it was his fault, that he brought it on himself and Michael had every right to be angry and that’s what kept Geoff there. Because Geoff couldn’t stand seeing Gavin punish himself like this, so he stayed by his friend’s side and ruffled his hair lovingly and acted as a shoulder to cry on. It was the only time Geoff took comfort in knowing that Gavin was leaving the next day, it meant he was getting away from the heart ache he felt here.


	68. Chapter 68

Geoff could pinpoint in his life the two times in which he found it the hardest to wake up. The first and most painful, was the day after Griffon’s miscarriage. Geoff would never forget the foreboding feeling of loss and the ache in his heart when he saw Griffon’s tear stained face and saddened expression. Today was the second hardest, but it came drastically close to the first. Geoff could see what he saw in Griffon that morning in Gavin, as the Brit slept in the bed between Geoff and Griffon. Geoff couldn’t let the Brit sleep alone that night, refused to release Gavin from his arms. Gavin’s cheeks were stained from the neverending tears that came last night and his brows were furrowed as he suffered from a presumably bad dream. Geoff hated to wake up on that day, knowing that Gavin was so upset and sad. More importantly, Geoff hated knowing that he wouldn’t be able to comfort him for long. It was his job to make sure Gavin was packed and on the plane by the afternoon. It was a lousy job.

 

Gavin had never been more grateful for the pop tarts Geoff made him in his life. That was saying something, especially since each plate of pop tarts he’d eaten since he’d came to Texas was like a better slice of heaven every time. But today, the day he left and went home to a land where there weren’t as many flavours and there wasn’t a Michael, was the day they were definately appreciated. Calling England the land without Michael now seemed stupid to Gavin, because it seemed even in Texas he didn’t have Michael anymore either. Somehow that only helped strengthen Gavin’s need to be back home in England. At least there he didn’t have to see Michael, his boy, on a regular basis. It would be easier to forget, to get over the little slice of heaven that was Michael Jones. Gavin didn’t want to forget, but it was for the best.

 

Geoff didn’t have nearly enough time with Gavin as he’d liked. His parents kept stealing Gavin away in teary hugs and heartfelt goodbyes. The time was constantly looming over Geoff and it seemed that the time in which he had to climb into his car and drive Gavin to the airport snuck up on him. It was too soon, much too soon. Geoff felt sick as he climbed into the hunk of metal, debating whether or not it was him who would need the puke bucket this time around. Gavin slung his suitcase into the trunk and he made to climb into the passenger seat before Griffon stopped him,

“No sweetie, I’ll sit in the back.” Griffon offered, her voice hoarse from crying. Gavin simply nodded, finding no words to reply with. He climbed in beside Geoff and though he should have been excited, it should have been special, he was not. The victory of finally getting shotgun was hollow and instead Gavin felt unwelcome in a seat he’d longed to sit in since he’d got to Texas.

 

The drive was silent, none of them had the voices to speak. They’d cried them away and even if they hadn’t there was nothing to say. What is there to say about your family leaving? What can you do about something you cannot control? You can try to see the light in the situation but for Geoff there was none. Gavin was leaving, the plane was waiting and Geoff could not do a damned thing about it. In fact, he was the one driving Gavin there himself. He was helping the cause. Because what could he do? Throw a tantrum? Refuse to take Gavin? He’d only take a cab and all Geoff wanted was to spend time with him. It wasn’t like before where it was unexpected, it wasn’t something that had been suddenly thrust upon Geoff. He’d known about it, been preparing for this day and yet it still hurt. No amount of mental preparations could have made this any easier. Nothing would soften the blow.

 

Gavin’s belly is doing flips as Geoff’s car gets closer and closer to the airport. Suddenly he’s panicking and wondering whether he should call Michael. But Gavin feared the phone being hung up, Michael refusing to talk to him. Gavin deserved it, he really should have said but he was being selfish and now Michael hated him and there was nothing he could do. Gavin would have to hope that Michael would still talk to him, that they’d have cute skype dates and Gavin would see those freckles again if not a little blurry. That Michael’s eyes would be brown and warm, just like chocolate and nothing like the furious ones Gavin had bore witness to before. Gavin could only hope that they would continue their relationship, sending cute texts and having late night conversations meant for only their ears. Gavin wished he knew what Michael was thinking. He wished that his boyfriend would call and say goodbye. Gavin desperately needed it.

 

The airport is busy, it’s filled with people just like them. Families dropping off loved ones, saying their tearful goodbyes. Except they’re adults and they’ve lived and whomever is leaving will probably be back in a few weeks. Going on a nice vacation, not moving to a different country. Gavin looks so forlorn and Geoff wishes he could somehow mend everything, make Gavin flash that cheeky grin that he’d seen so many times before. They arrived at the gate, where they were expected to drop Gavin off and say goodbye to him until who knows when. It was a terrifying thought, it scared Geoff. Geoff wanted to break down and cry like Griffon was, snivelling beside him. But he had to stay strong, the heart breaking look in Gavin’s eyes was begging him to. Geoff placed both of his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, looking Gavin directly in the eyes. Geoff took a deep breathe and then asked,

“Are you ready?” Gavin chewed his lip.

 

Michael feels as though he’s suffocating. Everywhere he walks around his house reminds him of Gavin – his bedroom, the kitchen and even the bathroom for crying out loud. Michael smiles fondly at his toilet, remembering when Gavin threw up there. It wasn’t a happy memory, but it was a Gavin memory. Michael shakes his head. This is stupid. He feels guilty; the last time he’d seen his boyfriend Michael had screamed in his face when he should have been giving him teary cuddles. He still had time or so he thought. Michael had left in such a rush that he never bothered to check when Gavin was leaving. Gavin could be on a plane leaving halfway to England by now. Michael scolded himself and grabbed his coat, running to the door now. If there was a chance Gavin was home, Michael wanted to say goodbye in the best way. Imagine his surprise when he tears at the handle, tugging the door open with such force it creates a strong breeze and finds Gavin standing there. His hair moves slightly and his eyes are wide as his fist is out ready to knock. Michael makes to say something but Gavin beats him to it

“I’ll stay.” Gavin says simply, looking so relieved just by being near his boyfriend again.

“You would?” Michael asks doubtfully. Michael didn’t know if he’d ever be able to do something like that, live away from home for so long and away from everyone he knows. Besides, he can see Geoff in the background, standing at his car with Griffon by his side. They’re crying and Michael can only assume that it’s because Gavin is leaving soon. Gavin looks at his feet, smiling as he recalls himself saying something similar once before. His green eyes are glowing, looking at Michael with so much love that the redhead can’t help but feel hopeful. Gavin’s lips spread to a grin and Michael can see the pearly whites shining back at him.

“I will.”


End file.
